There's magic, but then there's destiny
by TheCleverHeir
Summary: Rose Weasley was told to hate a certain blond haired Malfoy, and at first she follows that direction spectacularly for about the first semester of her Hogwarts career. Then fate intervenes. Follow Rose, Scorp, Al, and all your next generation faves through all seven years of Hogwarts and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm completely, completely new to this world, so it may take a few chapters to get everything formatted the way I envision it. I plan on riding out this story to end, so stick with me! And of course, reviews are always welcome ;)**

* * *

I watched as Mum disappear into the cloud of fog, her hand still raised to wave. Dad's red hair was the last thing I saw before platform 9 3/4 disappeared into white. I sighed, poking my head back into the train carriage. I turned beside me to see my cousin Albus (or Al as he insisted on calling himself, he hated his stuffy old wizard name) standing besides me, clutching the cage where his barn owl Volanti slept, his face contorted with excitement and nerves. I gulped. This was it, the train ride I had been waiting for forever, ever since Teddy started to tell us about his own adventures at Hogwarts.

"Shall we try to find an open compartment?" I said crisply, smoothing down my bushy red hair and picking up the wicker basket where my cat Callidus slept (Dad had insisted on buying me a cat, much to Mum's amusement).

"You don't think we should find James or Freddie first?" Al asked nervously, glancing around for his older brother and his best friend, both of whom happened to be my cousins.

I shook her head and sighed. Al just simply didn't understand that his brother wanted nothing to do with them once they were remotely near Hogwarts. Instead of explaining this to Al for the 10th time that day, I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the windows.

"Hey! Let go!" Al hissed, yanking his hand away as they made their way through the carriage, furrowing his brow as people stared and whispered excitedly. He grumbled, "James never had to deal with this sort of thing, damn lucky with his red hair. I don't even look _that_ much like him."

I chortled, unable to help myself. "Al, you're a spitting image of Uncle Harry, all the way down to the green eyes!"

Al pouted. "But I don't have the glasses!" He exclaimed, sending a quick glare at a fourth year who had started to approach him with a paper and pen.

I rolled my eyes. Anyone else would kill to have _the_ Harry Potter as their father " _Al,_ come on, I mean he's famous, and you look like him. You just have to get used to it."

Al didn't respond, he simply made a hrmph sound.

I rolled my eyes again, _cousins,_ craning my neck wildly about to look into each compartment only to become slightly more dejected with each full one we passed. It was when we got to the second to last carriage that I finally found a compartment with two open seats. I opened the door and gestured for Albus to follow me in.

"Awww no fair!" Shouted the blond haired boy on the left as the cards came tumbling down with a loud bang.

The other boy smiled smugly before turning his attention to me and Al, waiting expectantly.

I cleared my throat and tucked a curly strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm Rose, Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, …."

"Albus Severus Potter." Al said, cutting me off with a dirty look. I was just trying to be polite!

"Charmed!" Both the boys said simultaneously. They looked at each other. "A Potter and a Weasley. Score!" They exclaimed, high fiving.

As we put our cages up in the luggage racks, the two identical boys cleaned up the cards, with the boy on the right picking up a book as he finished.

I cleared my throat. These two boys were seriously lacking in manners. "And you two are?" I asked, eyeing them warily.

The boy on the left pointed to himself. "I'm Lysander, and this," He gestured at the other boy. "Is my twin brother Lorcan." The boy peeked behind his book with a shy smile.

"Wait…" Al said, shifting beside me. "Lysander, Lorcan? You wouldn't happen to be the sons of Luna Lovegood, would you?" His green eyes sparkled with reverence.

"Sure are!" Lysander chirped.

I gasped. "My Mum and Dad have told us so many stories about your mum, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny too! They always wanted us to meet her.."

Al butt in. "But they said she was always traveling somewhere exotic looking for holirompikins or something!"

Lorcan set down his book and nodded knowledgably. "Hollyrumpkins. We hardly ever visit England, really just for a few weeks every summer so Da can write down what he's found. Of course, now we'll be attending Hogwarts."

"He wants to publish a book on our eleven year adventure. Too bad all the stuff is fake." Lysander said bitterly, cutting his brother off, paying no heed as Lorcan's face turned a bright red.

He turned to Al. "Our Mum has told us a lot about the Potters too." He glanced warily at me. "She said your Dad wasn't too friendly to her though." He said matter-of-factly.

I felt her ears warm slightly. Dad had always said nice things about Luna. Well, come to think of it, he often started talking about her only to be cut off by Mum. "I'm sorry, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Lysander shrugged indifferently, gesturing to the two seats across from him.

As I was about to sit in her seat Lorcan glanced up again from his book. "You don't want to sit there. My Mum says Grackles love seats by the windows. They're nasty little buggers. Bright chartreuse."

What?

"I'm sorry," I said, uncertain of what I had just heard. "What are grakamgles?" I tried to finish as politely as possible, I really did, but I didn't remember that creature from any of Mum's old textbooks. And I had read all of them.

Lysander spoke up as Lorcan opened his mouth, covering up whatever his brother was about to say. "Don't listen to him, it's all just a bunch of hogwash."

Lorcan simply glared at his brother, his cheeks red, before burying himself back in his book.

An awkward silence followed in which Al and I exchanged a look; my cat, Calli, meowed sleepily in her basket and Al's owl, Volanti, ruffled her feathers and responded with an equally sleepy hoot from the luggage rack above.

Al broke the silence by clearing his throat and saying, "So, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Lysander jumped on the question. "Mum, thinks that it will be probably be Ravenclaw, seeing that she was in that house, but personally I think Ravenclaw is a bit stupid. I like Gryffindor, much more fun than studious."

Lorcan yawned, looking up from his book. "Well I think Ravenclaw would be amazing!" He exclaimed. "To be smart enough to be put into it- well- I just don't know if I'm that intelligent." He finished modestly, flushing and gazing down at the floor.

"I'm sure you are." I said softly. Me and Lorcan exchanged smiles, and I had the distinct feeling I had just made my first friend. Outside the barrels of cousins that were built in friends.

Lysander rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you two are practically guaranteed Gryffindor, being a Potter and a Weasley."

I grinned proudly, not wanting to reveal how sincerely I wanted to be in Gryffindor. A lot.

I felt rather than saw Al shrug beside me. "I dunno…." He started, I turned sharply towards him. "Dad says we get to choose really, I think maybe I'd like to be in Slytherin. Something different." He glanced warily at me, expecting a reaction.

Huh? Al, Slytherin?

It only took a second before I felt the flash of anger overtake me. "Slytherin?! Why the bloody hell would you want to be in that snake pit?!" I yelped, feeling betrayed. Al shrank away from me. "You, Albus Severus _Potter.."_ I jabbed a finger at his chest. "...Belong in Gryffindor, and if you aren't I swear to god I'll…."

"You'll what?" Said Al quietly, his green eyes narrowed and flashing at me dangerously.

"I'll….. I'll…. I won't talk to you ever again." I spat, instantly regretting it as Al swelled beside me in anger and defiance.

"So you'll refuse to talk to me because of a dumb house?! What, because all Slytherins end up evil and bent on world conquest?! My mum always said good dwells in the heart of all the houses, and dad said the bravest man he ever knew was in Slytherin! For Merlin's sake Rosie, I'm named after him!" I tried to open my mouth to apologize, but Al cut me off with a cold glare. "Maybe I don't want to be like every other Potter or Weasley! Maybe I want to be different for once in my life!" He stood up abruptly and turned towards the door, but I jumped up and grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

"Please, Al," I pleaded, remorse washing over me in waves, "I'm… I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean it like that! I just never thought of you not being in Gryffindor, that's all." I sniffled, tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" Lysander said brusquely, watching our interaction.

I chuckled. "Not know I don't think." I said with one last sniffle. Lysander and Lorcan both looked relieved.

Al spun back around to me, thumping back down into his seat. His face started to relax. He sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly black hair. "I know, I'm sorry too, I'm just… nervous I guess. I'm afraid the family will disown me if I try to do something even a little bit different."

I blew out a breath of relief. I had refused to acknowledge it, but I had been serious in my threat. Al, a Slytherin! The idea itself was so far fetched that I felt like laughing, yet, the image of Al wearing a green tie instead of a red one the next morning at breakfast danced in my mind. It wasn't a pleasant image. Imagine, him and the Malfoy boy that Dad had warned me about at the same table!

The next few hours passed in amicable chatter, we all played a couple of games of Hot Snaps, a new type of card game that our older "cousin" Teddy had invented (The cards could erupt in flames at any moment). Soon, the conversation lagged into the upcoming quidditch season, and, although I was a fierce supporter of the Chudley Cannons and quidditch player hopeful, I decided to take out my copy of Hogwarts: a history. My Mum had given it to me when I turned 5. Thank goodness I turned out to be a witch, imagine the embarrassment if I was a squib!

Soon enough, the lunch cart rolled through their carriage and I bought my weight in cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs. I could almost imagine Uncle George shaking his head with laughter, telling me I was just like Dad.

I stuck one in my mouth as I examined my card. A plump, elderly wizard stared back at me with a small smile, his face lit up with twinkling hazel eyes and short silver hair. "Fide Sapientes, current headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He worked closely with the now retired Minerva Mcgonagall and current Minister of Magic Kingsley to outlaw horcruxes. A noted potionist, he discovered the potion cure for werewolf bites." I read, lifting my eyebrows, this guy was seriously impressive. And that's coming for a girl whose uncle was Harry Potter. "I think he comes around the house in the summer a lot." I said, a bit smug despite myself.

"I'f awready got fim," Al said, his mouth crammed full with a pumpkin pasty. He swallowed. "What do you suppose a horcrux is?" He asked, grabbing the card out of my hand.

"Mum said they're really advanced dark magic stuff." Lorcan piped up, having moved on to an upside down magazine as he nibbled on Bott's every flavor beans.

I frowned. I had heard enough snippets of my parents' stories to know dark magic was deplorable. "Well, if it concerns dark magic, it can't possibly be good." I said, voicing my thoughts out loud as I grabbed back the card from Al and threw Professor Sapientes to the side.

Al nudged me. "I think I heard Dad talk about it once when he didn't think I was listening…"

"So you were eavesdropping." I interrupted, my eyes narrowed. Honestly, he was so similar to James sometimes, why did I even bother?

Al dismissed me with an impatient wave of his hand. "James does it all the time!" Because he's a role model Al! He lowered his voice dramatically. "Anyways, he said to Mum, 'I think we've finally tracked them all down.' and Mum lowered her voice a bit and said something like, 'Really, did the horcrux Ron was chasing in Bulgaria finally show up' and then there was some of the conversation I missed and Dad said 'destroyed…. Along with the last book'. Then I think they embraced." Al wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You mean you haven't heard of horcruxes?" A cold voice said from behind us. Al and I jumped, turning to look at the doorway.

Framed by the setting sun was a willowy boy with hair so blond it appeared white, his steely gray eyes roaming the compartment's contents. His lips curved into a confident smirk as he leaned against the doorframe. He nodded curtly at the Lovegood twins, turning his attention back to us. He had already changed into his new school robes, his pale skin contrasting sharply against the jet black. He twiddled his wand in his slender fingers.

"I'm…" He started with a smile.

"We already know who you are Scorpius Malfoy." I said with distaste, glaring at him as I remembered what Dad had said back on the platform ("Beat him in every test Rosie…").

The grin slid off his face as Scorpius seemed temporarily taken aback. His eyes flashed with something- hurt?- before he continued coldly. "Well, I would know a Weasley anywhere, your red hair is a giveaway, even with its bushiness." Calli hissed from the floor, her luminous green eyes fixed on Scorpius.

Scorpius looked down. "Would you call of your cat?" He said lazily, raising his wand. "If she so much as nips me I'll set her straight with a stunning spell."

I felt my hackles rise (figuratively of course) as I grabbed Calli, hugging her to my chest. How dare he! "Sod off Malfoy, what do you want anyways? I don't want my first day ruined by a Slytherin."

Scorpius's eyes flashed with anger and something else I couldn't quite place. "What makes you so sure I'll be in Slytherin?" He spat. His face softened. "Look, I just heard you two talking about horcruxes as I walked by and I happen to know a lot about them so…."

I interrupted him with an Aunt Ginny patented glare. "Oh, I'm sure your family knows all about them if they have to do with dark magic."

"Rose!" Al said reproachfully. "Let him be!"

I rounded on Albus. Was he _defending_ a Malfoy? Sworn enemy to the golden trio? "Let him be?! He's a Malfoy, they're just a bunch of cold blooded pricks!" I wasn't exactly sure what prick meant, but I had heard Dad use it loads of times when he was exceptionally angry. Al and I glared furiously at each other, both equally stubborn. We both knew each other better than anyone. When I turned back towards the door, Scorpius was gone, and Calli had fallen asleep on my lap. Good.

"So what? He's famous for a reason he didn't get to decide on." Al said bitterly, turning away from me to look out the window.

I blinked and fell silent. I knew Al hated to be constantly compared to his father, just like I didn't like being compared to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. But still, it wasn't anything like Scorpius being a Malfoy. Bad blood all around.

The scenery beyond the train had turned from flat farmlands to jagged mountains before it had dissolved into the purple light. I carefully changed into my new school robes, trying out several spots before I tucked my wand into an inside pocket. I grinned, swishing around in my black robes. I was about to be a student at Hogwarts! It was a weird feeling as my wand bounced at my side as I made my way back to my seat. I was halfway back when I heard loud voices issuing from one of the compartments. I hesitated, not wanting to interfere on whatever was going on, but…. I sighed, biting my lip before I stuck my head in.

An older black boy was lounging on two of the seats, lazily pointing his wand at a small slender boy with blond hair as three others looked on and watched, laughing and sneering.

One of the onlookers, a rather nasty looking girl with a sallow complexion and short stringy brown hair looked over at me, her eyebrows temporarily raising in shock. The expression quickly vanished, replaced with a facade of haughtiness.

"Looks like we've been graced by the newest Weasley!" She simpered. The four other occupants of the room looked over with bored interest, including the boy. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Scorpius, his face almost unrecognizable, covered with large warts. His eyes were watering slightly, wide with fear. It took all my bravery not to back out of the compartment right then and run the other way.

"Come here darling." Beckoned a boy who greatly resembled an oversized bat, with a greasy dome of black hair.

I stood still, frozen with fear. I needed help. A lot of it.

"I'll...I'll get a perfect!" I mustered with a soft squeak, shriveling inside at my attempt to be fierce. So much for that.

The four Slytherins laughed.

"She thinks we're just going to let her go to run and get a perfect!" The girl howled, flopping over on the seat with laughter.

I glared at her, feeling a bit of anger return to my system.

The boy who was lounging and obviously in charge barely spared me a glance. His attention was still on Scorpius who, I must admit, looked a good deal more like a scared eleven year old boy when he wasn't insulting my bloodline.

"Do the honors Electra." The boy said, his attention not wavering from Scorpius, who seemed to be frozen.

"My pleasure Zabini." Electra cackled, jumping up as a twisted smile rearranged her face. I started back, only feeling the wall behind me. Trapped.

I watched in horror as Electra slowly raised her wand, my own hand scrambling to get mine out from the pocket I had just chosen.

I closed my eyes, trying in vain to remember a spell, any spell. My eyes shot open. I had one.

"Stup…." Electra started casually. I shot out my wand. "STUPEFY!" I yelled, feeling a tingling sensation overcome my body and pulsate down my right arm. A red blast hit Electra square in the chest as she immediately fell to the ground, unable to move, her shocked expression frozen on her face.

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched as I realized what I just did. I had performed a spell, for the first time. Wonker, Dad would be proud.

The two other boys across from me seemed unable to process what had just happened. One had his mouth freely hanging open before he snapped it shut and rummaged around for his own wand.

Zabini held out a hand to stop the two boys from whatever horrible curse they were about to release on me. "Looks like we might have a red-headed Slytherin here." He said appraisingly, looking me up and down as Scorpius was temporarily forgotten.

I swallowed. A Slytherin? Me? "I'll… I'll do it again. Watch me!" I spat, a great deal more fiercely than I felt.

Zabini smiled at me like a predator about to eat his prey. "Again?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "No, Weasley, that won't be necessary. You've impressed me."

I stared back at the boy, horrified. Impressed him? No! I didn't want to impress the brute!

"You can leave." Zabini said carelessly, switching his attention back to Scorpius as he waved me out.

I blinked, hardly believing my luck. I turned to walk out, albeit shakily, but before I could take a step towards the door, I heard a whimper come from Scorpius as his warts started to pulsate. I tried to leave. I didn't owe the smug blond anything. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Scorpius alone and helpless and let Zabini do Merlin knows what to him.

I pursed my lips, taking a deep breath before I turned slowly back around. "Let him go, and then I'll go." I said, crossing my arms over my chest to stop them from shaking.

Zabini turned back towards me. "What did you say?" He asked in a dangerously quiet tone, his lips turning down into a frown.

I bit my lip. Courage, Rose. "I said, let him go."

Zabini gave me a once over before he burst out laughing. After a short pause, the two other boys started to laugh with him. I felt my blood start to boil with anger. Those absolute prats!

"Hear that Malfoy?" Zabini chortled. "You half-blood red-headed savior wants me to let you go!"

I dug my fingernails into my skin to keep from lunging at him. "I did the spell once," I said quietly, gesturing to Electra, whose eyes were shifting wildly about.

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Please, Weasley, that was a fluke. You're not even sorted yet and we're about to be seventh years. We'll win easily. Might even throw in a few unforgivables." He said casually, twirling his long wand.

Any sense of bravery left me as I processed what he said. Unforgivables? I started to tremble wildly all over.

The door banged open besides me. I whipped my head around, my wand still tightly held in my hands, my knuckled long since white. I let out a small breath of relief as my eyes adjusted to my cousin Molly standing in the doorway, her perfect badge gleaming in the lamp light.

"Rose?" Molly asked incredulously. "Why are you in the Slytherin's Carriage…." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she took in the scene in front of her. I wanted to run to her and sob.

"Maverick!" Molly yelped, her eyes flashing at Zabini. "What in Merlin's name are you doing to him? You're an f-ing perfect!"

Zabini grinned good naturedly. "Mols, he insulted my whole family, said his dear _daddy_ Draco told him my father was no good."

Molly's eyes narrowed to slits as she stormed into the room, grabbing Scorpius.

She turned to me, her expression softening as she took in my trembling. "Here, Rosie, take him to the front of the train and ask for Madame Pomfrey." Her eyes narrowed with dislike as she spun to Zabini, her mouth set in a grim line. "I'll take it from here."

I didn't take any time in grabbing Scorpius' cold hand and dragging him out of the compartment, hesitating as I saw Molly raise her wand and Zabini do the same.

"Come'n" I mumbled to Scorpius, tugging him down the hall as I tried to ignore the gasps and stares that accompanied us. I glanced at Scorpius from time to time, his eyes almost sealed shut by the warts as he hung his head shamefully.

Madame Pomfrey gasped softly when she saw Scorpius, I stood uncomfortably by as she ushered him to take a seat and then bustled around with grinding together ingredients. I looked out the window, not seeing much past the shadowed figures of fir trees as we winded our way closer to the mountains Hogwarts was nestled in.

A few minutes and mumbled wand wavings later, Madame Pomfrey bustled back over to Scorpius with a glass steaming purple, ordering him to drink the whole thing. She turned to me, giving me a stern once-over to make sure I had come to her unscathed.

Satisfied, she said, "If you want to stay, he'll be fine in about 15 minutes." Madame Pomfrey shot a look at Scorpius, who hastily began to drink again. "That is, _if_ he follows my directions."

I shook my head fiercely, blushing. "No, no, I don't really…. We don't really get along." To put it mildly, I thought.

Madame Pomfrey regarded me with a raised eyebrow as I stammered to a finish. "I.. I need to get going anyways."

She gave me a knowing smile. "Right then, dear, you may leave."

I nodded, slipping out before Scorpius had a chance to catch my eye. As soon as I stepped out from the health compartment I took a long breath, collecting myself. Despite having to walk to the other end of the train, I felt it was all too soon as I opened the door to my compartment with shaking hands.

"Rose?!" Al's voice, thick with concern, echoed oddly. "Where did you go? Why are you shaking?"

"Is she okay?" Lysander's- no- Loran's voice now, hollow.

I was numb with shock, I realized as I took my seat, smoothing out my robes as I tried to gather myself. With no such luck, one look at the concern written over Al's face and I burst into tears. Bugger.

"There there…" Al said as I fell against his shoulder, his hand reaching to pat my shoulder awkwardly. "No reason to cry." Al said gently, trying to nudge me up. I shook my head, falling to his lap as I buried myself deeper into his robes. They smelled like Aunt Ginny. Lavender and cinnamon. I tried to regroup, to remember every detail of what I had just done. I stupefied a fellow student! What if I was expelled, did they send people to Azkaban because of that? What if…

"Rose…" Al said, taking my shoulders and shaking me gently. "Tell me what happened, Why were you gone so long?" I started, looking into his eyes I could see Uncle Harry staring back out at me.

"I...I….I" I swallowed, trying again. I recounted my story, stopping and starting many times as I let out big gasping breaths. The three boys that surrounded me listened as their expressions grew angrier and angrier.

"Those. Complete. Gits." Al said with gritted teeth once I had finished my narrative. I watched as he clenched his fists. "Those… those…. I have half a mind to go pummel them!"

Feeling marginally better, I rolled my eyes, turning instead to the gobsmacked twins across from me.

"You performed a stupefy spell?" Lysander asked, awe dripping from his voice.

I nodded.

"You'll be in Ravenclaw for sure!" Lorcan exclaimed, shaking his head with wonder.

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, my insides queasy and wrong. I didn't want to be in Ravenclaw, I only wanted to be Gryffindor. With Al.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as a loud knock sounded in the compartment. A moment later my cousin's curly black hair popped through the door.

Roxy regarded us before she announced, "I've just been talking to the conductor," She swept a curl out of her face, "And he said we would be at the station in five minutes." She looked around expectantly.

Sure enough, I felt the train start to slow noticeably, the chatter in the hall getting louder.

"Dom says we should move more towards the front." Roxy informed us, clearly expecting us to get up.

I huffed. Roxy and I did not have a history of getting along. "We'll be fine." I said shortly, earning a brief look from Al.

"Oh…." Roxy looked slightly flustered. "Yeah, of course, I guess I'll be seeing both of you in Gryffindor for the feast anyways." With a bounce of her perfectly curled hair (as opposed to my mop of a bushy red disaster) Roxy was gone.

The noise level outside the compartment only continued to increase as the Hogwarts Express chugged into Hogsmeade, all around me I watched as children with pointy black hats and sweeping black ropes passed by with cages of various animals. Mum had told me that when she had started at Hogwarts, first years could only bring owls, toads, and rats. That wasn't the case anymore. Thank goodness, I reflected, clutching Calli's basket close to my chest.

The Express came to a stop, the doors magically popping open to let out the stream of students onto the platform, waiting against the sides for their friends, or in my case, trying to see where I was supposed to go.

"First years, first years, 'ver here!" A deep, booming voice called. I squinted in the direction of the voice, seeing a large lantern bob almost comically high over the heads of students as it came closer in the crowd. At second glance, I grinned as the huge outline of Hagrid came into focus, his face almost indistinguishable under a mess of silver and brown hair. Professor Hagrid was a dear friend of Mum and Dad, he often came around for dinner in the summer, and I had always loved his stories about the spectacularly awful creatures he came across and fostered in his cabin. I grabbed Al, ignoring his stuttering as I dragged him towards Hagrid and the lake behind him.

"Hi Professor Hagrid!" I beamed when I had pushed through enough students. Professor Hagrid looked down, his eyes crinkling with a smile when he realized who had addressed him.

"Rose an' Albus! Blimey, you look mor' like yer dad each day!" He boomed in the direction of Al. "Didn't s'pect you two ta be 'ere for a good 'nother year!"

I grinned, accidentally squeezing Calli so tight that she let out a loud angry meow and tried to wiggle out of my arms. Whoops.

"Everyone 'ere?" Professor Hagrid said gruffly, examining the 120 first years that had gathered around him.

"Right then, follow me!" He said loudly, sweeping his ugly fur coat behind him as he made his way back to the lake.

I followed behind him, both Al and I slipping and sliding our way down big tufts of grass as we tried to stay on our feet down the slope. The lake itself was eerily dark, and although common sense dictated that we must be crossing it somehow, I couldn't make out anything but the shadowed outlines of waves crashing onto the rocky shore.

When I finally stood on the shore, gasping for breath, I couldn't help but marvel at the small fleet of captainless rowboats that had seemingly been conjured out of nowhere, their flickering yellow lanterns reflecting in the black surface of the lake. When the boats edged against the shore, I clambered in, followed soon behind by Al and a short, handsome boy with chiseled features and short, jet black hair. Despite his air of eliteness, I thought he had kind chocolate brown eyes.

As soon as Professor Hagrid made sure all the first years were safely onboard a boat, he commanded the fleet forward with a few flicks of his wand, that more closely resembled a tree trunk rather than a wand.

After a few minutes of silence where I was lost staring into the depths of the lake, the boy cleared his throat.

"I'm Altair…. Black." He said, adding on his last last name as an afterthought as he pushed his hair out of his face.

I thought back to the last names of Mum and Dad's colleagues. I swear I had heard that last name before.

"Does your Dad work in the ministry?" I asked abruptly. Might as well just ask the kid.

Altair pinked slightly in the flickering light. "No, my dad isn't really around." He mumbled, staring at his lap.

"You Mum then?" I asked conversationally, earning a filthy glare from Al.

"Why do you want to know?" Altair said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. His expression softened slightly as he took in the curiosity on my features. "If you must know, she's an ancient runes expert who lives in Egypt. I live with my muggle grandma." He said with a shrug.

"Oh." I said, temporarily taken aback. "I'm sorry. It's just that I swear I've heard your name before." I started, remembering my manners. Mum would be horrified. "I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin Al… Albus Potter." I reached out my hand, and Altair only hesitated for a second before he took it with a good-natured grin.

"A Potter, huh?" Altair said with interest, relaxing to lean back and put his hands behind his head. "Does your Dad every talk about Sirius Black?" I studied him, despite his nonchalant air, I could see he had been dying to ask the question.

Then I stopped and something clicked. Sirius Black! He had been Uncle Harry's Godfather who had died during the war! I had grown up to tales about him for bedtime! How could I have forgotten?

Beside me, I could sense Al stiffening. "How are you a Black? That line was wiped out when Sirius died." Al said, his voice oozing suspicion.

Altair's aloof air faltered for a second. "Yes, well…" he ran a couple fingers through his hair. "You see, Sirius is actually my great Uncle. Nobody knew that his brother Regulus married a muggle and got her pregnant before leaving her with hopes that he could end whatever he was doing. But he never came back, and my Grandma gave birth to a little boy, naming him Leo Black. Well, he then married my Mum and ran off the same way his Dad did, and Mum gave birth to me before throwing herself into her work."

I blinked as Altair visibly deflated, obviously ashamed of his family line. I glanced at Al, seeing his mouth open in shock as he looked at me. We were both thinking the same thing. _We have to tell Uncle Harry._

Any further discussion was cut off as Altair gasped along with everyone else in the boats, their eyes all trained upwards. I whipped around, desperate to see what they were all so awestruck by before I let out a soft gasp of my own. High above the lake a magnificent sprawling castle loomed, its many towers and walls ablaze with a twinkling yellow light as its windows gleamed merrily with the evening's stars. The whole place positively glowed, standing out in sharp relief against the foggy mountains behind it.

A few students were still craning their necks as the fleet of boats passed under an ivy curtain in the cliff, swallowing the students into a few brief moments of darkness before revealing an underwater grotto, obviously chiseled from the rocks. Crude torches, floating on their own accord, filled the large room with a cheery flickering light.

Our boat bumped against the docks a few minutes later, and I clambered out, followed close behind by Al and Altair. As other first year students behind me got out and wiped off the knees of their robes, a large wooden door creaked open. A middle aged woman, her mouth set in a tiny smile walked out.

"Ah, first years! Right on time!" She exclaimed, surveying the young witches and wizards surrounding her.

She seemed to make a beeline to Hagrid, her velvet blood red robes billowing out behind her. The two conversed quietly for a few minutes, ending abruptly as Hagrid hurried out with a nod. Al and I exchanged a look. I wonder that was all about?

I must have voiced my thought out loud because Altair answered me. "Something about escaped pygmy puffs." He whispered to both Al and I.

"Right then!" The woman clapped, adjusting her half-moon spectacles on the bridge of her nose. "Follow me please students!" She called out sternly, leading us back through the door she came through and up a narrow flight of stairs.

"I'm Professor Wolfheart, the transfiguration professor and head of Ravenclaw." The woman explained as we made our way up the stairs, her voice echoing.

A few minutes later we emerged from the dim staircase, suddenly in the middle of a grand entranceway, a large marble staircase soaring up to one side. A giant set of wooden doors were closed on the opposite wall, but they weren't thick enough to hide the large amounts of noise that were filtering out. Professor Wolfheart, oblivious to (or simply ignoring) the ohhs and ahhs coming from our group at the endless ceilings and shifting staircases, led us away from the noise.

I started to get nervous as we were led into an empty classroom, the sheer number of first years barely cramming into the room.

"Well then, now that we're all here…" Professor Wolfheart started.

"Are we going to have to do some kind of magic?" A boy with dark red hair (miraculously not related to me) interrupted, his pale skin positively pasty in the soft light.

Professor Wolfheart chuckled as we all shuffled nervously. "Magic, dear boy, is what got you here in the first place."

The pale boy lowered his hand, not looking entirely satisfied with that answer.

"Right…" Professor Wolfheart started again.

This time I interrupted. "What about our pets and trunks, we were told to leave them on the train."

Professor Wolfheart studied me. "They're being taken care, of course, by some of our staff. They'll be in your dormitories after you've been sorted."

"Yes, but how?" I pressed, genuinely curious about how Calli was going to end up in my room.

Professor Wolfheart sighed. "If you must know Miss…"

"Weasley. Rose Weasley." I said, mustering all the confidence I could. A rampage of whispering broke out. My parents were almost as famous as Al's Dad was in the wizarding world, each a part of the infamous golden trio.

"Miss Weasley, the house elves will be taking them up to your respective dormitories." She finished with a piercing look.

My mouth fell open in outrage. "House elves! Why that's absurd! My Mum will- OW!" Al elbowed me hard in the side.

At the mention of sorting, the first years had begun to shift around with unease, whispering to each other. " _My brother says we have to wrestle a troll" "I hope whatever we do doesn't hurt!" "Is anyone as hungry as I am?"_

"Silence please!" Professor Wolfheart boomed. Once we had calmed down enough for her liking she continued, "In a few minutes you will line up alphabetically and walk in an _orderly_ fashion.." here she broke off with a glare at some of the first years who were still mumbling to each other. "... Into the Great Hall, where you'll be sorted into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. All of the above have good and noble features and traits."

A few minutes later, after we had tried to get in some semblance of order and fashion, we were led across the hall once again, this time straight through the double doors.

I had begged for years to be told every aspect of Hogwarts, first by Teddy and then by every one of my subsequent older cousins, but none of their stories had prepared me for the magnificence of the Great Hall. Hundreds of candles floated beneath a twinkling ceiling that seemed to not be there at all ("It's enchanted to look like the sky," I heard Roxy tell the pudgy boy behind me. "I read it in Hogwarts: A History. My aunt gave it to me for Christmas last year.") The hall was lined by 4 great wooden tables, the students who had been chatting happily amongst themselves were now whispering and pointing at various students as we walked in. Al was at the center of their pointing, but he wasn't paying attention to any of it, instead he was shuffling in front of me, his eyes locked on the marble flooring.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Roxy wave towards the Gryffindor table, where her 3rd year brother was sitting. He was framed by Al's older brother James and Carter Longbottom. Seeing his sister and cousins, Freddie nudged the two boys and they all waved, James with a slightly sinister grin.

As the line stopped and silence ensued, I found myself peering nervously at all the students that sat at the four tables. They all seemed so old and wise, impossibly older. How could I one day be sitting at those tables as new first year came in? I found myself channeling my annoyance at my last name, not for the first time cursing Weasley. Of course I had to have a surname that was nearly at the end of the alphabet.

In front of me, Professor Wolfheart produced an old stool, and I was suddenly struck with the worry that we would be asked to levitate it. In my mind I thought back to the letter that had come from Hogwarts on my birthday. There hadn't been anything on learning levitation spells, had there been?

I wrinkled my brow, only confused further, as a tattered and worn hat was placed on the stool. Even more mystifying was the effect it had on the chattering that surrounded me, which stopped in an instant. For a long second, all eyes were on the stool.

Then, to my amazement, the hat opened a grimmy flap and began to sing:

To all the young that stand before me

Twisting and nervous in every way

To all the hopefuls with magic in their veins

I am the famed Sorting Hat

Tasked with showing you where you truly belong.

A long time ago,

When dragons roamed freely

And giants scraped the sky

Brave Gryffindor, cunning Slytherin,

Intelligent Ravenclaw and humble Hufflepuff

Gathered around and created me

A tool to use to sift and sort

The future generations.

Whether you are brave at heart

Swords your prefered tool

Or you prefer the quiet of books

Written off as intelligent.

You may be hard working and loyal

Or have cunning streaks running through your veins

It is up to me to peer inside

And see what brews in your heart

What traits you hold

Above all others.

With one final note that resounded through the hall, the Sorting Hat fell silent once again. I blinked in disbelief. All I had to do was sit on a stool and put on a hat? I was so going to murder Uncle Charlie for telling me I had to single handedly bring down a dragon. I mean really!

Professor Wolfheart unraveled a long scroll and called out the first name, "Abbington, Amanda".

After a few seconds, a small girl with curly brown hair stumbled up to the stool, putting on the hat. It sat for a few seconds, then, "HUFFLEPUFF!" One of the middle tables started to clap and cheer.

And so began what felt like the longest line I had even endured in my lifetime, minutes creeping by as more and more of my fellow first years were sorted.

When Professor Wolfheart called out "Black, Altair", the Great Hall fell into a confused silence, most of them having been told about the famed Godfather of Harry Potter, Sirius Black. That is, all except the long table of professors, who were all whispering madly amongst themselves, throwing confounded glances at Altair, who heavily resembled the surname he carried. For his part, I watched as Altair walked up to the front of the hall in a slow, haughty way, his chin sticking up in the air. He had barely sat down, indeed, barely touched the Sorting Hat to his head, when it bellowed out, 'GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far right erupted in cheers. As Altair grinned contently and moved to sit with his new house mates, he caught my eye and winked. I grinned back, happy that I would get to know him better. That is, if I actually managed to get in Gryffindor.

If the hall had been quiet when Altair's name was called, it was dead silent when Scorpius Malfoy was called. Scorpius nervously made his way to the stool, his head hung low. A small part of me was glad his face seemed to be back to normal, although a bigger part of me wished he had to wear those warts through the feast. Ah, well, we couldn't get everything we wished for.

The hat was placed on his head, pathetically dropping to cover his eyes and nose. I leaned forward involuntarily, my features contorted into a scowl. Surely this wouldn't take more than a few seconds. However, two minutes passed, then two more, and the hat still stubbornly refused to open its mouth. I pondered what it could be saying to Scorpius, but I shrugged it off as the hat finally spoke, albeit a little quieter, but still with certainty, "SLYTHERIN!"

I rolled my eyes. For a second I had mistakenly thought that Scorpius might be different then what his last name dictated, but once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.

And so went dozens of young witches and wizards. I was growing more nervous by the second, what if I managed to botch this? Ravenclaw cheered particularly loud when five in a row went to them, and Hufflepuff caused me to go temporarily deaf as seven in a row went to them.

When Al's name was called, there were whispers all around the hall, ("Did she say Potter?" "As in, Harry Potter's son?") I glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw they were getting ready to jump. As a Potter and a Weasley, Al was practically guaranteed to be in Gryffindor. But, I thought with unease, maybe not. If I had been asked a day ago what house Al would be in, Gryffindor would have been my answer every single time. But now? What if he was right and he could actually _choose_ what house he wanted?

In the few tense moments that followed the hat being placed on Al's head, the professors (especially Professor Longbottom, who was head of Gryffindor and a good friend of Uncle Harry and my parents) watched on with mixed expressions. I chose to spend the time glancing back at James, who had stopped whispering with Freddie and Carter and was instead trained on his younger brother. Although the two were constantly bickering, much to the chagrin of Aunt Ginny, James actually cared a great deal for Al. The brief thought of him being heartbroken if Al was sorted into a different house flickered in my mind.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Silence.

"What?" I actually said out loud, all my worst fears coming true in an instant. I had forgotten to turn around, forgotten to look at Al. Instead, my eyes were glued to James' face as his features fell into a frown. My mouth was open in shock as the hall started to clap tentatively, everyone flabbergasted at what had just happened.

Then the announcement wore off and the entirety of the Slytherin table stood up and cheered their heads off. They did look significantly less pure blooded than the stories I had heard, but there was still something shifty about the lot. They were clapping and shouting louder than any table before.

"WE HAVE POTTER!" Screamed Maverick Zabini (one of many yelling that), clapping Al hard on the back as he passed him. Al had a small smile on his face, and I had no doubt he had gotten what he wanted. Something that detached him from his famous Dad. I watched as he sat down next to Scorpius, the two of them sharing smiles. Damn.

I wasn't surprised, I was numb with anger at Al, who had been my best friend since as long as I could remember.

My fists clenched, and I looked away, unable to see Al sitting amongst the Slytherins any longer. Something in me had broken a little.

I was so preoccupied with my dark thoughts, namely how to get revenge on Uncle Harry for telling Al that he could choose a house, that I tuned out the next two dozen first years that were sorted. I only snapped out of my daze when I heard Lorcan's name called.

I watched as Lysander gave him what I figured was supposed to be a reassuring slap on the back, but even though I was sitting a ways away from Lorcan I could still see him wince in pain. The hat had barely touched Lorcan's head when it shouted out "Ravenclaw!" and I grinned so wide it hurt, clapping loudly for him.

His name was followed by Lysander's, who swaggered up to the stool and pulled on the hat. I glanced over at Lorcan, who had settled at the far end of the Ravenclaw table. He was watching his brother carefully. I watched as he furrowed his brow, the sorting hat calling out "SLYTHERIN!"

His face crumbled for a few beats, quickly rearranging itself into a more pensive stare as Lysander made his way across the hall and slid in next to Al.

I shook my head. Another unexpected Slytherin, and to think that I had actually befriended him. I decided there and then that I wouldn't talk to either of them for the rest of the year. If I could manage that.

The line of first years was finally starting to thin, but I was still a ways away, something my grumbling stomach did not like. If the start of the line had felt long, nothing compared to the nerves I experienced in the next few minutes. I started to tap my foot impatiently as Walcher, Beatrice was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Then it was my turn. I held my head up as I sat on the stool, the hat covering my view of the hall.

 _Another Weasley, hmmm? You lot do seem to be in this seat quite often…. You're brave, but I'm not sure that's the dominant trait…. Maybe cunning…_ My heart stopped. _No, not Slytherin. Not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw perhaps? No, you don't want that. It will be a good fit for you, more so than what you want. But if you insist,_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

The last word echoed through the hall. I stood up, a grin on my face as I walked to the table on the far right, all of whom were cheering loudly. The rest of the tables (except Slytherin because I absolutely _refused_ to look at Slytherin) clapped politely, no one surprised at all. A Weasley was even more guaranteed to be a Gryffindor than a Potter.

I smiled to my cousins as I slid into a seat beside Altair. He smiled at me, and I returned the gesture. I clapped wildly as Roxy was sorted into Gryffindor a few seconds later, ("That's my non-traitorous sister!" Fred called as he clapped her on the back. He earned a glare from James.) although she certainly wasn't my favorite cousin, at least she knew how to continue traditions and such. Unlike some people.

Finally, the last of my fellow first years was sorted into Hufflepuff and everyone looked expectantly towards the middle seat of the Professors' table, were Headmaster Fides Sapientes sat. He rose and outstretched his arms, his green eyes twinkling merrily. I liked him already, something about him reminded me of the pictures that I had seen of Albus Dumbledore.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" His gaze swept over the four full tables in front of him. "Whether this is your first feast or your seventh, I'm sure all will find a home within the great walls of this school. I'll bore you with other details later, for now, let's eat!" He gave a playful flick of his wand and all the golden platters on the tables were filled with heaping piles of steaming food.

I gasped, finally understanding why Dad said his favorite part of Hogwarts was the food (which had promptly gotten an eye roll from Mum). I immediately started to stuff my plate with grilled chicken, meatloaf, a bowl of chile, and as many other meats as I could find, straying far away from any greens. I was my Dad's daughter after all.

Altair watched me with astonishment as I went back for third helpings.

"What?" I asked defensively, stuffing a spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth.

Altair chuckled. "Do you always eat so.. Daintily?" He asked, choosing his last word carefully when he saw my expression.

I whipped my mop of red hair at him, my cheeks bulging comically. "Always." I answered, immediately reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice to wash down the mashed potatoes. I glanced at Altair's plate as I gulped down my drink, shaking my head as I saw the impressive array of vegetables. "I have a lot to teach you." I said.

"Well, you have seven years to do it." Altair said helpfully. "Maybe by sixth year you'll be able to get me to drink pumpkin juice."

"What?" I screeched. "You don't like pumpkin juice?"

He shook his head with a bemused expression. "Hate it with a passion."

"That's gotta be a sin." I mumbled to myself, guzzling another goblet full of juice to make up for Altair.

The a thought occurred to me. "Hey, Altair, do you mind if I tell my parents about you?"

He glanced at me like I had two heads. "I would be flattered?"

I quickly started to explain myself. "It's just they don't know the Black line continued, probably because your grandma is a muggle-born."

He shrugged, putting on a lazy smile. "I s'pose I should be happy to be mentioned to Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

I nodded back, feeling a surge of pride for my parents' sake.

* * *

"Quidditch tryouts will be held at the end of next week, for second years and up." Professor Sapientes paused, his eyes flitting to the hopeful faces of the first years. I could hardly wait to play with the team, having been raised on stories of glory from Aunt Ginny and Dad.

"And, a reminder to all, the Forbidden Forest is indeed _forbidden_." This time he looked with amusement towards James, Carter, and Freddie, all of whom both frowned. ("That was one time!" James whisper-shouted with indignity).

I tried to concentrate on what Professor Sapientes was saying, I really did, but my eyes kept moving towards the Slytherin table, where Al was whispering with Scorpius and Lysander, all of them giggling quietly.

Before I knew it, I heard, "Now, off to bed with you all! Welcome to Hogwarts!" My head snapped back towards the headmaster as he raised his arms up, dismissing the Great Hall.

"First years, first years, follow me!" A Gryffindor perfect called, and Altair and I trailed her out of the Hall, with Roxy following close behind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Al, who was walking next to Scorpius in the line of Slytherin first years, was trying desperately to catch my eye. Good luck with that so-called cousin. I ignored him, laughing halfheartedly at a lame joke Altair was telling me.

'What's so funny?" Roxy asked, catching up with us. I gave a forced smile in her direction. Of all her cousins, Roxy was one of my least favorite, which was unfortunate considering Roxy considered us best friends.

"You okay Rose?" Altair's voice shook me out of my thoughts. Roxy had moved onto a few of the other first year girls. Ahead the Perfect was explaining the ever shifting staircases and Peeve's trick stairs. It was important information, and usually I would be in the front of the line, asking questions. But right now I couldn't shake the thought that Al should be at my side. Not heading towards the dungeons

"Fine" I said grimly, marching up the stairs, which to my immense surprise started to move when I had gotten halfway up. Perhaps I should have been listening a bit closer.

A few minutes later, the gaggle of first years arrived at the portrait of a fat lady, and the perfect said "Goblin", which made the lady swing open to reveal a hole in the wall. The first years all hauled themselves through the opening, gaping as they entered the Gryffindor tower.

I had already been told what it looked like in detail by all the older cousins, but I still smiled at the massive stone fireplace with its blazing fire, framed by windows and comfy red armchairs. It already felt like home. The perfect directed the boys up to a staircase on the right and the girls to the left, but as I was about to go, someone dragged me away.

"Hey!" I protested, yanking my arm back and turning towards the person.

It was Altair. "Are you alright?" He asked, peering at me suspiciously.

I sighed. "I'll be fine Altair, just give it 1… or 2… or 7 years."

He snorted, brushing a loose strand of black hair from his face. "Look, Rose, maybe it's best just try to forget that he's in Slytherin. He's still your cousin."

My face darkened. "It's not that simple Altair, I feel like he betrayed me…"

I was cut off by another snort by Altair. I mean _honestly_. So what if I was being a tad melodramatic. " _Rose._ Come on, it's not like he chose Slytherin, the sorting hat did."

I grimaced at the S-word. "I just need some time before I can accept he was sorted into that- that place!" And with that I turned to head to my dormitory, already looking forward to throwing myself onto my bed.

"Rose?!"

I spun around to face Altair once again.

"Friends?"

A grin crept onto my face and I nodded before racing up the steps to bed. Maybe Albus being in Slytherin wasn't _all_ bad; after all, I still had Altair.

* * *

My face was buried in my schedule, so much so I nearly missed the statue of Barry the Conqueror (Not to be confused with the statue of Harry the Conqueror) on my way to trying to find my defense of the dark arts classroom. It was my 2nd week, and thus far I had gotten lost a record breaking amount of times. Seriously, I deserve a trophy. Between classrooms that moved locations, stairs and doors that wouldn't cooperate unless you sang just the right note, and Peeves, I was beyond frazzled.

I was muttering to myself angrily when someone tapped me on the back, causing me to jump and spill all my books over the floor.

"Who in the name of Merlin…!" I swore angrily, turning around. I stopped short when I came face to face with Scorpius, who stood alone in his perfectly tailored dark green robes, twiddling his wand nervously.

He glanced at my things lying on the floor, then nervously brought his eyes back to me, racking his hand through his white hair. "I'm sorry… for that, and for you know thank you…. for the train." He seemed smaller somehow as he apologized, like he wanted to be anywhere else.

I frowned, not sure what to think. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin, and they weren't ones to apologize.

"Why don't you go back to your snake den?" I hissed harshly, whipping back around. By the time I had gathered my books, he was gone, and I was once again late to a class.

* * *

I had been looking forward to Gryffindor's first flying lesson all week, even if she equally dreaded the fact it was with Slytherin of all houses. I had still yet to talk with Albus, and I wasn't really sure what to think of Scorpius after what happened in the hallway earlier in the week. The Friday afternoon was overcast, drizzling rain spitting down every now and again. The 30 first year Gryffindors marched down to the training ground right outside the castle, where 60 used school brooms were lined up in a parallel line.

Altair dragged his feet besides me; he had never flown a broom before and had inherited a rather big fear of heights from his mother. I, on the other hand, was nearly jumping up and down by the time they were assigned brooms, my enthusiasm getting the best of me.

"Look at that, a Weasley excited over this old piece of wood! How predictable!" A cold voice sneered. I looked up to see that the Slytherins had arrived, Scorpius being trailed by an unpleasant looking boy who laughed hysterically at his statement.

I narrowed her eyes, slightly perplexed as I tried to figure out his sudden change in attitude. He had been there when he apologized to me, right? "Cut it out Malfoy!" I said, my face flushed.

"She has that stupid red hair _and_ the bushy hair of her mother!" A girl who stood by Scorpius screeched.

I pulled out my wand, ready at any cost to defend Mum. "You say that again, I dare you!" I said quietly, eyes flashing.

The girl just chuckled as she turned her back, beckoning for Scorpius to follow her. Scorpius gave me an indecipherable look before turning from me towards Lysander and Al. I got a small flash of pleasure that he at least didn't follow the girl.

"Well they aren't one for pleasantries, are they?" Altair said besides me.

"Don't you know who Scorpius is?" I asked incredulously, turning towards him.

Altair shrugged. "A high bred prick by the sounds of it." He said, glancing over at the proud figure of Scorpius.

"He's a Malfoy." I said simply.

A loud whistle cut through the air. "ALRIGHT!" Called Madame Lusio, the quidditch instructor. "Everyone line up at your assigned brooms please, Gryffindors on the left and Slytherins on the right!"

There was a mad scramble as the sixty first years found their brooms. I scowled darkly when she saw that the person across from her was no other than Scorpius, his grey eyes piercing into me.

"On the count of three, say the word 'up' loudly and clearly!" Ordered Madame Lusio, strolling through the line. "One, two, three…!"

"UP!" I said sharply, and immediately my broom jumped into my hand. I smiled as I looked around and realized that only about a quarter of the students had managed the trick, although my grin lessened considerably when I realized both Al and Scorpius had managed it. Altair, on the other hand, had said up in such a shaky voice that his broom had merely flopped once before resting on the ground again.

"Right then, now all please take their broom and situate it between their legs, their wand hand resting in front of their other. When I blow my whistle, kick hard off the ground, and we'll go from there!" Madame Lusio called, marching to her own broom and kicking off into the air. She glanced down at her students, some confidently gripping their brooms and others whimpering with fear. She blew her whistle hard.

Eyes closed, I kicked off as I had done hundreds of times before in the backyard of the Burrow and at my various Aunt and Uncles' houses, relishing in the feeling of the ground leaving my feet, the wind whipping back my hair. I opened my eyes to find most my peers were off the ground, even Altair, who had his eyes firmly closed as he clenching onto his broom as if it would throw him off at any moment.

Scorpius was besides me, lounging and laughing with Al. As if he sensed my gaze, he looked towards me, and we locked eyes for a split second before I turned away, gliding smoothly down towards Altair.

"You're doing it!" I exclaimed, causing Altair to peek below him, his face rapidly whitening.

"So….so…. Height…. Scared…." He stuttered.

I laughed, "Not trying out for the quidditch team next year I take it?"

Altair glanced up at me, trying his best to look angry, but ended up looking quite funny.

"Oi, mate, are you constipated?" I swiveled my head to ten feet above me, where Scorpius was once again hovering.

Altair rolled his eyes, but was unable to answer.

"Sod off Malfoy!" I said, quickly going up to hover face to face with him. He gave me a once over in an infuriatingly calm matter.

"Look, Weasley…"

A loud whistle cut him off.

"That's enough Malfoy!" Madame Lusio called, managing to turn Scorpius' face a bright red.

She held up a container filled with small balls. "Today we'll be practicing throwing these balls back and forth with a partner. Who knows… we may have the next great quidditch player on our hands." Madame Lusio glanced at Altair as if she severely doubted her statement.

"Partners with the other house boys!" She said sharply as two first year Gryffindors sidled up with each other. A groan escaped me as I peered around the mass of green ties, trying to find a suitable…. "Weasley! You're with me." A infuriatingly familiar voice called beside me. I glanced to my right to see Scorpius lounging on his broom, drawing lazy circles in the air.

"Pick on someone else Malfoy!" I growled, only to find that to my dismay everyone else had already paired together, including Altair with Albus.

"You were saying?" He asked with a smirk as I looked around hopelessly. I just glared.

The two lines assembled themselves so that there was a 5 foot gap between them; I was watching the ball that Scorpius was tossing up and down. Madame Lusio blew her whistle and the air was filled with 30 balls whizzing in the air.

Scorpius tossed the ball at the me as if I was a toddler just learning to catch. I caught it easily, of course. "Well would you look at that Weasley, it seems you can catch!" Scorpius called with a patronizing grin.

I didn't respond, I simply hurdled it back at Scorpius with all the force I could muster, grinning as it landed with a satisfying _plonk_ in the middle of his chest. Scorpius doubled over, narrowly wrapping his fingers around the ball before it plummeted to the ground.

He glanced up at me with an eyebrow raised. "You have quite the arm Weasley, I must admit." He paused with a cough, his arm wrapped protectively around his chest. "But… try catching this!" Scorpius threw the ball with all his might this time, so it sailed far over my head and kept going.

That. Little. Infuriating. Git.

My instincts took over, no way was that ball touching the ground, and before I even realized what was happening I had jerked my broom around and was gaining speed as I sped towards the ground, my eyes locked with the red ball. The world seemed to move in slow motion as I neared the grass and reached my hand out, my fingers barely grasping the ball, my face working itself into a satisfied grin, only to realize too late that I couldn't pull up in time. _CRASH!_

I groaned, hearing a sickening snap in my ankle as I raised a single hand in the air, my fingers glued around the ball. Splinters of the broom fanned around me on the wet grass.

Shouts erupted around me. "Class! Don't come any closer!" "Is she okay?" "That was spectacular!"

I felt herself being lifted up into a chest, and I opened my eyes to see the stern features of Madame Lusio contorted into concern as she dashed across Hogwarts lawn. I heard a gasp escape myself as my ankle was jostled, and I didn't open my eyes again. Some flying lesson.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to a wide expanse of white light. I opened them slightly more, not quite sure where I was.

"You're finally awake." A voice said beside me.

I started, twisting my head to the sound and instantly regretting it as waves of pained rolled through my head. Crap, that hurt like… a thousand swear words filled my head.

The seat next to me was filled by none other than Scorpius, who was examining his fingernails with a bored look fastened on his face.

"I've been waiting ages you know. Had to sit through every member of your family coming, and merlin knows there are dozens of them. Those are from them." He said, gesturing to a table at the end of my bed overflowing with gags from Uncle George's store and bags of sweets, some of which looked suspiciously like they came from Hogsmeade. "They all gave me dirty looks and ignored me, of course. To be expected I guess." Scorpius rambled on bitterly as I squinted at him. Had someone forced him to be here?

"Why…" Oh Merlin my voice was hoarse. "Why are you here Malfoy?" I coughed violently.

Scorpius finally looked at me, his features softening. "I just… I wanted to say…. Ya know…."

"I forgive you Snake Pit." I said, watching him fumble over his words with a small smile.

He frowned dramatically. "Snake Pit? I prefer Malfoy really, if you must."

I grinned mischievously. "All the more reason to call you by your new nickname."

Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it, clamping it shut and averting his eyes. "So the schoolwork is there and I'll just be.."

I shot up from my pillow, ignoring the coursing pain. "Schoolwork?!" I looked wildly about the room, trying gauge what time it was. "But surely I haven't been out that long…"

Scorpius raised a single eyebrow. "Weasley, it's dinner time. That's why I'm in here alone," He rolled his eyes. "Your family thought it was more important to guzzle pumpkin juice than stay here to see you wake up.."

"Dinner time?!" I exclaimed. "But that means I missed potions and charms! In my second week! It's not like I was injured that badly!" There went my perfect attendance! It didn't even last a month into my first year.

Scorpius gaped at me. "Weasley, what else would you call ramming yourself headfirst into the ground to catch a ball? Madame Lusio just about had a stroke."

I pouted. "My Dad would be proud."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Weasley, now if you excuse me, some of us aren't faking an injury to get out of schoolwork, so I'll just be going to my snake pit." He studied me, smirking as I opened my mouth to protest. "I'm kidding Weasley, I know you did it to prove an idiot wrong."

I shut my mouth, frowning, Scorpius' eyes unreadable in the light. "Something like that."

"Goodnight Ro- Weasley." Scorpius said, not bothering to wait to hear my answer.

I stared after the closed door, not quite sure if I had hallucinated the entire conversation. A Malfoy apologizing twice in two weeks, must be a record. Or, I thought, maybe it was just Scorpius.

* * *

"You bumbling idiot!" I forced my eyes open at the shout, seeing Al standing above me, his hair a mess. He hated when his hair was messy

"You idiot!" He repeated, softer this time. "You could have really been hurt!"

I coughed, easing myself up. By my estimations it was Saturday morning. "I thought we weren't talking Al."

He shrugged, green eyes piercing into my own blue ones. "I never agreed to that."

We lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Look Al.." I started just as Al said, "Rose…"

"You first." We said simultaneously, smiling despite themselves.

"Really, you first." I said, looking at Al warily.

"It isn't fair that you refuse to talk to me because I'm a Slytherin. It doesn't change anything Rose, I'm still your best friend." Al burst out.

I sighed, running fingers through my tangled curls. "I know. And I'm sorry."

Al studied her. "That's it?" He said. Merlin, he knew me too well.

"No- look, Al, I'm not going to say I'm happy with you being in Slytherin. But I still want us to be.."

"Best friends?" Al finished, grinning at me.

I grinned back despite myself. "Yeah. Best friends."

Albus let out a sigh of relief as he jumped onto the bed by my feet. "Good, because I have so much to tell you. Some of these older Slytherins are frightening. Must I say, inbred doesn't look good on anyone…"

And we stayed talking like that for hours. Even when Madame Pomfrey complained that our laughter was disturbing others who were healing. Who cared? My best friend was back and all seemed right with the world again.

* * *

"Thank you for having me over for Christmas Mrs. Weasley." The boy across from me said, his silvery blond hair combed back with gel.

Grandma smiled. "Please, dear, call me Grandma Weasley, everyone does, there are just too many 'Mrs. Weasleys' running around."

Scorpius smiled slightly, inclining his head.

 _When Albus had told Rose about writing an owl home about Scorpius coming with him for Christmas break, Rose had thought he had gone utterly mad._

" _Rose…" Albus had sighed, clearly vexed._

" _Don't 'Rose' me Al, he has his own family of purebloods to go crawling back to!"_

" _Yah, usually, but this Christmas Mrs and Mr Malfoy were roped into visiting his Grandda. Apparently Mr. Malfoy doesn't like Scorpius to be with him." Albus had explained with a strained expression._

 _Rose's own expression had been sour. "Well than he can stay here at Hogwarts."_

 _That had gotten Albus angry. "Merlin, Rose. Is it too much to ask my two best friends to at least be able to stand one another? Didn't you say he apologized to you?"_

" _Like 3 and a half months ago. After forcing me to ram my broom into the ground." Rose had sniffed._

 _Albus had rolled his eyes. "He's coming. Whether you like it or not." He stalked off before hearing her response._

" _Not." She had muttered under her breath. "He's going to ruin Christmas."_

"So Scorpius," Aunt Ginny said conversationally from her spot next to Uncle Harry and Uncle Bill. "What are your favorite subjects?"

Scorpius' eyes lit up as he began to talk about Potions.

I rolled my eyes, tuning out of the conversation. Not that it was hard, with Christmas dinner being the only time the whole Weasley clan was together each year, conversations were criss-crossing over each other with surprising speed and volume.

I instead turned my head towards the other end of the table, where Uncle George was discussing business ventures with my cousin James (who looked like he rather be any place else. He kept shooting withering glances at cousin Fred, who was deep in discussion with the rather lovely looking Aunt Gabriel. Never mind she was like 15 years older. Part Veela. Boys.) and cousin Molly. My younger brother Hugo and younger cousin Lily were both dragging their forks, each caught between one of the french speaking aunts of Dominique, Louis, and Victoire.

"Sorry I'm late!" I swiveled my head towards the entrance at the voice, happy to see a pink haired Teddy walk in. I smiled, knowing he wore that hair solely to get a reaction out of his fiance.

"Teddy…" Victoire said dangerously, curling a lock of her long blond hair behind her ear as she stood to give him a quick kiss. "Don't you have a more appropriate hair color for Christmas?"

Teddy smiled. "Well of course Vic," He said mischievously, earning laughter from the whole table as his hair started to change red and green like a neon sign. "Anything for the holidays." He said with a wink to Lily and Hugo, the youngest of the Weasley clan. They were rolling in laughter appreciatively. Even Victoire smiled despite herself.

I sighed happily, my eyes once again roaming the long table, happy to be apart of the Christmas celebration.

"So Rose," Uncle Charlie started conversationally beside me. "You're growing up quite quickly. Already halfway through your first year at Hogwarts?"

I smiled proudly. "And I just turned 12."

Uncle Charlie grinned at me. Of all my Uncles, Uncle Charlie definitely had the coolest job, his work always allowed him to come back with adventure packed stories of illegal dragon hunters and the occasional Razorback Rumond Dragon that left him with another new scar. "And tomorrow you'll be training as an Auror." He said with a wink.

I felt my cheeks warm as half the table turned to listen in to the conversation. "Well, that's the plan. Although, I thinking being a healer would be fun…"

A bit of silence, then, "No, no Rosie." Dad called. "We need all the kids to become Aurors so we can set up a department of just Weasley Aurors. Maybe we'd call it the Wonderfully Wizarding Weasley Aurors." He mused, earning a smack from her Mum (" _Ron!")_. Uncle Harry laughed from beside her.

I smiled as I heard Mum mutter, " _boys!"_

I couldn't help but continue to look at the threesome as they engaged in a fearsome battle of who was better: the Chudley Cannons or the Ratchback Razors with Aunt Ginny, Grandpa enthusiastically supporting the Cannons. They were the Golden Trio, and I had the distinct impression that whatever I did wouldn't be enough to catch up to them. Even if I was a star Quidditch player, master healer, and Auror all wrapped up in one. I frowned slightly. Sometimes life was just not fair.

But then again… I glanced across the table at Al as he expertly wiggled his ears and stuck out his tongue, winking across to me as he sent a french fry zooming through the air to end with a _whack!_ on James' head. We barely concealed our fit of laughter as James looked about wildly from where he had been flirting with one of Dom's cousins. Ah yes, airborne foods and all was right in the world. Even as a french fry ended with a plop in my own wild mane of curls, Hugo suspiciously avoiding eye contact with me as the whole table laughed. Soon everyone started to yield the missiles, even Grandma, who sent a fry flying right into Uncle George's drink. From Scorpius' face, I could tell this sort of thing didn't go down during Christmas Dinner with the Malfoy's. Well, I thought as a fry landed with a plonk on his head, shot from Uncle Harry himself, welcome to the family.

Later that night, the clan longued in the much expanded Burrow family room, a roaring fire crackling appreciatively in the corner. I was tucked into a corner of an armchair, my legs wrapped in a knitted blanket, eyes roaming a new book Al had given me, _the problem with knickers_. I had thanked Merlin that we had been alone when we had exchanged presents, his being some crappy romance novel he had picked up in muggle London. He had snickered when he saw my horrified face at the cover art alone. The prat. But actually, the book had turned out to be quite good, even with the plotline as predictable as a bread roll.

"Oi! Rosie!" I shot my head up, peering around the sea of red heads for the culprit.

"Al…" I sighed as I caught sight of the familiar green eyes.

Al crushed into the armchair beside me, smirking as he saw my choice in books.

"AL! You wonker, get off!" I exclaimed as he sat firmly on both my legs.

"Rosie! Language!" I heard my mum say in the background.

"Fine!" I growled. "Al you overweight mongoose, get the HELL off!" The object of my pain just looked me sweetly in the eyes.

"Takes after her father, she does." My mom sighed as I heard my Dad's laughter in the background.

"Come'n Rose, me and Scorp are going outside, wanna come?" Al said, nudging my shoulder with a grin.

I grunted, trying in vain to dive back into Mary confessing her undying love for Fabio. A beautiful…..

"Rosssseeeee"

Wonderful, cheesy and sappy…..

"Rosssssseeeeeee"

Moment. Bugger Al.

"Fine." I grumbled, snapping my book shut and heaving myself out of the armchair. Al smiled as we walked through the family room, parents looking up to give us curious looks as we slipped through the kitchen and out the backdoor.

The blond was sitting on the cold grass in the middle of the lawn, his hand tracing in circles on the ground. He glanced up as we came out, an odd expression settling on his face as he saw who was coming towards him.

"So, Rosie, you've met my mate Scorp before, right?" Al said with a cheesy grin. I stared at him uncomprehendingly, what game was he playing at? Scorpius voiced my thoughts a moment later.

"Al, we know each other." Scorpius said, an eyebrow raised.

"Must be sad." I said, shooting a look at Al.

"What's sad?" Al shot back.

"Losing your mind at 11. You had a good run cuz."

"ROSE!"

I chortled in response, flopping myself onto the grass.

"Al, what's this all about?" Scorpius piped up, looking mildly afraid.

"Oh well…" Al started to back up towards the burrow. "Just you know…." He eyed a garden gnome that was coming close. "I just wanted to…"  
"AL!" "MATE!" Scorpius and I looked at each other with a faint grin.

Al had backed up all the way to the door. "Look, you two are my best mates and quite frankly I'm exhausted of you two ignoring each other like gigantic prats. So if you must know I've lured both of you out here to talk and stuff because Merlin knows that you two haven't said a word since mid October and honestly is it too much for a guy to ask that his two best mates can at least be friends? So I'm gonna lock you out here until you are. Have fun!" Al tumbled out in one breath, shooting us a quick grin before disappearing inside. An audible click from the lock was heard.

I looked at the door for a minute, slightly bewildered. What in Merlin's beard was he playing at?

I glanced back over at Scorpius, seeing the same perplexed look written over his face. I ducked my head, suddenly shy to be alone with him after so many moths where are our only conversations had been calling eachother names.

"So."

Long pause.

"So."

Long pause.

"This weather huh?"

Long pause.

"Too warm."

"Why?" Scorpius sounded genuinely curious.

I finally looked back up at him. "Because Christmas is, I dunno, supposed to have snow… and stuff."

Scorpius stretched out onto his back, his eyes gleaming in the reflection of the stars. "I think so too. If it's warm it reminds me of all the stupid family trips we would make to the south of France during the holidays."

I furrowed my brows. My family had gone on some holidays too, sure, but they were always spectacular. The low resentment in Scorpius' voice was told me his memories weren't quite the same. "But surely they were good. I mean we never went on holiday during Christmas." I said earnestly.

Scorpius was silent for awhile. "Well, all we would do was try to celebrate with just the three of us. On a beach. Mum always wanted a lot of children, but she only got me."

I looked at him with surprise. Somehow I never envisioned Astoria Malfoy as a woman with a lot of children. "But, you have grandparents, right? They must count as family."

Scorpius took his time replying, this time not bothering to hide the bitterness in his tone. "Yah, well, easy for you to say, you have this huge family to go to. Mum's parents disowned her for marrying the dark wizard that was Draco Malfoy. So all I had was Grandmother and Grandfather. Grandmother wasn't too bad, when she was alive, but my Grandfather is awful. "

"Oh? Why?" I asked curiously.

Scorpius gave a low chuckled. "He actually would have hated me being best mates with a Potter, or even talking to a Weasley for that matter. All he cares about is blood purity."

I couldn't stop myself before I blurted out, "But isn't that the same with your father?"

Scorpius sat up as if he had been electrocuted, eyes narrowed. "No Weasley, it is not the BLOODY same with my Dad!"

I recoiled at his barking tone, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes downcast. "I didn't think…"

"No! You didn't think!" Scorpius spat. "No one ever bloody thinks before they say something about the Malfoys." He finished audibly quieter, turning his body away from me.

I scooted over to him, my hand reaching out to tentatively touch his shoulder. "Scorpius… I'm sorry. Really. I didn't know."

He sighed, brushing off my hand but turning around to face me. "I know you're sorry. It's just my father has tried so hard to leave behind everything he did during the Great War. But people don't forget so easily."

I found myself nodding. "I get that Snake Pit," A small smile curled Scorpius' lip at the sound of his nickname. "Everywhere we go, my parents are recognized. Everybody expects me to be just as smart and brave and wonderful as my parents, and I don't think I can be." I confessed, stiffening slightly as a slender hand brushed across my shoulder with the lightest touch.

"Maybe… maybe we aren't so different." Scorpius said quietly. Earnestly.

I laughed. "Except for the obvious facts. Female. Male. Red hair. Bond hair. Quidditch extraordinaire. Not so much for you…" I laughed again as Scorpius shoved me playfully.

"Speak for yourself Weasley. I got private lessons from the England National Team Keepers for 4 years." Scorpius said smugly.

I gaped at him. "Get out You. Rich. Prat."

Scorpius gave a short bark of laughter and I was taken aback.

"You should laugh more, it humanizes you from the albino wall of emotions you usually are." I said with a smirk.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Please Weasley. I only laugh with my friends."

I stayed silent, a small smile creeping onto my face. After awhile, Scorpius flopped back onto the grass, and I did the same beside him, both of us unaware of the three adults watching us with a smile from the window.

* * *

"Scooch." I yawned as I squished down in between the two Slytherins and grabbed a pastry.

Al regarded me with a smirk. "Really, Rosie, did you even bother to brush your hair before you came down here?"

I glared back at him, instead turning to the blond next to me.

"Tired much?" He said with an equal smirk.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled " _slytherins."_

After the Great War, the headmaster at Hogwarts had realized that the four houses were as divided as they ever were, and in attempt to foster inter house unity they had started to allow us to eat breakfast at whichever table we wanted. It had stuck over the 20 years since the war, and I usually ate with Scorpius and Al at the Slytherin table. Of course, sometimes they became too Slytherin-y for me to handle, so I would go and have breakfast back over with Altair and the rest of my cousins. Today, the hype for the Gryffindor Ravenclaw match had been too much for me (after James had screamed the entirety of the Lion Chant in my ear while Roxy had simultaneously let out a botched spell that had shattered the glass of orange juice I had been drinking. I had stomped over to the opposite side of the Great Hall after that.).

I recounted this to the boys I was sitting in between, ignoring the fact that both their faces were darkening considerably.

"At least Nott didn't botch your semifinal match for you!" Al grumbled as Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Honestly." Al said with resentment dripping from his voice. "The wanker was too busy making eyes at Ivy to noticed the snitch was hovering in front of his face!"

"A true tragedy." Scorpius agreed, drowning his sorrows in pumpkin juice.

I sighed. "I know it's the championship match and all, but it isn't the same when I'm not on the team."

"Cocky much?" Scorpius said with his eyebrow raised. "You haven't even tried out yet."

I shrugged with a grin. "I'm just that good."

Scorpius scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever lets you sleep at night Weasley."

"Anyways," I started dramatically, "The whole of the Gryffindor team is basically made up of us. James and Fred are the beaters, Carter is the keeper, and Mols is a chaser."

"Mmmm" Al said, focusing his attention on stuffing his face with bacon.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" I said, smacking my head. "These are for you two." I tossed them both Gryffindor color scarfs that I had charmed so that a lion paced back and forth the whole length of it.

Scorpius gaped at me, looking quickly from the scarf to me multiple times before he attempted to speak. "Rose, how did you…"

"What, get them? I just asked some of my roomates for their extras." I said casually.

Scorpius looked stunned. "But Rose… this charm work is incredibly advanced!"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Rosie, you know what he's talking about." Al said beside me.

I sighed. "Fine. I may be onto the fourth year textbook in charms. I just read it before I sleep each night."

Scorpius continued to gape at me. "Merlin, Rose, why would you subject that to yourself?"

I shrugged. "I like it, I guess."

Al scoffed. "Right, it isn't because your Mum happens to be the brightest Witch in half a century to attend Hogwarts."

I grinned despite myself as I picked up a raspberry tart. "Good genes."

"I'll say." Scorpius muttered besides me, wrapping his Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

* * *

"You look nice Rosie!" Altair said, sidling up with me as I made my way down to the lake.

"Hmmm?" I said, breaking out of a trance and looking down to the black dress I was wearing. "Oh, yes, I suppose I do. Thanks Altair."

"Hard day?" Altair asked, blowing a few strands of black hair out of his eyes.

I nodded mutely as we continued to walk side by side. In my first year at Hogwarts, Altair and I had become great friends, sitting by each other in every class. I had yet to tell my Dad about him, not until I actually figured out if he was a true Black, or just a product of a Mom who had stolen their last name. Regardless, he was one of the best mates I had a Hogwarts.

We walked silently to the rows of chairs assembled before the stage, sliding into seats by Al and Scorpius.

Scorpius looked extra anxious, a layer of sweat gleaming on his brow as he shifted uncomfortably in his dress robes. I hesitated for only a second before I took his hand in mine, earning a grateful smile from the blond as he realized who it was. I knew he felt as if the whole school was glaring at him, his Dad's deeds on the losing side of the war not forgotten amongst the wizards and witches.

A formidable Minerva Mcgonagall stood up at the podium, her silver hair pulled back into a loose bun as her sharp eyes roamed over the black waves of students assembled.

"20 years ago, the wizarding world faced the greatest threat we had ever known."

Her voice echoed out amongst us, back to the lines of creatures and parents who were seated silently behind the students.

"The final battle of the Great War took place here at Hogwarts. The night was full of heros. Of losses and consequences."

Scorpius squeezed my hand. I turned to him with my own grateful smile

. "We lost many brave people that night. Heros in every sense of the word. Remus Lupin."

I watched as Teddy Lupin and Uncle Harry slowly made their way to the stage, carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Tonks."

Her parents came forward, hobbled with age but still proud as they laid a bouquet of charmed bright pink flowers next to Remus'.

"Fred Weasley."

I stifled a sob as I saw Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Ginny, Dad, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, and Uncle Percy all walk with their hands held together to the stage. Uncle George followed a distance behind, his head down as tears ran down his cheeks. I looked to Al, seeing his emerald eyes piercing into mine as we both let tears well in our eyes.

"Colin Creevy."

A second year Gryffindor walked to the stage, grasping his Dad's hands, and I was startled to realize I had seen him sitting in the common room many nights.

Professor Mcgonagall continue to call names, like an endless stream of grief that made tears trickle down my cheeks the whole afternoon. It shouldn't really affect me, I didn't know any of the people she was calling up. All I knew was that for so many people, their lives changed. My entire extended family included.

""May they all rest in peace." Professor Mcgonagall's voice, usual stern, was full of emotion. I looked over at Al to see him mouth ' _I didn't know the old bat had emotions'._ Really kind Al, really kind. No wonder Aunt Ginny was ecstatic when she found out she was finally having a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sooooo, long chapter ahead. But some of my favorite scene are in here :) The format for this story will follow all the usual characters through all their years at Hogwarts, with these first three chapters representing their first three years respectively. After that I'll break it up a bit when we get into the real drama-y stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was the marvelous J.K. Rowling, I am unfortunately not. Thus all these brilliant characters are not mine. *frowny face***

* * *

 **Second Year**

"He shoots, he scores!" Al shouted happily, taking a victory lap around the backyard. Scorpius and I looked at each other, both barely containing the urge to groan and roll our eyes.

"Right mate, you realize you were shooting on the goals that _weren't_ guarded?" Scorpius said skeptically.

I stifled a giggle. The three of us were fly in the Potter's backyard, which was actually about 20 yards from my own backyard. Both of our families had settled into the small wizarding community of Gordic's Hollow following the war. Because it was a strictly magic community, we could fly as far up as we wanted without worrying about flashing a broom in a muggle's face. It was early August, and Scorpius had arrived a week ago to the Potter's residence with his trunk in hand. Dad was still liable to mutter dark things about a ferret under his breath when he saw Scorp, but the rest of the family had been strangely receptive, especially Uncle Harry ("He must love finally having a son who can fly." Scorpius had mused smugly, earning him two simultaneous "HEY!", with Al punching him lightly on the shoulder.). The three of us had taken to practicing for the upcoming Weasley-Potter end of summer quidditch match extravaganza every night, with Scorp playing Keeper while I was a beater and Al was a chaser. And Scorpius was _good_ , like private lessons for four years good. Al, who happened to be a spectacular chaser, had scored one goal on him. One. In seven bloody days.

Al yawned, his mid-flight victory dancing finally coming to an end. He looked down at his watch and staggered in mid-flight. "Bugger, 8 already!" He zoomed towards the ground. "Catch you guys later, Penelope is waiting!" The door slammed as he tossed his broom on the ground and dashed in, leaving me and Scorp alone.

Scorpius was chuckling. "Who, pray tell, is this Penelope?"

I groaned. "Al has had this insane crush on this muggle the next town over for like 3 years."

"A muggle?" Scorpius said, an odd expression settling on his face.

I didn't notice it as I plowed on. "Yeah, well, she is kind of gorgeous, even though she's only thirteen, and really nice too actually. Of course, all they're doing is talking, Al is still pretending to be a Muggle…."

"Hmmmm" Was all I heard Scorpius say as I finally looked at him.

"Scorp," I said with a horrifying realization, "You aren't going to go all pure-blood manic on me, are you?"

That seemed to jolt Scorpius out of his thoughts. "What...I…. no! Rose!" He stammered, his grey eyes widening in alarm.

"Good." I muttered, swooping down to pick up the red Quaffle.

Scorpius smirked at me as I lined up across from him, my eyes trying to find an open spot.

"Really, Rose, didn't you say you're trying out for Seeker?" He called, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes well," I said, eyes sparkling in the dusk. "I happen to dabble in all the positions."

"Rightttttt." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes.

I smirked back. "I seem to remember a certain blond doubling over from the last time I hit you with a ball."

Scorpius' facade faltered for a split second. "That, _Weasley_ , was a fluke."

I grinned. "Back to last names, are we _Malfoy?_ "

"Bring it Weasley!"

I grinned, swooping around on my broom and trying to find an open spot. But there was a reason Scorpius was good, like scarily good. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey Scorpius, did I see you making eyes at Dom when she came over yesterday?" I cackled evilly, referring to my beautiful cousin who was in fifth year.

Scorpius stopped moving, looking at me with a horrified expression. "Wha… No! No! Why would I do that?"

I watched the ball soar through the two trees. _GOAL!_

I started to snort loudly as Scorpius realized what I had done, his expression darkening considerably.

"Weasley…." He said dangerously, edging closer to me. I squeaked, turning to run…

"GOT'CHA!" Scorpius whooped triumphantly as he grabbed my wrist. I couldn't help but gape, Merlin's beard his broom must have super sonic speed or something.

"What're you going to do?" I asked nervously, my cheeks reddening as he leaned in far too close for my liking.

"I think…." He whispered, hot breath scraping against my ear, "I'LL TICKLE YOU!"

"What?!" I screeched at his hands found my side and I was dissolved into laughter, silently cursing my highly ticklish sides, and legs, and arms…. Really just about everywhere. Bugger.

"Well," Scorpius said smugly when he had finished with his torture and I was gasping for breath. "Looks like you have a weakness after all."

I rolled my eyes, not trusting the inevitable panting that would ensue if I tried to open my mouth to retaliate.

"Come'n Weasley, let's go get some hot chocolate to help heal your wounds." Scorpius said with a wink.

That did it!

"Hey, ger'off me!" Scorpius exclaimed as I attacked him, my fingers finding his highly tickle-able sides. "Rose!" "Rose!" That's all he managed before he dissolved in his own fit of pained laughter.

I smiled sweetly at him a few minutes later when I finally stopped, realizing I couldn't feel my fingers because of the unseasonably cold weather.

I descended to the ground, flopping my broom in the grass. "Oi! Rose!" I turned to look at him as he hopped smoothly from his broom. A glittering Rapidus 4000, may I add.

"Hmm?" I asked, pushing the red mop out of my face as I opened the backdoor.

"What was that bloody for?" Scorpius asked, a cold edge of anger to his voice.

I grinned at him. "Well dear Scorp-y, you deserved it!" With that I skipped inside.

I heard a disgruntled "Don't call me Scorp-y" from behind me.

* * *

"I give up!" I heard James moan from the couch across from me, his transfiguration textbook laying open by his side. I did a double take, James? Studying?

"Mate, it's only the second week." Carter Longbottom told him, casually playing a game of wizard's chess with a bloke from fourth year. Mark something?

The common room around us packed with students, most of them trying to write a few hurried paragraphs before heading off to bed. I, of course, had procrastinated on everything due for tomorrow, including a bugger of an essay for potions on the properties of unicorn's hair. Like I bloody cared. For what must have been the 2000th time since the start of Hogwarts, I cursed Al for not being in Gryffindor. The bloke was weirdly good at Potions, and if he was good, Scorpius was infinitely better.

I sighed loudly as Altair flopped into the armchair besides me, his eyes blazing from his expedition to the kitchens.

"Do you know they have chocolate eclairs down there?" He said excitedly, revealing one in his pocket before he started to munch away with contentment.

Really, a chocolate eclair did sound good, especially if I could get a bit of hot chocolate to go with it… Focus Rose! I glanced back down at my half finished essay. Sure, I was the top of my class, but that didn't stop me from positively hating to do homework. I wasn't in bloody Ravenclaw after all. I thought to the 6th year charms textbook up by my bed. Errrr… I guess the hating part was just in the subjects I wasn't a natural at. Potions. History of Magic. But come'n, _nobody_ liked history of magic.

I sighed again, disgruntled with the whole bit of it. "I'm going to bed." I said, waving a quick goodbye to Altair as I chucked all my books into one pile and made for the dormitories. Merlin's beard, I had five more years of this homework crap!

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, causing me to grumble my whole way through breakfast, dangerously close to hexing anyone who so much as said a word to me. I had woken up in the middle of the night to finish that bloody essay, causing me to get very little sleep. And I needed sleep!

My bad mood continued as I trudged behind Scorpius and Al to the dungeons, sliding into my seat next to Altair as my two best mates slid into the seats besides me.

Professor Vesper came in a minute later, his rather rotund body jiggling as he clapped his hands together excitedly. Really, I would prefer the miserable bat that was Snape over this Professor.

"Right-o class!" Our class consisted of some from every house. Another post Hogwarts-was-almost-blown-up improvement, there was about 8 from each house in any given class. Worked for me, Scorpius and Al were in a decent amount of my classes.

"I figure we've gotten to know each other well enough over the last year that I can assign seats for this year!" I'm sorry, _what?_

"Scorpius Malfoy, Altair Black, pair." Well that wasn't terrible for them. I gave an encouraging smile to each of them in turn.

"Albus Potter, Mary Ellen." I eyed the giggling Hufflepuff. Al could of done worse I suppose.

"Rose Weasley, Bella Ravley." What?! The idiot, bimbo of a Slytherin. She was 12 and all the boys were already drooling over her! I heard the disgruntled mutterings from the male population in the class.

I stormed over to Bella, seeing as she had refused to move to the front of the class, and dropped my books on the desk with a loud bang.

She regarded me as if I had two heads. "What is your problem Weasley?" Ugh. Even her bloody voice was grating my senses.

"None of your business Ravley!" I snarled. Her eyes narrowed.

"Look, if this is about the time I tried to cover you in black paint…"

I laughed humorlessly. Ah yes, the first year incident in DADA when she had claimed she had accidentally slipped with her wand. Right, Ravley, because we were practicing spells that covered someone head to toe in purple paint.

"You. did. Do. That." I said through clenched teeth.

Ravley shrugged. "Like I told you, it was an honest mistake. It was _meant_ to be black." She huffed. I could of strangled her right there and then.

In truth, our relationship had started out nicely enough. She had become good friends with Scorpius before I got past his prat-ness, so after the holidays I made an effort to get to know her. That was before realizing that she was insanely jealous of me, all because I was his bloody best mate and not her! Immature much? Then the paint incident happened, and our relationship deteriorated into what it was today. As in, us about to hex each other out of our seats. This was the worst day of my young Hogwarts career.

"Look," I grumbled. "Why don't we just make the calming drought and call it good?" Much as I hated to admit it, Ravley was smart. Almost to my level smart, especially in potions. Maybe all Slytherins were just bizarrely good in Potions.

"Fine." She huffed, scraping her chair back to get the ingredients. I sent a desperate look to Altair, who had turned around in his chair. He gave me a sympathetic look before he shifted back around.

"Perfect Marks, Ravley, Weasley. Best in the class!" Professor Vesper exclaimed as he stood over our cauldron. I couldn't help the satisfied grin on my face. "5 points to both houses." Professor Vesper continued as he scribbled something down. "I knew you two would be brilliant partners." Ah, so much for my whisper of a good mood. I bit back a scowl until he moved onto Al's and Mary's cauldron, where Al looked like he was about to tear his hair out while Mary looked sheepish. A potionist she was not, their potion was spewing alarming amounts of light green smoke, which I must say, did have quite the calming effect.

"Pillows class!" Our Charms teacher squeaked. I sighed, putting down my quill with more force than necessary. I had really been riding on taking a nap in this class.

"Partners?" Altair asked as he shifted in beside me.

I smiled halfheartedly. "Hmm? Oh yeah, sure."

Altair didn't move, and I shot him a venomous look. "Are you going to get the pillows or what?" I nearly yelled. Whoops.

Altair regarded me as if I was a poisonous snake. "Merlin, Rose, I was just about to ask if you were alright!" He stomped off towards the pillows. Oh for crying out loud, so I'm having a bad day. Sue me! (That was the muggle term, right?)

We spent the next 30 minutes practicing the same bloody spell. Really, I couldn't see what was all so complicated about it. A flick to the left, a swish to the southeast, then a clockwise turn over with your wrist and a muttered "Farvio!" The goal was to change the pillow from red to green and back again.

As I lazily flipped the pillow's colors back and forth so fast it looked like a muggle's sign, others were not so lucky.

"Farv-i-o!" Altair said with considerable force beside me, his face turning even redder when his pillow stayed stubbornly green.

"You're saying it wrong." I pointed out, trying to be helpful.

"Am not!" Altair whined, pointing his wand and saying, "Far-vio!"

I shook my head. "Altair, you say it like 'Farvio'"

Altair looked at me like I had grown another torso. "That _is_ what I'm saying Rose! Farv-io!"

I couldn't help but giggle a little to myself. As he started again, I grinned with sudden inspiration and muttered the spell myself so that it changed his pillow's color.

"Rose! Look, I did it!" Altair exclaimed, looking mildly shocked as he turned to me. His expression shifted rapidly as he noticed how I was trying to hold back big snorts of laughter and failing spectacularly.

"That was you, wasn't it?" He deadpanned, frowning at me. "Really Rose, what a way to let a bloke down!"

I only laughed harder. My day had just gotten considerably brighter. Until….

"Farvio!" I heard the spell said behind me and whipped around, only to see a streak of green hit my hair. What the? I quickly grabbed a lock of my hair, only to drop it in horror as I realized it was now a bright green. With anger clouding my vision, I fairly leaped out of my seat to where Ravley was sitting, laughing like a hyena. Oh yes. Real _bloody_ funny!

"You….little…" I sputtered in my rage, my face turning a deep shade of red to contrast wildly with the emerald green of my newly colored hair.

"Actually, Weasley, you're the short one here." Ravley chortled, whipping her eyes.

That. was. It.

"Avis!" I shouted, the whole class whipping around at the large bang that ensued from my wand. I watched smugly as my flock of red birds did a nose dive to start attacking Ravley. Yes, well, so what if the spell I had just said was a highly advanced transfiguration spell? I also happened to dabble in that subject. Plus Mum taught me it last summer. Dad had cowered in the corners of the house all through the week she was teaching me, muttering about girls and hormones and empty classrooms.

"WEASLEY!" Ravley shrieked, her arms trying to defend herself as the birds pecked away at her skin. I must say, I was quite pleased with the picture.

I simply twirled my wand, trying not to notice the class was looking from me to her with gobsmacked expressions, even Professor Flitwick.

"Ladies!" He squeaked angrily as he finally came to his senses, swishing his wand to dissolve my birds and reverse Ravley's spell on my hair. "Detention!" Detention? I stared at him in open mouthed horror. What my Mum say?! "And 20 points from each house." He snapped angrily.

"Professor?" I nearly gagged as I heard Ravley's voice dripping with sweetness from behind me. "Can I please go to the hospital wing? I think I have injuries." She elongated the last word with a seething look at me. I just grinned at her.

Professor Flitwick's eyes flickered to me. "Go Ravley, Weasley! Accompany her!"

You have got to be….

"Now Weasley!"

I grumbled, gathering up my things before I trudged out behind the Slytherin, my head held low. This was a very bad day.

"What are you grumbling about Weasley?! I was the one nearly pecked to death by birds!" Ravley snapped as we walked down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. "Right. Because I was _completely_ unprovoked." I replied sarcastically. The girl was a dunce.

"Just trying to do you a favor." She said with a huff, flipping her shinny ebony hair over her shoulder as she sauntered…. Yes sauntered! …. Down the stairs.

"Because green is such an improvement!" I shot back, my blood beginning to boil with anger again.

She smirked at me. "It is. Really Weasley, if you ever want to capture a boy's attention…" I scoffed, cutting her off. She glared at me before flipping her hair- again- and resuming. "You'll never get a guy with that wild mane of yours, Weasley." She waved me off as she entered the hospital wing.

I bit my lip as I walked slowly back to the common room, not wanting to admit that her comment had actually hurt. I mean, sure, I was proud of the Weasley red and Granger bushiness, but sometimes I just wanted it to be soft and manageable like Aunt Ginny's hair. I stopped in front of the Fat Lady, a solution blooming before my eyes. I turned straight around, heading straight for the owlery.

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _Do you have any tips on how to change my hair from the monstrosity it is to something more manageable? A charm perhaps? Really anything. I'm doing well, say hi to Hugo for me. I'll try to keep Fred and James out of trouble. Try being the operative word. Send my love to Dad!_

 _Love,_

 _Rosie_

* * *

 _Dear Rosie,_

 _Hi sweetheart! I've attached 3 bottles of stuff that will leave your hair exactly like Aunt Ginny's. Use it wisely! It earned me a snogging with a star quidditch player back in the day_ (I scoffed as I read that bit, sure Mum, like I would ever believe that)

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

* * *

"It's just so…. I dunno…" Scorpius looked to Altair for support. He shrugged. "Straight?" Scorpius tried. I smiled.

When I had walked into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning I had nearly skipped to the Gryffindor table, where Altair and Scorpius were arguing about different Ministries of Magic around the world.

" _...Called Non-magiques, stupid name if you ask me, but their system is a lot more put together than England's." Scorpius had been explaining, drawing a blond lock away from his eyes._

" _Yah, but, Mate, the Brazilians have an amazing Ministry Spot. It's located in that big muggle statue, ya know, the one on the hill in Rio De Janeiro?" Altair had said, his eyes flashing with excitement._

 _I had cleared my throat and they both had looked up, their expressions confused._

" _Who are you?" Scorpius had asked, his face tilted as he studied me._

" _Um, Scorp.." I had said nervously, running a hair through my straight hair._

" _Wait.. ROSE?!" Scorpius had yelped, turning a bright shade of red before he had become completely tongue tied, smacking his mouth open and closed like a fish trying to get water._

" _Nice hair, Rosie." Altair had said with a grin, moving so that there was a space beside him._

" _Thanks!" I had said, reaching for a bagel. Scorpius just nodded mutely._

* * *

I groaned as the dirty water splashed onto my blouse, muttering darkly as I plunged my sponge into the soapy water.

"Really, Ravley, think you could help!" I barked as I started to scrub again. I swear to Merlin, half these trophies were fake just so hopeless students were forced to scrub at them for detention. Right, detention, more like unpaid slave labor.

"Hmm, no, thanks, I'm fine here." Ravley muttered, her foot up on a desk as she painted her toes bright pink. Please, as if pink was her shade.

I grumbled in return, we had been stuck in here for three hours, with a whole other one to go. This wasn't detention, it was pure torture.

"But.." Ravley started in a dangerously sweet tone. "I see you've taken my advice on the straight hair thing. Really, almost makes you look halfway human." She finished with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. It had been a week since I had started to wear my hair straight, albeit I still pulled it back in a hasty ponytail or bun most of the time, but still. The whole castle had taken to noticing it, I even saw a few careless smiles tossed my way by boys from the year ahead of us. It was a nice feeling. Although, I hadn't had a proper conversation with Scorpius the entire week, and it wasn't from lack of trying on my part. Whenever he saw me, he became quite flustered and stumbled off in the other direction. Bugger if I knew what it meant.

"Yes, thank you Ravley, for the one piece of advice that was actually helpful." I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She simply smirked at me as she buffed her fingernails. I rolled my eyes. Silence ensued. And scrubbing. Lots of bloody scrubbing.

* * *

"GO SCORPIUS! GO AL!" I had nearly screamed myself hoarse over the first 45 minutes of the first quidditch match, my Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around my neck as the rain drizzled on the cold October day.

The first quidditch match of the season was between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and both Al and Scorpius had made the team, as chaser and keeper respectively. I myself had made the Gryffindor team, no surprise there, as their newest seeker. James and Fred were pumped about the season, still burnt about losing the championship match last year.

"And Potter, the youngest of the Harry Potter Ginny Weasley Clan-"

"Olivia!" Professor Vesper barked beside her. Olivia was a fourth year Hufflepuff, known for her kindness and tendency to ramble and gossip.

"Right, sorry 'bout that folks. It seems Potter, who's playing for Slytherin- I'd bet his Dad is having a heart attack-"

"OLIVIA!" Vesper roared as I tried to stifle a laugh. She did make games much more entertaining.

"Er, right Professor, won't happen again." Olivia said sheepishly, turning her focus back to the game.

"Anyways, Potter scores on the Ravenclaw keeper, Troy Macmillian, and Tori Smith immediately grabs the quaffle back, passing to her teammate and snogging extraordinaire Davis Bloom, who- OI FOUL! THE SLYTHERIN BEATER ZABINI JUST BEAT THE BLOODY BALL-"

"LANGUAGE TRAUTMENN!" Professor Vesper yelped.

"Right, erm, Ravenclaw gets a penalty throw against the new keeper Malfoy, who has yet to let Ravenclaw score… Smith shoots, and it's another block by the extraordinary Malfoy!" Olivia yelled as the blue clad section groaned.

I grinned, keeping my eyes trained on Scorpius' blond hair. He was grinning triumphantly, an expression I knew all too well from the summer.

"And it's 220-0 here on a rather miserable day, Ravenclaw being completely blocked by that _hunk_ of a second year, Malfoy-"

I sighed, tuning out Olivia's announcing. They game had been going on for two hours, without an ending in sight. I must admit, the dynamic duo of Scorpius blocking every ball and Al scoring every goal was incredible, even for James' standards, who was muttering darkly about ways to disable his brother before the year was out with Fred next to me, lest they lose the house cup to Slytherin.

"AND IT'S THE SNITCH! GILLIAN HAS SEEN THE SNITCH!" Olivia shrieked as the Ravenclaw Seeker immediate flew up above the clouds, only to come shooting back down moments later, her broom angled horizontal with the ground.

The Slytherin Seeker, Nott, was trying desperately to catch up, but he didn't have Rory's talent, and a few seconds later the stands erupted in cheers.

"SHE'S DONE IT, GILLIAN'S CAUGHT IT! BUT RAVENCLAW STILL LOSES AFTER A SPECTACULAR GAME BY POTTER AND WEASLEY! 220-150!" Olivia screamed excitedly. The stands started to drain as the disgruntled Ravenclaws wound their way back to the castle, the rest of the school following after. Despite the best attempts at unity, all of the three houses had still wanted to see Slytherin lose. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning.

"Oi! Malfoy!" I yelled at the boy who was suddenly swamped with new found female admirers. Give me a break, he was in second year for Merlin's sake!

The blond turned and gave me a lazy grin. "'Sup Weasley?"

I grinned back as the crowd around him started to disperse. I reached up and gave him a tight hug. "Congrats Snake Pit!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Really, Rosie, don't think I've heard that one for a good year."

"But…" He ruffled my hair. "Thanks."

"Hey, wait…" He said slowly, his eyes raking me up and down. "Your hair is curly again."

I rolled my eyes. Really, truly, amazingly perceptive Scorp.

But then I felt a tad embarrassed and shrugged. "It was getting old. I missed the Weasley mane." Truth be told, after nearly two months of straightening my hair every day, I just couldn't be bothered anymore. Plus, I had read about some charms that made my curls less frizzy.

"Oh…" Scorpius said, rubbing his hand on his neck. "Well, I like it better this way anyways."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he, nervous?

"Oi!" I whipped my head around so fast I think I got whiplash.

"Come'n mate, we have to shower and then go to the party!" Al said, his black hair dripping wet and his quidditch robes muddy. Despite that, he was absolutely beaming.

"Are you coming to the party Rosie?" Al asked, turning to look at me.

I shrugged. Truth be told, I wasn't much for parties. I thought we were too young to get drunk on butterbeer, or heaven forbid, fire whiskey.

"Well, come if you want, party's at 8 and the password is sweet victory!" Al yelled over his shoulder as Scorpius dragged him away.

I grumbled to myself. Slytherins and their passwords!

* * *

"Why aren't you at the party?" Lorcan asked as he flopped beside me in the Library. I smiled, pushing aside the book I was reading.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted mildly with a little laughter.

Lorcan shrugged as he peered over me to better see the book I was reading. "Yah, well, not really my thing."

I smiled. After meeting on the train, Lorcan and I were good friends. We just often didn't get to see each other, with different friend groups and houses.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, where I once again began to read and Lorcan looked thoughtfully at the window, where small flakes of snow had started to fall.

"Ya know.." He started, his expression unreadable. "We could still go, Ly invited me."

"Hmmm?" I asked, looking up from a particularly engrossing plot twist. "Oh well, I s'pose."

"Great!" Lorcan said eagerly, jumping up from the table and practically dragging me out of the library with him. I smiled despite myself, and in a few minutes we were walking down the stairs towards the dungeons.

"Er, Rose?" I glanced over at Lorcan.

"Yah?"

"Do you know where their common room is?" Lorcan asked nervously.

I burst out laughing. "Lorcan! Your twin brother is a Slytherin, you're telling me you don't even know where his common room is?" I managed between snorts.

"Er.. well… we don't see eye to eye very much these days."

With a pang, I realized it had been a long time since I saw the two brothers doing- well- anything together. In fact, I couldn't remember who Lorcan was friends with.

"Well," I said jubiently, linking my arm through his. "Luckily my two best mates are in Slytherin, and you're good mates with me, so I in fact do know where the common room is!"

Lorcan managed a small smile before we lapsed back to the silence. Merlin's beard, that's it! I was giving this boy lessons on how to socialize, whether he liked it or not!

I pulled us to a stop in front of a ordinary looking stone wall, tapping it and muttering (with a great internal eye roll) sweet victory.

The wall dissolved in front of our eyes and I dragged Lorcan in, who was looking like he was deeply regretting the decision to come down here. The whole place was positively pulsating with loud music and Slytherin-y vibes. As soon as I had barreled headfirst into the crowd, there was no way in hell all these people were from Slytherin, I wheeled around, panicking as I lost sight of Lorcan. Ah, well, I caught sight of his blond head as it disappeared in the crowd. I'm sure he would be fine.

I continued to push my way to the snack table, barely smacking my lips before someone nearly crushed me. I turned around, ready to hex the eyebrows off the bloke, when I realized it was Nott, the Slytherin seeker. Oh sweet Merlin! I muttered something indecipherable before moving out of his way. One confrontation with Nott had been enough for a lifetime thank you very much. It had been back during first year, and he had been dangerously close to me, laughing about the Weasley's lack of money. As I was about to remind him that I was probably richer than him and all his mates combined, Scorpius had come up and thrown a punch. That had landed him in the hospital wing for a week. Still, I was glad that Nott didn't seem to recognize me. Luckily the bloke was grasping a glass of fire whiskey, and if the state of his walking skills were anything to go on, it hadn't been his first.

I continued to motor around, avoiding the dance floor as I had a few short conversations with some of the Slytherins from my grade. I saw Ravley in the corner, but she seemed to be doing a number to a poor bloke. She. Was. 12!

At some point, a butterbeer was forced into my protesting hand, and I took a few tentative sips as the world got a lot less sharp. Soon I was conversing with a group of third year Hufflepuffs, shamelessly flirting with one who had caught my eye. I was in a middle of a giggle fest when a hand pulled me sharply away.

"Oh!" I said with surprise as my butterbeer went sloshing over my shoes. Yah… er… not Rose Weasley's finest moment.

"Rosie?" Al said incredulously.

"That's my name!" I giggled. Gah! 2 butterbeers and I had been reduced to giggles.

"I didn't even know you were here." Al said, peering at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, well, here I am." I said with a yawn. Seriously, what time was it?

"Why don't you come sit down with me and Nicole." Al said, trying to pull me towards a couch with one of his fellow Slytherins. I think not.

I yanked my arm away. "I'm fine, Al." I gave him my dirtiest glare, given the circumstances. I walked away, nearly falling flat on my face as I tripped on a wire. A wire! Wasn't that a muggle thing? What the bloody hell were they doing in the middle of the floor, where they were trippable!

Al didn't try to stop me as I started to wander again, laughing with some Ravenclaws before I noticed something in a shady corner. I squinted, and recoiled instantly when I realized Scorpius was kissing someone. Full on snogging!

So. Many. Levels. Of. Wrong.

I jumped back, right into a fifth year Gryffindor, who dropped his glass with a loud shatter. Scorpius looked up in the direction of the noise, his expression unreadable as he saw me. I turned, hurrying past the people and out the door, allowing myself to gasp with relief at the sudden stillness of the dungeon passage, and the cool air.

I was still breathing in deeply, a smile on my face, when I heard my name.

"Rose?"

I glanced at the addressee.

"Rose?" He moved closer.

"Yes, Scorpius, I see you." I deadpanned, a content smile still etched on my face. What. the. Hell. was. In. butterbeer.

He moved to sit down next to me. "I didn't see you in there until you were leaving. I thought you weren't going to come?"

I shrugged beside him. Then my eyes sparkled at what I had just seen. Scorpius, snogging the pants off a 3rd year Hufflepuff. Oh I was never going to let this go!

"Were you snogging back there?" I said with a gleeful tone to my voice.

"Er, well, yes, I s'pose." Scorpius said bashfully.

My grin grew wider.

"Was that your first kiss?" I asked, surprising myself. Filter, Weasley!

"Yah.." Scorpius said, shifting uncomfortably. "Why do you care?"

I was grinning like the Cheshire cat now. "Oh, just need all the details for later. Blackmail and all that." I couldn't help but snort.

"Super, Weasley, Would you just sod off." He said without any real malicious, rolling his eyes spectacularly.

There was no way I was letting this go.

"You snogged a Hufflepuff, you snogged a Hufflepuff!" I sang, jumping to my feet and bouncing around. Oh. bad idea, the floor was suddenly sloping quite a bit.

"What's her name?" I asked, plopping back down beside a slightly pink Scorpius.

"Well… I.. erm… we…" He sputtered, growing a great deal more red.

"You don't even know her name?" I practically screeched. Really Rose, say it louder so the people in the back can hear you.

"Well, not exactly…" Scorpius sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

"Well, I'm off!" I said, pulling myself to my feet. I glanced around the corridor, now, which way was the common room?

Scorpius stood up, giving me a concerned look. "I'll go with you, you don't seem really.."

"Really what?" I demanded, swerving as I clenched my fists.

Instead of retaliating, Scorpius simply grinned. "Come'n Rose, let's get you home." He grabbed me to start pulling me along.

"I already am!" I complained, trying in vain to yank myself out of his grasp. I mean merlin, he was only thirteen, how strong could he be?

Apparently stronger than a slightly tipsy Rose.

We walked in silence for most the way up, with a few sessions of me suddenly breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Oi! Weasley, who spiked your punch?" Scorpius would say.

"You kissed a nameless Hufflepuff!" I would answer gleefully.

We stopped in front of the Fat Lady Portrait.

"You remember the password, right?" Scorpius asked with concern.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, I'm not that tipsy."

Scorpius smiled slightly. "Tell that to the giggling."

I sputtered for a minute before huffing and saying the password, barely acknowledging Scorpius yelling, "G'night Rose!" to my retreating back.

* * *

I woke up on the morning of my thirteenth birthday feeling like I was being watched. It only took me a second after I opened my eyes to figure out why. The other 6 girls I shared a dorm with were all crowded over my bed, seriously unable to grasp the idea of personal space.

As soon as they saw I was awake, albeit bleery, they produced a small stack of pancakes that were charmed to sparkle enticingly and started to sing the wizard birthday song.

 _With hexes for ears_

 _And unicorn tails for toes_

 _You face another gobsmacking year_

 _Time to wave your wand_

 _And mutter a birthday wish_

 _Maybe a thousand gallons_

 _Or a pet dragon who sings_

 _Oh yes today your wishes come true!_

Yes, er, didn't say the wizarding community was known for brilliant songwriters. But it made me smile nonetheless and hug all of my sweet roommates before I dug into the pancakes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Emily asked, gesturing to my small pile of presents at the foot of my bed.

"Yah, open them!" Audrey exclaimed, clapping her hands.

I grinned, tearing into the pile. Some knitted socks from my Mum's side of the family, a cake that resembled a rock from Hagrid, some money from Uncle George (who happened to own one of the most successful businesses in the country), a love potion from Aunt Ginny, a few books from Mum and Dad, and a wizarding chess set from Uncle Harry. That, and about 15 packages of pure sweets from all my amazing cousins.

"Nice haul!" I heard Cassidy say with an air of approval.

I nodded myself before answering, "big family."

"So?" Audrey asked, catapulting herself onto the side of my bed.

"So what?" I asked, my brow furrowing together.

"Have you kissed anyone yet?" She prodded, earning giggles from the rest of my roommates.

"No…" I said slowly, looking at each one of them.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come'n Rose, it's practically a rule that you should kiss someone before you turn thirteen."

The girls nodded in agreeance.

I was fairly annoyed. Why had no one bothered to fill me in on this so called rule?

"Rose, you hang out with only guys!" Bre said, shaking her head.

"So…." I said, not gathering what that was supposed to mean.

Audrey let out an exasperated sigh. "Rosie, just kiss one of them! Scorpius is kind of cute, Albus too…"

I shoved her off the bed before she could say anything more. "Oi! That's my cousin you're talking about!" I yelped, thoroughly scandalized.

I don't think I would be able to look at Al normally for a good week.

Bre sighed, obviously vexed that I had never heard of this rule before. "Look Rose, just find someone to kiss today and you'll be fine."

"Girls, breakfast?" Libs said, and the 6 of them tramped out of my room. I groaned, pulling the sheets over my head. _This_ was why I didn't make it a habit to hang around with my fellow Gryffindor girls.

I was still thinking about the rule 15 minutes later when I walked down to the common room, grinning as I caught sight of my entire family- the ones sorted into Gryffindor at least- all grinning back at me.

After some minor explosions, rough back pats, and lots of Happy Birthday's, the lot of us trampled down to the great hall, being the loud and boisterous Weasleys that we were.

I was at the front of the pack, wearing the awful red knitted hat that Grandma had made a few years back. Now it was tradition that everyone had to wear it for the entire day of their birthday. I wouldn't normally mind, but the red clashed _horribly_ with my hair. I looked like I was part tomato.

We slid into the Gryffindor table, taking up a whole half of it as our numbers just seemed to multiply. It didn't help that James and Fred had magically magnified their voices and were now singing the muggle Happy Birthday song to me. Alright, I'll admit it, I kind of liked being the center of attention in the big ol' clan of a family I had.

As my family slowly dispersed, I was caught up in my little problem. I mean, I could find someone to kiss today, right? I glanced over at Lorcan at the Ravenclaw table, his nose buried in a Quibbler. I just don't think I saw the blond as anything besides a friend… the same went for Al, and Altair, and Scorpius. Merlin, at this point I would just kiss the next guy that walked into the room!

The doors opened and the 6th year Slytherin Nott came in. I paled slightly. No flipping way was he going to be my first kiss!

I sighed, dragging my fork through my scrambled eggs. Life was a lot easier when I hadn't realized there was a rule about this kissing thing. A whole lot easier.

"Rose?" I glanced up at the tentative voice. In front of me stood Cassidy, one of my roommates.

"Can I sit?" She asked with a small smile.

I nodded, not bothering to stop eating long enough to say a word. I was my dad's daughter after all.

"Are you okay?" Cassidy asked, studying me. "Because if it's about that stupid rule Audrey told you about…"

I swallowed faster than I thought possible and started to choke. After a few deep breaths, I managed to croak out, "What? No. I mean…."

Cassidy just smiled knowingly.

"Is it really a rule?" I asked softly, hoping that Audrey had just made it up to spite me.

"Well, I think it actually is a rule." Cassidy said earnestly. "Mine was just last month with a random bloke I met at the Halloween Ball."

I groaned.

"Rose, you could kiss anyone, why not just kiss Alan or Danny?"

I shuttered as I glanced down the Gryffindor table to where the two best mates were flinging sausages at each other. No bloody way.

"Well, I have to go to Herbology, but think about it Rose!" Cassidy waved goodbye as she flounced off.

And I was left to swirl my eggs once again before realizing I was late for potions. Bugger.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Rose!" I looked up from my parchment to see Scorpius standing above me, his eyes twinkling.

I grinned back at him, scooching so there was room on the bench for him to sit.

"Why're you sitting out here?" Scorpius asked, glancing around the otherwise deserted area. As it should be, because it was freezing.

"Hiding from my roommates." I muttered. "Why are you out here?"

"Birthday gift." Scorpius said nonchalantly, pulling a wrapped package out of his coat pocket.

"For me?" I could hide the hint of surprise in my voice. This time last year we hadn't even started to talk, let alone buy each other gifts.

Scorpius chuckled. "Yah, well, unless you know anyone else who has a birthday today?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him. He responded with a trademark smirk.

I ripped open the packaging, my grin turning into a gobsmacked expression as I held up the broom kit.

"For your new broom that your Dad got you." Scorpius said with a smile, pleased at my expression.

"Oh, Scor, thank you thank you!" I cried, throwing my arms around him. I heard him chuckled nervously into my coat.

"Well, it was nothing Rose, just, Happy Birthday." He said, muffled by my hair.

I pulled back from him, not breaking eye contact as a thought suddenly occurred to me. A slimy thought, no doubt, but a thought nonetheless. You can do this Rose. I hesitantly started to lean in, Scorpius' eyes bulging as I came closer and closer….

"Rose! Scorpius!" I felt as if I had been electrocuted, jumping to the other side of the bench as I recognize my cousin's voice.

"What is it James?" I snapped, trying to hide the red that had surely started to seep onto my face.

James regarded me curiously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come visit Hagrid with me, it's been a while, and all…"

"I'll come!" I jumped up and gathered my things with a speed I didn't know was possible. Anything to avoid Scorpius.

James smiled, ruffling my hair. "How about you Malfoy?" He said lightly, a teasing smile on his lips.

Scorpius stopped studying me for a moment. "Nah, I have homework to do." He said with a shrug.

"Suit yourself." James said with a shrug, having never quite grasped why on earth anyone would voluntarily do homework.

Scorpius gave me one more penetrating stare before he shook his head slightly. "I'll, er, see you tomorrow Rosie?"

I bit my lip and nodded, my neck still hot beneath my scarf.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday again!" Scorpius called as I trailed James in the direction of the forest. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

* * *

I trailed through the Great Hall, James being absorbed behind me into Fred and Carter, all of them now hunched over a piece of parchment and talking in hurried whispers. I dragged my way through the rest of the Castle, feeling surprisingly conflicted as I ran over what had nearly happened with Scorp. I just needed someone to talk to, someone who was female and preferably wasn't related to me. At home, I would just walk next door to talk with Lily, although I usually listened to her giggle about some muggle boy band more often than her helping me with relationship issues. Or I could seek out Mols, but no doubt she was swamped with Head planning, and Dom was probably snogging the lips off her boyfriend of the month in a closet somewhere.

I muttered the password to the Fat Lady, clambering into the common room and scanning the people. There was the gaggle of my roommates, and over by the fireplace was Cassidy, sitting alone as she read something. I sighed. I was desperate.

"Cassidy, can I talk to you?" I asked, flopping into the armchair next to her.

She looked up with interest from the book she was reading. "Of course Rose, what is it?"

Where to start…

"I nearly kissed Scorpius!" I blurted out, feeling as if a gigantic weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

" _Nearly?_ " Cassidy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So I wasn't really successful.." I muttered, the familiar hotness burning my cheeks.

She chuckled as she snapped her book shut. "Well, I gathered that, tell me everything!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the way she was staring giddly at me. I proceeded to tell her everything, every minute detail from our two minute conversation. A half hour later, we were fighting laughter as I told her the way that Scorpius had looked terrified when I started to lean in.

As we continued to talk, I wondered why we had never had a full blown conversation like this before. I voiced the thought out loud a second later.

Cassidy grinned and shrugged. "Well, to be honest, you were barely in our dorms since about the second week of first year."

"Hmmmm.." I mused, thinking back. She was right, I came to realize. The only reason I was ever in my dorm was to get ready and sleep.

Cassidy grinned even bigger. "And I distinctly remember you threatening to hex Audrey if she giggled one more time."

At my horrified expression, she laughed.

"That was once! And I had a headache!" I protested, my ears turning red. But a second later I was laughing along with her.

"Thank Merlin we're talking now though." Cassidy said, glancing over her shoulder to where the rest our roommates were having a deep discussion.

"Oh? Why?" I asked curiously.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Because I swear on the grave of all the death eaters in England, if I hear them talking about boys one more time…"

I cut her off with a loud snort of laughter. I think we were going to get along quite well.

We were the last ones to leave the common room that night, as our conversation shifted from boys and failed first kisses to her muggleborn upbring ("Do you have phellyfones?" I had asked incredulously.) and the books we liked to read. I was surprised at how similar we were, and she admitted she had wanted to talk to me for a long time before finally getting up the nerve ("Why, am I scary?" I had asked with a grin. "Nah, just extremely cool" Cassidy had answered with a wink).

* * *

I trudged into the Great Hall a few weeks later, my hair dripping wet and muddy, cussing out our quidditch captain Katy Woods in my mind. I mean, really, who decides that a blizzard is the opportune time to teach us to work as a better team unit? I plopped down in between Cassidy and Altair, grinning as they protested as I shook out my hair.

"No time, must eat." I managed, following after my older cousins as they piled their plates precariously high.

Cassidy watched me with a disapproving glance. "Really, Rose, you should be as round as Professor Vesper by now!"

Altair snorted beside me. Once I had introduced the two of them, they had started to get along quite well, all three of us as sarcastic and cynical as they come.

I merely shot her a quick glare before digging into my mashed potatoes.

She rolled her eyes, turning back to delicately cutting her meatloaf.

"So are we still staying here for the holidays?" Altair asked, glancing between me and Cassidy. We both nodded.

While I usually went home with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan to the burrow for the holidays, every single one of the grown ups had booked a caribbean cruise over the entire break. In the letters we had all gotten, they cited needing a break from the Christmas madness and looking forward to seeing how the muggle cruise ship worked. And, in Dad's case, his desire to be able to wear hawaiian shirts and bermuda shorts outside Diagon Alley.

Cassidy usually went home too, but she was still angry at her muggle sister for dating, as she put it, an airhead that would make Donald Trump look intelligent (When I had asked who Donald Trump was, she shook her head and muttered something about near world ending crisis). She had gotten a letter a few weeks back that her sister and that boyfriend were now engaged, and she had stomped off to sign up on the list soon after, tearing the letter to bits.

As for Altair, he simply said that his Grandma didn't do much over the holidays, and that is was quiet with just the two of them on Christmas morning. Thus the three of us had enacted the plan cleverly code named: See-how-much-trouble-we-can-get-into-when-no-one-else-is-around. I know, we deserved to be in charge of everyone's code names.

"It will be fun." I said with a grin as I guzzled some pumpkin juice. "All of my relatives are staying, and Al and Scorpius got special permission to move to the Gryffindor Tower for the break so we can all wake up together on Christmas morning together!"

"Oh," Cassidy said, wiggling her eyebrows at me, "Scorpius is staying too?"

"Yah, of course, why…" I trailed off as Cassidy's obnoxious grin started to make sense.

She grinned even wider. "I've heard rumors about enchanted mistl- OW!" I gave her a satisfied smirk as she rubbed her shin.

Altair looked back and forth between us, his features perplexed. "Girls" He muttered, standing up to find Al and Scorpius across the Great Hall, clearly not in the mood to tolerate the fit of giggles Cass and I currently found ourselves in. .

Since our conversation about Scorpius and the kiss, Cassidy had taken to teasing me about it whenever possible. I had decided not to mention the fiasco to my eager roommates the night of my birthday when they asked if I had followed the "rule". No luck there ladies, Rose Weasley was still unkissed.

"I wonder if he's kissed anyone…" Cassidy mused, looking towards the table where Scorpius was laughing by Altair and Al.

"Hmm, yah he has." I answered nonchalantly in between a spoonful of apple crumble.

"Really?" Cassidy asked, her eyes jumping back to me. "When?"

I shrugged. "After the first quidditch match. He didn't even know her name."

Cassidy snorted. "Typical."

I suddenly slammed down my fork. "I mean, what is the sudden fascination with kissing? It isn't like we're 25, we're 13 for merlin's sake…."

"Girls, please leave your kissing conversations elsewhere." James interrupted, looking slightly queasy.

Fred shoved him. "Oi mate, I don't remember you shutting up when you kissed Anna in first year!"

James grinned lazily. "That's because she told me it was the best snog she's ever had!"

"... You were her first kiss too!" Fred exclaimed as Carter clutched his stomach in laughter.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cassidy. She shrugged. "It's all about that rule."

* * *

I sat in the common room, a content smile on my face as I sipped a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The rest of the school had left on the train yesterday for Christmas break, so there were only a few people milling about Hogwarts.

Fred sat across from me, his eyes narrowed as he regarded the board in front of him. I rolled my eyes, it just simply couldn't be helped, I had inherited my Dad's chess skills.

The rest of the family were lounging all around us, James snoring a bit from his couch by the fireplace, Al leaned up against him as he read the Quidditch Daily Magazine. Scorpius was across from them, chatting with Carter (who had decided to stay as well) as he cleaned his broom. With the broom set _he_ had gotten _me,_ might I add. Cassidy was tucked into an armchair reading a book, Altair was making a candle levitate in the air. Mols was missing, although the entire family had come to the conclusion that she must be in a broom closet somewhere snogging the head boy, Will Macmillian. We drew the same conclusion for Dom. The scandalous broom closet explorations of my older female cousins never ceased to amaze me.

"AHA!" Fred broke the silence, moving one of his pawns in what he thought was a brilliant move.

I smirked as I made my move. "Checkmate."

"But… what… I…" I leaned back, listening to Fred stammer on and on.

"Oi! Fred! Put a sock in it!" His little sister Roxy called from where she was coming down the stairs of her dorm room.

I grinned. This was what Christmas was all about, being surrounded by bickering relatives and feeling all warm and nice inside, like being constantly enveloped in a hug.

"Sorry Freddie." I said with a wink, ignoring his pouting face. "Anyone else?" I called out to the rest of the clan.

Altair plopped down beside me, book in hand as his candle levitation skills were forgotten. "Shove it Rose, we've _all_ played with you."

I smirked. "Not my fault that I win every time, is it?"

"Oi! Weasley!" Scorpius sat down in the place Fred had just vacated. "Ready to be beaten?" He asked with a lazy grin, twirling a knight in his fingers.

Altair chuckled. "Your funeral mate." He said as he clapped Scorpius on the back as he moved to an armchair by Cassidy.

I narrowed my eyes. "Bring it on Malfoy."

Scorpius regarded me, his eyes twinkling devilishly. "Why don't we up the stakes?"

I hid my smile. It had been a while- ever since my bloody kiss attempt- that I had felt like Scorpius was my best friend. He kept trying to bring it up, but as soon as he opened his mouth I would make an excuse and go off to find Cass or Altair. It was just too awkward to talk about; whatever thoughts I had been harboring in my head as I leaned in to kiss him were long gone. Non-existent in the first place.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, matching his twinkling eyes.

"10 gallons."

I sighed. It was no secret I was well off in the money department, some might even call it rich, but I was still incredibly stingy with my money. My Dad had taught me well as I was growing up. Still, there was no way he could possibly win.

"Deal. And winner gets to dare the loser to do something." I said with a mischievous grin, sticking out my hand over the chessboard.

"You're going down Weasley." Scorpius said calmly, his gray eyes humorous in the sunlight. Yah, sure, right Scorpius, whatever lets you sleep at night.

* * *

"Keep up Rose, else I might have to use that dare!" Scorpius called back at me as I trudged through the snow.

I grumbled to myself, waddling through the high snow. Who knew Scorpius was so good at wizarding chess? Apparently Al, when Scorp had called checkmate with a smug smirk, he had burst out laughing across the room. There went my perfect win record.

"Must we visit the _forbidden_ forest?" I asked, emphasizing the forbidden part in hopes that my crazy friends would decide to turn around.

"James dared us, so yes, we do have to visit it." Al pointed out from beside me. I just grumbled some more, muttering under my breath about how it hadn't been _my_ idea to play truth or dare.

The three of us were deep in the dark forest, the only light coming from the moonlight above and our wands that were held out in front of us. Scorpius led us, by far the bravest of our trio. I jumped at every rustle, praying with all my heart that the gigantic spiders Dad had told me about had moved onto another magical forest. I _despised_ spiders.

"I can not believe you two are okay with this!" I whined, clutching the blanket I was carrying to my chest. "Must I remind you how Uncle Harry met _Voldemort_ in these very Woods?"

Albus laughed. "Rose, that was like 25 years ago, and like, before he _died."_

"Besides, It's just one night Rose." Scorpius pointed out, calmly moving a branch out of the way.

Fred and James had nearly passed out laughing when they thought of the perfect dare.

" _Truth or Dare?" James had asked Al, casually lounging in his armchair. Being the obsessed teenagers we were, our lot had organized a giant truth or dare game after dinner._

" _Dare!" Al had exclaimed without hesitation, smirking at his redheaded older brother._

 _James had smirked back before he and Fred conversed quietly for several minutes before, without any warning, both had burst out into great fits of laughter._

" _We.. we.. dare you to pick.. Pick two people.. And spend… night.. In forbidden forest!" James had barely gotten out before he collapsed into more laughter, falling out of his armchair. Fred sliding down to rest beside him, holding his stomach._

 _I had started to laugh too as Al had pointed to Scorpius, who shrugged nonchalantly, then had stopped chortling abruptly as he had pointed at me. That.. little….._

I shuttered. One night or not, it was still way to much time spent in this place.

"Look, this clearing will work." Scorpius said, gesturing to a spot that was bare of trees.

"But there are tracks." I pointed out, slightly disturbed at the size of the pawprints that ran through the entire clearing.

"Well whatever it was it obviously isn't here now." Scorpius drawled, rolling his eyes.

I scowled. "But what if a professor catches us? We'll be expelled before we even have a chance to utter a word!"

Scorpius smirked at me. "Rosie, come'n, who would be crazy enough to go into the forbidden forest in the middle of the night?"

I groaned. It had been a miracle we had even gotten out of the castle unscathed, but Fred and James had been just too happy to help us find the secret passage that took us to the edge of the forest. Gits.

We spent the next half hour waving our wands around and muttering warming spells, so that we at least had some dry ground to sleep on for the night. Then I pulled the three pillows out of my bag and the three of us flopped on the ground, me in the middle as we wrapped ourselves in blankets.

Before long, I heard Al snoring from beside me, and figured that Scorp was asleep as well. I was trying to sleep, but my nerves were on edge and I couldn't help but look up at the clouds that were outlined by the moonlight.

"Hey, Rosie, are you still awake?" I heard Scorp whisper from beside me.

I turned over so that our faces were inches from each other. He smiled softly. "We need to talk about what happened."

I nodded. "I know." I said quietly, studying the way his eyes were like liquid pools, enticing.

"Rose- I-" He stopped as I moved to cover his mouth with my finger.

"Let me talk first Scorp. I'm sorry, I am, it was just a weird impulse." I said, squirming at the memory.

He studied me, emotions roaring behind his eyes. "Rosie, I don't want us to be any different around each other. We're…"

"Best friends." I finished for him, nodding vigorously. "I don't want that either Scorp, it was just because of a stupid rule."

"Rule?" Scorpius asked, looking curious.

I sighed, turning away from him. "It's nothing Scorp, just forget I even said that."

"Alright, if you insist." Scorpius said beside me.

"I do." I said softly.

It was quiet for a minute, the only noise was the heartbeat in my chest and our synchronized breathing. Then..

"Good night Rose. Sleep well." I heard Scorpius whisper. I didn't respond. And eventually I fell asleep, the heat from my charms soaking through me as the frost nipped at my nose.

"ROSE!" My eyes shot open as I heard a scream, the light from early morning filtering through the trees.

"How is she still sleeping?!" A yelp from Scorpius.

"ROSIE! HELP US!"

I jumped up, slightly confused as I took in the scene playing out around me.

Al was hanging onto a rusted car with all of his might as it chased after Scorpius, rolling around and around in the clearing, it's headlights illuminating the blackness that surrounded us.

Al noticed I was up. "Rose, do something!" He yelled, trying not to fall of the roof of the car.

I racked my brain for any spell that would help us leave behind the possessed car. But, I thought desperately, who had ever heard of a possessed car?

In no time, I was sprinting with Scorpius around the clearing, the car having taken a notice to the girl it wasn't chasing.

"This… is…. Ridiculous!" I sputtered through my heavy breaths.

Scorpius, who looked exhausted, simply nodded.

"Why the hell is there a car in here?" Al screeched as the car took a sudden turn, effectively tossing him into the snow. He scrambled up, and the three of us took off running through the forest, dodging low hang branches and hopping over tree roots. Or trying to...

"Al! Stop tripping for Merlin's sake!" Scorpius groaned beside me as I once again pulled Al to his feet, the three of us taking off again as we were flooded in light from the headlights of the rampaging car.

"Are we even going the right way?" I panted, my quidditch training hadn't focused on running.

"Who knows?!" Scorpius yelled.

"Wait, Scorp, watch out!" I screamed as the blond disappeared from sight, having not noticed the steep hill we had stumbled upon. I dove after him, my chest a sled as I tumbled down the hill, cutting through thorns and brambles. Behind me I could hear that Al had followed my lead.

"Uhhh…" I moaned, my hair a nest of twigs and clumps of snow. I was sprawled at the bottom of the hill, moaning again as Al rolled to a stop with his chest on my stomach.

"Hear that?" Scorpius managed, frowning as he shook himself off and noticed the blood trickling from a scratch. Then he gasped in pain as he felt his wrist. "Broken." He muttered, looking like he was about to curse something.

"What?" Al gasped, pulling himself to his feet.

"No car." Scorpius said with a lopsided grin, starting to chuckle. Al followed in suit, and soon the two were gasping for breath, Scorpius still clutching his wrist.

I groaned, trying to sit up. My face immediate lost all its color as I tried to stand on my ankle. I fell helplessly back into the snow, my mind roaring in the pain.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelped, rushing over to help me to my feet.

"I think… I think it's broken." I mumbled, suddenly feeling dizzy with pain.

Al immediately took my other arm, his eyes wide.

We hobbled through the forest slowly in silence.

That is, until Al broke it. "Well, at least you served as my pillow when I came down the hill." He said jubilantly, grinning at the glares we shot his way.

"We are never playing truth or dare with Fred and James again." I said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed." Scorpius said beside me.

* * *

"Hagrid's hut!" I exclaimed, pointing to the smoke curling in the air.

Al sighed happily beside me. We had been wandering in all directions for two hours, and with each passing minute we had all become more tense, wondering if we really had become hopelessly lost in the forest.

I grinned as we pushed through the last trees, Hogwarts soaring up above us.

As we crept into the entrance hall, two redheads jumped out at us.

"Finally!" Fred exclaimed, deep bags under his eyes.

"Where have you three been?" James demanded, his eyes widening slightly as he took in our current state.

"Had a bit of car trouble big bro." Al said. "We're going up to the hospital wing."

We left the two boys behind us, their mouths opened in near identical O's.

"Car trouble?" James called out to our retreating figures. I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

"Sorry Roxy, Madame Pomfrey told me to take it easy today." I said, not even bothering to look up at my cousin's hopeful face. It wasn't true, when we had gotten to the hospital wing yesterday, with our excuse of a sledding accident, Madame Pomfrey had fixed my ankle and Scorpius' wrist within 10 minutes, sternly lecturing us on the safety of sledding. Not that I was going to let Roxy know this, she was trying to enlist girls for her snow fight. I suddenly wasn't very fond of snow.

"I'm just not in the mood Roxy." Cassidy's apologetic voice cut through the air a few seconds later when Roxy had moved onto her.

I sighed contently, wrapping the blanket even closer around me as I leaned on Cassidy, the two of us buried in our respective books. It was nice having a best friend that was as in to books as I was.

"Hm, I must have missed that bit from Madame Pomfrey." I heard the drawling voice behind me.

"Shove off Malfoy." I responded without an ounce of anger.

He chuckled, but moved onto where Altair was sitting, playing a game of exploding snaps with Al.

It was Christmas Eve Day, and the mood around me was merry. Despite the adventure I had had yesterday, I was determined to take the day easy. The Gryffindor common room had been transformed as we slept last night, the (paid) house elves had dragged in a tree and subsequently decorated it, throwing various decorations around the room, including a few santa hats, which the older of the Weasley clan had immediately claimed. Life was good.

Better even as we all tramped down the stairs later in the day for dinner. There were only a few others who had elected to stay at Hogwarts besides us, so the Great Hall had been arranged into one big round table, the 12 Christmas trees that Hagrid had decorated surrounding us.

Headmaster Sapientes welcomed us all with open arms, his jolly mood contagious as the professors of Hogwarts joined us. I was assigned a seat in between Professor Longbottom and Altair, and we spent the meal deep in discussion about Professor Longbottom's life at Hogwarts. (He just chuckled and said it had been a fair bit different than mine so far). Across from me, Molly was leaning on her fellow head, a handsome hufflepuff who was also captain for their quidditch team. Dom was beside her, lovingly staring up at a tall dark and handsome Ravenclaw. Scorpius and Al were in a heated discussion on Quidditch, and Fred and James were trying their luck with a few Ravenclaw 5th years. Cassidy was engrossed in a discussion with the astronomy professor.

As we all lounged around after desert, our plates suddenly vanished and were replaced by trinkets, which popped confetti in the air. Soon I was covered in glitter and confetti, my grin wide and genuine as we helped clean up the mess we had made. Fred and James had charmed the glitter to stay on their faces like a beard, and soon the whole clan had followed in suit, myself charming the mess so I had a sparkling beard so long that it could rival Dumbledore's. Christmas was definitely my favorite time of year.

Much later, in the common room, I sat by the armchair closest to fire, my eyes reflecting the crackling heat as a book laid in my lap forgotten. I had always loved the way that fire moved and shifted, like it had its own mind as it ate away the wood. I even knew how to make fire without magic, something my mum had taught me, mumbling about the uselessness of my grandpa and father.

A noise startled me out of my pensive state, and I turned to see Scorpius slowly appear, the invisibility cloth pooling in his hand. Heh, yes, well, the invisibility cloth was really James', after he had been given it as a present by his dad when he started at Hogwarts. I watched as Scorpius pulled a piece of rumbled parchment and mutter a few words as he tapped his wand. That map, however, James had gotten from less…. Honest…. Ways. Regardless, he let anyone loan it, and from the ruddiness of Scorp's cheeks, I could tell he had been to visit Hagrid. I looked around, realizing I was the last one up, the rest of my family had long called it a night. I watched, Scorpius not aware of my presence, as he moved about the common room, looking familiar and foreign all in one. Then I realized with a start, he looked like he _belonged_ with the red interior of the common room. He looked like he should be a Gryffindor, his hair flopping lazily in his eyes and his usual facade of coolness down in the warm light. I blinked, trailing him with his eyes as he made his way up to the dormitories. Huh.

* * *

I woke up Christmas Morning with the familiar sense of anticipation. I rolled around in my red sheets, trying to get myself back to sleep when I noticed that the sun had barely begun to rise. But to no luck. I sighed, getting up and wrapping a warm blanket around me as I fished for slippers. Ignoring the stack of presents at the foot of my bed, I made my way down the spiral staircase to the common room, basking in the peace of the early morning, where there was no one to occupy the armchairs and couches. I had been waking up earlier than anyone else on Christmas Morning since I was 8. I liked the peace and quiet, watching the tree flicker in the dawn light. I didn't want to open presents or anything like that, I just liked to sit. After a few years, Uncle Harry caught on to it. He would come down soon after me and conjure up hot chocolate. The two of us would sit side by side, not talking, and wait for the rest of our crazy family.

As I settled into my favorite armchair, I realized with a pang that that tradition would be broken this year. For the first time, I realized I missed the Burrow and its odd layout. I missed my Aunts and Uncles.

"Rose?" It was barely a whisper, but in the silence my name rippled across the common room. It was Scorpius, descending the stairs, his hair flopping in his eyes as he stretched. I was struck with the exact same thought I had last night. He _belonged_ here.

"Hi Scorp." I whispered back as he settled into the chair across from me.

"Why are you up?"

"Why are _you_ up?"

He chuckled. "Habit I suppose."

I found myself nodding. "Same here…" Then I launched into the story of me and Uncle Harry.

He looked wistful in the light of the fire. "For our Christmas, it was always just my mom, my dad, and me. The three musketeers." His expression hardened. "When I grow up, I want to have a bunch of kids, marry into a family who has a lot of relatives, you know?"

I smiled. "Well, you could just marry Dom, then we would be related."

He nearly choked as he looked at me with wide eyes.

I nearly laughed. "Scorp, I was joking, she's like 4 years older than you and attached to the hip with a Ravenclaw."

He visibly relaxed, and we lapsed into a silence for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence, with me looking out the window, wishing that snow was falling.

Then he broke the silence. "Rose, I have an idea!"

I looked back at him, his eyes were sparkling.

"Wha…. OW! Scorp!" I complained as he dragged me out of my seat.

"Come on, we're going somewhere!" He exclaimed, pulling me out of the portrait hole.

I yanked my arm back as we started down the dim corridor. "Scorpius, what if we get caught?"

He rolled his eyes in response. "We won't. Plus, there's no rule about being out after 5 in the morning."

I still grumbled, peering this way and that for the housekeeper's cat. When my Dad had gone to school he explained to us that the cat, Mrs. Norris, was a scrawny fearsome cat. The cat that roamed Hogwarts' halls now was a beautiful long haired black cat. But, you know what they say about black cats.

"Scorpius, are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, becoming curious despite myself.

I was peering at his profile when I saw his mouth twitch up into a grin. "Not a chance Weasley."

I sighed, following him down into the castle, past the great hall and past the entrance for the Slytherin common room and the dungeons, and onto a corridor that I rarely used.

Scorpius stopped in front of a picture of a fat chef juggling some food. He tapped it a few times, mumbling a few words I couldn't make out. Then the portrait swung open and he dragged me in.

I was about to complain, but the heavenly smells that engulfed me immediately told me I was standing in the Kitchen of Hogwarts. All around us house elves bustled about, each stirring enticing looking batters.

Scorpius had a very smug expression on his face as I picked up a few strawberries and started to eat, my eyes lighting up as I took in everything around us. I barely registered the house elf running up to Scorpius and then promptly running away.

That is, until it came back carrying a platter above its head which was balancing two mugs of hot chocolate.

I gasped with happiness as I immediately started to drink it, Scorpius laughing as I reemerged with a foam mustache.

"Are you happy?" He asked with a small smile. I let the hug speak for me.

"Alright, alright," He said laughing, untangling himself from my limbs. "You're welcome."

It was when I was on my third cup of hot chocolate and we had moved to sit on the floor by the fire that I remembered the question I wanted to ask Scorp.

"Did you want to be in Gryffindor?"

He didn't answer for a long minute. Instead he stared pensively at his mug, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Scorp…" I trailed off, trying to get him to do _something._

His answer was so soft I barely heard it. "More than anything."

I blinked. And then I blinked again, letting his answer wash over me.

"Why didn't you ask?" I asked, my eyes softening as I took in his tense body.

"The sorting hat?" He asked, now peering at the fire. "Because my Dad wanted me to be in Slytherin. And at the time I thought I did too."

I started to move over to him, afraid that he would bolt if I came too near. "Scorp…"

"It's _fine_ Rose." He said angrily, finally looking me in the eyes.

"I wasn't going to say that." I told him, slightly taken aback by the venom in his tone. I moved to put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "What I was going to say is that you are a Gryffindor. As much as Al is, even if you wear green. You'll always be one of us." Okay, so I was rambling and not entirely sure if I was making a lot of sense.

But he looked at me, studied me, mere inches separating our faces. "You think?" It was as if his facade was completely down at that moment.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving his pleading gray ones. "I know. You belong with us."

* * *

The rest of the winter passed with same routines. The holidays ended and the halls and common room were once again filled with the chattering of a thousand students. I was buried in homework and quidditch practice, Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw to force them out of the house competition, and I managed to visit Hagrid for some of his favorite rock cakes. It was nice, the routine. Each morning I would sit with Al, Scorpius, Altair, and Cassidy, the four being annoyingly unfazed by mornings. It was a calm time, nothing happening. Nothing at all. At least, until April rolled around.

"Oi! Weasley!" I looked up from my transfiguration assignment to see Bella Ravley standing before me in the library, her hip cocked out at an extremely painful looking angle, no doubt to help the 3rd year Ravenclaws across the library with their gawking.

"What is it Ravley?" I sighed, trying to turn my attention back to the reading. I hadn't even known that Ravley knew where the library was.

She apparently couldn't take a hint and slid into a seat across from me.

"I have a proposition." She said with a smirk.

I regarded her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Have you ever heard of capture the flag?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows together.

Of course I had heard about capture the flag. Mum had told us that she used to play it with some of her muggle friends before she had found out she was a witch.

"Of course, how do you know about it?" I was curious despite myself. Ravley was a pureblood, one of the few remaining in the wizarding world.

"My muggle-born friend told me about it." She saw my expression and rolled her eyes. "Please, Weasley, I'm not as heartless as you make me out to be."

I rolled my eyes in return. "What about it Ravley?"

She smirked again. "I want to make a game, during the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. That way there will be less people around."

I looked at her with confusion. "And you want me to be on your team?"

She snorted loudly, causing the librarian to glare at the back of her head. "Flattering Weasley, but I want it to be Slytherin vs Gryffindor. And I've decided you're captain of the other team."

"How nice of you." I muttered. In truth, it was kind of nice that she thought of me. We had managed not to blow anything up as partners in potions so far, something that took a lot of concentration. On a daily basis.

"Right," She said, standing up. "The game will be in a week, and you have to have 8 players. They can be any year, but of course they all have to be Gryffindor. May the best win." She gave me a wink and flaunted away, blowing a kiss to the Ravenclaws as she made her way out of the library.

I stared at her for a minute after the library doors had closed. Then a little grin managed to wiggle onto my face. Slytherin was _so_ going down.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what? Capture the flag?" Cassidy asked incredulously, a bite of roast beef hovering in front of her face.

"We'll I'm in." Fred said after I explained the muggle game, leaning back to look at the Slytherin table. "They are going down!"

James nodded in agreement as he continued to shovel in food. "I'fv in too." He managed as he gulped down a giant bite. Cassidy looked disgusted.

Altair smirked from beside me. "Why would Ravley chose you to lead a team?"

I stuck out my tongue as he laughed.

"So, Cass, Altair, you guys in?" I asked, glancing back and forth between them.

A malicious glint sparkled in Cassidy's eyes as she answered, "Definitely."

Altair grinned at Cassidy. "I agree with that. Those snakes won't know what hit them."

I glanced away from my friends and found myself studying the Slytherin table. Ravley was sitting in between Scorpius and Al, with Lysander across from them. At that moment, Scorpius looked up and locked eyes with me, winking as he looked towards Bella again.

Huh. Well like it or not, my two best mates were going taste complete and utter defeat come Saturday.

* * *

"Everyone understand the rules?" Ravley asked, surveying the 15 people surrounding her.

We all nodded, our teams clearly divided. The Slytherins all had a look like they were looking forward to murdering us. Then again, most of them had those looks daily. That's not to say we weren't returning the looks with a snarl. Because we totally were.

Ravley grinned. "May the best house win."

The seven Gryffindors gathered around me, each looking a mixture of excited and nervous. Across from us, the Slytherin team was huddled, discussing where to put their flag

We were outside, in the middle of the quidditch pitch. It was the beginning of April, and Hogwarts was finally emerging from its months upon months of blustering weather and freezing rain. Today the sun was peeping out, the morning's gray layer of clouds dissipating as lunch neared.

"So, where do we hide it?" Cassidy asked, nodding to the red flag that was adorned with a lion. James was twirling it back and forth thoughtfully.

"Forbidden forest?" He suggested hopefully.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Please James, take a hint from the name."

"How about an empty classroom?" Altair suggested, blowing a stray hair out of his face.

"I guess…" One of James friends, Rowan, trailed off.

I shook my head. "It would be too obvious that we're guarding it."

Altair sighed in defeat as Freddie mumbled, "If only they had let us use the invisibility cloak."

I smiled at that, remembering how livid Al had been when he remembered the cloak existed.

It had been when Ravley was in the middle of telling the rules.

" _So no Hogsmeade, because of us second years, no forbidden forest…." Ravley had been saying, her eyes flickering purposefully towards my two older cousins._

" _Wait a minute!" Everyone's attention had snapped to Al. He had been glaring with venom at his older brother. "You have it, don't you?"_

 _James had furrowed his brow, confused. "Have what Al?"_

" _You know!" Al had practically screeched._

 _James had caught on that it may not be the wisest to answer his younger brother's question by that point and he had pursed his lip together, silent._

 _I hadn't been able to help but chuckle as the two stared at each other, each waiting for the other to back down. Everyone else was glancing between the two brothers, confounded as to what was going on. But both of them knew what was being mentioned._

" _You. Know." Al had said through clenched teeth._

" _Please Al, it will be like it isn't even there." James had returned with a playful wink._

" _No, it's against the rules, along with the damn map. Which I should have, by the way." Al had said fiercely._

" _Fine." James had grumbled. "But really Al, now is not the time to get into your apparent lack of sneaking skills. It's not my fault I snuck it out of Da's desk before you."_

 _A had just huffed, satisfied that the invisibility cloak and map had been taken out of consideration of the game._

"I mean, how could they possibly know?" Freddie asked hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys. We're not cheaters. We'll leave that to the Slytherins."

Dom nodded in agreement, not looking particularly enthralled by the game. I had begged her to join, reminding her of protecting the glory of the Weasley family and all of that. However, my call for her to defend our family's honor resulted in her being royally pissed off about missing a date with a 6th year Slytherin.

"We could hide it in a big tree?" Rowan said, scratching his neck.

"NO BROOMS!" Altair and Cassidy exclaimed at the same time.

Rowan was taken aback. "Doesn't mean they can't climb." He mumbled with resentment.

"Can you climb mate?" Freddie asked with a sparkle in his eye.

"Well…" Rowan started, shifting uneasily. "With a charm or something."

James chortled as Freddie smacked him on the back of his head.

"No magic guys." I muttered, sneaking a look at the other team. They seemed to be choosing a location without a hitch. I mustered a deep breath as I turned back to the bickering fourth years.

"Common room!" Rowan suddenly yelped. We all glanced at the other team, but none of them seemed to have heard.

"What do you mean?' Molly asked, turning her attention back to Rowan.

Cassidy was the one who spoke next, rubbing her hands together mischievously. "Bella never mentioned anything about common rooms being off limits."

I racked my memories to Ravley's speech. "Hey…. you're right! We hide it in the Gryffindor common room and…"

"They'll never be able to get it!" Dom finished, clapping her hands together.

I grinned. "Perfect. Rowan, Altair, go find a spot in the common room. Dom, Molly, Cass, find various spots around the castle to guard. James, Freddie, get the pranks ready."

"What are you going to do?" Cassidy asked.

I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Distraction."

"Wait!" James practically shouted as we started to split.

"James," I sighed, "If you need to use the bathroom, just go now."

If looks could kill just then… James would have been sent to Azkaban.

"No, we need a name." James said, shooting me a look.

"Mate, really?" Freddie asked, stifling a laugh.

"No, no, it's a good idea." Molly exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "How about we just call ourselves the Gryffindor team?"

"Boring." Rowan deadpanned.

I huffed. "Fine, two minutes, any ideas?"

* * *

I watched from behind the statue as the pair of fifth year Slytherins careened around the turn and were immediately bombarded with some very angry pygmy puffs. Uncle George had been more than happy to send them to us for a field test.

I snorted in laughter as they screeched like little girls and started to flail their arms in every direction.

"AGH! I have purple fuzz in my mouth!" One of them shouted.

I cackled, easing my way through the secret passage and running away.

"Freddie!" I hissed a few minutes later, causing the redhead to skitter to a stop as he sprinted down the passageway.

"What Rosie?" He asked, glancing around.

"Have you found it yet?"

He shook his head. "No, those bastards hid it well. If I could just accio it…" He saw my look and trailed off.

"No magic!" I glared.

"Fine! Are the pygmy puffs working?"

I nodded with a sinister grin. He returned it as the two of us were startled with a loud bang and a girl shout, "NO BLOODY MAGIC PARKER!"

We exchanged a look as I started to sprint towards the noise, which sounded a lot like Cassidy about to hex a Slytherin to oblivion.

"Parker you slimy disgusting lack of a human…" Cassidy was saying as I rounded the corner, her wand pointed directly at Parker's head. Parker was a 3rd year Slytherin who had a stocky appearance. He was a half-blood, his dad being Vincent Crabbe.

"Cass!" I yelped, only to gasp as she turned around and I saw her face had LOSER scrawled all over it.

"Go Parker…" I said dangerously, keeping my hand firmly wrapped around Cassidy's wrist.

He winked at me as he passed. "Thanks Rosie, any idea where you hid your flag?"

I just rolled my eyes before I turned back to Cass, muttering the counterspell.

"I'm going to kill him." Cassidy stated, her fist clenched.

I grimaced. "Come'n Cass, we have a competition to win."

"Like hell we do." Cassidy said, trying to twist her wrist out of my grasp, only to stop as two familiar faces came around the corner, carrying a red flag.

"SCORP! AL!" I bellowed.

The two sets of satisfied grins were wiped off their faces.

"No magic Rosie." Al warned, backing up a few steps as he saw my expression.

"How'd you get in the common room?" Cassidy asked from beside me.

Scorpius grinned. "An idiot first year let Al in, he said he forgot the password."

I cursed under my breath. "How did you know it was in the common room in the first place?"

Al fished around in his pockets for a second before pulling out two flesh colored tubes I knew too well.

Listening ears.

"Uncle George happens to be my Uncle too." He said with a smirk. "We just eavesdropped on Altair and Rowan."

"Give. Us. The. Flag." I said through gritted teeth, my eyes focused on the red flag in Scorp's hand.

"Make us." He smirked. "And Rosie, it has got to be good."

I rolled my eyes, seriously considering breaking the no magic rule for myself. Those twats were just grinning at me, waiting for me to step aside.

No bloody way was that going to happen. I had one goal today, and that was to beat the Slytherins.

"Look, can't we just decide that friendship reigns over something as stupid as house clashes?" I asked hopefully, trying not to wince at the pleading note in my voice.

Scorpius scoffed as Al answered. "Nice try Gryffindor, today is the one day that we have no history, nothing at all."

"So when we bathed naked together when we were babies…" I started with a smirk.

"No. History!" Al exclaimed, clapping hands over Scorp's ears. Not that that stopped anything, Scorpius was practically rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You… and...her…. Bathing… together!" He managed between gasps.

"Mate, we're cousins!" Al protested, turning to his best mate.

A cough interrupted the three of us and we all turned to Cassidy, who was regarding us with a hand on her hip.

"Seriously? Have you three gits forgotten that we're in the middle of a game?!" She exclaimed, drawing my attention back to flag in Scorp's hand.

"I said you would have to do something to earn it." He simpered.

Cass and I exchanged a look as a thought dawned at us at the same time. "Operation gobsmack." I whispered, her subtle nod the only indication she heard. The both of us stepped forward until we were eye for eye with the boys, me attacking Scorp while she attacked Al.

"You know Scorpius…" I muttered so only he would hear, leaning in closer. His eyes widened, and I couldn't help but notice that there were a few golden flecks floating around his irises. What? I was human, after all.

"What game are you playing Rose?" He gulped. "We're friends, _only_ friends."

"Hmmm…" I said, trying my best to distract him as my hand went towards his. "But you must feel something more…"

I must have come close to something because Scorp's face immediately pinked and his eyes roamed wildly about my face. I had a finger on the flag, then two, then three, then I yanked.

"AHA!" I yelled in victory, jumping back from Scorpius with the flag in my hand. I fisted the air in victory. Cassidy reappeared by my side, leaving an equally flustered Al in her wake.

"Really," I said with a smirk. "It's a good thing you two are boys."

The two sent back hardened glares, Scorp's face had regained its facade of cool. And, right now, fury.

"Rosie.." Al muttered dangerously.

"That was foul play.." Scorpius spat, closing the distance between us.

The two yanked out their wands, pointing them and our foreheads.

"Slytherin _will_ win." Al said, his eyes flashing.

"Rictusempra!" They both shouted at the same time, and I was immediately struck with uncontrollable tickling.

"No… Fair!" Cassidy gasped beside me as we both collapsed on the ground.

Scorpius easily strode above me and plucked the flag from my writhing grasp.

"Almost too easy." He drawled, sending a wink in my direction.

"Later Rosie, Cass, we have a game to win!" Al called as the two sauntered off, chuckling amongst themselves.

"You can't just leave us here!" I shrieked. Silence. Those complete prats.

* * *

"They're going to be insufferable for months!" Cassidy complained as she sat down at the Gryffindor table the next day.

"I can't believe you two lets those idiots win!" James whined, shoveling eggs in his mouth as per usual.

"Well… We had the flag…" Cassidy started.

"And then we lost it." I finished with a scowl. My sides _still_ ached from laughing. It had taken Rowan and Altair 20 minutes to find us, and by the time they had cured us of our little ailment the Slytherins had won.

"Well I blame the name." Altair grumbled from my other side, barely touching his food.

"Hey!" James said, shooting a glare to him.

"He may have a point." I heard Molly mumble as she sat down across from me.

"What's wrong with the Super Awesome Fun Team?" James asked.

The rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"Hello Gryffin-losers!" I heard a cheery voice say from behind us.

I spun to see Al grinning at me, flanked by Scorpius and Ravley.

His smile widened as he took in James current state (that of drowning his sorrows with food). He leaned next to his brother.

"Would you look at that, the noble Slytherins standing over the defeated Gryffindors. My, how the tables have turned."

"But you did cheat." I pointed out, earning a scowl from the three snakes.

"You call it cheating," Scorpius said, twirling his fingers around eloquently. "We call it getting ahead."

"Please." Freddie scoffed.

"Look, now that you've come all the way over here to gloat, you can leave." Altair said with a cheeky smile.

Ravley feigned confusion. "We were just on our way to the Slytherin table when we saw you lot mopping, really you were just begging for the _victors_ to come over." She finished with a typical hair flip.

Dom snorted as she dropped into a seat. "The door to the hall is by the Slytherin table. To walk by us you had to go completely out of your way."

Al's idiotic smile wavered for a second. As did Scorp's. Ravley just shook her head sadly.

"Obviously you don't know the correct way to rub in a victory Dominique." She said with _another_ toss of her hair. That girl was utterly and completely mental. And lacking a few brain cells.

"Great." I deadpanned. "You gloated, now you can go."

The three huffed and turned away.

"And Slytherins," Mols called to their retreating forms, "Will pay when it comes down to quidditch."

That thought cheered us all up instantly. Slytherin may have won the battle, but they were bound to lose the war.

* * *

"Are you ready for this Rose?" Mols asked beside me, smoothing down her quidditch robes in attempt to calm her nerves.

"Hmm?" I asked, my eyes barely half open as I sat on the bench.

I wrenched my thoughts away from the upcoming exams to see Mols glaring at me, her unruly brown hair tied back in a bun.

"Right, right. Beat Slytherin, woo hoo." I muttered, pushing myself to my feet.

"What's with you?" Mols asked, peering at me as if I was an entirely new person.

"Nothing." I muttered, turning away from her. But in truth, Scorpius was what was the matter.

" _Rose." Scorpius had said, causing me to look up from my notes as he dropped onto the ground beside me. It was a warm day, and I was basking in the shade of a willow tree that stood by the lake._

" _Are you here to distract me from next Saturday?" I had said with a smirk. The championship game between Slytherin and Gryffindor had been rubbed in my face for two weeks. Pins and badges were being sold by the dozen on the Hogwarts black market._

" _No, we just need to talk." Scorpius had said, lying himself out like a plank on the grass._

 _That had gotten my attention. "Talk? About what?"_

" _The summer."_

 _I had furrowed my brow. "But, Scorp, I already told you, my parents said you could come over for the whole summer."_

 _The boy in question had just sighed, pushing fingers through his hair._

" _I'm going to Italy. For the whole summer."_

 _It had felt like something was hitting me square in the chest. Gone were the thoughts of lazy days with my best friend, weekends spent roaming muggle London and Diagon Alley. Of showing Scorp how to make a proper lemonade stand._

" _Oh." Real eloquent, Rose._

" _I'm sorry, Rosie. Really. Dad didn't even tell me." Scorpius had pleaded._

 _After a few seconds I had even managed a rubbery smile for his sake. "Well, there's always next summer, right?"_

 _He had nodded vigorously, pulling me in for a tight hug._

" _You'll owl, right?" My voice had been muffled against his chest._

 _I had felt him breath, then, "Always, Rose."_

To say I wasn't a touch mad would be an understatement. I had really wanted to spend the whole summer with Scorp, and the fact he was jetting off to beautiful Italy had not helped matters. That, combined with upcoming exams, had left sleep out of the question.

"Gather around everyone!" Katy Wood called as she strolled into the room, the team automatically gathering for one of her famous pep talks. Her father wasn't a professional quidditch player for nothing after all. She claimed she had learned everything from him.

"This is my last game. Our last game as a team." Katy started, her eyes roaming each one of us. I shifted uncomfortably. "We've trained all year for this moment and like hell if we're going to let a pair of second years stop us!"

We all knew that the Slytherin quidditch team had only made it this far because of two best mates. _My_ two best mates. There was a few savage sounds coming from James and Freddie, as if they couldn't believe they would actually have to defeat their brother/cousin for the cup. Not that it would stop them, I mused, The two of them had been playing "harmless" pranks on Al all week. One of which had left Al only able to say word that started with z.

"So let's get out there and show them how to play a bloody good game of quidditch!" Katy nearly shouted, awaking something in my stupor. This was my first cup match, and I _fully_ intended on winning.

We marched out across the field, being introduced one by one by Olivia. It never got old, walking onto the field as hundreds of spectators filled the stands and roared for us. My eyes caught on a particularly large banner in the Ravenclaw section that showed a lion chewing on a snake. I grinned. This is where I felt most at home in all of Hogwarts.

I watched as Katy Woods forcefully shook hands with the Slytherin captain, a 6th year named Angelica Bart. She was practically frothing at the mouth. Then came the call to mount our brooms, and we were off.

I closed my eyes for a split second as we soared upwards, my exhaustion immediately forgotten as the adrenaline started to pound in my veins. This was it, the last match.

I flew high above the rest of the team, out of hearing range of Olivia. I liked it better this way, it was a trick Uncle Harry had taught me to do. From my vantage point I could see the full game unfold, with the Slytherin seeker Nott flying a few meters below me.

An hour in, and my sharp eyes had yet to pick up one glint of gold in the sun. Nott hadn't moved either, but he had a record of only catching the snitch once during his entire career. How he managed to stay on the team, I would never know.

As predicted, Al and Scorp were once again the dynamic duo and Gryffindor's worst nightmare. While Molly managed to score a few points, if I didn't spot the snitch soon the cup would go to Slytherin for the first time in 10 years. I would rather die before that happened. It was enough that they cheated their way through capture the flag, but this, this was mine to win.

I started to zoom around the pitch as fast as my Stipulus 2000 would allow. I whipped around and around the course, growing more and more desperate with each lap. Then, I spotted it. Hovering below Scorp's left ankle.

Like how I had zeroed in on the ball on my first flying lesson at Hogwarts, everything else grew dim and quiet as instinct took over. I shot towards the snitch, gaining on it with each second, feeling each tendril of wind that flew through my hair, past the shocked and excited faces of the others, right under Scorpius, reaching my hand out, clenching the cold metal in my palm. Only to realize that I was mere moments from crashing into the pole. Crap. This really was like the first flying lesson on repeat.

Without even realizing it, I pulled up, narrowly missing the pole and streaking through the hoop instead, doing a few loop-de-loops before coming to my senses and pulling out, my arms raised in victory.

Then I saw the score.

Tied. We had tied. I could have thrown myself of the broom, that's how vexed I was. And by Katy's expression across the field from me, I could see she was contemplating the same end.

"WEASLEY! MOLLY WAS ABOUT TO SCORE!" Katy screeched at me as I landed on the grass, smoothing out my hair.

"A thank you would suffice, Katy." I said sarcastically, whipping my broom onto my shoulder.

"Thank you? THANK YOU?" Katy roared, attracting the attention of the rest of the team.

Molly rushed to her best friend's side, patting her on the back as I shifted backwards out of harm's reach. I shot a grateful look to Mols. The girl was only 5'4, but she was terrifying when she was mad.

"Good game." I turned to see Scorpius looking at me with a grin. "Luckily for you that we tied."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Scorp, whatever you say."

Al bounded up to me as well, his hair sticking up in an entirely unflattering way. "Did you see that last goal I made against Woods, Rosie? Mum and Dad will be amazed…"

"Party in Gryffindor!" James interrupted, Freddie nodding in agreement.

Al raised his eyebrows. "You mean, party in Slytherin." He said dangerously. Scorp and I shared a glance with each other.

James chuckled. "Please _Albus,_ the dungeons are no place for a school wide party."

I hated to back James up, but flashes of the overcrowded Slytherin common room popped into my mind.

"He's right, Al." I muttered carefully. This was dangerous ground I was treading. Scorpius looked at me in surprise.

"What's wrong with our common room?" Angelica said with narrowed eyes, joining the conversation.

The Gryffindors all looked at each other. "It's… cold." "Dark." "Uninviting and small." We all rambled, the Slytherins expressions darkening.

"GUYS!" Cassidy practically screeched, running in between the two groups. I hadn't even seen her there.

"The Room of Requirement will be fine, alright? Neutral ground!" She commanded, glancing between the two groups. The great pacifier to the rescue.

There was a long pause and then we all nodded, much to Cassidy's relief. As we started to disperse, she called jokingly, "If any of you ever need problem solving, just call me! The first time is free!"

"Call?" I whispered to Carter as we made our way to the locker rooms. He shrugged. "Must be a muggle thing."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm graduating." Molly said, her eyes trained on the clouds above our heads.

"I can't believe I'll be a third year next year." I mused, leaning against Freddie.

"O.W.L.S." James muttered with despair, seeming to be put off by the very thought.

"Oh! I can't wait for O.W.L.S.!" I exclaimed as the rest of my cousins laughed.

"What?" I mumbled. "It's true."

"We have no doubt about that." Freddie said, ruffling my hair.

I sighed happily, arranging myself more comfortably. The Weasley-Potter gang was a staple at Hogwarts, almost as if we were untouchable by mere mortals. But the truly remarkable thing was that we all loved each other. I glanced over at Al and saw him sprawled next to James, the two of them in a deep conversation that involved a lot of shoving. Even Al, a Slytherin, was accepted and more or less loved by all us die hard Gryffindors.

"Hey…." I squinted to see Scorpius standing above us, his face looking wary at the sheer volume of redheads.

"Scorp! Sit!" I cried, pushing off Freddie. I knew Scorp wanted to be a part of a big family, and I had been making an effort to include him. It was my own way of telling him how much he meant to me.

"Hey Mate." Al said with a lazy grin.

"Yah, sit Malfoy." James said, drawing lazy circles in the air with his wand.

"OW! Al!" He yelped as his younger brother punched him.

I sent James a glare. "His name is Scorpius."

I turned back to my friend, practically dragging him down beside me. He looked bewildered, but glad.

"Enjoying the last week before Italy?" I asked, trying to keep the accusing tone out of my voice. Scorp heard it anyways and looked sheepish.

"Rosie…." He started, twirling his fingers in the grass.

"Save it." I sighed, not wanting to ruin the mood that surrounded me.

Scorpius looked grateful as I inched back to the base of the tree. A few seconds later and I felt Scorp brush my shoulder. We stayed like that for hours, side by side under the waving leaves of the willow tree, the chatter and laughter from my cousins ringing through the warm air.

If I ever got my hands on a time-turner, _this_ would be what I returned to.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter, please leave reviews if you did! Next stop: third year.**

 **For reference:**

 **Scorpius, Al, Rose, Altair, Roxy, Cassidy: All are in second year**

 **James, Freddie, Carter, Rowan: fourth year**

 **Dom: fifth year**

 **Molly (Mols): seventh year**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Beautiful People, thank you to the few people who have reviewed, your feedback and comments are always appreciated. Here's the next bit of the next-gen golden trio's life at Hogwarts. This chapter was a little bit like puling out teeth with every word, but despite that I'm proud of my handiwork. This story has been moving a bit slowly so far, but it will speed up real soon. Maybe even in this chapter ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing; I own Nothing. Don't rub it in.**

* * *

 **3rd year**

"Rosie!" I spun on the platform, my hair cut short, as I looked for the person who had shouted my name. No sooner had I started to scan the crowd then I saw Scorpius, his aristocratic features tooled into a smile as he walked purposefully towards me. I returned the grin, and we reached each other in the middle of the platform, standing a few feet apart. I gave him a once over, and he did the same. It had been a long summer without seeing my best friend.

"You're hair is shorter." Scorpius commented, warm liquid pools studying me.

"You're taller than me now." I returned, slightly vexed about that. I had _always_ been taller than him.

We just stared at each other for a minute before he broke it with a genuine smile, closing the gap between us and pulling me into a tight hug. I breathed in his scent, pine and fresh air. It was good to be back in the arms of my best friend.

I pulled back. "You didn't write." I said, hollowly. He had written to Al. Heck, he had even written to Altair.

His face crumpled for a minute before it was replaced with the calm and cool facade I knew so well. He shrugged. "I didn't know what to say Rosie…. Italy is great? The weather is good?"

I hit him on the arm, as he started to complain, I hissed, "We're _best friends_ Scorp, I wouldn't have cared if you had sent me blank letters. At least it would have been something."

He ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly, not quite looking me in the eyes.

I grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at me. I grinned, my anger dissipated. "Tell me everything Scorp!"

"Rose!" My Mum called. I glanced over my shoulder to see her with a hand on the shoulder of my younger brother Hugo, who was nervously fiddling with his new robes.

I looked back at Scorpius. "Meet me on the train, okay?" I called as I retreated to my family.

"Was that Scorpius?" My Mum asked with a smile as I settled in beside her.

I nodded.

"I haven't heard you talking about him all summer, are you two doing okay?" Mum asked, her youngest child temporarily forgotten as she studied me.

I sighed, not wanting to keep any secrets from Mum, but not wanting to break into tears on the platform. "He… he was in Italy. He didn't respond to any of my letters."

"Must be because he had a girlfriend." James said, sliding in next to me, his hair significantly longer in what he called the "cool kid's style."

I glared at him, how dare he even insinuate that Scorp had a summer girlfriend, his _first_ girlfriend, without telling me.

Then I saw he was serious. Merlin, Scorpius Malfoy, you are so _dead._

"James? Are you ready for OWLS this year?" My Mum said, her voice becoming almost monotonous as she delved into the proper way to keep a timetable and the right way to organize notes. Not that James needed it, he was the kind of student who could scrape out all E's without even a hint of studying.

I wandered off, greeting cousins and friends left and right as I roamed around the platform, looking for my blond best friend. Girlfriend? Without telling me?

Then the smoke temporarily cleared, and I saw him standing with his parents, his mother bending over to hug him while his father had his hand stiffly on his shoulder.

"Scorp…" I called when I was within a close enough distance.

The three all turned to look at me, Draco's eyes widening slightly as he took in my red hair.

"Is this….Rose?" Astoria asked, smoothing out her hair.

I nodded, a small smile on my face. I glanced at Scorpius, seeing his distinctly nervous expression.

Astoria simply smiled. It wasn't a big smile, or a toothy grin, there was something aristocratic to it. But it was genuine. She pulled me into a surprisingly warm hug, whispering, "I've heard a lot about you." Oh. I was so going to use that on Scorp later.

She pulled back, exchanging a quick look with her husband. I bit my lip and turned to him.

Scorpius had inherited his looks from him, that much I could tell. But there was a certain emotion in Draco, a wariness, that his son didn't possess. It was as if Draco had been beaten down to the ground and had never quite recovered.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." I said curtly, sticking out my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Scorpius looks up to you." Draco regarded me curiously before he returned my gesture, the picture of a perfectly emotionless facade.

And then it split into a thousand pieces.

"Imagine the heart attack Ron will have if you two get married!" He said, a smile breaking through to the surface. Not only that, a second later he was gwuaffing, his eyes darting from my puzzled face to Scorp's, which mirrored mine perfectly.

"I...I imagine it would be a bit of a shock." I said, refusing to look at Scorpius. Astoria was smiling beside her husband.

"Shock wouldn't begin to describe it!" Draco managed, gasping in between snorts.

Astoria placed a hand on Draco's wrist. "Sweetheart, don't you think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves? They're only thirteen…" she trailed of with a meaningful glance at her husband.

I don't think I would ever be able to look at Scorpius again.

"Right," Mr Malfoy said, smoothing out his expensive robes, his facade once more concealing his emotions. I could see where Scorpius had gotten it from. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Weasley. Now if you would excuse my wife and I, we have a few things to talk to Scorpius about." It was obvious he was dismissing me. With a sideways glance at Scorpius, (were his cheeks pink?!) I went off to find Cassidy, who told me she was saving a seat. This was going to be an interesting year indeed.

* * *

"Are they always like that?" I asked Scorpius as he sat down beside me, sighing.

He shook his head vigorously. "Not even close. I can count the amount of times my dad has laughed on both my hands."

I grinned, nudging him with my shoulder. He turned to me, looking at little nervous.

I couldn't help but laugh at his unease. "Scorp, why don't we just forget what they said, alright?"

Scorpius gave me a tentative smile before he nodded.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked from across from me, setting down her book as she continued to stroke her cat behind the ears.

"Nothing." We both answered, shooting each other a toothy grin.

Cassidy rolled her eyes with a huff. "Fine, if you feel like ever telling me let me know."

"Will do." I mumbled, although it was highly unlikely I ever would. Not only could I not look at Scorp right now without thinking about what his father said- _married?-_ I was practically wiggling in my seat thinking about even looking at Scorp like that, like a future boyfriend. Gag me with fork before that ever happened.

"I'm going to get some air." I said meekly, avoiding my best friends' gaze as I slipped out of the corridor and made my way to the start of the train, where I knew James and Freddie always sat. My situation called for a heaping dose of older cousin help.

I found the two of them lounging with Carter and Rowan, lazily playing a muggle game called go fish.

"Boys," I mustered in greeting, my eyes catching on Rowan's perfect badge on his chest.

They all glanced up at the same time, their hands suspended in midair.

"Rosie!" "Rose!" "Cousin!" "Rosemary Weaselton!"

Must I even say which name James called me?

I edged into the compartment, lowering myself so that I was sitting in between Freddie and James.

The four boys waited for me to start speaking, attempting to throw confused looks at each other without me noticing.

"It's about… Scorpius." I said quietly, looking down at the ground.

The cozy atmosphere of the compartment exploded.

"Told you it would happen eventually." Freddie said to James with a raised eyebrow.

I think I turned slightly green. What was he insinuating?

"Mmm, what about the blondie?" Carter asked, peering at me.

Rowan snorted from besides me. " _Blondie_? Really Carter?"

"He…. I…. We…." I stammered, realizing this would be a bit harder than anticipated.

"You didn't kiss, did you?" James said, disgust dripping from his voice.

"For the love of Merlin, _NO!"_ I yelped, my ears hot and cheeks red. Why had I thought this was a good idea? Why couldn't a boy and girl just be best friends and nothing more?

James visibly relaxed. "Then, what?"

I gulped. In truth, the four boys were like the big brothers I never had, and that alone gave me the strength to continue.

"Why does everyone think that we should be- ya know- more than friends?" Despite my face matching the shade of my hair, I was genuinely curious.

That was, until the four fifth years burst into laughter.

I regretted everything.

"I'm serious." I mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with any of them.

James finally stopped chortling, nudging Carter. "You know, this girl advice thing will be good practice for Sofie."

Freddie grinned like a piranha. "Ahhh yes, Sofie Brown. 6th year doe eyed extraordinaire."

"Shove it." Carter muttered. "Little Rosie needs our help."

"A boy's perspective." I hinted helpfully.

"Well, you two _are_ practically inseparable." James offered.

"Because we're best friends." I shot back.

"And there's the whole star crossed lovers thing." Rowan said with a shrug.

"Huh?" What the hell was 'star crossed lovers'?

"Ya know, Romeo and Juliet? Super old Muggle play?" Rowan asked, his eyebrow cocked.

I snorted. I dabbled in literature, sure, but I tended to only read modern Muggle literature. I glanced at Rowan, seeing he looked slightly miffed. I had forgotten his Muggle Parents both taught English at an university outside London. Whoops.

"I mean," I amended. "I've- uh- never heard of that."

James smirked at me. Freddie just giggled. Literally giggled.

"Honestly Rose, for as smart as you are, to have never read Shakespeare…" Rowan trailed of, tisking with a look of utter disdain.

"I'm surprised Aunt Hermione never gave you any of them to read." Freddie mused.

This time my eyebrows shot up. "And you have read them, dear Freddie?"

" 'course" He answered with a grin. "Only the truly uncultured have never read Shakilsfeer."

"Shakespeare!" Rowan said, looking appalled at his best friend.

"Right…" Freddie trailed off with a wink in my direction.

"Anyways Rosie, Romeo and Juliet is a play about two lovers from feuding families. Sound familiar?" Rowan said with a toothy grin.

"Well now that you mention it.." I started sarcastically.

"Really?" Carter asked, perking up.

"NO! Merlin…" I trailed off, gritting my teeth angrily.

"It's just what everyone thinks." James said with a smile. Obviously he didn't care that I was now traumatized. Lovers from two feuding families? Seriously? Could it be any more cliché? What happened to my overprotective older cousin? Where was he when I needed him?

"Well it's not true." I muttered darkly.

"We know that," Rowan said with a grin."The rest of Hogwarts? Not so much."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the help. I'll see you idiots later."

I smiled despite myself as 4 varying pitch levels of "HEY!" rang out behind me.

* * *

"Weasley, Hugo!" I glanced at Lily, the new Gryffindor was watching her best mate with harrowed eyes. She knew, as well as I, what might happen.

"RAVENCLAW!" I deflated a little inside as I saw my younger cousins dejected expression, her lip pursed as she started the same emotional rollercoaster I had been on with Al two years prior. However, I clapped loudly for Hugo as he went to sit by his best friend Louis, his personality had always boded more towards quiet and pensive, clearly the less outspoken out of the two of us. All Dad cared was that we had both inherited Mum's brains. My little brother was bound to give me a run for my money as the top of the school academically. Okay, so I was a couple tenths behind Scorpius. Who was counting?

I sighed happily as the plates were filled in front of us, my eyes caught on one thing and one thing only, the chicken that seemed to be spiced just to my liking every year, like magic.

I sat between Altair and Cassidy, the three of us engaging in happy conversation as the meal progressed, each trying to fill the others in on their holiday adventures. In actuality, I had seen Altair only a few weeks prior….

" _Ms. Black, is it?" Uncle Harry had asked kindly, stretching his hand out to meet a gray haired woman. She had smiled, her other hand clasped with the young aristocratic boy by her side._

" _Altair!" I had shrieked with glee, racing to hug my friend. I had begged Dad for weeks to be able to go to this meeting._

 _Altair had smiled and greeted me back, but I could tell he was worried with the prospect of meeting Harry Potter. At the start of the summer, Al had let Altair's last name slip, a mistake that had led to this meeting. For once I was glad that Al had such a big mouth._

" _We'll have you start from the beginning Ms. Black. From the day you met Regulus Black." Terry Boot, a member of the Ministry had said, leaning forward._

 _Ms. Black had chuckled. "I hardly can remember now, the day seemed so ordinary."_

" _Please try." Another senior Ministry member had said with a frown. "Else we might need to take the memories out ourselves. For all we know, you could be nothing more than a muggle trying to get an inheritance!"_

 _Altair's eyes had flashed dangerously at that statement. His grandma was basically his only family and he felt very protective of her._

 _Ms. Black had looked terrified for a second before she glared at the member._

" _That won't be necessary Phineas!" Uncle Harry had barked, turning back to Ms. Black with sympathy. Please, Anne, tell us what you do remember."_

 _She had nodded, shifting uneasily around in her seat for a few had been taking a second to composed her thoughts. Her voice had come out softly, with a melodious undertone."I was a waitress at a pub in Hartlepool. The day we met, he was an ordinary customer, a bit dark and unhappy, but friendly nonetheless. I could tell he had been traveling a bit, he was haggard and worn. He kept coming back, day after day, saying he was looking for something around the cliffs. Eventually we became good friends, more than that. We eloped one day as he found out I was carrying his child." Ms Black had paused with tears in her eyes, lost within the memories. "We were happy. He never told me much about his family, just that his last name was Black, which I took upon marrying him, and that he was quite well off. Then he disappeared one day. Never came back. I tried for years to find his family, the Black's, but I never could. My son, Leo, wasn't a wizard, so I never found out about Regulus' world until Leo married his wife, a witch. Then I was able to trace down the Black's, nearly changing my last name when I found out what deeds they had been charged with doing." Ms. Black laughed bitterly. "Imagine, a family bent on purebloods finding out their deceased son had married a muggle. And that she was carrying their name. But then I read about Sirius Black." Uncle Harry had shifted, Dad discreetly putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And I decided to keep it, for the one man who had tried to fight his family's purist views. It's why my grandson's middle name is Sirius." I had started, looking at Altair besides me. He shrugged. "My son died shortly after his wife, Veronica, gave birth to Altair. She became consumed in work, and I've raised him ever since. It was quite the shock to come down one morning to find him napping on the ceiling." Ms Black had finished with a chuckle._

I shook my head, the whole week of that case playing out in front of me. Ms. Black had been deemed to be telling the truth, that the Black family tree did live on through Altair Black, grandson of a muggle, son of a muggle, but a Black nonetheless. I, for one, was glad that Uncle Harry and the rest of the lot knew, they had even invited Altair home to the Burrow for the holidays, which he had eagerly accepted. I had asked Dad why Altair and his grandma hadn't shown up on the magic Black family tapestry at Grimmauld Place, but he directed me to Uncle Harry. ("Because Rosie, it was charmed to make sure no muggle would ever grace its threads. You saw how Sirius was disgraced as a muggle lover, imagine the horror of a muggle family member.") I was still angry about that bit, raised to abhor anything that was elitist.

"Rosie?" Altair asked from besides me, peering at me with a worried crease on his forehead.

"Hmm?" I asked, shaking the last bits of the summer holiday out of my head.

"You alright? You've hardly touched your food, and trust me, _that_ is unusual." Altair chuckled, narrowly missing my hand as I attempted to slap him.

"Maybe I'm not hungry." I said grumpily, giving him the evil eye.

"Right Rosie, and my name isn't Cassidy." Cass laughed from my other side. I gave her a fair dosage of the evil eye before I laughed myself.

"Rose?" A small voice peeped from down the table, interrupting the banter between my friends. I looked to see Lily, her face abnormally pale.

"Yeah Lils?" I called, my sarcastic face crumpling to be replaced with genuine warmth.

"What if I don't make any friends?" She asked softly.

"You, Lily Luna Potter, will have no problem with that." I said sincerely, wanting to reach down the table to crush her into a big hug.

"You think?" She asked, a little bit of color coming back to her face.

"If not, I'll beat them up!" James called from the other direction, his gaggle of friends nodding in agreement.

"No one leaves out our little cousin." Dom said, ruffling Lil's hair affectionately.

Lily beamed as cousins up and down the table voiced their support, ending as another first year Gryffindor, a girl with blond hair and a nervous smile said. "Hi, my name's Heather."

I grinned softly, remember my first welcome back feast, the uneasiness with the fact my best mate had just been sorted into the 'enemy' house and I was alone. Now, I was surrounded with Cass and Altair, and as I glanced across the room towards the Slytherins, a familiar blond grinned back at me. Ravley poked impatiently at his side; Scorp giving me a wink before he broke the gaze, chatting animatedly with Al across from him.

Now, I was surrounded with friends.

* * *

"I need the invisibility cloak." I told James, hands on my hip as a 5th year girl looked up in interest from the book she had been reading on his lap. James glared at me, clearly unhappy about me interrupting his little date.

"Gee, Ro, be a little louder!" He hissed, ignoring the girl who now had both her eyebrows up, her interest peaked.

I shrugged lazily. "What? I need it."

James rolled his eyes, "It's the first day. _The first night_ even."

It was true that we had just walked up from the feast, and the first years were still gapping at the common room, but I shrugged again, an evil glint replacing my usual sparkle. "I'm sure Aunt Ginny would _love_ to hear about-" I paused, mockingly frowning at the girl who was now looking back and forth between us as if watch a captivating game of fast paced quidditch. "-What's your name?" I asked to her.

"Blue." She responded with a voice like a soft breeze, airy and refreshing all at once.

"You wouldn't." James said, his eyes flashing, Blue the only reason he hadn't jumped up yet.

I smirked. This was too easy. "I think we both know, I would."

"You're evil Ro." James muttered angrily. "It's up in my dormitory, last drawer underneath the stuff labeled dangerous."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Don't ask." James told me as my mouth began to open.

I grinned, no doubt Uncle George had sent his favorite Nephew a few experimental gizmos again. "Wasn't going to. Thanks Jamesy!" I called cheerfully, sending my angry cousin a kiss as I flounced up to his bed.

"You got it?" Cass asked eagerly as I opened the door to my own dormitory.

I smirked as I thrust out my hand, or lack thereof.

"Sweet! I'll get Altair and you put on some shoes!" She exclaimed, stopping as she saw my frowning face.

"Honestly Rose," She scolded, cocking out her hip in a very motherly pose. "You want to go all the way down to the kitchens barefoot?"

Before I could tell her that, yes, I would very much like that, she snapped. "Oh just put them on you insufferable redhead!"

Well then, I guess shoes it was.

"Can you let up on the biscuits Rose?" Altair mumbled as the three of us made our way through the silent halls, wincing whenever a ghost crossed our paths.

"Ohh… not the right thing to say to a girl." Cass whispered.

"If we left you out of the invisibility cloak, we wouldn't have any problems." I snapped, flicking the smug raven haired boy in front of me as we all tried to keep our feet and ankles covered with the shimmering material.

"Ouch! I think I _almost_ felt that." Altair whispered.

I groaned halfheartedly, secretly happy as we inched closer to the kitchens. Cassidy had come up with idea, proclaiming that we would make it a new tradition for the next four years. I was already craving a cup of hot chocolate, so I agreed instantly. Altair had just sighed with a good natured grin.

"Where are we?" Cass whispered as we started down a hallway I had never been down before.

"Heck if I know." I mumbled back, a bit peeved at being lost. I was so smart, yet complete rubbish at directions.

"Mmm, should we ask that painting for direction?" Altair asked, nodding to where three ladies dressed in huge dresses were having tea with their pinkies held out.

"Won't they rat us out?" I asked quietly, biting my lip. I could be expelled for being out of the common room, or at least be the recipient of a hearty sentence of detention. Mum would not look kindly on her daughter getting detention within the first 24 hours of being back at Hogwarts.

"Nah, I think they look nice." Cass whispered brightly, and before either of us could stop her she had ducked under the edge of the invisible cloak and was standing in front of the three startled ladies.

"Now where did you come from Miss?" One asked, looking terribly frightened.

"Really Charlette," Another one of the ladies sighed. "They're wizards, they can appear just about anywhere."

"Actually," Cass interrupted, "I'm a witch."

The grumpiest stood up in the frame, moving to the front so that she was at the same height as Cassidy. She gave Cassidy an once over. "Hmm, poor excuse for a lady."

I stifled a giggle as I caught Cassidy's insulted face.

"Pardon?" Cass asked, gobsmacked.

"Poor manners as well." Another one of the ladies tutted.

"Would you pardon me." The grumpy woman in the green dress stated, crossing her arms.

"Okay." Cass said with a shrug, turning to give me an incredulous look.

"No young miss, that is the proper way to excuse yourself!" The frightened lady called.

"Huh?" Cass was thoroughly confused now.

"You used the barbaric way, simply saying 'pardon'. Quite uneducated." The grumpy lady simpered, fanning herself with her hand daintily.

"Well in today's language, pardon means what," Cass shot back, crossing her arms. "So, what?"

I swear the ladies almost fainted.

" _Such Language!_ " " _She calls herself female, impossible!_ "

"Listen up you wedding cake toppers," Cassidy grouched. "We need directions on how to get to the kitchens!"

"Food? Surely you can go without it for a few weeks, anything to get back into form!" The lady in the pink dress said, horrified.

"Hmm, needs few more notches on her corset." The grumpy lady said, eyeing Cassidy's waist.

"Honestly." Cass cried. "Where are the bloody kitchens?!"

That did the ladies in. All three of them fainted, falling like synchronized poofs of fabric; tainted by hearing a girl use a swear word.

"Argh!" Cassidy groaned, ready to punch the painting.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"The halls are laughing!" Shouted a deep irish voice. I shut up quickly, Cassidy jumping back against the stone wall.

The both of us realized at the same time that the voice had come from the neighboring painting. I tried in vain to get my heart to stop racing. Altair and I shuffled silently down the hall to get a better view of the frowning man. He was excessively portly, leaning against a shimmering unicorn as he looked disapprovingly at Cass.

"Lass, shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked with a thick accent, adjusting his gold glasses.

"Um… I was asked to go to the kitchens." Cassidy said innocently, clasping together her hands as she batted her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes, no way was he going to buy…

"Well certainly Lass!" The man said, easily giving her directions. I scoffed as Altair's shoulders shook silently beside me.

"Come back real soon my Lass!" The man called, his cheeks slightly pink as Cassidy walked away from him.

Her cheeky smile instantly vaporized as she slid back under the cloak.

My smile only got bigger.

"Don't say a word." She snapped.

"But, Cass, you've got your first boyfriend!" I cried, hugging her. "And Irish at that, nice and big.."

"Shut up you git!" Cass mumbled, her face red.

Altair was still laughing. I grinned as we walked down the stairs, happy and warm feelings surrounding me.

"Misses, Mister, what can I do for you?" A squeaky voice asked as we entered the bustling kitchens.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked hopefully, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"Certainly Miss! Certainly!" The house elf said, bobbing its head up and down as it hurried away, happy to please me.

We all automatically sat down at the Gryffindor table. That is, before Altair had a realization.

"I can sit in the headmaster spot!" He cried happily, hopping up to run to the professors' table and sink into the big chair.

I smirked. "Comfortable?"

Altair shifted around appraisingly, a small frown on his face. "Thought it would be more cushioned, if I was going to be honest."

Cass, meanwhile, was chatting with a house elf.

"I'm sorry Miss, we simply can't have a day where we serve chocolate chip pancakes." The house elf squeaked, her eyes nearly welling with tears as she clenched her knitted hat.

"But why not?!" Cassidy demanded with a huff.

"Many people don't like them." The house elf trembled.

"What's your name?" Cassidy snapped, send the house elf streaking under the bench at her tone.

"Selma, Miss." she said in a hoarse whisper, trying in vain to hide her big ears.

"Selma?" I asked in wonder. "I thought you lot all had names ending with y's."

Selma glared at me. "Hardly Miss, we've progressed some from your father's day."

I started. "You know my father?"

"Red hair, always came to ask for food. Quite a nuisance." The house elf said, growing more confident.

I blinked. I was being sassed by a house elf. Things _had_ changed.

"Well i'm reporting you to your superior!" Cassidy growled, obviously still angry at the lack of chocolate chip pancakes. Selma started to tremble again.

"Who's in charge around here?" She snarled as I tried to restrain her. "I mean it! Who runs this place!"

"Cass!" Altair called, materializing by my side. "Don't you think you're being a bit…"

"No chocolate chip pancakes Altair! This is practically a declaration of war!"

Meanwhile, the crowds of house elves were parting as what appeared to be a bundle of yarn moved towards us. As the pile got nearer, I could make out a bit of an eyeball and some fingers sticking out from the wool.

The knit-clad house elf came to a halt in front of us. "My name's Dobby, I'm the head chef here!" He squeaked pleasantly, holding out a mitted hand.

"Dobby?!" I exclaimed. "He died!"

At this all the house elves' ears drooped as they dropped their heads.

"Yes, miss, we always call the head chef Dobby, in his memory!" One called as he stirred away madly at one of the many stoves.

Dobby nodded, his ears moving back into their original spots as he brightened considerably.

"Someone called for me?" He asked happily.

"Me!" Cass said, shoving past Altair and me. "I want chocolate chip pancakes as a breakfast item, and _she_ ," Cass pointed an accusing finger at Selma. "Won't allow it!"

"Of course not!" The elf squeaked, clutching his chest. "Harry Potter doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes!"

"He's right, Uncle Harry detests them." I mumbled to Altair. Cassidy swelled beside me.

"Just because one _measly_ Chosen One doesn't like chocolate chip pancakes…" she started, her face reddening.

She never got to finish, the entire kitchen was suddenly filled with gasps and yelps of indignation.

Dobby nearly fell over, a handful of other house elves rushing to help, all glaring at Cassidy.

Once Dobby was steadied, his high pitched voice carried throughout the room. "The measly Chosen One?! Master Potter saved Dobby's life!"

"Well now she's done it," Altair mumbled to me. "They're going to poison our hot chocolates!"

"How did he save your life?" Cassidy asked, an angry edge to her voice. I shook my head with amusement. The girl did not know how to give up.

"Mine? Mine?! Compare me to Dobby, why I…" Dobby yelped, his tower of knitted goods swaying dangerously.

"Your name is Dobby! I'm comparing you to yourself!" Cass spit back, thoroughly confused and bitter.

Tonight was not Cassidy's night.

"I meant the original Dobby Miss! Not me, never me!" The enraged house elf looked like he wanted to hit my best friend over the head with a frying pan.

"Cass.." I muttered.

"What Rose?" She snapped, turning to me.

"It's just chocolate chip pancakes." I said carefully, Altair nodding vigorously beside me.

That seemed to make Cassidy come to her senses.

"I just really like chocolate chip pancakes." She muttered, turning back to Dobby, who still looked scandalized.

"I'm.. er… sorry Dobby. I happen to really like the Chosen One." She confessed, sending a quick wink in my direction. Sweet Merlin's hat, my sweet friend was back!

"Thank you Miss." Dobby nodded, looking somewhat calmer.

"But, it would never hurt if you would just make-"

"CASSIDY!" Altair and I roared simultaneously.

"Let the bloody pancakes go!" Altair said angrily, yanking Cass beside him.

"Right. Erm, can we have some hot chocolate now?" Cassidy asked hopefully, eyeing the army of house elves, who all seemed happy and cheerful again. They all rushed off immediately as if someone had tazed them.

We were given 46 cups of hot chocolate that night.

* * *

"Cara, huh? That's a nice name." I mused, red hair flopping all over Scorp as I leaned on his shoulder. After a week of being back at Hogwarts, back to full schedules, the hopes of Quidditch, nights sprawled in front of the fireplace, I had finally managed to find some time to catch up with Scorpius. We sat side by side on a stone bench in one of Hogwarts more isolated courtyards, his back pressed against the wall.

He scoffed. "Right, Rose, I chose to date her for her name."

I laughed. "I wouldn't blame you for it."

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but names are hardly a date factor." I could practically hear his eye roll.

I bristled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, all comfy home-y feelings long gone.

He shrugged. "Just that you've never even kissed anyone, right? Let alone dated."

My head shot off his shoulder so I could give him a full on glare. _How dare he._

"What, your one kiss and one girlfriend suddenly makes you an expert?!"

"More than you, sure." He responded with a smirk.

I leaned in. "When did you become so _insufferable_?"

He started at that. Turned to me, looking at me like I was a stranger.

"Since when can't you take a joke?" Grey eyes met blue eyes.

"I have to go." I mumbled, breaking our silent battle of wits.

"Rose-"

I just shook my head. Scorpius had taken one of my biggest insecurities and shoved it back in my face.

Later that night, I found myself shooting stunning spells at hapless pillows in an empty classroom.

Over and over and over, until I found myself sitting in the middle of the room, green pillows surrounding me.

"Rosie?"

I sighed, shifting myself away from the messy black haired boy.

"Ravley again?" Al asked with a chuckle, plopping beside me.

I rolled my eyes. Being potions partners last year, I may have made it a habit to let some of my pent up magic energy go. Frequently.

"I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said." Al offered.

I turned to him. "He told you?"

Al smiled slightly. "Just that you were mad at him. Really Rosie, you couldn't wait until the second week?"

"I'm not mad at him, per say…" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed at the mess I had made.

"Well obviously," Al snorted. "You could never stay mad at Scorpius."

I pondered that. He was probably true. "Is he still mad at me?" I asked quietly.

This time Al's laugh rang through the classroom. "Right, Rosie. You know, the same thing is true for him."

* * *

A Great Horned Owl swept overhead, dropping the bundle with surprisingly accuracy straight into my bowl of cereal. Sputtering, I wiped milk from my eyes as Lily grabbed the Daily Prophet from beside me.

A giant snort ensued.

"What? Is Dad secretly dating Lavender Brown again?" I asked, curious as Cass grabbed the newspaper. "Do they have pictures of that ridiculous necklace again?"

Her eyes enlarged to the size of disks.

Altair glanced over her shoulder and laughed.

" _What_?!" I demanded as the newspaper slowly made its way to James.

"What the?!" Freddie yelped, spoon clattering to the floor.

"For Merlin's sake, somebody tell-" I started, cutting off abruptly as Al dropped beside me.

"Here you go Rosie." He said with a grin, handing me his own paper.

I glared at the amusement sparkling in his eyes.

I took one look at the paper and my jaw dropped.

"Told you everyone knows about Romeo and Juliet." Rowan called from down the table.

 _THE NEWEST FAIRY TALE- A MALFOY AND WEASLEY DATING!_

Someone on the staff of the Daily Prophet was going to die. Preferably a slow, painful death.

The front page of the Daily Prophet was made up of a large picture of the two of us sitting side by side on the bench in the courtyard, laughing.

How did they even get that picture?!

Although, I must say, it was quite a flattering picture of me. And Scorpius, if I was going to be completely honest. I mean, I could see, just slightly, that someone might mistake us as a couple. ARGH.

But I mean, honestly, didn't people have better things to do than gossip about a pair of third years?

Judging by the heightened amount of whispering and stares in the Hall, the answer was a resounding no.

Curious, I flipped the pages to the story and started to read:

 **After generations of feuding, a tale worthy of Shakespeare himself has emerged from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to several sources, the young redhead and blond have been seen alone together, romancing through the hallowed halls, laughing and talking. Even some hugging….**

This. Was. Trash! I can't believe that the Daily Prophet had been reputable back in my parents' day.

I looked up, scanning the Slytherin table across the hall for my so-called lover. His blond head was strangely absent from the sea of black robes.

I still hadn't gotten around to apologizing for blowing up in the courtyard, something I was deeply regretting right now. I needed to find him.

"Going to find your young lover?" James called to me as I stood up, newspaper in hand. I turned to him, seeing his smirk as Freddie and Carter laughed beside him.

"Of course, so we can snog in the nearest broom closet." I called back, an evil grin weaseling itself onto my face.

James' smirk dropped off his face. "Rosie-" He warned, turning varying shades of red and purple.

I laughed, flouncing off to find Scorp.

He wasn't in the Slytherin common rooms or the dormitories, nor was he in the owlery or astronomy tower. He wasn't by the lake or in the kitchens.

I slowly made my way to the quidditch pitch, muttering at the miserable spitting rain and howling winds that made the hills of Hogwarts nearly impossible to manage.

There he was, a singular figure flying around the pitch, emerald green quidditch robes flapping wildly behind him. It figured, him skipping breakfast to do an early morning workout in this horrid weather. Rather then yell up to him and have my voice lost to the wind, I grabbed my broom from the Gryffindor changing rooms. With a hard kick off the ground, I was immediately wet and airborne.

"Scorp!" I yelled, the blonde continuing to practice advanced maneuvers around the hoops. He didn't hear me.

I frowned. Up above the ground, the wind was howling with vengeance. Even my broom, a top of the line expensive model, was waving around like a thin twig about to snap.

"SCORP!" I tried again, the rain hammering my face as I rode forward, trying to get closer to the young boy.

To no avail, Scorpius looked like he was relishing the challenge of the miserable weather as he wove between the three hoops.

I was trying to ride the winds towards him, grinning as I was mere meters away from his turned back. Then a gust of wind slammed into me.

My grip faltered.

My left hand slipped off completely as I suddenly found myself dangling high above the quidditch pitch, panic making the sky go white with stars.

My right hand started to slip, and I started to scream. Shriek. Shout.

Scorpius finally turned around, his face quickly draining of color as my last fingers edged off the broom.

And then I was free falling.

* * *

"Why is it you only end up in the hospital wing for broom related injuries?" I recognized that voice, swimming somewhere in my subconscious. I formulated a brilliant response, a cutting retort, but all that came out was a small groan.

"I mean, really, Rose, there are other ways to get my attention than falling 17 meters to the ground." The same voice, smug.

I slowly cracked open my eyes, squinting at the bright light. I groaned again, realizing that the person sitting by my side was Scorpius, whose face was scrunched up as he took in my state.

" _What were you thinking? Flying in that weather?!"_ Well that couldn't be right, that furious voice sounded a lot like….

"Mum." I managed, finding it annoyingly difficult to spit out the word.

" _I ought to take away your broom, 13 is too young…_ "

"Oi, Hermione, I started flying when I was in first year!" Uncle Harry?

"Well, Harry, not all of us can be the chosen one!" My Mum shot back sarcastically. "Young lady, you could have been killed!"

"A true Weasley she is." That sounded like James.

" _James!_ " And Aunt Ginny was here too.

"What Mum? All I'm saying is we have a tendency to run towards danger!"

"He's right, Gin, I was only eleven when I braved a giant chess set, nearly died you know." My Dad bragged, his chest swelling up with pride. Then deflating as my Mum's laughter cut through the air.

I think I had gone colorblind, all except red. Red blurred my vision, blobs upon blobs of red. But then a black mass jutted into view, and I blinked.

Kind emerald eyes stared down at me, half hidden behind spectacles. "You've had quite the fall Rosie, but I survived my own fall during third year.."

"Like Hell you did!" My Dad's voice rang out, laughing.

"Well I'm here, aren't I, Ron?" Uncle Harry shot back with a roll of his eyes.

"Yah, well, that fall invoked more damage than Voldemort managed half the time." My Dad quipped.

"Oh, _Ron_." My Mum's voice sighed, exasperated.

"What, 'Mione, 22 years too soon?"

Uncle Harry laughed at that.

"How.." I gulped. "Bad?" If how my head was feeling was any measure, I was surprised I wasn't dead.

"4 broken bones. A bad concussion." Mum's tight voice informed me.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes.

"A bruised ego…" Al.

"A wounded bit of pride." Lily's voice cut in. I heard a high five and an " _Al, Lily, honestly!_ "

"Oh, Mum, it was just a bit of joking." Al said lazily.

"I have half the mind to ban you two from Vic and Teddy's wedding!" Aunt Ginny threatened.

"A tragedy." Lily deadpanned. "I won't be able to model that beautiful pink puff ball that Vic picked out for me."

"Hey, Mum, can I be banned from the wedding with Lily?" I heard the eager voice of my little brother.

"Sorry son, nothing's going to get you out of being the flower child." My Dad said with a chuckle.

I heard Hugo grumble a few choice words that made my Dad shake with laughter.

"Miss Weasley requires a quiet healing environment!" A new, stern voice cut through my large family's chatter. "I want you all gone in five minutes!"

The sharp clicking of high heels meeting floor was the only sound heard for a few seconds, then…

"Well I see she's mellowed with age." Uncle Harry said sarcastically.

"Rosie, sweetie," My Mum again. I opened my eyes again, everything a bit slowed and dizzy. "We'll be sending you lots of letters, alright? Owl us if you need us to come back, we'll…."

"Please, 'Mione, she can handle a few bumps and bruises on her own. She's got the whole lot of her cousins to look after her." Dad interrupted.

"Well, she at least has Scorpius." Aunt Ginny pointed out, not sounding terribly confident that my mass of cousins would be beneficial to my healing process.

"He caused her fall!" Dad complained loudly, cut off with a loud hoot of laughter from Uncle Harry.

"Ron, mate, the only thing that caused her to fall was her inherited stubbornness." He laughed.

"Must be your genes, not mine." Dad muttered to Mum.

"Keep telling yourself that Ronickins!" Uncle George snorted, leaning on Aunt Ginny for support as the two of them laughed.

"You.. not.. Stubborn!" Aunt Ginny managed between gasps.

"That's quite enough! All of you, out!" Madame Pomfrey yelped, sending masses of red hair rushing to the door, my Mum and Dad bending over to plant a kiss on my cheeks. Uncle Harry squeezed my hand, giving me a wink as he trailed everyone out.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I didn't hear you, honest…" My head snapped to the tall blond at my side, his eyes searching mine for forgiveness.

"I know Scorp, you must be one heck of a flier to practice in that weather." I managed quietly with a pained smile, my head throbbing as a distant _bang_ echoed through the halls, followed by " _GEORGE!"_

"I try." The blond grinned, rising from my bedside to smooth out his school robes. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at the doors, seemingly fighting a great internal battle. He regarded me with eyes that had melted to warm pools, reaching down slowly to brush a single lock of hair from my face.

"You scared me Rosie." He said softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the tender gesture, only realizing as he left me with a small wave that my smile had grown from pained to genuine.

Everything after that faded to a fuzzy black.

I awoke the next morning feeling slightly more refreshed, my bedside empty as Madame Pomfrey bustled over to me, instructing me to drink a purple liquid that sent pleasant shocks of warmth coursing through my body.

She had woken me several times throughout the night, forcing bitter spoonfuls of goop down my throat as my broken bones mended themselves.

Magic or not, I swear the muggles had better tasting medicine.

Madame Pomfrey regarded me with a motherly glace. "You'll be able to go down to breakfast, Miss Weasley, but be mindful of your head. I'll give you a couple potions to take with you."

I nodded, grateful to get out of the whitewashed room.

I closed my eyes again as she went away, convincing myself that I would just take a five minute nap before I started down to the great hall.

"Rosie." I yawned, eyes opening to find Al standing over me, his eyes looking down at me with an amused glint. "Madame Pomfrey told me that she said you could go like two hours ago. But if you would prefer to sleep…"

I groaned in response, flipping over to muffle myself in a pillow before the large bump on my head brushed the fabric. _Ouch._

"You'll miss the pancakes…" I heard Al say enticingly.

I shut my eyes tighter.

"And the waffles… oh! French toast. It's a bit American but…"

I let out a choice swear word, my vision now filled with all things food.

"And muffins, coffee cake, _bacon._ "

Bacon! My ears perked up and I rolled over again.

"Sausages?" I asked hopefully.

Al grinned with amusement. "Well, it is a Sunday after all…"

I was up before he had finished his sentence.

I saw him smirk as I gathered my unruly hair into a bun.

"I'm not coming for you, Al, I'm coming for the meat." I huffed, stalking across the quiet hall.

"Well _of course_ Rosie, I wouldn't expect anything less from Uncle Ron's daughter." Al's laughter followed me out into the hallway.

"Rosie!" Cass exclaimed as I approached the Gryffindor table, shoving Altair away as she jumped from her seat to embrace me.

"I tried to come see you, but Madame Pomfrey said it was only open to family!" She said, squeezing me tightly.

I held her an arm's length away. "But Scorp was in there when I woke up."

Cassidy's shining brown eyes dulled momentarily. "Well that's odd…"

"Hardly," A smooth voice drawled as I was captured into someone else's arms. "Certain allowances were made when she learned I was your boyfriend."

I shoved Scorpius away, my cheeks pinking as I glared at him with fury. "SCO..""

"Save it, Love." The blond said lazily, his eyes laughing as he took in my uncomfortable state. "After all, we're the next fairy tale!" His voice got high and squeaky as he finished his sentence, trying to imitate the sickening sweet voice of Bea Riff, the journalist that often focused on writing gossip about the Potters and Weasleys. And now apparently the Malfoys.

I laughed, reaching up to tossel my best friend's hair. He frowned at me, annoyed I had messed with his meticulously gelled locks.

I rolled my eyes as the two of us sat down next to Al, Cass and Altair across from us. "Honestly, Malfoy, you're the reason behind my two visits to the hospital wing."

Scorp smirked at me. "What can I say, Weasley, you seem to have _fallen_ for me."

Cass and Altair snorted simultaneously from across the table, the latter choking in laughter as orange juice flew out Cassidy's nose.

"That was a brilliant bit of punnage." Freddie called appreciatively as he sat down besides Carter, his brown eyes laughing.

I huffed, waiting for someone to bring up how preposterous his pun had sounded. I expected Al to, but he was being suspiciously silent. I glanced at him, seeing that his head was buried in his arms, his shoulders shaking.

"Al..?" I asked cautiously, putting a hand on his upper back.

His face broke free from his arms, and to my great annoyance the git was shaking with laughter, his face bright red.

"Y-you, and him!" He cried, letting out a huge hoot that even traveled to the professors' table.

I turned back to Scorp, only to see that he had collapsed in laughter as well, unable to hold his stoic face as he saw his best mate nearly wet himself with amusement.

"Well _honestly_ ," I mumbled, looking at my four mates laughing around me. "Is anyone at this cursed table sane?!"

"You have me for that, Rosie." Lily piped up from a couple seats down the table, her face half hidden by a book about the Holly Harpies, the quidditch team her Mum had been a star chaser of.

I smiled at my younger cousin, grateful for her pleasant, not laughing, face.

"Me as well." Rowan called with a mischievous grin. "I'll comfort you any day!"

James promptly slapped him on his head, shooting out angrily, "that's my little cousin you wanker!"

I blushed furiously, Rowan chuckling as he winked at me.

"Honestly mate," Freddie complained, looking like he wanted to drown himself in his cereal.

My face still red and my appetite suddenly gone, I stood up, announcing I had a day's worth of quality homework time to make up. Taking a few pieces of bacon with me, I left my family chortling with one another, rolling my eyes as I went.

I had gotten up one stair when I heard my name. I turned around, seeing Scorpius walking towards me, his eyes flashing with something unreadable.

"Are we okay?" He asked when he caught up to me, always the forward one.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Scorp, you apologized last night. Or was I hallucinating?"

He chuckled, pulling me in for a quick hug, his chin resting at the top of my head. "I was there Rose, I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

Now I thoroughly confused. "Why wouldn't we be?" I asked, breaking the hug to look at him.

"The courtyard thing. I was a bit of a git." He said sincerely, grey eyes reflecting my mass of red curls.

"You were a lot more than a bit of a git." I responded with a quick smile. "But I'm used to it. And I was a git too."

With that, I turned away. "We're good." I called behind me, not having to turn to know his face was arranged in a small smile.

* * *

"This is child abuse." Al yawned beside me, his back against the astronomy tower wall. On the other side of me, Scorpius was nodding off, a testament to the late hour.

I nodded sleepily in agreement, my hand still writing notes from Madame Stellae's lecture on the placement of Mars and Venus. I had absolutely no idea what rubbish I was writing.

Madame Stellae subjected us to late night planet watches once a month, and the only thing that I was grateful for was the Al and Scorpius shared the class with me. Still, it was well past midnight and all I wanted to do was sleep.

I shivered involuntarily as a cold breeze rolled through the tower. It was only early October, but as usual Hogwarts was already freezing.

"Are you cold Rose?" Scorpius asked, suddenly wide awake as he noticed my goosebumps.

"I… uh…" I trailed off with a blink of my eyes as Scorpius shrugged out of his jumper. "I'm fine Scorp, you can keep that."

He smirked at me as he gave the warm grey sweater. "You're cold. It's common courtesy."

I sighed, secretly happily as I pulled on the warm knitted material. It smelled like Scorpius.

"Thanks." I said with a grin, the class becoming slightly less tortuous.

Scorp just smiled back at me, going back to sleeping against the wall.

"Umph." Al muttered from my other side. I turned to him, giving him a questioning look.

"You two are idiots." He said quietly, half asleep.

I furrowed my brow, what was that supposed to mean? Both Scorp and I competed for the top grades in every class. Other than Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Al was by far the best in. He wanted to be an Auror like his Dad.

Before I could ask him what he meant, Madame Stellae forced us to stand up, shoving parchment in our hands and telling us to map the sky.

I sighed, instead of looking up I peered off the edge of the tower. The grounds of Hogwarts glittered with frost, the lake a giant pool of gleaming black.

"The sky is up." I turned around to see a Ravenclaw, Ty Burke, smiling at me with amusement.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I've been wrong all these years!" I threw in a toothy grin to let him know I wasn't serious.

He leaned against the wall. "It's odd seeing you without them." He said cryptically, nodding to my two best mates.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, sometimes they let me move away for good behavior."

Ty snorted as he ran a hand through his brown hair. "You're funny." He said, dark eyes twinkling.

I smiled. "Yah, I s'pose. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "Your little brother is quiet."

I laughed. "Hugo has been quiet from the day he was born. But he has his humor too." I finished honestly. We may be in different houses, but I still wanted Hugo to have friends.

"Well, I better go." Ty said, glancing back at the spot where he had come from, a few of friends had started to crane their necks around for him.

I was disappointed to see him start back across the tower. But he had only gone a few steps when he turned around, his eyes twinkling as if he had been struck by a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Rose?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

My heart jumped a few beats. My face flushed. "Of course, why?"

"Wanna go together?" Ty asked, his slight blush the only indication that he was nervous.

"Yeah, I think I would like that." I said softly, a horrible blush creeping up my neck.

"Meet in the Entry Hall at 1?" He asked, visibly more relaxed that I had said yes.

I nodded with a half smile. He grinned back at me, going off to his small lot of Ravenclaws with a jaunt in his step.

It was a few minutes later, as my sky map sat forgotten by my side and I was leaning against the wall with a content smile, that I remember I had promised I would go with Scorpius.

I was still warm in his jumper.

* * *

"Ty Burke?" Cassidy asked, flopping onto my bed. "He's cute!"

I smiled despite myself. He really was.

"You think Scorp'll mind?" I asked, rummaging around my chest for a new quill.

"Why would he? He can just tag along with me and Audrey." She said.

I snorted. Scorpius hated my fellow roommate Audrey, said that she squealed too much.

"Okay, then, he could join Al and Altair in detention." She mused, her eyes sparkling.

I rolled my eyes. My idiot friends had decided to paint magical mustaches on all the paintings in Hogwarts. An impressive feat, but one that had landed them in daily detention for 3 weeks. Al said James had made him.

"I doubt he would want to give 300 paintings a sponge bath." I said distracted, shifted aside my rather large collection of books.

"Mmm, you're right. He could join you two."

My head whipped up as fast as lightning. Cass laughed as she took in my horrified expression.

"Kidding. Look, he'll be fine. He can go with Ravley."

My nose wrinkled in disgust despite knowing the two were good friends.

"You're so lucky you got a date for the first Hogsmeade trip." Cass sighed.

I couldn't quite believe my luck. After all, here I was, yet to be kissed, and a honey haired Ravenclaw had asked me to Hogsmeade. That kind of stuff didn't happen to me. It didn't happen to my scattering of freckles or red hair that despite being shorter was bushier than ever. It didn't happen to my feet that were growing too quickly for the rest of my body, or for my blue eyes that were just that. Blue. There was nothing spectacular about me, nothing that made boys look my way.

"What if it was a dare or something?" I whispered, Cassidy's eyes meeting mine as she cocked her head.

"Rosie," She said softly. "You're beautiful. Any guy is lucky to have you."

I wished I believed her.

Cassidy jumped up, coming over to physically shake me. "Rosie! Snap out of it! Brooding isn't becoming for you!"

"I'm not brooding!" I exclaimed, frowning. "I'm just…. Contemplating."

Cassidy shook me again. "You know as well as I do that those two words are synonyms."

"Mmmm." I mumbled, feeling very broody indeed.

* * *

"Scorpius is going to be mad." Al whispered to me as we sat down in potions. This year, Professor Vesper had let us choose lab partners. Scorpius was mine.

"But why?" I asked, trying to keep the whining out of my voice.

Al rolled his eyes as he started to flip through his textbook from the next table over. "I think you know why."

"No I don't!" I whispered furiously.

"No you don't what?" A new voice whispered, causing me to spin wildly about in my stool. It was Scorp, wearing a small grin as he slid in next to me.

"Nothing." I whispered quickly, a little too quickly.

Scorpius looked bemused as he shrugged his shoulders. "Ready to brew the Befuddlement Draught? Or are you confused?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ha. Ha." I said, turning on the flame to our cauldron.

"Something's bothering you." Scorpius observed as I came back with the correct roots from the ingredients cabinet. Merlin's beard, why did the boy have to know me so well?

"Nope, not really." I said casually, hiding my face behind my hair as I squinted at the instructions.

"You're red." I heard Scorpius say.

"I'm always red!" I snapped, whipping away my hair to glare at him.

"Mmm, more than usual." He said with a smirk, looking pointedly at my cheeks.

"Well it's not like I can turn it off!" I grouched, turning back to peeling the roots. I hoped Scorp would get the message and just leave me alone.

I looked up to see Al staring at me with piercing green eyes as Lysander started their draught.

"What?" I mouthed, seeing that Professor Vesper was in the back trying to save one of the hufflepuff's potion as it started to boil over.

"Tell him." He mouthed back, pointing at Scorpius.

I bit my lip, turning back to the object of my problems.

"Scorp? I have to tell you something. It's about Hogsmeade." I stammered out quickly, squeezing my eyes shut to defend me from his shocked expression.

"What about it- OH SWEET MERLIN- Did you get detention with Al?!" He demanded, shooting a glare at his best friend. Al grinned lazily back.

"What? Scorp, no, I have a date."

Silence. "A… date?"  
"Is that so hard to believe?" I snapped, earning a glare from the Professor.

"No- it, just, it's the first Hogsmeade trip." He mumbled, draught forgotten.

I sighed. "I know that. What about it?"

Scorpius stared at me, looking conflicted. "Nothing Rose, just forget about it. Who are you going with?"

Now it was my turn to be conflicted. If I told him, he might go beat him up. Which would be a very un-Scorpius like thing to do, but you never know. In the end, I sighed and muttered, "Ty Burke."

"Oh." No emotion, no anger or sadness. Just an infuriating word! The boy had the best facade I had ever seen.

"Are you mad?" I continued to bite my lip, my fingers fumbling together as I waited for a response.

"No, of course not." Scorp blinked, turning back to the cauldron. I followed in suit, and soon the date was forgotten.

I came down the main staircase that Saturday feeling happy. Cassidy and Audrey were beside me, the latter convincing me to straighten my hair for the occasion. I had rolled my eyes at that, but she had pointed out my lackluster jeans and sweater, saying Ty deserved a little better. Despite the nagging, and the new top and skirt Bre had loaned me that were a bit too small, I had to grudgingly agree that I looked a lot better.

"Oi! Weasley!" I turned to the voice, smiling as I saw Ty with his hands stuffed in his pant pockets, wearing jeans and a sweater.

"I thought we could walk down with Cass and Audrey." I explained, pulling him over to the two girls, both of whom were waiting in the long line of students yearning to get out of the castle on the sunny day.

A flicker of an emotion ran across his eyes, but it was gone before I could place it. "Sounds good." He said with a smile, starting to chat with my two friends as we began to wind our way down to the village.

We separated as we hit main street, Cassidy and Audrey gravitating towards the jewelry shop as I pulled Ty towards the quidditch shop.

I had been in Hogsmeade loads of times, at least a couple times each summer and couple times the rest of the year visiting Uncle George at his branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I had always like the magic town and its eccentric inhabitants.

"Do we have to go to the quidditch shop?" Ty complained lightly as I dragged him across the street.

I stopped momentarily, remembering that this was a date and I should let him lead and be all giggly. To hell with that. I continued to drag him to the window, my breath catching on the newest broom model.

Ty shook his head beside me. "I don't see the point in quidditch. It's just a bunch of brooms and balls. Where's the logic?"

"The logic?" I asked incredulously, seeing for the first time why I hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw. "There is no logic. The fun is in the wind whipping through your hair and the feelings you get after you grab the snitch."

"But you can fall and break every bone in your body." Ty pestered, shivering.

I grinned. "That's the fun of it!"

"You're not like the girls I know Rose." Ty stated, hooking an arm around my shoulder as he shifted me away from the quidditch shop.

"Oh?" My eyebrows shot up, amused at his thinly veiled attempt to put an arm me.

"Yeah. You like dirt and bashing and quidditch." He smiled.

I laughed. "Who says I like dirt?"

He gave me a lazy grin as he shrugged. "That one was a guess."

I smiled playfully. "Not since I was five and Al and I had mud fights at my uncle's house, we- OH! Book store! Come on, come on!" I exclaimed with excitement, pulling him towards the shop. As we stepped in, I breathed deeply. Yum, fresh book smell.

"Now this is a store I like." Ty said beside me, rubbing his hands together as he took in the swaying stacks of books that went all the way to the ceiling.

I had to agree as the two of us started a long discussion about our favorite books, each of us interrupting the other when we found a good book amongst the piles.

An hour later I walked out with Ty, a proud owner of 14 new books. Despite my protests, Ty had insisted that he hold the bags.

"I'm thirsty, The Three Broomsticks sound good to you?" Ty asked, shifting the bags in his hands.

"Sounds good to me."

We pushed our way into the crowded pub, elbowing for a table by the door. The place was overflowing with Hogwarts students, each grappling for a drink at the bar. I smiled and waved to Cassidy and Audrey, who were seated with some of the Gryffindors from our year. Then I caught the eye of Mrs. Longbottom, who ran the pub. She waved back at me, sending a scowling teenage witch in our direction with two overflowing butterbeers.

"How'd you manage that?" Ty asked with wide eyes as the witch moved away from us.

I smirked as I took a small sip. "I know Hannah, she was a friend of my parents during Hogwarts. Plus she's married to Professor Longbottom."

Ty looked impressed. "You must know a lot of people because of your parents."

I grimaced. "Too many, they all send Christmas cards to my parents."  
Ty raised an eyebrow. "Why is that bad?"

I shuttered. "Hundreds of owls converging on our residence, what part of that isn't bad?"

Ty grinned. "Is the unflappable Rose Weasley scared of owls?"

I rolled my eyes before I laughed. "Yeah, yeah, don't tell your friends- I have a reputation to uphold."

"What else should I know about you?" He asked, a foam mustache on his face. His brown eyes twinkled.

"How about we talk about you?" I suggested lightly, steering the conversation away from myself.

He shrugged. "Not much to tell, _I'm_ not the niece of the chosen one or daughter of two members of the golden trio."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Most people aren't. In fact," I mused playfully. "No, that's right, there's only one girl I know quite well who can fit that criteria."

"Oh?" Ty asked, leaning his elbows on the table. "Is she cute?"

I mirrored his movement so that we were only a few centimeters from each other. "Maybe. She's feisty."

"I like feisty. The world needs more of it." Ty's eyes sparkled.

"I agree." I murmured, my eyes catching on his lips.

He started to close the small distance between us and my heart rate jumped, my eyes closed. This was it, my first-

"HOW DARE YOU MALFOY!" I jumped as I heard the shriek, looking out the window to see Scorpius surrounded by a group of older Slytherins.

My breath caught as I saw that no one else was helping. There were no professors around. Where the hell was Ravley? She was supposed to be with him! I barely mumbled an apology to Ty before I streaked out of the pub, my wand held tight in my hand. I didn't bother to look back at my date, his expression stormy.

"SCORP!" His narrowed eyes turned towards me, emotions streaking across his face. His slight tremble in his hands were the only indication he was afraid.

"I'm not my father Nott. You shouldn't be either." He said calmly, turning his back towards me as he spoke to the seventh year.

Nott growled. "You can't say anything Malfoy, you bloody traitor!"

I fought to get into the circle, kicking and punching as best I could. To no avail, Scorp stood outside my protection.

"Better a traitor than an elitist." Scorpius replied. I saw Nott's hands clench into fists.

"You will always be a Malfoy. No matter how hard you try to run from it, no one will let you forget." Nott spat.

Scorpius looked like he had been punched in the gut. "No matter," He managed after a few seconds. "Just let me go."

"Not until you apologize!" Snarled another seventh year Slytherin, edging closer to my best mate. My eyes widened in alarm and I resumed my efforts to try to get nearer to him.

"No!" Scorpius shouted at the Slytherin, his eyes wild. I stopped in shock. I had _never_ heard Scorp shout.

"I will not let you terrorize other students. I will not let you make them feel inferior!"

"CRUCIO!" Nott screamed, a blinding red light hitting Scorpius square in the stomach. I screamed as Scorpius lifted into the air, twisting and screeching.

The rest of Nott's group backed up, trying to distance themselves from the boy who had used the unforgivable curse. I rushed by, blinded by tears as I barreled head first into Nott, trying in vain desperation to make him stop.

"S-s-stop!" I cried, whipping out my wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Nott's wand flew high above his head, dropping Scorpius on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Nott turned towards me, anger and confusion running across his face.

"Weasley.." He uttered dangerously, starting towards me. I tried to run, I did, but I was still frozen in place by the crumpled heap that was my best friend laying on the ground.

Hot blood boiled through my body and I started to scream, sobs dispersed within my speech. "You- you Nott, are the most terrible human being! You should be disgraced!" I paused jabbing a finger in Scorp's direction. "He is brave and honorable as a Malfoy. He is more of a person than you will ever be. Ever!" I spat, my wand pointed at his face. " _Step away_ from him Nott."

He chuckled, undeterred by my screams as he reached for his fallen wand.

"LEAVE!" I put every bit of my tumultuous emotions into that one word, the indescribable fear and anger and hurt. The knowledge that I had thought the same thing of Scorpius before I even said hi to him. The knowledge that I would do anything for Scorpius to help him end this prejudice against his family.

And Nott still wouldn't have left unless a very shocked Minerva McGonagall hadn't pushed through the crowds, her sharp eyes taking in the scene instantly.

I relaxed at the sight of the old witch, one of the many who often graced my house in the summer.

Her blue eyes snapped to mine. "Miss Weasley, what happened?"

"He-h-he used Crucio. On Scorpius." My chest rose and fell as I felt tears stream down my face. Reasonably certain that Nott wouldn't follow, I ran to Scorpius; throwing myself to his side.

Each breath he took was ragged, his chest rising and falling painfully.

"Sco- Scorp- wake up!" I cried, letting the tears fall in earnest as I finally processed that my best friend had just been tortured. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it as I let the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Scorp- scorp, I'm here. I'm here." I stuttered, gingerly placing my cheek on his chest. I wanted him to know his best friend was here.

"Rose…" The voice trailed off above me. I looked to Cass standing above me, her own cheeks red with crying as she wiped them away. "You have to let go. You have to let them take him to the hospital wing."  
"No, no. I have to stay with him." I whispered, clenching his hand even tighter.

"I have to stay with him." I repeated, falling back beside him, hugging his unconscious frame to my side.

* * *

In the end they had to carry me out of the hospital wing, Al close behind. Madame Pomfrey had given me a calming draught, but I still wanted to be by his side. I didn't feel the least bit calm.

"They kicked us out." Al spat bitterly beside me, his hair as wild as I had ever seen it. "He's our best mate and he was just tortured and _they kicked us out_."

I refused to even talk, silent tears running steadily down my face. They hadn't really stopped. I _wanted_ them to stop.

"I can't stay here." Al ground out, pushing himself off the wall. "I have to be somewhere else, do something else."

He didn't wait for my response. I watched my cousin stalk away, fists clenched at his side, hoping he wouldn't do something stupid.

For me, I sank to the ground, pulling my knees to my chest as I let minutes, then hours, wash by me.

"I will damn well see my son!" The yell from the unfamiliar voice startled me to look up.

"Stay away Potter, I'll punch down the doors!" The voice said dangerously. Somehow, I wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy close to running through the halls, A long cloak streaming behind him, Uncle Harry trying in vain to catch him.

I watched as Uncle Harry finally caught up to Mr. Malfoy, his hand closing around the other's wrist.

" _Get off!"_ Mr Malfoy hissed. "You can't stop me!"

Uncle Harry took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to Draco. I was going to say that I'm coming with you."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Mr Malfoy blurted out, "Why?"

"Because no one deserves to be tortured." Uncle Harry answered simply, his eyes catching on the black tattoo on Mr Malfoy's forearm. "And it looks like you could use some support. Where's Astoria?"

"She's at the Ministry demanding a case be put up against Nott." Mr Malfoy mumbled, seeming to slump within himself. "Where's Ron?"

"We thought I should handle this." Uncle Harry said, grasping Mr. Malfoy's back. "Hermione's talking to Sapientes."

"About?"

Uncle Harry's mouth was set in a grim line. "Expulsion."

The two started to the Hospital doors, starting as they realized I was there in the hall.

"Rose?" Uncle Harry asked, crouching down to my level. "You should be in your common room at this hour."

It was a gentle reminder, but anger flared inside of me. "He's just in there Uncle Harry, all alone! And I was supposed to go on like he was fine? Like what happened was okay?!"

Mr Malfoy studied me. "Why aren't you in there with my son?"

"They wouldn't let me stay!" I choked out, the resentment building in me anew.

Uncle Harry regarded me for a few seconds. "Come on Rosie." He said, standing up and offering me his hand.

"No. I'm not going back." I spat, hugging my knees even closer to my chest.

"I wasn't going to take you back to your common room. You can come in with us. You don't mind Draco?"

The blond was still staring sharply at me. He shook his head.

Something lifted inside of me as I pulled myself to my feet, brushing out my robes. I always knew there was a reason Uncle Harry was my favorite.

I trailed the two Wizards into the Hospital Wing, marveling at how the two were so different. One blond and walking as if his world had been shattered, the other with messy black hair and a challenging stance that told me he had been here before.

My breath caught as the curtains around Scorp's bed were brushed aside. The blond was lying beneath the covers from the waist down, sleeping. But he was bruised everywhere, long swatches of bandages made up his torso, where he was breathing feebly. Even in his sleep he looked like he was in pain.

I didn't want to so much as brush beside him, let alone hold his hand. All I could do was stare with wide eyes as Uncle Harry and Mr Malfoy moved around me, the latter barking orders at Madame Pomfrey as his shoulders shook.

All I could do was stare as the three went to Madame Pomfrey's office to "discuss matters."

All I could do was stare as the two wizards left, going to Hogsmeade to spend the night with the Longbottoms.

I was grateful that Uncle Harry had talked Madame Pomfrey into letting me spend the night with Scorpius, but all I could do was stare.

But slowly, slowly I inched closer to his bedside, lowering myself gingerly into the seat. Eventually I took his hand cautiously, gaining confidence as the minutes ticked by. I was nodding off as I put a light arm on his chest, the other still resting by his side, grasping his hand. I carefully put my head down, my red hair spilling across his torso as I took comfort in the beating of his heart.

I don't remember falling asleep.

I woke up with the urge to panic, Scorpius laying on the ground as little more than flesh and bones circulating over and over through my head. His expression caught on repeat. The light of the room was a dim purple. Dawn. I checked his pulse and lifted my head to see his face, just to make sure he was still peaceful in his sleep.

I noticed my right hand, still intertwined with his fingers and squeezed, willing myself to calm down. He squeezed back.

My eyes shot to his face, but he didn't show any signs of being awake, that is, until his breath caught and his eyes fluttered open.

"R-r-o-r…" He tried to get out, his voice cracking over and over. My heart broke a little.

I started to untangle myself from him, convinced that I was causing him pain.

"Stay." The word was so soft it was barely more than a little breeze, but I heard it. Grey eyes locked with mine as he tried to convey a dozen different emotions. Then his eyes closed again.

I breathed. And then I stayed.

* * *

"I'm okay Rose, really!" The blond laughed as I checked his forehead to see if he had a temperature. "You can stop being my protector."

It had been a month since the attack on Scorpius, 2 weeks since he left the hospital wing. A week since it was announced that Nott had been expelled. Things were slowly creeping back to normal.

I managed a smile for my best friend's sake, leaning back in my chair. We were in the library, studying all the things Scorpius had missed.

Then I noticed the snow falling behind his head.

I gasped happily. "Look Scorp, snow!" Despite seeing snow so many times before in my life, I jumped to the window, my breath creating little foggy crescents. There was something magical about the first snow of the year.

Scorp appeared at my side, sending me a smirk. "Look Rosie, _snow_! I've never seen that before!"

I smacked him (gently of course, white bandages stil peeked out from the collar of his shirt), "The first snowfall is no place for sarcasm!" I said ruefully, earning another smirk from the boy.

"Just look at it," I continued, turning my gaze back to the window. "Perfect and white and fluffy!"

Scorpius was watching me with a strange look before he adopted a half smile, grabbing my hand. "Come on, Rosie."

"Where are we going?"

"Outside."

We pushed open the front doors and I immediately started to prance around, my hands high above my head as I twirled around on the lawn.

Scorpius watched me with an amused glint in his eye, leaning against the stone wall. That is, until I pulled him out with me.

We had been laughing for- well I had lost track- enough that the two of us had red cheeks and red hands and red noses, and our respective manes of hair were nearly soaked with flakes of snow.

"Scorpius? Rose?" We both turned to see Al flanked by Altair and Cassidy, the three of them regarding us with raised eyebrows.

"Join us!" I said gleefully, running to pull Cassidy out. She just shook her head at me, but soon she was giggling along with me, gesturing for Al and Altair to join us.

This is what Hogwarts was all about, the moments where the five of us were running around in circles, our hair nearly white with snow. Scorpius looking happier than he had in a long time, which in turn made me happy. At that moment, my world was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhh, we're getting a bit angsty in Hogwarts. I plan to have the second part of their third year available in the next few weeks, and I have something especially awesome planned. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. And anyone British tell me some of your favorite swear words because I am decided not British.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people! Long time no see... heh. But like I said in the first chapter, I am definitely planning on seeing this story through! Thank you to those who have reviewed! Disclaimer disclaimer disclaimer, none of the people you recognize are mine, yup, sad day.**

* * *

And it was shattered three weeks later when Bella Ravley strutted up to Scorpius and kissed him smack on the lips, smirking at my gobsmacked face.

We had been sitting at the Slytherin's table, eating breakfast. But suddenly I felt more like vomiting than anything else. I mean seriously. Some of us were trying to eat! Across from me, Al was gaping at his best mate, who's cheeks were now tinged pink. I didn't bother to stay around, I hrmphed all the way over to the Gryffindor table, falling in between James and Freddie.

"Why Rosie! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Freddie asked, his face stuffed with eggs.

I huffed and grabbed a goblet, drowning my sorrows in pumpkin juice.

And when that didn't work, I figured death by overload of bacon might.

Carter and Freddie, meanwhile, were looking over to the Slytherin table, a mixture of admiration and disgust on their faces.

"She finally kissed him?" Cass asked, following their gaze.

I wrinkled my nose. "More like slobbered over him, but yeah."

Altair shrugged. "It was bound to happen sometime."

I privately agreed with that, but it still didn't keep the whine out of my voice when I asked him, "But why now?"

He grinned at me, clearly seeing what the problem was. "Jealous Rosie?"

I felt my face heat as everyone stopped their individual conversations to hear my response. "No, I just think Scorpius can do better."

James scoffed from beside me. "Right, Ro, you just can't stand the thought of the fairy tale couple being broken up."

It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant, and when I did I glowered at him. "No, actually, I just want the best for him."

James smirked at me, but he stopped teasing. In truth, my answer hadn't been that far off from what I actually felt. I really did want the best for Scorp. And the best was definitely not Ravley with her swinging hips.

"Rose!" I swung my head around, looking for the source of the voice that had stopped my angry walk to Charms from the Great Hall. It was Ty, his lopsided grin melting a small part of me as he jogged to catch up.

In a matter of seconds, all thoughts of Scorpius flew out of my mind as Ty leaned down to kiss me, his lips warm against mine as his palms filled me with sparkling warmth.

As we broke apart I floundered for a few seconds, looking up at Ty's bemused face. "What.. what was that for?" I swallowed, wanting very much to do it again.

He ran a tongue across his lower lip. "That was to make up for Hogsmeade."

I smiled as I took in his nervous stance. Slipping my hand in his, I pulled him alongside me.

"Where are we going?"

"Charms, I can't be late!"

"Oh, and I can be late for Herbology?"

"I'll give you a kiss…"

"... Yeah, Okay."

* * *

I was weaving my way through the 5th floor, trying to remember the different animals we had covered so far in Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Hagrid had retired a few years back, going back to being a full times groundskeeper, and Professor Wilson had taken his place. Now she was giving us a test of the 150 different types of creatures that could be found in the Forbidden Forest the day before the Christmas holidays. The bloody day before. So while the rest of my friends who had taken Divination instead, including Albus and Cass, were relaxing with a cup of hot chocolate, I was stuck pacing the halls trying to remember the differences between a willywalker and a jillywalker.

And then I felt like I struck an invisible barrier. Rubbing my nose, I tried to step back, only to find that I couldn't. With rising panic, I glanced up to the ceiling to see, low and behold, the glittering plant that was enchanted mistletoe. Property of Freddie Weasley and placed by Peeves.

I sighed, cursing what seemed like my infinite supply of bad luck. I had been pacing a nearly abandoned part of the castle, and I definitely paying for it now. Bugger. At this rate, I would be stuck until tomorrow morning until some hapless student stumbled on me. Shifting my weight around, I discovered that the mistletoe would at least allow me to sit down with my knees tucked to my chest. Other than that, I had no entertainment at all, besides the parchment of notes on creatures I was clenching.

An hour must have passed before I heard sets of footsteps echoing off the stone walls. I geared myself up to explain exactly why I was frozen to one spot after curfew to the professor monitoring the halls. Then all thoughts were chased from my head as Scorpius rounded the corner, his am thrown carelessly around Ravley's shoulder as she giggled. I bit my lip, deciding on the spot I would much prefer a detention than this torture I was currently undergoing.

The happy couple took a few swaggering steps down the hall before Ravley noticed me. Her entire demeanor shifted in an instant, her giggly facade dropping for one of sneering superiority.

"Rose?" She asked incredulously. "Spying on us? That's low, even for you."

Her glare could have sliced steel.

But I wasn't focusing on her, I was watching the blonde next to her, a concerned look replacing his smile.

"Rosie, what are doing up here, sitting, after curfew?"

"I could ask the same of you." I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I… we… um…." Scorpius stammered, his fingers combing through his hair in anguish. "Bella, why don't you go ahead?" He finally said, turning to his girlfriend.

The girl in question was fuming. "But Scorp-y, what if someone catches you with her! That's how rumors….."

She was cut off with a cold look from Scorp. "We've talked about this. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Bella huffed, having no choice other than to stomp off down the hall. Her footsteps echoed for a long time, the only sound in the hallway.

I dropped my gaze from Scorp's, staring instead at the ground.

"Mistletoe?" Scorpius asked with his patented smirk as he crouched down by me.

My stony silence was enough of an answer.

"Look, Rose..."

"What _Scorp-y_?!" I snapped, turning to meet the grey eyes.

He bit his lip as he studied my face. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head. "Whatever, just go away."

He looked at me in surprise.

"What?!" I demanded harshly.

"You don't want my help? My lip expertise." He clarified with a smirk.

I nearly gagged on the spot as my face simultaneously got much, much warmer. "Just bugger off." I grunted, trying to shift away from him.

"What? You're not happy to see me?"

"Not with her!" The words left my mouth before I had fully thought them through. I clamped my lips shut, but the damage was already done.

Fingers brushed my cheek so that I swiveled back to see him. "Rose, is there something we should talk about?"

"Can you, can you…" I swallowed. "Can you please just go get Ty?"

The boy let out a sharp bark of laughter. "You want me to somehow sneak into the Ravenclaw commons to then steal him out of the bed only to come down here because you don't want to brush your lips with me?"

I nodded vigorously. Sounded like a brilliantly crafted plan to me.

The blond rolled his eyes and lapsed into silence, apparently chased to stupefied silence with my response.

I pursed my lips and started to look over my notes again, although I had already memorized every single attribute a good half hour ago. Maybe if I were stuck in enchanted mistletoe more often I would be the first in the class, not the boy sitting to my left.

"You really don't like Bella, do you?" Scorpius asked after a few minutes, looking at me thoughtfully.

I furrowed my brow at him. "You're just now getting that?"

A shrug. "I dunno, I thought it was just, like, a playful thing."

I snorted. "You really don't understand girls, do you?"

A shrug again. "You would think so, right? Between Bella and you and Cassidy….."

"And the Italian girl." I interrupted with a knowing smirk. I was rewarded with a playful shove.

We lapsed into an awkward silence, and I was hit with the undeniable fact that we had hardly talked within the last few weeks, with the term coming to an end and both our attentions being snapped up by suitors. Suitors. Ugh I sounded like my mother.

"Rose, come on, this is infinitely silly." The blond haired boy interrupted my thoughts, peering at me with a slightly irritated gaze.

"Hrmp." Maybe it was a little silly. Just a smidge.

"Like, really, it won't mean anything. I won't even tell Burke." He continued, his gray eyes piercing me..

"You better not." I grumbled reluctantly.

Scorpius perked up with a small grin. "So? Can I help you?"

I pursed my lips and looked away. I really, really didn't want to, but I also really wanted to go to bed. In the vicious battle between right and wrong playing out in my head, sleep won. I nodded tentatively.

"I guess…." Warm lips interrupted me, the pressure as light as a butterfly's wing and gone in a heartbeat. Scorpius was looking at me oddly, his eyebrow lifted.

"There, was that so bad?"

I blinked as I finally stretched out my limbs, joints cracking in protest. No, it hadn't been bad at all. That was the problem.

"I… um… don't tell Ty." I said, getting hastily to my feet and brushing out my robes.

"Rosie…"

"It's fine Scorp, thanks." I mumbled, grabbing my parchment. I sped off through the dimly lit corridor, leaving my best friend in a cloud of confusion.

* * *

"Ahhh, holiday, it's a beautiful thing." Al announced as he reclined on the train seat.

I grinned. The term was finally over, and with it the whole jumbled world of feelings and boyfriends- or rather ex-boyfriends- was temporarily behind me. Instead I could look forward to hot chocolate and the comforts of Christmas at the Burrow.

"So! Tell me everything! The blond pestered from my side, poking me mercilessly. I groaned, trying to peacefully look out on the shifting landscapes as I daydreamed about Aunt Fleur's famous macaroons.

"About what?" I decided to go for the clueless route.

The scowl I was awarded made me fight back a fit of laughter.

Cass shoved me. "Tell me how you and Ty broke up so quickly!"

I sighed. Our relationship had been short, with us calling it quits after two and a half weeks. Still, it stung that it had ended like it did.

 _"Rose! Can we talk?" I had swung around in the corridor to find Ty hurrying towards me, his eyes flashing dangerously._

 _"Actually, Ty, I'm on my way to Transfiguration." I had explained, trying to slip past him. It hadn't worked._

 _"You can be a few minutes late." Ty had practically growled, grabbing my wrist._

 _I had been confused, in my short time knowing Ty he had been nothing but sweet. This version of Ty was a bit disturbing._

 _"Scorpius and you kissed." Ty had said flatly, voice void of emotion, our only audience a stone statue of Helga Hufflepuff in the deserted corridor._

 _Whatever I thought this was about, it wasn't that. Only Scorpius had been there, so had he told him? I tried to answer him, but all I could do was stammer, finally apologizing beneath Ty's hard gaze._

 _"It meant nothing, it happened because of-" My explantation had been cut off by Ty shaking his head._

 _"I already know what happened, Bella told me in stunning detail."_

 _"Ravley?" I had said slowly, dumbly. The image of her mouthing off to Ty was blooming in my head. Oh, that was it! That blathering brat didn't know who she was messing with._

 _"So all the stuff the Daily Prophet said was true." Ty had said blandly._

 _My head had snapped up. "What? No, of course not, it was because I was-"_

 _Ty had just shaken his head. "Have a good Christmas Rose, don't bother to write."_

 _He had left me with my mind swirling in different directions and tears threatening to fall._

I recounted this all to Cassidy, leaving out the part where I had wanted to cry. After all, I did have a smidge of pride left.

"Bella did what?!" I whipped around to come face to face with Scorp, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What, like you're surprised mate?" Al asked.

"Come again?" The blond stalked in and plopped next to me.

"Oh please, at her core Bella is a gossip." Al chortled, stretching out his limbs as he sat up.

"She wasn't even there!" Scorpius muttered indignantly, myself nodding in agreement.

"Mmm, Rose was stuck in mistletoe. Rose became unstuck from mistletoe. I know you think Bella is dumb, but mate, not that dumb." Al looked at the two of us calmly as I stared at him, slightly gobsmacked.

"So you two kissed?" The voice made all four of us look towards the door, where James and Rowan were both leaning on the doorframe, grinning like wolves.

"I smell a star crossed lovers editorial emerging… again."

I grimaced as Rowan chuckled, my face turning a highly unnatural shade of red.

"Please, like I would ever go for Rosie." Scorp scoffed from beside me.

Well, _ouch_.

"It was barely a peck," Scorp continued. "Hardly anything to even bother to think about again, let alone write an article about."

I coughed to cover up my discomfort. "Right, it was like kissing a wall, cold and heartless."

James whistled. "Ouch, that one ought to hurt Scorp's pride."

"You wish James, it's hardly hurtful if I felt the same exact way."

The older boys looked between us before Rowan shrugged. "Come on James, the lunch cart's about to roll around."

The four of us lapsed into a silence as they left our compartment, a light rain tapping the windows as I picked my nails.

"I'm going to see what Altair is up to." My best friend quickly left, Al mumbling an excuse to follow her. God dammit, alone again.

"A stone wall, huh? I would of expected at least a broomstick." The blonde's eyes twinkled as I turned to him.

"I seem to remember you claiming to feel the 'exact same way'." I retorted, crossing my arms.

A crooked grin and a shrug. "Anything to end the stupid story before it began."

"I guess."

"Yeah."

"Can we-" I swallowed and blushed. "Can we just go back to what we used to be?"

Scorpius gave me a quizzical look. "Enemies based on bigotry and prejudice?"

I stuck my tongue out at his laughing eyes. "How about, best friends?"

"Forever and ever and ever."

"Good, I was afraid we would grow apart once we died." I teased, ruffling his hair.

"Roseeee." The boy complained, trying to rearrange his hair to its usual pristine state. I tried to hide my laughter, failing miserably.

"What would you do without me?" I asked with a smile as I dug around my bag for a book.

"Probably have better hair." The blonde gumbled, giving up on his hair as he sat back with a small sigh.

I glanced over my book and nudged him with a frown. "Hey." He glanced at me with his eyebrows raised. "Cheer up, you're coming with us this Christmas!"

He did seem to brighten after that, his posture improving as his face brightened. "You're right! Time for overcrowded bathrooms!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please. There are far more girls than boys sharing bathrooms at the Burrow."

"But imagine sharing a bathroom with the terrible terrors."

I considered it, just for a moment, what it would be like to share the bathroom with James and Freddie. At the same time.

"Alright, you win." I said finally. "But honestly, Molly and Dom could open a beauty store with the stuff they have between them."

"Stuff?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"You know," I said, waving my arms around for dramatic effect. "Mascara, blush, eyeshadow, all that muggle stuff."

"Mascara? What kind of muggle name is that? You're making that up." Scorp scoffed.

"Am not!" I said fiercely, sending my best mate a glare.

"Please, eyeshadow? That's a stupid name!"

I frowned. "I'll prove it to you, just wait."

The blond smirked as he leaned back his seat, his eyes closing. "I'm not holding my breath- OUCH! Rose, honestly!"

I returned Scorp's smirk. "Whoops, my elbow musta slipped."

He glared at me through half-lidded eyes, but was smart enough to hold his tongue. Good, he was finally learning. I returned to my book, hiding my smile behind the pages.

* * *

"This is utterly humiliating." Al murmured, burying his head in my hair.

I nodded in agreement as I watched James and Freddie tap dance before us. That's right, tap dance. Like two five year olds at their first recital.

Scorp snickered from besides me. "I just wish I had that muggle invention- the cermee?"

"Camera?" Grandpa asked, perking up on the couch behind us. "I have several of them!"

"And all are still mysteriously broken." Grandma scoffed from his side.

Grandpa laughed, clapping his hands together as he sprang from the couch. "Not quite my dear. I'll be right back Scorpius." He called to us as he left the room.

We must have been watching for five minutes more by the time Grandpa returned. By that time Carter had joined them and was attempting to do the splits.

"Just press the button." Grandpa whispered to Scorpius as he pressed the metal box into his hands.

The two of us looked at each other before he shrugged. "It might work."

"Yeah, maybe." I said uncertainly, eyeing the device like it had the ability to jump over and bite me.

With a click and a flash that made me jump, the- what had grandpa called it? A Cambara?- machine started to make a whirring sound.

"Was that lightning?" Uncle George called, craning his neck towards the window. Meanwhile, Al, Scorp, and I were crowding around the machine, watching as it slowly ejected a piece of film.

"It's just blank." Al said, holding the film up to the light.

I studied it as the boys grabbed it back and forth from each other. "Wait, I think something is happening!"

We watched as the image slowly came, one of James and Freddie tap dancing, their smiles wide. Carter was in the foreground, halfway to a split as he stuck out his tongue at us.

"It isn't moving!" Lily marveled, having crawled over to look.

"Hey, she's right!" Hugo said, grabbing the picture from Scorp's hand. "It's broken, like frozen or something!"

Uncle Harry laughed from besides us as he reached down to look at it. "Good camera skills Scorpius, muggle film doesn't move like ours."

"Why did they name it so weirdly? Cam-ar-era?" I asked.

Uncle Harry grinned. "Camera? Well, makes more sense than film. In the muggle world, moving films are called movies, not pictures."

"Actually, Harry, they're called GIFS. They're nearly the same as our film." Mum called, her arm around Dad's on the other side of the couch.

Uncle Harry scowled back at Mum. "No, I'm talking about movies- not those new fangled things that show cats dancing."

Mum huffed, rolling her eyes as the three of us dissolved into laughter. GIFS? Those muggles sure did know how to name things oddly.

"Who cares about that!" Freddy protested loudly, shoving us aside to get to the picture.

"Yeah, we want to see if we look good in the picture!" James exclaimed, grabbing it out of Freddy's hand.

"Oh you two look positively darling!" Grandma cooed, squinting at the picture.

Carter frowned as he finally saw the picture. "What about me?"

"Well sweetheart- I wouldn't drop out of Hogwarts."

James laughed as Freddie ruffled Carter's hair. "That's right Shnukums, leave the modeling to us."

"Bugger off you gits!" Carter growled, trying in vain to grab the picture.

Scorp looked at me, gesturing towards the kitchen. I nodded, elbowing Al.

"I think our picture was quite the hit." Al said once we had made it to the cramped kitchen.

"Yes, I think so." I agreed with a smirk as I hopped onto the counter, the noises from the argument about which boy would get the picture still loud enough to hear.

Al glanced out the window at the darkening skies. "What if we snuck out?" He asked quietly, secretly.

I laughed. "Sneak out where? The village?"

"Yes! There's a pub and-"

"And that's all!" I shot back, pointing out the serious lack of activity in the small village that bordered the Burrow.

"Plus, mate, how would we even sneak out?" Scorpius asked, hopping onto the counter besides me.

"We'd just walk out the door, it's not like anyone would miss-"

"Boys!" Aunt Ginny muttered as she came into the kitchen, stopping as she saw us.

"What are you three up to? Plotting on sneaking out?"

Scorpius chuckled awkwardly as Al's face reddened.

"And miss all the fun here?" I said innocently, laying it on thick as I batted my eyes.

Aunt Ginny tutted. "You three are always plotting something- all of you joined at the hip."

"We just wanted a break from the Weasley madness." Scorpius offered tentatively, recovered enough to at least try to cover up our plans.

"I wasn't born yesterday you three." Aunt Ginny paused and looked around, as if checking to make sure we were alone. "But the spell conlocutio makes it seem like a room is occupied with people when it's not." With a wink, she left us. "But not too late!" She called over her shoulder.

I turned to Al, who was gaping. "First off, brilliant work with that cover, really, thanks for your spectacular help."

"Did she just help us?" Scorp interjected, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"She didn't help us! She knows darn well that we can't do magic outside of Hogwarts!" Al complained.

Scorpius looked thoughtful. "Still, I'm going to remember that spell."

"Always wanted Aunt Ginny as my mum." I grumbled. If Mum had walked into this conversation she would have grounded me on the spot; or worse, brought me to the ministry to watch a 'fascinating' trial about the pay rate of goblins.

"Please, Aunt Hermione is way chiller, you should see Mum when James gets into trouble." Al retorted, moving to stuff himself with pastries.

Scorpius shook his head. "Your family is crazy."

"Mmm, utterly insane."

"Clinically batty."

"Well?" Al pestered, hands on his hips in a pose that looked remarkably like Aunt Ginny.

"Well what?" Scorpius asked.

"Are we just gonna stand here, or are we going to sneak out?"

I pondered that. Sneaking out wasn't really my thing, like, at all, but it was tempting.

My eyes lit up with a sudden idea. "We could go to Malfoy Manor!"

Scorpius rounded on me with the speed of a nargle. "Go where?"

I rolled my eyes. "That place you just happen to have lived in for the past 14 years or so."

"I have always wanted to see your quidditch field." Al mused, his eyes sparkling with possibilities.

I looked giddly at Scorp. "You have your own quidditch fie-"

"No, just no!" Scorpius protested, running a frantic hand through his locks.

"Scared?" I taunted.

"No," Scorpius defended himself. "It's just my house. Nothing special."

"Please," I snorted. "The Malfoy Manor is famous for its pureblood-ness."

"Well we are one of the few pureblood families left in existence." Scorpius pointed out, huffing.

"Come'n mate, how can this possibly be worse than the forbidden forest experience?" Al asked, sidling up to his best friend.

"We can't get caught…" Scorpius said after a pause, his shoulders slumping.

Al and I shared a triumphant glance, which Scorpius caught.

"Guys, I'm serious! The Manor isn't the friendliest towards half bloods."

I giggled. "What's it gonna do, kill us?"

Al paled slightly beside me, but quickly joined in on my laughter.

"Fine." Scorp growled. "But you can't touch anything. And we have to be back here in an hour."

"Sure, whatever. I would hate for you to lose out on your beauty sleep. Merlin knows you would be a troll without it."

* * *

"This is so exciting! It's like we're Nancy Drew or something!" The two boys turned to look at me as we crept through the meticulously kept garden of the Manor.

"Is that one of your muggle things?" Al asked after shooting a wary glance towards Scorp.

"More like a groundbreaking series that elevated feminism." I huffed indignantly. I mean, honestly, boys.

"Thrilling." Scorpius drawled.

"Right, but we're kind of trying to sneak in here." Al whispered, starting to comically tiptoe away.

"Well it isn't like there's an enchanted car this time around." I muttered to myself, following the two boys to the back door.

"Here it is, our kitchen." Scorpius gestured around sarcastically after he let us in with his key and muttered a bunch of jumbled up counterspells. "Look, over there is our vile and loathsome set of pans, our evil countertops, and finally our death eater cabinets. All in a day's work for villains like ourselves."

I laughed. "Laying it on a bit thick there, don't you think Scorp?"

The blond was grinning ear to ear. "Alright, maybe a smidge. But I never could resist a touch of the dramatics."

"Sure," I said, glancing around the barren space. "Do you have a library?"

"Any self respecting family does." Scorp said with a wink, opening up a door to a wide, cold hallway.

"Right, stay close, Chinky may be around."

"Is Chinky their ghost?" Al whispered to me as we trudged after our personal tour guide.

"Probably. Some gruesome, murderous soul." I replied seriously, fighting a smile as I saw Al glance around frantically, his skin pale. Al had always hated ghosts, so much so that he had tried to launch an unsuccessful campaign in first year to rid Hogwarts of any spirits. They hadn't taken very well to that, and Peeves especially directed extra attention to the young Potter.

"Budger up, Al, it's our house elf." Scorpius called over his shoulder as he shot me a glance that clearly told me to lay off.

"Real funny Rosie Posie." Al growled, using his childhood nickname for me.

"Rosie Posie?" I could practically hear the glee in Scorp's tone.

I sighed. I guess I deserved that. Maybe.

"Here we are!" Scorp said a few minutes later, stopping in front of a set of wide oak doors. "The Malfoy family library." With that, he heaved one door open and on cue the massive marble fireplace started a cheery crackling blaze.

I was too busy gaping to notice the two boys passing me by to drop into velvet armchairs. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, product of a very complex charm. Everywhere I turned were massive bookshelves of books, a ladder propped up against one of the shelves so one could reach the higher shelves. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of musty books and dust, sure that I had died and gone to heaven.

"Don't see how this is different than any other library in the world." Al said as I started to look through one bookshelf, my fingertips nearly skimming across the spines.

"This must have every book known to the wizarding world!" I exclaimed, my voice dripping with awe.

Scorpius laughed. "We might be missing an author or two, but pretty much, yeah."

"Wow." I whispered, suddenly feeling very insignificant.

"Can we see the quidditch pitch now?" Al whined, looking like he had been subjected to a painful chore.

"Alright mate, Rosie?"

"I didn't touch it, I swear!" I said hastily, jumping away from a book bound in red leather that had been mumbling very quietly.

Scorpius eyed me suspiciously. "You ready to go?"

I took one more slow spin around the room before I nodded with a defeated sigh, suddenly wishing that I could have been born a Malfoy.

Scorpius smirked as he guided me back towards the doors. "One day you can come back Rose, I swear on Salazar's ghost."

"Ghost?! Where?" Al asked, suddenly petrified besides me.

"Honestly, Al, get over it!" I exclaimed as Scorp laughed.

* * *

"Who in the world has three Rapidus 4000's just laying around in a broom closet!" I shrieked, fangirling over the newest and greatest broom model.

"A Malfoy who happens to be one of the best keepers Hogwarts has ever known." Scorp said, shooting me a lazy grin.

The Malfoy's quidditch pitch was nearly professional grade, even complete with two spector stands on either side. It was infuriatingly better than the homemade pitch that the Burrow boasted, and it made Al's backyard look like a toddler's play. Gah, to be enormously rich.

"In honesty, I prefer yours, Al." Scorp said with a shrug, tossing the quaffle back and forth.

"Please, Scorpius, my backyard doesn't even have real hoops, just trees." Al said, whipping the quaffle back with a bit more force than necessary.

"But it is homey, this place has always been sterile." The blond glanced around with a frown.

"Maybe so, but this is amazing!" I cut in, holding my hands out for them to toss me the quaffle.

"Why didn't you ever have us over before?" Al asked as he lobbed the red ball in my direction.

Scorpius scratched his neck, looking uncomfortable. "I guess I just didn't think you would want to associate with mother and father."

I snorted as I tossed along the ball. "Like we care about all that stuff."

Scorp's grey eyes penetrated mine as he swung towards me with a frown. "You seemed to have had a mighty different opinion on that on the first train ride to Hogwarts."

I blushed scarlet. "Well, you were an eleven year old who knew about horcruxes."

To my surprise, Scorpius smiled. "I can see where you judged that. My father has always had a tell-my-son-the-entire-disaster-without-any-edits sort of strategy to parenting."

"And ours always told us to wait until we were older." Al said, rolling his eyes.

I frowned deeply. "And we're still not old enough, I mean, I'm only three years from coming of age."

"And I'm only three years and two months away." Al grumbled. I secretly smiled, knowing that Al hated the fact I was almost three months older than him.

Scorpius remained quiet for a second. "If you want the truth, sometimes I wish he hadn't told me any of it, that's how brutal it is."

I shrugged. "Brutal, sure, but it's also in the past."

Scorpius looked at me for a long second before sucking in a breath. "I guess."

I gave him a small smile before I chucked him the quaffle, laughing when he had to comically dive for it.

* * *

"Rose Minerva Weasley!"

"Albus Severus Potter!"

Uh oh.

"Yes?" Al asked his mum innocently, who was storming towards us, my mum a few steps behind. We had just jumped off the night bus, having paid the driver our fare.

"Busted." Scorpius whispered under his breath, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"We… uh… went grocery shopping?" Al said, scrambling around for an excuse as his mum peered down at him with suppressed rage.

"And ate it all on the way back?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at the lack of bags.

"No," Al said defensively, sticking his hand in his pocket and rummaging around for a few seconds before pulling out a brown apple core. "Aha! See, food!" He said proudly, triumphantly.

I wrinkled my nose besides him, honestly the boy was like a miniature James.

"Mate, how long has that been in there?" Scorpius complained beside me, his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Al scratched his head. "When was our last Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Albus, that spell I told you about only lasts an hour." Aunt Ginny said, looking slightly furious.

"Well you could have mentioned that so I could have told Uncle George." Al mumbled, kicking the ground in defeat.

"George helped you-"

"-Rose, what were you thinking, sneaking out? I expect more from you!" Mum said shrilly, looking out of place. She had never had to reprimand me before.

"You're telling me you never snuck out when you were at Hogwarts?" I fired back, crossing my arms.

"Those were different times young lady." Mum said with a glare, grabbing my arm. "Let's go."

"Mum!" I protested, trying to wiggle out of her grasp. "Look, we didn't wrestle trolls or fight giant spiders, all we did was have a spot of fun!"

"Yeah, listen to Rosie, Mum!" Al said from behind me, struggling equally hard to get out of his mum's firm grasp.

Scorpius trailed behind, looking very grateful indeed for his Mum not being present. The git.

"We'll see what your dad has to say about this." Mum said as she pushed open the door to the Burrow.

"Ron! Harry!"

"Wotcher, dear, Harry and I are talking about quidditch." Dad called back from the living room. Al and I were dragged behind our rather furious mothers to find the two relaxing on the couch, a glass of fire whiskey present in Dad's hand.

"These three," Mum turned to glare at us, Al giving a cheeky wave. "Snuck out to go Merlin knows where for three hours."

"Well that's not really fair, the first and last half hours was spent on that bus." I complained, giving Dad my best puppy eyes, reminding him how much he adored me.

"Good to know they're teenagers." Uncle Harry chuckled, stopping abruptly when he saw Aunt Ginny's glare.

Dad coughed. "He means, Gin, it could have been worse. They could be blowing up the room every two days like James and Freddie."

"Or chasing down Voldemort like the three of us." Uncle Harry laughed.

Mum just pursed her lips tighter.

"Dear, you made your own parents think that they lived in Australia." Dad said, giving my Mum a teasing glance.

Al and I exchanged a look as we laughed into our elbows.

"Completely different situation." Mum said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Where did you three go?" Uncle Harry asked with a slight smile.

"The… grocery st-"

"Malfoy Manor!" I blurted out, ignoring the surprised looks I got from both the boys. "We wanted to see what it was like but Scorp's Mum and Dad are away in France so we snuck there and I saw the library and-"

"The library?" Mum interjected, looking very interested.

"Any dark relics?" Dad asked, perking up before he was elbowed in the side by Uncle Harry. He coughed, "I mean, I'm sure it's a lovely mansion, Scorpius."

Scorp grinned from besides me. "Yes, well, besides the dungeons…" he trailed off with a questioning look as the three looked like they had been struck by lightning, Dad reaching for Mum's hand.

"We-we don't actually have dungeons." Scorpius stammered, blushing as he looked at his feet.

"So that's what Draco told you!" Dad snarled, and I inched back, finding Scorp's hand a squeezing.

"Not that that's your fault." Aunt Ginny said, noticing the two of us holding hands as she sent a look to Dad.

"What happened with dungeons?" Al asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Dad and Mum answered simultaneously.

"It's a story for when you're older." Uncle Harry clarified, shooting a look towards Mum.

"It always is." Al grumbled, myself nodding in agreement.

"Why don't you three go up to bed?" Aunt Ginny asked in a way that told me we couldn't say no. I was just glad that whatever the dungeons thing was it seemed to have distracted both sets of parents from us sneaking out.

"Oh, and we'll talk about a suitable punishment tomorrow!" Aunt Ginny called as we trudged up the stairs. Bloody Hell.

* * *

The next day, after Al, Scorpius, and I had made breakfast by hand for the massive amount of people and then cleaned up as our 'punishment', I broke away from the two boys to find my cousin.

"Mols, can I borrow your makeup?" I asked, glancing warily at my cousin, who was hanging off the bed and reading one of those fashion muggle magazines.

"Hmm?" She asked, glancing up at me over an article on how to catch a guy.

I sighed impatiently. "Your makeup. Can I borrow it?"

"Oh, sure sure." She said distantly, waving me off.

I huffed, rolling my eyes. Once upon a time I had been close with the 18-year-old, who had been the big sister figure I never had. Recently though, she was spending all her spare time gossiping with her other friends or off with her mysterious boyfriend.

"Wait! Makeup? Rose!"

"What?!" I groaned, twirling around to face her again. She had tossed aside the magazine and was staring intently at me.

"Is this about a boy?" She asked suspiciously.

I put a hand on my hip. "What makes you think that?"

Molly narrowed her eyes as she looked me up and down. "But there's only a few guys here who aren't family- SCORPIUS!"

"Excuse me?"

"You like Scorpius and you want to impress him!" She grinned triumphantly, like she had everything figured out.

I scoffed and then snorted in quick succession. For her part, Molly was still smiling knowingly at me.

"No, you got that all wrong." I roared, unable to control my laughter.

"This has nothing to do with Scorpius?" Molly pressed, not looking convinced at my laughing fit.

I suddenly stopped laughing with a frown. After all, this whole thing did in fact stem from Scorpius not believing there was such a thing as make up.

"Well, kinda." I admitted hesitantly.

"HA!" Molly exclaimed jubilantly.

"Not like that," I said impatiently. "He just doesn't believe that makeup exists, and I want to prove him wrong."

A sly smile wiggled its way onto Mol's face. "Then we'll just have to just that. I'm going to make that boy realize what he's missing."

I returned the sly smile. Oh, this was going to be quite fun. You know, besides the fact that Mols seemed to think I needed to prove to Scorpius that he should be dating me.

"Hello Scorp." I said cheerfully an hour later, sitting down next to him on the couch in the living room in the Burrow.

He barely glanced up. "Hey Rose?"

His head had snapped back up and he was staring at me with a mixture of fear and confusion.

I laughed at his expression, brushing back a strand of my newly straightened hair. Molly, who had recruited Dom, had said that to really wow him we would not only need a full face of makeup, but straightened hair. I had grumbled at that, considering straightening my hair took ages and he had already seen me on many occasions with straight hair. However, Dom had agreed with a vigorous nodding of her head, so there was nothing I could do to change their minds. Once both those girls got started on something, they had a very one-track mind. How Mols had managed to graduate the top of her class, I would never know.

"Do you still believe makeup isn't a thing?" I asked Scorp slyly, smiling.

"You look different." Scorpius observed, reaching out a finger to experimentally wrap a strand of hair around it.

"I had better," I grumbled. "Took them an hour to do all this."

"You look… pretty." I cocked an eyebrow as the boy beside me blushed slightly.

"And I didn't before?" I teased.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You know that's not what I meant."

I laughed. "Sure, Scorp, sure."

Scorpius continued to look at me in a way I wasn't particularly fond of.

"I don't think your girlfriend would be so happy to find you looking at me like that." I reminded him gently, nudging him in the chest.

"Hmm…. I uh-" He shook his head a little. "You're right, she would be furious."

I smirked despite myself. "Maybe you should keep doing it then."

The blond rolled his eyes. "Right. Anyways, how much do I owe you? Five?"

I grinned as he rummaged through the pockets of his jeans, finally coming up with the five galleons.

"What happens when you go in water?" He asked, his book forgotten.

I shrugged. "Comes off, I hope." Dom told me I would have to scrub for days to remove the layers of makeup they plastered onto my face.

Scorpius made a face. "Sounds difficult."

I sighed as I flopped down on the couch. "Beauty is pain my friend, beauty is pain."

* * *

"I thought you might have forgotten about our tradition." Uncle Harry said quietly, causing me to twist in my seat, a hot chocolate firmly in my hands.

"Nah, it takes more than a year to forget something like that." I answered with a smile, shifting slightly to let him sit beside me.

"Ah, peace." He said happily, his eyes closed behind his glasses.

I giggled. "What were Christmases like when you were young?"

Uncle Harry smiled at me sadly. "Before Hogwarts, they were nonexistent. I got a gift or two, maybe a sock or a mop or something that no child would want."

"But at least they were calm and peaceful." I offered, not sure how to respond to his story.

Uncle Harry laughed. "I guess I subconsciously wanted a big family so they never had to go through with a quiet Christmas."

"Yeah, Scorpius isn't too thrilled with his silent Christmases either." I mused. In my mind, having a Christmas celebration that didn't include at least three of Uncle George's experimental firework displays, or Uncle Bill singing silent night at the top of his lungs, or Aunt Fleur trying to teach Hugo french would be a welcome break from the massive masses of Weasleys.

"They aren't what they're cracked up to be, that's for sure." Uncle Harry said, nudging me out of my thoughts.

A loud bang echoed from above, followed by Roxy's laughter.

"You sure about that?" I grumbled, dowing the last dregs of my hot cocoa.

Uncle Harry grinned as the floors above us started to wake up, the sky outside barely starting to lighten. "Just wait until your first Christmas alone, then you'll be begging for a Burrow Christmas."

"Doubtful." I muttered.

In the span of the next twenty minutes, the living room was crowded with Weasleys and Potters, all present except for Uncle Charlie, who was on a vacation with his boyfriend. The smart way, I thought, squeezed into an armchair with Molly and Dominique, Roxy teetering on the top.

"Rosie, this one's for you!" Al called as Uncle Percy sent a blue package flying my way.

 **To: Rosie Posie**

 **From: Your favorite chess player, Scorp**

I grinned, tearing into the small package, only to gasp as the delicate necklace was revealed. It was a single silver pearl, dropping like a teardrop from the silver chain. I loved it, and when I sought out Scorpius amongst the red heads, he looked pleased with my reaction. I put it on, and right there and then, I promised myself I would never take it off.

The rest of my presents were fairly expected, another trashy romance novel from Al (it had become a bit of a tradition), a new pair of dress robes from Aunt Ginny, a massive amount of candies that would immediately get me out of any class from Uncle George, the newest edition of the NEWT level charms book from Mum, and a few things of makeup from all my girl cousins. There was more, of course, but listing every sickle and knut I got was a daunting task.

Afternoon found me bundled up and ready to Floo back to Godric's Hollow, where I would spend the rest of the holidays with Mum, Dad, and Hugo, starting with our annual Christmas dinner with the Potters.

"Goodbye dear Rosie!" Al said dramatically, squeezing me tight. I scowled back in response, both of us knowing full well that I would be coming over to his house for dinner in mere hours.

"Later Rosie Posie." Scorp said with the slightest of smirks, giving me a head nod as he stepped into the flames. I scowled at that too, just for using my cursed childhood nickname.

"Ready, sweetheart?" Mum asked, coming up behind me with a overloaded bag of desserts from Grandma.

"Yeah." I said, grabbing a handful of floo and stepping into the green flames. "Home!" I exclaimed, and in an instant I was twisting and spinning in a way that I had never quite been comfortable with.

I landed in our living room, warm and familiar with its large bay window that overlooked the main street of Godric's Hollow, with its large plush rug and overflowing bookshelves. It was, in every sense, home.

"We'll leave by 6." Dad called after me as I clomped up the stairs, kicking off my boots in the process and already starting to struggle with taking off my teal blue sweater from Grandma. She always insisted that we get a picture with them on, ignoring the fact that she always chose the itchiest yarm imaginable.

I landed with a soft plop in my bed, feeling entirely cozy as I took in the walls decorated with Holyhead Harpies posters, my three bookshelves neatly organized. The room had an almost fairytale vibe, something I had made sure of after I read a muggle books on happily ever after. Regardless, the fact that my wide window was directly across from Al's had always been fun. When we were kids, we came up with all different combinations of codes that could be done by flashlights, until a frazzled Aunt Ginny and a sleepy Dad took them away again and again.

I glanced to his window out of habit, only to see a flash of blond pass by. Scorpius. I suppose it would be classified as childish to knock and wave, but I found myself doing just that, gesturing to my best friend to open up the window.

"Hello, fancy seeing you there!" I called, grinning like a lunatic.

Scorp rolled his eyes. "Couldn't last five minutes without me?" He called back.

"You wish!" I scoffed, giving him a wink as I shut the window.

I looked back around my room, moving towards the bed before I jumped as a loud and incessant meow filled the space.

"Callidus." I sighed, only to be surprised when another cat entirely jumped onto my bed, promptly coming to lay on my leg.

"Crookshanks! Decided to be nice today?" I asked the very old (and very grouchy) cat as I scratched him behind the ears.

"Mum is downstairs, you know." I told him, smiling despite myself at his loud purrs.

As a young child, Crookshanks never even looked twice at me, so I adopted the position that Dad held on the ragged old cat: that he was unfortunate nuisance.

When I got Callie before I started Hogwarts, he ignored me even more, seemingly angry that I felt the need to get another cat.

"He probably just wants that smelly tuna." Hugo said, leaning on my door frame.

"I dunno, maybe he finally decided to like me." I replied without even looking up, still scratching Crookshanks ears.

Hugo's laugh made me scowl, even though I knew my little brother was right, I still wanted to believe that somewhere under his hissing and fuzzy orange hair there was a lover. However, when he jumped off my bed a few seconds later, sending me what looked suspiciously like a glare, I had to admit to myself that old souls never change. Ever.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Dad exclaimed as Uncle Harry opened up the front door.

"Like it then?" He asked, eyes twinkling. He wore a sweater that was red and green, reindeers prancing across the front in an endless pattern. In my opinion, it was quite the eyesore.

"Lost a bet?" Mum asked, ushering Hugo and I inside.

Uncle Harry grimaced as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "George. I thought my sweater would be green."

I had to chuckle at that, knowing when he had opened the present this morning he had found a bright pink jumper.

Dad laughed as he pulled Uncle Harry in for a quick hug. "No doubt George influenced Mum a bit."

"Dear, have they com- Oh! Come in you lot!" Aunt Ginny smiled, untying an apron from her waist. I paused slightly, taking in her wavy red hair that always seemed to look perfect and flawless. I had to work with the combination of the Granger mane and Weasley red.

"ALBUS COME BACK HERE!" A blur of black hair sprinted towards the living room, followed close behind by James.

"Business as usual then?" Dad chuckled, Aunt Ginny stomping away with an exasperated sigh.

"Firewhiskey or Magic's mead?" Uncle Harry asked as he led us into the kitchen.

"Oh! A firewhiskey, please!" I exclaimed, shrinking under the hard glare from Mum a second later.

Uncle Harry just laughed as he tossed me a butterbeer.

"Drinking already Rosie?" The whisper made me jump slightly before elbowing the blonde, who had snuck in without me seeing him.

"Scorpius?" Uncle Harry asked questioningly.

"A butterbeer please, Sir." He answered, throwing a casual arm around my shoulders.

"You're still wearing your jumper." I observed, smiling as I saw the navy blue sweater with the gray S.

Scorpius shrugged, embarrassed. "It's the first year I've gotten one."

"Heads up!" I looked quickly to see the bottle flying through the arm, shrieking on instinct. An arm reached out and grabbed it right before it shattered against my face. I turned to see Scorpius unscrewing the top with a casual smirk.

"Keeper." He said slowly, pointing at himself as he answered my raised eyebrow.

"Well I could have caught it, if Dad had said something faster." I mumbled, the Weasley blush surfacing on my cheeks.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." Scorp said with a wink, untangling himself. "Where's Al at?"

"Getting yelled at by Mum." Lily said cheerfully, plucking the butterbeer from Scorp's hand as Hugo laughed.

I laughed as Scorpius protested, the two starting to bicker like siblings. Had I looked towards the golden trio at that point, I would have seen that I wasn't the only one who noticed it, Mum and Uncle Harry watching the two with a small smile.

"Fine!" Scorpius grumbled, effectively ending their argument, stomping off to get another bottle.

Lily turned to me. "So, should I hex Ty to Antarctica and back when I see him next?"

I regarded her quizzically. "Who told you Ty and I broke up?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, I have friends all over the castle."

"So Heather saw?"

She pursed her lips. "Yup."

I laughed. "Why isn't she here for Christmas?"

Lily shrugged. "Wanted to go home to her own family, if you can believe the audacity."

James and Al chose that minute to come trudging into the kitchen, their sides magically bonded together for an hour as punishment for whatever Aunt Ginny had caught them doing.

I looked back at Lily with raised eyebrows. "And miss all the fun the Potters have to offer?"

"Looking good Cos." Al said, sidling up to me and effectively dragging James with him, both with a butterbeer in hand. Though, James kept sneaking glances at the bottle of firewhiskey that Dad was waving around.

"Thanks. Did you gain weight since this morning?"

"No," Al exclaimed, bewildered. "I haven't- haha. Very funny." He deadpanned at me as I shared a first bump with Scorpius.

"As the ahem, extra weight, can we go to my room now?" James cut in, looking thoroughly bored.

"And miss all the fun down here?" Lily asked innocently.

"Right, well, as fond as I am of all your company, I rather write an owl to-"

"Your girlfriend?" Al cut in with a smirk.

James glowered at him. "No, to-"

"Boyfriend then?" Lily asked with a giggle.

James looked scandalized. "Lils, for the love of Merlin-"

"Oh, don't worry, we don't judge." Scorpius interrupted with a drawl.

"To Freddie, you gits!" James said through clenched teeth.

"Now, incest we may judge." I said, doubling over at James expression.

"Merlin's balls! This is why I don't hang out with younger kids." James practically growled, turning to leave only to realize he couldn't.

"I thought Blue was a fourth year." I pointed out with a smile.

James' cheeks tinged red. "Yes, well, she's a very mature fourth year."

"Sure." Al goded, being rewarded with a angry glare from his brother.

"Man, you sure know how to make a girl happy that she doesn't have older siblings." I quibbed, taking Scorpius by the hand and dragging him through to the dining room.

"What?" Scorpius asked when I let go of his hand and turned towards the table.

I looked up, my cheeks stuffed with a tasty roll.

"You just wanted to eat?" Scorpius guessed with a sigh, turning back towards the kitchen.

"Wait!" I said, arm shooting out to grab his arm.

"What?"

"I don't want to be in here alone!" I whined, pocketing another roll.

Scorpius just rolled his eyes, shaking my arm off. "I'll be 5 feet away. You can handle that, yes?"

I glowered at him in mock fury before nodding my head slightly.

"Lily Luna Potter, where did you get that?" My eyebrows were raised and interest peaked as I followed Scorp back into the kitchen, the both of us stopping at the doorway to watch the scene unfold in front of us.

For her part, Lily was trying desperately to inch away from the bottle, as if distance would prove her innocence.

"Lily?" Aunt Ginny asked, looking at her youngest with a decidedly impatient expression.

"Mum, it's just butterbeer." Lils argued weakly.

Aunt Ginny responded by raising her eyebrows.

"I only had a few sips..." Lily trailed off, looking to me for help. I just shook my head, unwilling to put myself between my cousin and the suppressed fury of Aunt Ginny.

She had no choice but to use her last defense. "Scorpius gave it to me!"

A choking sound issued from Scorp's throat.

"Scorpius, is that right?" Aunt Ginny turned to us, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Scorpius and I exchanged a slightly panicked glance, both of us thinking that this would be the second time in three days that we would get in trouble.

"Mum, please, I'm eleven!" Lily whined in the background.

The next thing I knew there was a loud crack and Teddy was standing in the middle of the kitchen, fingers combing through his usual turquoise hair with a distressed look plastered on his face.

"Teddy!" Lily exclaimed, running to hug her adopted brother.

"Hi Mum, Dad." Teddy said, smiling weakly.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny exchanged a look before greeting their adopted son. When Teddy was three years old, his grandma decided that she was too frail to care for the toddler, giving him over to the Potter's to raise her grandson, which they heartedly agreed to. Teddy grew up calling them Mum and Dad, despite the fact he had never legally been adopted by them.

"Teddy, aren't you supposed to be with Victoire?" Mum piped up.

The boy stared down at his feet. "We broke it off. She's in Paris with Aunt Gabrielle."

My eyes widened in surprise as everyone started to talk at once. Teddy and Victoire had been inseparable in their Hogwarts days, so much so that it was completely natural when they announced their engagement a little over two years ago. The wedding had been pushed back several times because of Teddy's work as a code breaker, but had finally been schedule for april. They were the golden couple, so madly in love everyone else could only wrinkle their noses in feigned disgust.

"Al and James, take Rose and Scorpius up to your room." Aunt Ginny said, shooing us out of the kitchen and closing the door with a bang.

"Well that was unexpected." Al said tentatively as we made our way to his room.

"Love is dead." I uttered miserably, throwing myself on Al's bed.

"Al, come'n, we have to get my pair of extendable ears!" James whined, still attached to his brother's side.

"You have the extendable ears still, Mate?" Scorpius asked with a small smile.

Al chuckled, rummaging through his closet. "I have them somewhere in her- oh! Here!" He showed us the flesh colored tubes dangling from his hand triumphantly.

"Bloody brilliant." Scorpius said with a sly smile, already starting out of the room.

"Mine would have been better." James grouced, grabbing one.

"And have to dig through your room?" I asked, a hand on my hip. James was by far the messiest of my cousins, his room was always nothing short of a disaster.

"Hey! I happen to know where everything is." James complained as Scorpius laughed.

"Don't you think that they wanted to talk privately?" I piped up, eyeing the patented Wizard Wheezes items suspiciously as the three boys started down the hallway.

"Well, sure, but we have these." Al said simply.

"Please, Rosiekins, leave the spying to the boys."

I scowled, marching after them to steal Scorp's extendable ear. "Just for that, I'm coming."

"Would you guys hurry up?" Scorp complained.

"You two have the grace of a stampeding elephant." I observed, watching as Al and James tried to make it down the stairs.

"Yeah, be louder, would you? Lily and Hugo would love to join." Scorp said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Bugger off." Al growled as the four of us lowered our ears through the crack in the door. We all exchanged eager glances before putting our own ears to the extendable ear only to hear…

"Nothing!" Al stage whispered, giving his tube a shake.

"Bollocks." James muttered, retracting his own tube with a sigh. "I should have known they would do that."

"Do what?" I asked, listening intently in my own ear for even the smallest whisper.

"They put up a charm against it." James explained, hauling his brother to his feet.

"They have a charm for it now?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, something happened in the Ministry with them. Aunt Hermione invented the spell."

I smiled despite myself, puffing out my chest a bit.

"So it's soundproof?" Al asked, looking like he wanted very much to hit something.

"Completely." James grumbled, gesturing for us to follow him into the living room.

"Now what do we do?" Al asked.

James didn't answer, he simply threw himself- and Al- onto the couch.

"I just want to eat dinner, is that too hard to ask?" My brother's voice drifted into the room seconds before he did, followed shortly by Lily.

"Why is the kitchen door closed?" Lily asked, tossing back her hair.

"Mmfblted!"

"Is that Al?" I asked, a tad concerned that James was squeezing the life out of my favorite cousin.

"Must be the radio." James said with a shrug, only to sigh when nearly all of us in the room looked at him.

"For Merlin's sake! It's a muggle contraption."

We all nodded at the answer.

"James?"

"What?!"

"Please don't kill your brother."

James rolled his eyes as he shifted on the couch, allowing Al to surface from the crack in the couch. His face was tinged blue.

"Welcome back, Mate." Scorpius said with a smirk.

"Bloody Hell, I'm a changed man." Al sputtered, glaring accusedly at his brother.

James shrugged. "Not my fault Mum thought this was a suitable punishment."

I grabbed Hugo and pulled him close, giving him a quick hair tostle. "You could just look to Hugie and I for an example of a good relationship!"

The intended effect was lessened, however, when Hugo yanked his hand away and immediately tried to straighten his hair. All while muttering about insane sisters.

Scorpius watched our interaction with a raised eyebrow. "Guess I'm missing out." He drawled.

Lily looked at all of us with a faint facade of disgust. "Scorp, can I come live with you?"

"You wouldn't want that, Lils, Malfoy Manor has a ghost."

"For the last time Al, it was a bloody house elf!"

"If you say so." Al mumbled warily.

"Boys! Rose, Lily, Dinner!" We all looked towards the kitchen.

"Why do the girls get called by their names?" Hugo grumbled as he followed us to the dining room.

* * *

"So Teddy and Victoire are apart?" Cass asked with wide eyes, clutching the transfiguration book close to her chest.

I nodded, still dazed about the fact. "He's living with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny again."

"Isn't he like 21?"

"Who's 21?" Altair asked, joining us in the corridor.

"Rose's boyfriend." Cass answered without skipping a beat.

I rolled my eyes. "Funny."

Cass grinned as Altair chuckled. "I try."

I turned back to Cassidy. "He is, but he's still looking for his own place to stay now that…"

"Fairytale-like love is dead?" Cass finished for me with a small smile.

"Our love isn't dead, right Rosie?" Scorp appeared from behind us and threw a lazy arm over my shoulders.

"Nice try." I said, rolling my eyes.

Cassidy shot a glance at Scorpius and then back to me. "Did something happen over Christmas?"

If I could have wiped the smirk from her face, I would have.

"Scorpius!"

"Apparently not." Cass muttered under her breath as the obnoxious girl ran up to us.

"Bella." Scorpius said with an easy smile, trying to unlatch himself from my shoulder without her noticing.

Ravley glared at me. "Why are you still hanging around these three?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes as Altair looked murderously at the pretty brunette. "Maybe because I like them?"

"Well, I sure don't date you for your intelligence." Ravley grumbled, trying to tug Scorpius away.

"Yes, he's so dumb." Al joined our conversation.

I smiled. "I mean, what, he's only ranked first in our class?"

"You could do better." Altair said, shaking his head with mock disappointment.

Ravley huffed. "Obviously I meant his social intelligence. If he had any, he wouldn't be caught hanging out with you."

"You're just gonna let her insult you?" I asked the blond beside me quietly.

He shrugged me off and quietly slipped his hand into Ravley's. I could only watch as they walked away.

"So, Teddy?" Cassidy's voice pulled me back into the present.

"It's just so sad," I sighed, twiddling my wand. "How people fall out of love as easily as they fall into it."

"Maybe they just need a break from each other." Altair reasoned as we made our way down the staircase.

"It sounded pretty final to me." Al said gravely.

"Well I think they'll get back together one day." Cass said confidently as the four of us pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

I waved goodbye to Al as we made our way to the opposite side of the room for lunch. "Yeah, we can always hope."

"5 galleons that they never get back together." Altair said, ripping into his lunch.

Cass and I exchanged an incredulous look.

"What?" Altair asked, wiping away sauce with the back of his hand. "I need the money. And statistically it's doubtful they'll return to one another, regardless of how they feel."

Cass sniffed indignantly from beside me. "10 galleons they're back together before we start fifth year."

"Deal!" Altair said with a smirk as the two shook hands.

"Do I hear the sweet sound of a deal?" Freddie asked as he slid in next to Altair; Carter and Rowan following in suit.

"Damn right," Altair said with a smirk. "I'm about to win five galleons."

Carter faked a loud yawn. "If it's about Victoire and Teddy, it's old news. We had a 20 person bet going on within a half hour of James telling us."

"How much?" I asked, cheeks stuffed with chips.

Freddie and Rowan exchanged a sly glance. "134 galleons and 27 knuts, so far."

I chuckled. "Put me down for fifteen galleons, I think I'll slip a love potion into Teddy's drink."

"Right, because a love potion is the epitome of true love." Lily interrupted as she took a swig of pumpkin juice. Heather giggling from beside her.

Cassidy shook her head. "You just don't understand Lily, some love stories are meant to be."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Lily said cheerfully. "A bunch of first years have had a bet going on Scorp and Rose since a week into the fall term."

I choked on my meatloaf and started to cough violently.

Rowan looked at me thoughtfully. "You know what Lily? Put me down for 5 galleons."

"What?!" I sputtered indignantly. "Why?"

A shrug. "I'm a sucker for fairy tales."

* * *

"What did you two _do_?" I hissed, digging my nails into Scorp's arm.

He frowned at me. " _Nothing_. No pranks, no nothing!"

I narrowed my eyes as we walked down the hallway. "Then tell me why I was called out of muggle studies to report to Professor Sapientes office!"

An eye roll. "Please, Rosie, if I knew that I wouldn't be faced with the same exact issue."

I floundered a bit, finally realizing that Scorpius was in fact right beside me as we headed towards the headmaster's office.

"And why do you automatically assume Al and I did something?" Scorpius gave me a scandalized glare.

"Oh darn, we're here." I deadpanned, whispering the code to the gargoyle.

"Rose, Scorpius, please come in!" The deep voice called as Scorp was just about to knock.

"Wizards. Always know when you're about to knock." Scorpius muttered to himself as we walked into the office.

"You're a wizard, moron." I grouced as I entered after him. He had been watching too many muggle tv shows.

I had been in the headmaster's office a couple times, but it was still one of my favorite rooms in the castle with it's twinkling magic instruments and rows of former headmaster portraits. Albus Dumbledore was the closest portrait, his blue eyes piercing into my own as the two of us were ushered into a seat.

Professor Sapientes turned away from studying a plant with thick ridges of purples spikes. Sending a smile to Professor Snape, who gave a small smile back, the headmaster lowered himself into the chair. His blue robes billowed out as he stretched his arms, looking at us both in turn with shining green eyes.

"Are we in trouble?" I blurted out, my fingers tapping away on the armrest of the chair.

Professor Sapientes raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe so. Unless Mr. Malfoy here has gotten himself involved in certain activities-" the old man's beard twitched with amusement. "As of late."

"Because if we are I should really be able to call in a lawyer…" I trailed off with a blush when I saw the headmaster's face.

"I do a prank with Al one time…" Scorp trailed off as Professor Sapientes gave him a noted look.

"In fact Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy…"

I saw Scorp shiver slightly beside me.

"You two are in front of me as a privilege for being the top of your class." The headmaster gave us a twinkling smile.

"Are you letting us take more advanced classes?" Scorpius asked, looking hopeful.

Professor Sapientes chuckled. "No, no. Let me get right into it. Hogwarts has successfully worked alongside many magical institutions, one of which is the foremost school of witchcraft and magic in North America, Ilvermorny. Each year we send one of our best fourth year students on a year long experience to strengthen ties between our two schools. For next year's candidates, well- the competition is between you and Miss Weasley as the most academically advanced of the school."

A drawn out pause ensued as dozens of portraits all sized the two of us up, betting which would be sent.

"I'm sorry Headmast-"

"Please, Miss Weasley, I prefer to be called Professor Sapientes."

I cleared my throat. "Yes, well, Professor… I, we…"

"I think what Rose means to say is that this comes as a surprise." Scorpius interjected, his hand tugging at his tie.

I nodded. "What are the logistics behind it? Would we still be considered a fifth year upon our return? What about holidays? Personal belongings. My parents-"

The headmaster chuckled. "All to be answered in due time, my dear."

I closed my mouth, a thousand questions on the tip of my tongue.

Professor Sapientes pushed himself up, starting to pace the small space between the desk and the wall. "First and foremost, I will give you until the start of the easter holiday to decide if you would like to be considered. Any questions you just posed Miss Weasley, will be answered then."

I nodded silently, looking to Scorpius in support. But the blonde was gazing out the window and towards the mountains, lost in thought.

"Sir, if it's alright, may I return to muggle studies?" I asked.

"Of course Miss Weasley, please do give this proposition thought."

"I- of course sir." I lied, fiddling with a thread on my robe and looking at Professor Dumbledore beyond the headmaster.

"Excellent! The same for you Mr Malfoy."

We both stood up, retreating to the door.

"Thank you, Professor Sapientes, for considering us." Scorpius said from behind me as I started down the spiral stairs. The headmaster's reply was too muffled to make out.

* * *

"So?"

"So what?" I asked as I shuffled around papers in an attempt to find the half finished potions paper I could have sworn I started.

The blonde sighed. "The big ol' year long exchange thing?"

"Oh, that?" I said, not bothering to look up. "Old news. Why would I leave my family for a year to go to America?"

" _Rose_."

I finally looked up, blowing a ringlet of hair from my face in annoyance. I was seated at my favorite spot along the shore of the lake, the first sweet days of spring rustling through the willow leaves above me. Beside me, Scorpius had plopped down and thrown his backpack to the side. He was currently staring up at the leaves, hands clasped behind his head.

A few moments of silence passed between us as Scorpius took a deep breath.

"I think it sounds bloody terrific." He said slowly, looking towards me as if to gauge my response.

The hurt flared up before I could tamp it down. "You would leave everything and everyone behind for a year?"

Grey eyes met mine. "Think about it Rosie, it's a new start, a new adventure, a new beginning. No one would know me as the cursed malfoy offspring in Amer-"

"No one thinks about you like that here!" I said sharply. Over the course of three years, Scorpius had managed to get on the good side of practically every student in the school, eradicating thoughts of his father's misdeeds. And why would people judge him anymore? Scorpius was at the top of his class, a quidditch legend, the favorite of most the teachers for his unassuming intelligence.

"You did once." The blonde whispered, turning away from me. "I just- hear me out Rosie. It's one year where you can be anything you want. A year where you can focus on meeting new people and learning about the culture of those yankees. And most importantly, friends are just a letter away. It's an extraordinary opportunity."

"I already have everything I want here!" I snapped, gathering all my belongings. Trying to ignore the prick in the back of my brain that was telling me I was wasting what could be the best choice of my life. "Let Scorpius go. See if I care." I muttered, wrapping my jacket closer to keep out the chill of a lie.

* * *

"America? Rosie, you have to! Think of all the cute boys!" Cassidy pressed, practically squealing with excitement as we made our way to dinner.

I smiled. "Why don't you just ask the headmaster if you can go yourself than?"

"Because I'm complete rubbish in defense against the dark arts." Cass said cheerfully.

I didn't bother to respond, because Cass really was terrible at it.

"Rose." Cassidy said sternly as she looked at my face from across the table. "You are at least going to consider going, right?"

"Nope!" I exclaimed, digging into the pork chops in front of me.

Cassidy dropped her fork.

"Why the bloody hell not?" James asked, plopping down next to me.

"You heard about it already?" I asked with a scowl, attempting to inch away from my cousin.

"All over the school by now." James said, slurping away at his pumpkin juice.

"Rosie!" Carter and Rowan chorused as they arrived at the table. "America huh? Brilliant!"

"I… how.. Just. NO." I breathed. Why did no one seem to care that I had already made up my mind against this? Did my opinion even count in the bloody matter?

"No need guys. Miss Priss over here has already decided against even applying." My best friend scowled at me.

That unleashed a half hour lecture from the four prank kings of fifth year, each overlapping with the others to try to get their individual points across.

"And think of the yankee tricks they have over there…" Freddie pointed out with excitement.

"And the girls! ….Or boys, for you."

"And the literature you would be exposed to!"

"ENOUGH!" I screeched, about to tear my hair out by chunks. "I'll apply, alright?! To make everyone shut up!" I sprang from my chair and marched away.

"Man, what is her problem?" I heard Altair ask, just coming from the library.

"... being a complete idiot." Cass sputtered.

I rolled my eyes as I continued across the Great Hall, see if I care what they think.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, may I help you?" Professor Sapientes asked, eyeglasses skewed on his nose as he peered over a parchment.

I simply looked at him, gearing myself up say what I had come to say. As I opened my mouth, everything that people had said over the past few weeks came rushing back.

 _"Why did the Weasley's and Potter's have to breed so many damn bloody persistent children?" I exclaimed, launching myself onto Scorp's bed._

 _"How.. wha-" Scorpius did a double take, scrambling up from his parchment._

 _"Al let me in. They're just… everywhere. Everywhere!"_

 _"Rose…"_

 _"I'll do it, alright! You're right! Don't make a big deal, okay?"_

 _"What are you talking about?" Scorpius asked, scratching his head. "Rose; you're not supposed to be here."_

 _"Bloody hell. Scorp, I'll apply, alright?"_

 _The blonde regarded me, a smile growing on his face. "You'll do it?"_

 _I nodded, burying my face in his pillow._

 _The next thing I knew, I was lifted up and crushed into a body. "Rose! ROSE! You're applying, you're applying!" My best friend sang as he twirled me around the room until I started to laugh and yell too._

"I would like my name to be put in for consideration for Ilvermorny, Professor." I said, clenching my fingers on the armrest.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he looked a me, putting aside his parchment. "The Easter holiday starts tomorrow. In a few hours, as a matter of fact."

"Am I too late?" I asked bluntly.

"No, Miss Weasley, you are not too late." Professor Sapientes said, clasping his hands together.

"Good." I sighed, falling back in my chair as tension lifted from my shoulders. "So how do you pick which one of us goes?"

"Normally there would a competition; academic and cultural quizzes. But Mr. Malfoy withdrew himself from consideration earlier today."

All I heard was blood rushing to my ears. He did _what_?!

* * *

"SCORPIUS BLOODY LIAR MALFOY!" I screamed as the Hogwarts Express filled the platform with steam. All around me the air was filled with happy chatter as friends reunited after their easter holiday.

I pushed them aside, marching towards the blonde who had a decidedly guilty expression on his face as Bella slunk away from him.

"You avoided me!" I exclaimed, voice shrill. "You little insipid…"

"Rose…" Scorpius trailed off, clearing his throat and glancing around.

"What?! Am I embarrassing you?" I asked, shoving Scorpius back.

I had tried to find Scorpius the morning after I told Professor Sapientes that I wanted to go abroad to Ilvermorny. But he had already left to return to the Manor for the Holiday. Four unanswered letters later, and here we were.

"Rose, listen to me!" Scorpius pleaded, grabbing my hands. "That's all I ask!"

"That's all you ask?" I hissed, wrenching my hands free. "No, no not- you don't get to dictate what you want!" And I walked away.

"Rosie!" The tawny haired boy jogged to catch up with me as I walked through the halls.

"Ty." I said, with a small smile despite myself.

"I heard you're off to America next year." He said.

"I am indeed. I leave in August."

Ty grinned at me. "Cool. Just make sure you come back, alright? I'll miss my favorite redhead."

I raised my eyebrow. "There's a lot of redheads at this school."

"I know!" Ty called as he walked away. "That's why it's such a big compliment."

"Rose, Ro- Come'n, ROSE!"

I turned slowly around to see the blonde stalking towards me, his face flushed after chasing me down for two days straight. As was the tried and true method, I looked around for the closest bathroom, reaching out to grab the handle-

"Oh no you don't." Scorpius growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me away from the door.

"Hey! Scorp!" I complained, rubbing my arm when he finally unclenched it.

"We need to talk."

I rolled my eyes, picking my fingers as I looked everywhere but his face.

"Would you just let me explain?" Scorp asked, tilting my chin up so my eyes met his.

I wrenched away, plastering myself against the rough stone wall. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I never said that I was applying." Scorpius said smoothly, leaning against the pillar across from me.

I scoffed. "Right. And all that talk about new beginnings and adventures and-"

"All to convince you. This will be extraordinary for you."

I paused, my eyes shifting to meet the warm grey. "You…" I faltered. "You what?"

Scorpius sighed, reaching out to brush a hand along my arm. "I did want to go. Really, but- I thought it would be more beneficial to you."

"But you were the one who was so enthusiastic about it." I pressed, furrowing my brow.

"Father wouldn't even dream of letting me go anyways. So I figured I should convince you so you could go and experience for you- for the both of us." Scorpius scratched his cheek and looked away.

I blinked, unsure of what to say.

"You will be great, I- all of us think so." Scorpius said with a small smile. I studied him as he ruffled his hair sheepishly.

"Don't think this means I'm not mad at you." I warned, clenching my book bag as I made to go back into the main corridor.

"But… it was sweet, right?" Scorp called to my retreating figure. Well, okay, maybe.

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Audrey exclaimed, hugging the shirt to her chest.

"Hey, Rose said I could have that one!" Emily exclaimed, pouncing on her best friend in a fit of claws and hair pulling.

"What I'm wondering is why She didn't give it to me." Cassidy mused, sashaying into our dorm.

"Can I have your bed next year?" Melissa squealed. "It has the best view out the wind-"

"Do you… vultures even care that she's leaving for a full year?!" Cass asked, looking around with a disappointed glare.

"Thanks for that Cass." I mumbled distractly, tuning out my over-excited roommates for a good book.

"Well…"

"Of course!"

"Absolutely!"

"-But if she's gonna be gone a year anyways…"

"I give up!" Cass ground out, throwing her hands into the air in frustration. "You! You're leaving me with these-these girls! All alone!" She spat at me, stomping out of the room.

I looked at the door she slammed shut for a few seconds before heaving a groaning sigh.

"Audrey, you get the shirt." I muttered, pulling myself off the bed as I went after my best friend.

"For three galleons." I added on as I opened the door, smirking when I heard a soft groan.

"Cass, wait up!" I called, hurrying after the blond as she ducked into a corridor by the dungeons.

I caught sight of her reaching up to tickle a portrait before she seemingly disappeared into the wall.

"Good thing I taught you where the kitchens were." I said with a smirk as I took in the girl in front of me, swirling a lemonade around in a glass.

"Should have gone to the hufflepuff common room." Cass muttered angrily. She made room for me on the bench anyways, not meeting my eyes.

"You know i'll miss you like crazy, right?" I asked, eyes pleading into the back of her head.

"I dunno, sometimes I feel like I'm second tier to Scorp and Al." Cass said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, those gits don't know a dress from a romper. Nor are they my one and only female best friend."

A small smile appeared. "You really mean that?"

I hugged my best friend. "Of course I mean that. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you."

Her smile slid of her face. "Hogwarts _won't_ be the same without you."

I scratched my neck. "It's just one year out of the seven Cass. Uncle Harry was only here for 6 years…."

"So you're going on a man hunt for a legendary sorcerer and murderer?" Cass interrupted, narrowing her eyes.

I squirmed in my seat. "No, but I am going on a man hunt for Zac Efron."

Cassidy's face lit up. "OMG! I totally forgot about the muggle celebrities! What if one is secretly a wizard?!"

I fell onto my friend's shoulder. "I would swoon."

We looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles, hugging each other.

* * *

"Go, Go, RAVENCLAW!" I cheered, watching as the players zoomed by the stands.

A hard shove nearly unbalanced me, and I spun around to see 15 angry Slytherins glaring at me.

"Parker!" I exclaimed, sending a hard glare to the Slytherin that had shoved me.

"You're rooting for them?" Altair asked from aside me, his green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

I snorted. "No way, those prissy, sissy scholars."

Another shove. "PARKER!"

"That was a friendly shove." The boy smirked, gifting me with his sweaty hat.

"Those no good scheming-"

"Absolute travesty…"

"Should have been us-"

I spun to the four boys, all wearing Gryffindor colors despite being surrounded by green and silver. "We were absolute rubbish this year." I pointed out, earning near identical scowls.

"You're talking to the captain here." James said, sulking.

"And next year you'll be even worse without me." I said with a wink, whirling around to watch the game.

Not that it was much of a game, Slytherin was dominating Ravenclaw in the Cup final, all thanks, once again, to the two third years.

"They're gonna win two years in a row." Freddie grumbled, watching as the seekers started to zoom in the direction of the castle.

"Hey! We tied last year." Dom pointed out, her face practically attached to a fellow sixth year Gryffindor.

"True, thanks to moi."

"You caught the snitch too soon!" James exclaimed.

"Yes, I should have told the snitch to come back in a little bit." I snapped, whipping back to the game when an enormous cheer from Ravenclaw went up across the stadium.

"They caught the snitch?"

"Still lost though." I laughed, watching as the Ravenclaw quidditch player's euphoric smiles were wiped off as the final score was announced.

"Come on, let's go congratulate Al and Scorp." I said, tugging Cass and Altair to their feet.

"He should have been Gryffindor." James gribbed, running fingers through his hair.

"Really James? Back on that again?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Imagine-" James said, throwing his hands up into the air in excitement. "- The Potter brothers, victorious again against the face of evil-"

"Hey! What about the Potter sister?!" Lily exclaimed, Heather trailing after her.

"Well not to be exclusive…" James trailed off as both Dom and I raised our eyebrows.

"That's what I thought." Lily huffed, hand on her hip.

"Rosieeeee!" The call could only come from one unfortunate boy.

"Al! Congrats!" I squealed, throwing arms around his shoulders, only to remove them seconds later with a thick squelch.

"Sorry, haven't had a chance to shower." Al said sheepishly, shaking his body a bit. With a look of disgust plastered on my face, I watched as actual sweat came off and backed up a good meter.

"Al! Bloody fucking hell!" Cass swore, rubbing off the side of her face.

Al just smiled crookedly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I was giggling when my feet suddenly left the ground and I was left gasping for air as I was set back down again.

"Come to congratulate me?" He said with a smirk, hair stuck up with sweat.

"As if." Ravley simpered, shoving me aside. "Scorp-y, amazing, you won me 10 galleons."

I frowned and shifted away from the two, only to be drawn back seconds later.

"I think we should break up." Scorpius said, a near identical frown to mine on his face.

"I-we-you- what?" Ravley stammered. "You don't mean that Scorp-y." She recovered, running her fingers up his arm.

Scorp's eyes met mine. "Actually, I think…. I do." With that, he shook off her hand. "Rosie, come to our party tonight?"

I smiled widely at Ravley's expression. "Wouldn't miss it."

A hard elbow hit my side. "Subtle." Cassidy hissed, pulling me away from the fans surrounding the team.

"I- see you later!" I called as my two best mates watched with a bemused expression as I was pulled away.

"Cass, what?!" I complained, yanking back my arm.

Cassidy looked around before lowering her voice. "I think you were flirting. Back there, with-"

I turned slightly green. "Cass, he's my cousin!"

"Not Al, Scorpius!"

I started to chuckle. Then laugh. Then I was snorting and gasping for air in the main entry hall, passing students shooting me concerned glances.

"I'm not kidding." Cass muttered. "And I probably wasn't the only one thinking it."

That shut me up. "That's preposterous. We're best mates, nothing else."

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Nothing?"

I glared back. "Nothing!"

"Alright, alright!" Cass exclaimed, backing off. "But I'm just saying, it looked like the two of you were going to jump each other any second."

I paled. "Ew, ew e- Cass! The horror of that image!"

* * *

"Nice… Outfit?" Scorp said, eying my stained pants and oversized jumper. "What, was it laundry day?"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a coke, the party pulsating with music and chatter around us. "Cass made me wear it. Or rather, I did to prove a point."

"And the point is?" The blonde asked, leaning against the table.

"None of your business." I said smoothly, plucking a long brown hair from his shirt. "Someone has been busy." I said, lifting an eyebrow.

Now it was Scorp's turn to roll his eyes. "Do you see the amount of people in here? It could have been anyone."

I went up to my tiptoes and surveyed the room. "There are at least 70 girls in this room, half with dark hair. You really have been busy!"

Scorpius sighed. "My whole life doesn't revolve around girls, you know. I have layers."

"Oh?" I asked. "Is one a fetish for girls with long brown hair?"

My best mate responded by flipping me off, grumbling at my giggles.

"You did play well though." I added as an afterthought, swirling my coke around. Memories of my last victory party in Slytherin's common room had plagued my mind when I had chosen a drink.

"I did, didn't I?" Scorpius asked with excitement glinting in his eyes. "There was this one play where their chaser Sheffield- no, London- came barreling towards me. And he suddenly feigned left, to throw me off, ya know…"

I zoned out of Scorp's talking as I surveyed the crowd, trying to find where Cassidy and Altair had gone off to. This was the largest crowd I had seen in Slytherin to date, and I had to admit that my two best mates were turning around Slytherin's image for the better as they advanced through their years at Hogwarts.

"-And then a giant purple unicorn came prancing out of thin air to knock the quaffle out of the goal… Rose? Are you even listening?"

"Hmmm? Yes, oh yah. Quaffle… purple, goal saved, victory."

Scorpius gave me a hard shove.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Stop making eyes at Burke and actually pay attention to your best mate!" He said angrily.

I scoffed. "I hadn't even noticed Ty until you said that! We broke up months ago!"

"-should go find Bella-" Scorp grumbled, clenching his drink.

"No- wait!" I exclaimed, reaching out to grasp his shirt. "Sorry, sorry. Your best mate is all yours."

"Thank goodness, the world was about to end." Scorpius said, frowning as he tried to wipe the crease off his shirt. "Really Rose, this was from Mum last Christmas!"

"Aww, the little boy is mad at me because I messed up his little shirt." I teased, pinching his cheek.

Scorpius pulled away. "For fuck's sake Rose! Act your damn age!"

That stung a little.

"Trouble in paradise?" Al asked, saddling up to Scorpius.

"Just getting overly protective of his Mum." I mumbled, scratching my cheek.

Scorpius opened his mouth to reply when someone barreled into me, sending coke splashing over my jumper and me stumbling towards the table.

"What the h-" I yelped, shaking off the carbonated drink.

"Sorry Mate." A seventh year hufflepuff slurred, tripping over his feet as he went back to his laughing group of friends.

"Remind me why I'll miss Hogwarts?" I asked Al, who handed me a few napkins with a sympathetic smile.

"Cuz we're here, dear cousin." He said with a smile, eyes laughing as I tried to wipe the splotches off.

"Good thing you weren't wearing something cu-"

"Careful how you finish that sentence Scorp." I warned, brushing back my hair in frustration.

"Something … that requires dry cleaning." Scorpius modified.

"Nice save." Al said, fist bumping his best friend.

I rolled my eyes. "You two deserve each other. Meanwhile, I'm going to go back to my bed and change."

"But you just got here." Al complained, looping an arm around my shoulders.

"Um no. You've been too busy hanging out with Marissa for the past two hours to notice your favorite cousin." I said, removing his arm.

"If you see Cass and Altair, tell them I left." I called, making my way across the floor.

I had just entered the gryffindor common room when a loud bang left me rigid with fear. But alas, it was only the prank kings of fifth year playing around with modified fireworks.

"You guys aren't at the party." I observed, hopping onto the couch next to Rowan, who was frantically scribbling away at a parchment, headphones covering his ears.

"We have a policy against Slytherin parties." Carter explained, lighting another firework as the terrible twosome covered their ears.

"Nice." I said, watching as the firework unfurled into the shape of a boy riding a broom, leaving streaks of color in the air as it flew higher and higher.

"Can you guys please keep it down?" Rowan asked, taking off his headphones with a look of panic.

"What?" I asked, frowning at the boy's expression.

"Oh, he's just worried about OWLS." Freddie explained, twirling his wand in boredom.

"Three weeks. THREE. Bloody. Weeks." Rowan said through gritted teeth.

James shrugged. "Don't need to study. I'm gonna play professional quidditch."

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you need a back up plan? Really, if you just planned out all the tests and created a comprehensive study plan I'm sure you could at least achieve-"

"Blah, blah. You sound just like your Mum." James said, flopping onto the couch. "I'm a brilliant player, Rosie. Captain, if you'd like to remember."

I sighed. "Fine. Don't come to me when you are unemployed and homeless."

"As if, he would come to me first." Freddie's laughter cut through the air as James smiled.

I groaned. Sometimes my cousins were impossible to deal with. "Goodnight."

"Night Rosiekins!"

* * *

"Good luck in America Rose!"

"Uh, thanks." I said, watching as the second year Ravenclaw scampered away with her group of friends, her cheeks tinged pink. Ever since the word got out that I was the one going on exchange to America, the most random people would congratulate me and wish me luck.

"Good luck in America Rose!" Altair mimicked from my side.

I laughed, elbowing him. "Be nice, it's nearly summer!"

All around us, students were lounging on the lawn, many people swimming in the lake on the hot day. The term was over, exams finished and forgotten. It seemed that the entirety of the Hogwarts student population was relaxing in one epic outdoor party.

"Hey Scorp, Al." I said as we dropped next to the two boys under a patch of shade by Hagrid's hut.

"Too… hot…" Al muttered, laying like a starfish in the grass, shirt long discarded.

"Is that Marissa in a bikini?" Scorp asked, winking at me.

"What- where?" Al asked, springing to his feet and craning his neck wildly around.

I high fived Scorpius as Altair laughed. Noticing this, Al scowled at each of us in turn. "Brilliant, funny, har har har."

"Rose!"

I glanced up to see Audrey waving me over, surrounded by a group of girls.

I groaned as I pushed myself to my feet. "I'll be back."

"Is Al shirtless over there?" Emily squealed as I sat down, tugging on my shorts.

"Yeah, why-"

"He is so cute!" Amanda from fourth year exclaimed, giggling with all the other girls.

Audrey scoffed. "Please, have you seen Scorpius? He's like, totally hot."

I greened slightly at her sentence.

"True, I never thought I would go for a Slytherin, but damn-"

"How do you hang out so much with them Rose?" Irene asked, leaning closer to me.

I had let the girls' juvenile conversation wash over me as I picked at the grass. Yet, when I looked back up, the whole group of girls was looking expectantly at me.

"What?" I asked, subtly checking my face for anything.

"I asked, how are you so close with them?" Irene asked impatiently, glancing towards the three boys.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked skeptically. "They're my best friends."

A few of the girls nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"Cassidy!" Emily called the blonde, waving her over.

"What's up girls?" She asked, sliding in next to me with an easy smile. I sighed internally, Cass was so much better at this girl stuff than I was.

"Who do think is the cutest out of those three?" Irene asked, nodding her head towards the three boys lounging in the shade.

Cass followed their gaze, only to stifle a laugh. "Those three? Definitely Altair."

I looked at her in surprise as she shrugged.

Irene, who was clearly an Al fan, feel back on her haunches with disappointment etched on her face. "I guess…"

"He kind of has a baby face." Elena said, wrinkling her nose as she painted her toenails hot pink.

"He'll grow out of it." Cass said with a shrug. "Why? Who do you all like?"

That started a fifteen minute debate over the merits of brunettes versus blondes, which by the end I was staring cross eyed at Scorp, silently begging him to come rescue me.

Instead, Altair jogged over, having disposed his shirt too.

"Ladies, mind if I steal Rose back?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Of course not!" Audrey giggled, giving me the escape I needed.

As we walked back to the other two, I heard Emily say, "You know, in the right light he is super cute."

"Totally." Another girl agreed, sending them all in a flurry of giggles.

"Ugh!" I groaned, falling back beside Al. "How am I even related to that gender?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"Girl talk." I explained.

Scorpius smirked as I threw a clump of grass at him.

"It's not funny!" I complained. "What if everyone in America is like that? How will I survive?"

"By sending letters to your best and most loyal friends." Altair suggested, poking me playfully in the side.

"You're right." I mused. "I should go get Audrey's address."

Al looked at me before squinting towards the group of girls. "I think they're watching me."

"Oh, they are." I answered quickly, knowing all too well exactly what they were thinking

Al smirked. "Then I better give them a show, don't you think?"

I watched with a frown as he got up and swiveled purposefully towards the gawking girls, stretching slowly and thoroughly before flexing his biceps.

"Sit down you egotistical bastard!" I hissed, tugging on Al's shorts.

"Hey, the ladies want what they want." Al said, winking at the girls as he sat back down.

Scorpius watched us with a bored expression. "Really mate? You have to be mysterious, can't give away too much."

"Maybe that works for you Malfoys." Al shot back. "But us Potters are used to adoring fans."

I looked wildly between the two to see if there was any malice in those words, but they both just laughed.

"And yet look who had the first girlfriend." Scorp chuckled, undeterred by Al elbowing him in the side.

"Come on dude, let's go swim." Al said, nudging Scorp.

"Is this because Marissa is swimming?" Scorpius asked as Al hauled him to his feet.

"Yup. Now come be my wingman!" Al whined, starting towards the lake.

"Have fun!" I called to Scorp, who turned around and crossed his eyes.

"Thanks for inviting me." Altair joked by my side, spreading out on the grass.

"And me." I said, lying down beside my friend. "Those two are like an old married couple."

As the two of us laid side by side, smirking at the shrieks of girls ("AL!"), it was hard to imagine myself absent in these moments for a whole year. I would miss Hogwarts. A lot.

* * *

 **Hmmmm a year away from Hogwarts. I wonder what will happen? As always, I loveeeeee cookies and reviews are like cookies to me! Let me know if you would like any of the scenes done in Scorp's point of view! Until next time!**

 **~The mysterious author**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's amazing what an outline can do to the speed in which you update... As you'll soon find out, the story completely skips over fourth year when our dear Rosie ventures to Ilvermorny in America. I'll probably eventually do a few short one shot type deals with that year, but for now... the Hogwarts years continue. As they get older, their language get's a little less prim and proper...**

 **No, no. I am no the enormously rich J.K. Rowling. Simply a fan**

* * *

 **Fifth year**

"He hasn't even looked at you. What _the hell_ happened?"

I glanced in the direction of the tall blonde. "Grew apart, that's all."

Cassidy shook her head. "You were gone for a year and you two never once spoke?"

No. Not even one letter. And with the way that we had left things, I hadn't held my breath. Our relationship, our _friendship,_ had exploded in our faces, with neither one of us bothering to pick up the pieces. But I was fine. I was ready to get back into the swing of Hogwarts. Even if a part of me would always be at Ilvermorny.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little exchange student back from her journey." A arm slung around my shoulder.

I rolled my eye with a small smile.

"Have you completely abandoned your British ways? Dumped tea into the harbor and written a declaration?"

"Rowan, those were the muggles." Cass injected, a hand on her hip.

"Mmm, sorry Cass." The sandy haired boy leaned in and pecked Cass, leaving me officially and utterly gobsmacked.

"I'm going to assume you haven't told Rosie?" Rowan asked with a concerned glance at my frozen face.

"Hasn't come up." My best friend mumbled, looking towards her shoes.

"Rose." I said loudly, snapping out of my trance.

The two looked at me with a combination of sympathy and confusion.

"Come again?" Rowan asked.

"I won't go by Rosie anymore. It's childish." I snapped, a great deal colder than I had intended.

"Sheesh, _Rose,_ maybe America did change you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I just can't deal with you two being mushy." I spun away on my heels from the two, looking for a friendlier face among the steam of the platform. Anything but be shoved into evidence of the fact that things had changed in the year that I had missed, changed in ways I never expected. I mean, honestly, did Cass and Rowan even talk before last year?

I was so immersed in my musings that I was hardly paying attention, until I slammed into someone wheeling their trunk across the concrete.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" The girl shrieked, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

I mumbled an apology, searching her up and down; Potter?

"Weasley? Back so soon?" The cruelty that oozed in her voice could only belong to one individual. So much for finding a friendly face.

"Ravley. What a pleasure."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair. "Please. Apologies for calling you Potter, I can't seem to tell you two a part."

"The mark of a true genius." I said coldly, with a hair flip of my own.

"Did those Americans not want you?" Bella asked with fake sympathy, her eyes narrowed in contempt.

"As if. Everyone knows it was a one year exchange." I spat, crossing my arms.

"Well I know one boy who will be surprised."

Watching Bella, her demeanor shifted in an instant to a sunny smile. "Scorp-y! I was just looking for you!"

I whirled around, though the familiar scent of cologne had tipped me off.

"Rose." The blonde was looking at me with a bland look, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Scorpius." There was nothing else to say.

I slipped away before he could say anything else. As far as I was concerned, that was plenty of conversation for an entire year. Nothing he could say or do would take back the cruel words he had thrown at me as I left for Ilvermorny. Nothing at all.

I eventually found Al chatting with his brother and Freddie, and it shocked me slightly to find that Al had grown taller than either of the two older boys.

"Little Rosie, why aren't you off with your friends?" Freddie asked as he tousled my hair lovingly.

I grumbled something about boyfriends and drama. And to be honest, I didn't even know if I had any friends left.

"Well, didja hear who made head boy?" James asked, his eyebrows wiggling.

Really, the fact it was Rowan shouldn't have surprised me, and I reddened slightly at the fact I had let my hormones get the best of me in front of the guy who could potentially end my future goal of being head girl.

"Hey, Rosie, what's wrong?" Freddie asked, his teasing look long disappeared.

My eyes wandered involuntarily towards Scorpius, who was whispering something across the platform into Ravley's ear as she giggled manically. I turned back to the three boys, a fresh scowl imprinted on my face.

Al groaned. "For the love of Merlin, please tell me the two of you have sorted this… this… idiocy out! Your best _bloody_ friends!"

I crossed my arms across my chest defensively. "Not likely, not after what happened."

He peered at me for a second before shaking his head. "That's exactly what he said." He mumbled to himself, almost too quiet for me to hear. Almost.

"Boys… train!" Aunt Ginny interrupted, pushing the three in the direction of the Hogwarts Express, which had started to hiss and snort steam.

"Rosie, you coming?" Al called as his Mum pushed Volanti's cage into his arms.

"It's Rose." I grumbled, stalking behind them. If these incidents on the platform were any gauge to go by, it was bound to be a miserable year. Great.

* * *

"-I'm certain that we'll all agree that our number one priority in this coming school year is safety-"

I sighed, slumping in my seat in the perfect's carriage. Though I had been thrilled to receive my badge a few weeks ago, I had overlooked the fact that Scorpius surely would be picked for Slytherin. And that he was. I had spent the last half hour of Rowan's speech shooting daggers at the boy who sat two rows ahead, his fingers idly playing with his fellow 5th year Slytherin, Ivy Astor's perfectly curly brown hair. If she looked at him _one_ more time with those lovesick eyes, I would-

"Rose Weasley?"

"Yes Miriam?" I asked hastily, snapping my attention to the head girl.

"Would you care to listen to our announcement instead of glaring at the Slytherins?" I groaned inwardly as Scorpius and the rest of the Slytherins turned in their seats. Miriam Webster was a brilliant Ravenclaw, but known for her no nonsense policy. A reason _she_ had never been found in a broom closet in all her time at Hogwarts.

I shifted lower in my seat, moving my hair to cover a part of my face. "I wasn't looking at the Slytherins." I mumbled, feeling my ears turn warm.

"Oh?" Miriam asked with a smirk. "I think you were. At least, a blonde."

Luckily for me, both the 5th and 6th year Slytherin perfects had blonde hair. Unluckily for me, the 6th year perfect, Augustus Claw, took the opportunity to look me up and down, undressing me with his eyes. I shuddered as he mouthed 'WOW' and winked at me. The other blonde didn't bother to look back again, hooking his arm around Ivy's shoulder.

I grimaced. "It won't happen again."

"Good." Miriam said smoothing down her clipboard. "Now that we spent time addressing a private matter we can return to the issue of scheduling-"

* * *

"I'm sorry Rose, it wasn't like we could play for a year without a seeker!" The elder Potter boy dragged a few fingers through his messy red hair, messing it up even more.

I was leaning against the cold wall in a state of shock and panic. They did _what_?

"But with her!" I exclaimed furiously. "Seriously James, what were you thinking?"

The boy crossed his arms. "I was thinking that she's a bloody good seeker."

"Bollocks! It's just because she's your little sister!"

I could visibly see James try to calm himself down. When he answered me a few seconds later, he was cold and detached. "If that's what you think then come and try out. I don't really give a fucking damn!"

I was left to blink as he stormed away down the hall. James _never_ swore, especially at me. In honesty, he treated me with more compassion than he did his little sister. But still, what part of him thought that I would be okay with him replacing me with Lily bloody Potter? I loved her, sure, but like hell if I was going to let her take my rightful spot.

I marched the opposite direction, barely paying attention to the angry tears that were blurring my vision. I was so tired of having to fight to make Hogwarts what it had been before I left for Ilvermorny. How could have so much have happened within the span of one year; it wasn't like anything important had happened in the preceding three.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that it only registered that I had slammed into something lean and hard when my bum hit the floor, my hand instinctively coming up to rub my pounding nose. What in the name of Merl-

"Weasley."

I started, looking up to see Scorp's cold grey eyes staring at me like I was some blasted creature from the forbidden forest. But the thing that hurt me the most was his use of my last name, like we were strangers who judged each other based solely on what happened years before we were born.

"Scorpius." I said quietly, gingerly getting to my feet. I didn't have the will to sneer at him, and I refused to sink to his level. Still, those godforsaken tears were threatening to fall again.

I didn't look back as I hurried past him, not stopping until I collapsed by the lake, under my favorite willow tree. How could everything be so fragile? How could everything I care about crumble to dust so easily?

"You alright Rose?"

The spacey voice interrupted me from my thoughts, and I turned to see that Lorcan had materialized by my side.

"I'm fine." I said tersely, turning my attention back to the bubbles erupting on the surface of the lake, courtesy of the giant squid.

"You don't seem alright." The sandy haired boy said lightly as he slid next to me.

"Whatever."

"Everything's complicated, huh?" He said airly, watching the leaves wave in the wind.

I turned to look him in the face, and we smiled slightly.

"How'd you know?"

A shrug. "Everything feels complicated when you're fifteen."

"I guess. I dunno how Uncle Harry dealt with this and Voldemort at the same time." I admitted, turning my gaze to the sky.

"I sometimes wish I were a cloud, don't you?"

I laughed a little. The first genuine laughter in days. "Not particularly, who wants to be a cloud when they can have magic?"

Lorcan smiled. "Me, I guess."

"Why do you want to be a cloud?" I asked, lying down to get a better view of the sky.

"I think I just thought it would be easier, less stuff to deal with."

I sighed, "Clouds don't have to deal with drama."

"Exactly."

"Why couldn't everything have stayed the same Lorcan?" I asked quietly a few minutes later.

Lorcan didn't answer for a long pause, his blue eyes reflecting the sky above us. "Isn't that a bit selfish Rose?"

"How so?" I asked, my brow furrowed.

He smiled slightly. "You had this bloody fantastic year abroad, yet you didn't want anyone here to do the same."

I blinked. When he put it that way, I _did_ sound ridiculously selfish.

"Oh."

"Yeah, give everyone a chance, Rose. When you first left, it was like a hole was left in Hogwarts. But slowly, people get used to your absence and that hole disappeared. Now you've come back and created a new hole. " Lorcan said placidly, his hands running through the grass.

I shook my head slightly. "I never thought of it that way, I just thought that everyone forgot about me."

"Some people are better at pretending than others." Lorcan said, lifting himself to his feet. "I have charms to study for, but I'll see you later Rose."

I watched him walk back to the castle, his head looking this way and that. After a long moment of thinking about what he just said, I sighed. In just two weeks I had managed to make a gigantic mess. Bugger.

I decide to start with Cass, even though I would rather crawl under the covers of my bed and never emerge again, that's how bad my guilt was.

"Rose?" I turned to find her standing at the entrance to our dorms, with me standing near her things.

I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry for being an arse, Cass, I love you, and I'm happy for you, honest." The words poured out before I can filter them, leaving me kicking at the ground.

Cassidy didn't leave her spot, she simply looked at me. "Thanks, I needed that."

I nodded, bringing my eyes to hers.

"But you're supposed to be my best friend. No matter what."

I let out a breath, feeling like I had been kicked in the gut

"Cassidy?" Our roommate showed up behind her.

"Coming." Cassidy answered, her eyes not leaving mine. "Later, Rose."

And like that, I was alone.

It took me awhile to work up the courage to sit next to Altair at dinner, and even more time to make it seem like I just carelessly slid onto the bench besides him.

"Altair…" I started, trailing off when I realized I didn't know what to say.

He stopped the conversation and turned to me, and for a second I was speechless. In the year that I had been gone Altair had grown up. His face was all angles, chiseled and freckled. His eyes looked at me, light brown sparkling with contempt.

"Ah, the high and mighty girl speaks." He said flatly, turning back towards Eric. My heart broke a little.

"I'm sorry."

Altair turned back to me. "For what?"  
"Everything… not writing in particular." I shifted guiltily in my seat.

"How about ignoring me over the past few weeks because you though I purposefully didn't tell you about Cassidy and Rowan?" The elegant boy spat.

I hung my head. "That too. All of it."

Altair just shook his head. "I get that you want me to forgive you, Rose, I really do."

"But?"

Altair smiled sadly. "I can't, not now."

I closed my eyes and breathed in. "I understand."

I left the Great Hall a few minutes later, rushing to the only place I knew I wouldn't be interrupted. The library.

"Rose? I know you're here."

I sighed, wiping up my face quickly. "Back here Al."

"Rose…."

The pitying look was all I need to start crying again, wedged into the corner between shelves.

Al didn't say anything, he simply collapsed onto the ground next to me.

"No one likes me anymore… before… when I was here last- I had everyone on my side."

"I still like you Rosie." Al said softly, giving my arm a squeeze.

I laughed despite my tears. "You're my cousin, you've got no choice."

"Oh?" Al asked, his eyebrows raised. "So suddenly I'm best friends with every single cousin?"

I shrugged. "A lot could change in a year."

Al laughed bitterly. "Everything that changed last year felt wrong because you weren't there to witness it."

I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. "When did everything get so jumbled?"

"When we stopped playing grown ups and actually did grow up."

* * *

"This is the year!" James practically growled, pacing in front of the thirty Gryffindors. "Those slimy gits of Slytherin won't know what hit them and we _will_ win that house cup!"

I shuffled my feet next to Lily and a few second years, my broom clenched tightly in my hand. Fine. If James said I had to try out to get my rightful place as seeker back, then fine. I would try out. And beat everyone else, including the one and only Lily Potter. Out of all my cousins, Lily seemed to have shifted the most, morphing from a child to a confident third year who was surrounded by fans. Gone were the quiet bookish ways of my little cousin, replaced instead with rambunctious laughter and zeal that everyone expected from a Potter.

The seekers were drilled last, with us having to watch from the sideline as James and Freddie destroyed the other beater hopefuls, absolutely smashing the next best team to bits until Madame Pomfrey was called down to carry the two whimpering girls back to the castle. Keepers were the next to go, Carter narrowly saving 2 more goals than Laura Wood, who then turned around and nabbed a chaser spot, joined by Alena Thomas and Juniver Martinez. The three girls made a fearsome team, and as I hopped on my broom, I saw a chance we could legitimately win this year.

"Right, you six… we'll be releasing two snitches, whoever catches them will face off in a final round of skills." With a blow of his whistle, the snitches were released, instantly disappearing.

I was immediately sucked into the heat of the game as the five seeker hopefuls pushed off the ground around me, soaring high into the air. I flew higher than them all, preferring my spot next to the clouds to look over what everyone else was doing. I watched in surprise as Lily took the opposite strategy, hovering mere meters from the ground and craning her neck upwards. I had to laugh. All that rubbish about Lily being a 'bloody good seeker' must have been James way of annoying me, nothing more then some light hearted cousin bantery.

As I watched, Lily suddenly shot forward and did a quick corkscrew spiral straight up, emerging seconds later with a snitch caught in her hand, smiling triumphantly. Below her, Feddie whistled and hollered, pumping his fist in the air.

My jaw dropped.

That- little-

 _One left. Come on Rose._

Gritting my teeth, I doubled my efforts to capture the snitch. I started to whiz around and around, flying up and down. But as the minutes passed, there was nothing. And I was growing desperate. Except there, at the corner of my vision, was a gold glint that screamed redemption and victory and everything in between. Pulling off the famed Farbluy maneuver (made famous at the 43rd world quidditch cup), I sped with all my might towards the snitch, delighted when I realized I was the closest by a long shot.

Then I heard the tinkling laughter.

Without even thinking I glanced at the stands, at Al rooting me on…. at the blonde lounging next to him, face lowered towards the girl with short blonde hair. Making her laugh.

"Well done Howard!" James screamed, and I riveted back to the game, blood rushing as I took in the fact my tool for redemption was firmly clasped in a second year boy's hand.

"Alright, Lils, Howard, good job! The rest of you-" James was avoiding my gaze. "Better luck next year."

I returned to the ground numbly, walked off the pitch numbly, started towards the castle numbly-

"Rosie! Come up here!" And there was my favorite cousin, waving at me frantically from the stands.

I considered ignoring him, I really did. But we had already made eye contact, and I needed all the goddamn friends I could get.

But that didn't mean I was going to acknowledge Scorpius, or even sit by him.

"Tough luck, Rosie." Al said as he joined me 10 rows up from Scorp. "It looked like you really had it there."

"I did." I grumbled, throwing my broom down. "And don't call me Rosie."

"Lil's pretty good, don't you think?" He continued excitedly, leaning forward in anticipation as Lily took off from the pitch.

"She's just lucky!" I snapped, rewarded by a distasteful look from Al.

Then his expression turned sheepish. "Oh. Hey-look. I'm sure you're just as good…"

I averted my eyes. "Except I'm not." I whispered, watching as Lily effortlessly caught every ball James threw, spiraling this way and that, doing literal loops around Howard.

Al looked torn. "She got the best of both Mum and Dad, I think. And we wouldn't even let her play with us."

"Because she was too young." I said harshly, closing my eyes for a moment as James bear hugged his sister, announcing her as the final piece to Gryffindor's best team in years. His words, not mine.

"Well she's not so young anymore." Al commented

"No-" I sighed, watching my younger cousin laugh with James and Laura, shaking her shiny hair out. "No she most definitely is not."

* * *

I had always taken for granted that I was often surrounded by people at Hogwarts, whether it be family or friends. In my previously naive mind, I had neglected to realize how _lonely_ I would be without them all. As the days of the fall term slowly crept by, I retreated farther into myself. I started to make excuses not to show up for breakfast in the mornings, or I would show up at the crack of dawn and hurry off to my corner of the library when I finished eating before anyone else came down. Lunch and dinner were worse. Sometimes I would find a place by James, Freddie, and Carter. But more often than not they were off studying for NEWTS or at Quidditch practice and I was left to sit at a part of the table alone.

And oh, how I missed Quidditch. With the sudden free time, I found there was nothing to do but study. And although people seemed to think I loved to study, that was hardly the case. You see, I loved to study things I deemed interesting, which did not include care for magical creatures, or potions, or history of magic, or astronomy. Most times I could barely force myself to crack open a book on those subjects, lest I be bored to sleep. But now? Now I had gone so far as to start studying for OWLS _9 months_ ahead of time. It was absolutely deplorable!

The point was, I was suddenly very alone, still not forgiven by Cass or Altair, not speaking to Scorpius because…. because…. it was still too painful to even think about it.

" _-You think I ever_ _ **wanted**_ _to be friends with you, Rose?" Scorpius sneered as I clenched my suitcase. "Hardly. Al threatened me to, and it turns out I'm a good actor."_

" _Scorpius." I said quietly. "You don't mean this. Please- just tell me what's wrong."_

 _Scorpius laughed coldly. "See, I'm a wonderful actor. I wouldn't ever be caught with the daughter of a filthy mudblood, let alone actually be friends with her! Why do you think I never brought you to Malfoy Manor? You know what? Nott was right, I was being a traitor to the the pureblood-"_

I shook my head, dislodging the memory of the last conversation Scorp and I had, right before I stepped into the Ministry fireplace to floo to the US.

It had been horrible, leaving me to cry as I said a hasty goodbye, so certain that Scorpius had been bribed or temporarily taken over by another wizard. That is, until the letters I wrote went unanswered and I finally ceased to send them. To this day, I didn't understand what had caused it. We had been best friends, and then we had been strangers.

* * *

"You reckon I'll be good at dueling?" Cass asked with excitement from ahead of me as the entire class of fifth years converged on the Great Hall. I was tempted to jump into the conversation and ensure her that she would be great, but Audrey and Emily beat me to it. The three were tramping down the stairs with their arms connected, looking every bit the part of best friends. I was walking alone, cursing for the first time in years that the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms were so far away.

It was tradition at Hogwarts for the fifth years to do a dueling segment in an extracurricular called Dumbledore's Army. I didn't really get the name. Sure, Dumbledore was supposedly a great man, I mean, just look at Al's name. But was the statue in the courtyard- and the giant one in the ministry- and the one at Godric's Hollow _really_ necessary? Everything I had been told about the late headmaster had revolved around his legacy of preaching peace over war, so I highly doubted any sort of army was erected under his nose and bearing his name.

"Alright students!" Professor Longbottom was standing on a raised platform in the middle of the now empty Great Hall, the hawkish form of Professor Wolfheart standing besides him.

"This will be the first of five dueling session, where we'll teach you the basics needed for a number of jobs when you pursue your career beyond Hogwarts." Professor Wolfheart continued, looking at the 120 fifth years gathered around her.

"The craft of dueling dates back to the second century, where it was used as a tool to obtain women." Professor Longbottom frowned at the snickers. "More recently, of course, it was used to completely destroy and end Voldemort's reign and bring peace back to the Wizarding world." He smirked at the cheers that followed. "So how about a volunteer- oh! Miss Weasley, why don't you come up and show us how it's done?"

I desperately hoped he meant Roxanne, and when I realized he meant me, I violently shook my head, but the Professor took no heed as the sea of students parted with wide and laughing eyes, giving me no choice but to walk slowly towards the platform. I wouldn't be getting Professor Longbottom a present this year, that much was certain.

"Anyone want to volunteer to go against Miss Weasley?" Professor Longbottom called.

I kept my head down, hair acting a curtain between me and everyone that was no doubt gawking at me.

"This should be fun." The familiar voice caused my head to whip up. Ravley was grinning like a mad hyena from the other side of the platform. I gulped. Then mentally barated myself for gulping. I was Rose Weasley, for Merlin's sake. Child of two war heroes. Ravley was just a pureblooded skank who maddeningly had somehow stolen my place at Scorp's side. Wait, no, I didn't want that spot anymore. Argh, this whole thing- suddenly ignoring my best friend of three years- was getting very tiresome.

"Rose? Are you ready?"

I shook my head to clear out the thoughts, funneling my anger towards the smirking girl across the way. I gritted my teeth and nodded.

I immediately threw up a shield charm, smiling as Ravley's stupefy spell ricocheted across the room.

I dropped my shield and quickly fired a jelly-legs curse, which Ravley batted away in the direction of the professors. We both stopped for a moment as my spell hit Professor Wolfheart, sharing a terse glance with each other before realizing where we were.

I dodged a spell from Ravley as I sent my own flying towards her, watching as her wand flew away. Then frowned as Ravley got it back.

"AVIS!" She shouted, and I was temporarily shocked- there was no way that the girl could have learned that spell- only to whimper as fifteen birds came rushing at me, shattering my weak shield spell. I turned to run, only to find that I couldn't with heightened terror. Ravley must have sent another spell in my direction as I was staring at my winged doom.

"I yield…. I YIELD!" I screeched as the birds pecked every spot of available skin, stinging me with their sharp beaks over and over….

And then they were gone.

I slowly lowered my arms and gently felt my face, wincing at the blood. Ravley was sending me a triumphant smile, tossing her hair behind her back.

Everyone looked disappointed that the smartest witch in the school, daughter to a famed auror and Hermione Granger, had lost. Even the Professors looked taken aback. In short, I was mortified of my performance.

"Like that last spell Weasley? I learned it from you." Ravley taunted from across the stage.

The mortification was quickly lost, the only thing I could hear was the blood rushing in my ears, my fists clenching together tighter and tighter. How _dare_ she make a fool out of me in front of everyone. How _dare_ she taunt me.

"LEVICORPUS!" My voice echoed across the quiet room.

Ravley was hoisted into the air by her ankle, letting out a surprised scream.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor Wolfheart exclaimed, shock written over her face. "Detention! Leave now, you are no longer welcome in the dueling sessions!"

I should have left without a word, but maybe the adrenaline was too high. Or maybe I was sick of being lonely and perfect and everything just compounded.

"You think I _need_ this?" I yelled. "My parents are _war heroes_. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, have you ever heard of them?!"

Now everyone was staring at me open-mouthed, and Professor Longbottom looked like he was less disappointed in me and more angry. Good.

"OH RIGHT, YOU ALL HAVE HEARD OF THEM!" I continued, my voice getting louder and angrier. "BECAUSE ALL OF YOU OWE YOUR LIVES TO THEM!"

"Rose. Let's go." The fact that Professor Longbottom didn't seem angry just riled me up more.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T NEED FRIENDS, I DON'T NEED-"

My voice was suddenly cut off as my jaw snapped shut. My eyes widened, trying to open my mouth. Professor Longbottom just shook his head, eyes tired.

"We'll bring you to the infirmary, Miss Weasley." He said, snapping back to Professor mode. "Perhaps the stress has been too much."

I struggled against his grip, wanting nothing more than to go back into the Great Hall and continue yelling, even if I didn't know why. It had just felt good.

It was only later, when I had received a potion to calm me down and was staring at the ceiling of the infirmary, that it started to dawn on me what I had done. Bloody fucking hell.

* * *

"Um… Rosie?" Al looked very nervous, the way his hands were shoved in his pockets and he shuffled his feet.

"Don't call me Rosie." I sighed.

"Right, right! Rose!"

I eyed my favorite cousin. "You know I won't go off again, right? That was an one time thing."

"Oh thank _Merlin._ " Al sighed happily, throwing himself onto my bed.

I laughed for a few seconds before the smile wiped off my face. "Oh sweet Dumbledore, everyone must think I'm crazy, right?"

"Well…." Al trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Out with it Alb-y." I growled.

"Just about six different rumors… so far. Just your classic alcohol induced tantrum- or drug induced- or your jealous feud with Bella that finally hit its boiling point."

I groaned softly. "People really think I'm in need of some kind of… rehab stint?"

Al shrugged. "None of us really know what exactly happened in America. For all we know you could have been…."

"Stop." I said softly. "None of it is true, you know that, right?"

Al shifted his feet. "Well, you have been- off- lately."

I slapped my face in frustration. "But not because of drugs or alcohol!"

"Well, then, why?" Al asked, schooching closer to me so we were shoulder and shoulder.

I rubbed my cheek. "These last few months haven't been the easiest for me. Everyone not related to me has been ignoring me, or blowing me off."

"Look," Al started with a groan. "This stupid thing between you and Scorp is just getting plain annoying. I don't know what he did-"

"You mean he didn't tell you?" I asked sharply.

"I know bits and pieces, not that I can tell you…" Al trailed off. "Anyways, from what I know, it doesn't make any sense why you two aren't friends anymore. If anything you guys should be-"

"We should be what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Nothing. Forget it." Al mumbled.

"Whatever. We just had a long conversation right before I flooed to America. It wasn't pretty."

"He was the last one to say goodbye to you, wasn't he?" Al asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Look, Al, I'm tired, do you mind if-"

"I'll go." Al said with a soft smile, slipping off the bed. "Get some rest, alright?" He asked, swooping down and planting a chaste kiss on my forehead.

I smiled sleepily. "What would I do without you?"

Al grinned at me, green eyes twinkling. "Probably go crazy."

* * *

I was let out from the hospital after a three days of observation, during which my wand was confiscated and I was forced to have long discussions with the divination teacher about my thoughts and feelings as she read tea leaves and talked about my chakras.

The first few days back were difficult, to say the least. Everyone was whispering about me as I walked through the corridors, only to stop when I came to near. Even James and his posse were acting like I was made of glass and could break any second, something I found immensely frustrating.

I hit a boiling point a few weeks later when I was in the middle of breakfast with Al. I was dragging my fork around my plate, listening half heartedly as Al and Lysander were talking about the merits of the various quidditch leagues and debating who would end up going to the Christmas Ball single because they were too chicken to ask a girl. I wouldn't say it out loud, but both of them would definitely be going solo. It wasn't that Al was bad looking or shy, he was actually one of the most talked about boys in the school. As Audrey explained patiently to me, he was tall, green eyed, and handsome. The problem was a muggle girl from the village that bordered Godric's Hollow. The two only saw each other in the summer, and she didn't know that Al was a wizard. But they got along surprisingly well. As for Lysander- well, I'd never seen him look at a girl twice.

Then I heard the giggling from the Hufflepuff table and snapped my head up. Three third year girls quickly looked away, cheeks reddening. I looked around the dining hall and found, to my great disdain, that it seemed half the bloody population of Hogwarts was talking about me in some form or another.

Merlin's balls, that was it! I shot out of my seat and climbed onto the table, glowering at the students.

"Hello, yes, it's me- the center of all your fucking gossip!" (I may have picked up some American slang while at Ilvermorny) "I'm fine and good and every _one_ of you can stop gossiping about me, alright?!"

"Rose!" Al hissed, tugging at the bottom of my skirt.

It was only then that I realized a public speech trying to clear my name in almost the exact same manner as how I'd blown my top in the first place was maybe not the smartest idea I'd ever had. But hey, I wasn't a bloody Ravenclaw.

"Um… carry on." I finished awkwardly, giving a little curtsey as someone hooted. Climbing off the table, I sat down heavily into my spot as both Al and Lysander looked at me with wide eyes.

"Erm, Rose?" Al asked as the Hall gradually started to fill with chatter once again.

"Sod off." I muttered, shoveling in my eggs.

"Is there…" Al cleared his throat. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

I shot him a withering glare. "I said, _sod. Off._ "

Al's cheeks tinged pink. "Yes, well. I- ahem. I know you're going through some things-"

"Just drop it." I growled, chugging some pumpkin juice.

"Weasley?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked, turning in my seat, only to come face to face with what half the female population of Hogwarts thought was by far the hottest boy. The sixth year Slytherin Ryan Wolffe.

I snapped my head back around and quickly scrubbed my whole face with a napkin, checking me teeth on my spoon. Al scowled.

"Yes Ryan?" I asked turning back around, my voice flirtatious.

The boy pulled his fingers through his black hair and smiled. "That was pretty badass, what you did right there."

"Some might call it stupid." I heard Al mumbled, and I placed a well placed kick to his shin to shut him up.

"Really?" I breathed, batting my eyes. Had I looked halfway down the table, I would have seen a blonde boy watching my conversation with interest.

"Really." Ryan said, flashing a predatory grin. A girl called him, and he looked up, frowning slightly. "Look, Weasley, I have to go. Keep being a badass, alright?"

"Sure." I mumbled, smile mushy and heart thumping. I was blissfully lost in a bubble of noticing just how muscular and handsome the beater for the Slytherin team was. That is, until Ravley coughed.

My eyes slid to her, standing with a hand on her hip and Scorpius standing behind, his eyes burning into my skull.

"Really, Weasley, you think that you and _Wolffe_ can end up together?" She asked with a sneer.

I shrugged. "Better me than you." I said sweetly. And then I turned back around as Lysander whistled.

"She _owned_ you Bella…"

"Shut it Lorcan!" She snapped, stalking away with my former best friend it tow.

"My name's Lysander." He grumbled, scowling after the irritating girl.

"She's sub-human, that girl." I muttered.

"Fucking agreed." Lysander said, taking a quick swig of something from a flask.

"Mate!" Al exclaimed.

"What?!" Lysander asked, stuffing the flask back in his robes.

"Ly, we're in school!" I hissed, glancing at the Professors' table. Luckily none of them were looking our way.

"Even more the reason." Lysander said with a cheshire grin.

I just stared at him as Al chuckled.

"What does Alena think about that?" I asked, shooting Al a glare.

Lysander looked sharply at me. "She doesn't know- and-"

"I won't tell her." I said quickly. "She may be my friend and fellow Gryffindor, but she's your-"

"Loveeeee." Al teased, nudging Lysander.

"Whatever." Lysander mumbled. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem." I said, standing up. "I'm going to the library."

"See you in astronomy." Al called after me.

* * *

Hey! Ryan!" I called, running to catch up with the broad shouldered Slytherin.

"Weasley." He said smoothly, smiling.

I laughed. "You're going to have to be more specific. There's a lot of us running around."

"Weasley is more mysterious." He said with a smirk. "What's up?"

I smiled nervously, hooking a curl around my ear. "There's a hogsmeade day coming up."

Ryan raised a single eyebrow, arm looped around a blonde. "Oh?"

I grimaced as the blonde laughed.

"Do you want to go with me?" I asked, gritting my teeth as the blonde swiveled her head towards me and looked me up and down appraisingly.

"Is that a question?" Ryan asked, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips.

"No," I returned a smirk. "More like a statement."

Ryan laughed as he was pulled away, sending me a wink. "We'll talk later, Weasley."

"As long as you find me!" I called after him.

"What was that?" Cassidy asked as she passed me.

I did a double take. "I- what- Cass?"

Cassidy shuffled her feet and shifted her book bag. "I think you've suffered enough." She said quietly. I looked at her in surprise as the crowds of Hogwarts parted around us.

"The duel session thing?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." Cass said with a giggle. "And the Ryan Wolffe thing. He is _so_ cute!"

I looked at her with a critical eye. "You sound just like Emily and Audrey."

"After a year of being their best friends…" Cast trailed off, looking at me meaningfully.

"So, you forgive me?" I asked.

Cass sighed and hooked her arm in mine. "You're forgiven. It was still a jerk move though. But Altair… I'm no so sure of."

"Thank goodness- Cass! I've been going crazy without you! All I've had is Lily and all she'll talk about is…"

Cassidy held up her hand. "I get it! It's Lily. Of course all she'll talk about is boys and quidditch and the bloody Christmas Ball."

I frowned slightly, and Cass backpedaled.

"I heard about Lily being a part of the quidditch team. I'm sorry. Really, I think you would be the best seeker."

I sighed as we walked into the charms room. "But I wasn't."

Cass bumped my arm. "I can still dislike her a little bit, right?"

I laughed. "You can dislike her for the both of us."

Cass gave me a look. "The cousin thing?"

I sighed. "Yeah, the cousin thing. I can't hate her, even if she took the thing- the one freaking thing- that was mine. Because she's my bloody cousin."

"She's thirteen Ro!"

"Old enough to know she shouldn't take my bloody spot." I grumbled, throwing myself into a chair.

"Please, little over dramatic, don't you think?" Cass asked as she fell into a chair beside me.

"What?" She asked, noting my discomfort.

"Nothing, just, I'm not used to someone sitting by me."

Cass gave me a sad smile. "Well, now you will. Because I can't spend another charms class debating the merits of Ryan versus Noah."

"Merits?"

"Like bicep flexes, length of hair, quidditch skills…

"How about personality, academic strength?" I pestered, earning a warning from Professor Flitwick. "Sorry Professor." I mumbled.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "None of those things matter."

"Except to me." I protested.

"Then why are you going after Ryan?" She asked with a smirk.

I shrugged. "There's a Christmas Ball coming up and I need a date." And he was deeper than what the other girls thought. I was sure of it.

* * *

"Well well well, not bad Weasley." Ryan said as I approached him. I smiled, dipping a little to give him a clear view of my chest as I shook out my hair. I nearly stopped myself, preferring to cover myself up and talk about the merits of the muggle way of government versus the wizard way, but I reframed. Why was I doing this? Why?

'You could even say it was _badass_." I said, slipping an arm around his broad waist.

Wolffe laughed as he threw an arm around my shoulder. "Straight forward. I like that."

"Come on." I said, tugging him towards the doors. "We have two mugs of butterbeer awaiting us at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh?" Ryan asked, dragging me to the front of the line.

"Wolffe!" I whispered, tugging his shirt.

"Relax, all the professors love me."

"But, I…" My thought died out in my throat as Ryan started talking amicably with Professor Nelson, a woman who taught Muggle Studies. Soon enough, we were let through the massive main doors and crunching our way through the early winter frost that had settled on the grass.

"Ronny! Allie!" Wolffe called, shaking off his arm from my shoulders. Ahead of us two seventh year Ravenclaws were walking shoulder to shoulder, looking endlessly sophisticated in their trendy coats and flowing blonde hair. Well, you could say Ryan had a type.

"Ryan, what a surprise." One of them (they were identical twins) uttered, twisting a fingering into Ryan's belt loop.

I just stared as she laughed, a laugh that sounded like a wind chime.

"Fresh meat, Wolffe?" The other asked as she arched a brow, giving me a once over.

Wolffe smiled that same feral grin I had first seen at the Slytherin table earlier this week. "You know how it is Veronica."

She gave an indignant sniff. "Of course. Use 'em and lose 'em."

An alarm started going off in the recesses of my brain as Wolffe just shrugged. "We're going to Three Brooms, you two want to join?"

The twins shared a look. The one on the left spoke, untangling her finger and running it sofly down Ryan's cheek. "I don't think so Wolffe."

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me." Ryan called lazily after them. I didn't know if I should be offended or irritated, so I settled for a bit of both.

"Who were they?" I demanded, not waiting for Ryan.

"Old flings, current flings." Wolffe said honestly, easily grabbing my hand. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

 _What?! Of course it does you big lug!_

"No, of course not." I lied quietly, allowing Ryan to pull me onto the main street of Hogsmeade.

The atmosphere in The Three Broomsticks was chaotic and cozy all at once, with students huddled together in tables all around.

It was cozy, at least, until I came to the swift and devastating conclusion that Ryan Wolffe, hot teenage eye candy, and I had nothing in common. Like, nothing. I would have better luck going on a date with Professor Flitwick.

"Soooo," Ryan said, drawing the O from his lips. "You think you would want to go blonde?"

I just stared at him, butterbeer forgotten. He _definitely_ had a type. "You're kidding, right?"

He swept a few callused fingers to my hair to give it a sharp tug. "Doesn't the red get old?"

I made a face and jerked my head away. " _No._ It's a object of pride in my family."

Ryan smirked as he leaned back in his seat, looking nonplussed. "Right, I forget that the Weasleys breed like rabbits."

I sniffed, glancing out the window, that is, until a finger drew me back.

"How about we get out of here, huh?" The boy was trying desperately hard to be sexy, that much was clear.

Normally I would have melted under the gaze of his icy blue eyes, but right now I wasn't feeling up to it.

"Sure." I said, the beginnings of a frown etched onto the side of my mouth.

Ryan smirked as he threw down a few knuts. "I know just the place."

"Here?!" I asked with utter disbelief a few minutes later as Ryan lead me into a dark alley.

The boy just grinned, stalking towards me until I was firmly backed up against a wall. His big hands shot out to steady himself as he leaned in, effectively caging me in. Then the ambush of his lips came, harshly shoving past my lips and battling my tongue.

I had to admit, for all his -er- personality deficits, Wolffe was _good_ at kissing.

I was just getting into it, starting to lose myself to his rough hands caressing my waist and his mouth over mine, when _it_ happened.

"Roxy…." He moaned as he cupped my breast, clearly halfway gone in ecstasy.

Until I shoved him back with all the mighty force of a former seeker.

" _What_ did you say?" I demanded, voice shrill.

Wolffe looked irritated. "Bloody hell Roxy, why'd you stop me?"

I suddenly connected the dots, realization dawning on me as I remembered how he had only ever called me Weasley, never Rose. He didn't know my f-ing name.

I stalked the few steps between us and looked him directly in the eye, raising my hand to slap him directly across the face.

"You're a git, you know that Noah?" I hissed.

"What the hell Weasley! My name's not Noah." He exclaimed gruffly, holding his cheek.

"And my name's not fucking ROXY!" I yelled, delivering a swift kick to his shins. I know my aunt would rather me use a curse, but at that moment physical damage was by far the most satisfying.

"It's Rose." I spat, stalking out of the alleyway and colliding almost comically with Scorpius.

"Shit, Weasley. I didn't see you there." He said, helping me to my feet as my expression only darkened.

"For Godric's sake, _Scorpius_! Drop it with using my last name!" I hissed. "I know it must make you feel better about all the awful things you said to me but-"

"You alright?" Scorpius asked, scrutinizing my face.

"You don't get to know that anymore. I'm fine." I muttered, trying to push my way past.

A hand reached out to grab my arm. "We may not be friends, but I can still tell when you're hurting." Scorpius growled, sounding so angry at me it completely cancelled out any good that his words would do.

I narrowed my eyes. "Ask Wolffe." I said shortly. And then I yanked my arm back and walked away. I didn't look back.

* * *

"You wouldn't happen to know why Scorpius and Ryan were fighting in the middle of Hogsmeade yesterday, would you?" It was the first words out of Cassidy's mouth as I slumped down at the table.

"What?" I asked sleepily, mornings were never my thing. I reached past her to get a piece of toast and slatter butter on top, shoving it in my mouth.

"From what I've heard, Scorpius nearly killed him." Rowan whistled from Cassidy's side.

 _That_ woke me up. "He did what?" I asked, voice high pitched.

"Ryan's okay, if you wanna see him. He's still in the infirmary, I think." Cass said, misunderstanding my concern.

"Damn." I muttered, going for another piece of toast.

"Damn what?" Cass asked, raising an eyebrow at my eating skills.

"I wish Scorpius would have killed him." I spat, sulking.

Cass and Rowan exchanged a glance. "Um, did something happen between you and Wolffe?" She asked finally, biting her lip.

"He just had the wrong Weasley." I muttered.

Cassidy didn't say anything, she just sat as she expression became more and more furious as the two drew the story out of me.

"HE CALLED YOU _ROXY?!"_ She yelled with utter disbelief, making everyone swivel our way.

"Whoops." She said looking around. "He called you _Roxy_ as you two were snogging?" She asked quietly and indignantly.

I laughed humorlessly. "He didn't even know what he did to make me mad."

"What a _jerk_." Cass said, angrily moving her hair out of her face.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled. "Scorp must of beat him up after I left."

Rowan furrowed his brow. "And yet you two aren't-"

"They aren't friends." Cass said quickly, watching my expression grow stormy.

"But… why? He stood up for you." Rowan insisted, scratching his cheek.

"Drop it Rowan!" Cass said sharply, still watching me closely, as if I would explode at any minute.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I murmured apologetically to Rowan.

"Is this some complicated girl thing?" Rowan asked with half a smile.

My frown only worsened. "It's a complicated human thing."

* * *

"So will you forgive Scorpius now?" Al asked when he found me much later.

"It's not that simple Al." I muttered distractly, reading about how crystals were able to store small amounts of magic, and how they had become wildly popular in the muggle world after they were introduced a few centuries back.

Al frowned, like he always did when I didn't see his logic. "But he has a black eye, and bruises, and a broken-"

I held up a hand. "I don't care."

Al ran a frustrated finger through his hair. "Look, if this is about him asking Audrey to the Ball…"

I slammed my book shut. "Why would I care who he he takes to a bloody Christmas Ball? And as for him and Ryan- look, I didn't tell him to go and be beaten up!"

"It was chivalrous!" Al argued, shooting daggers at me.

"It was stupid. And I wouldn't have done it for him." I said tightly.

"You don't mean that." Al warned as I turned away. I was too tired to respond. Because maybe I _did_ actually mean it, which made me morally worse than a Malfoy. Wonderful.

"We'll be pairing each of you up for a set patrol time during the Christmas ball. There will be two pairs rotating the halls at any time, meaning that you'll each have to patrol for an hour." Miriam Webster had been droning on about the proper protocol of the bloody Christmas Ball, something I wasn't even remotely looking forward to. The Ball was held every four years, with fourth years and up allowed to go. Despite it being a week away, with us being dismissed for the holidays the day after, I wasn't feeling very merry.

"...Rose Weasley and Ty Burke, midnight to one o'clock…" I slumped in my seat even as Ty sent me a reassuring smile. Somehow, being paired for patrol with my failed first boyfriend didn't sound to terribly jolly to me.

"Partners again." Came Ty's light voice as he pushed sit to beside me.

"Joy of joys." I muttered. "Look, Ty, I have patrol tonight and a ton of homework, would you mind if-"

Ty waved me away. "On with you. Come one, go, go conquer the world one ancient runes essay at a time."

I gave him a grateful smile as I slipped through the halls, seeing the house elves bustle around with tinsel and decorations. But without Altair and Scorpius, I didn't feel at all like celebrating.

* * *

"Well, don't you look charming." James said, his arm hooked around Blue's as he gave me a once over.

"No need for the sarcasm." I said primly, trying in vain to smooth out my hair.

"But, Rosiekins, darling, your dress robes have a _stain_ on them."

I frowned and looked down at the unidentified substance on the front of my robes. "So?"

"Leave it James, I've been trying all day." Emily uttered with a sigh, appearing next to me in her teal robes. Ems looked radiant with her shining strawberry blonde hair and makeup.

"You never told me who you were going with." I accused, hand on my hip.

Emily flushed scarlet. "Yes- um- about tha-"

"Ready to go Em?"

I swiveled to find Altair, looking annoyingly handsome in his dark red robes. A couple of second years, who weren't allowed to go, giggled from a couch.

"You have admirers." I observed with an amused grin, forgetting for a split second that Altair and I had hardly spoken in months, let alone joked.

"Well I can hardly blame them." Altair said with a wink, straightening his robes.

I quirked an eyebrow, as did Emily.

"I better take him before his ego becomes too big to fit through the portrait hole." She teased, sending me a wave as she dragged Altair behind her.

I watched in amusement as my two friends (or one friend and one former friend) disappeared from sight. I had the distinctive feeling that I was watching a relationship bloom right under my nose. At least Altair hadn't ignored me today. I supposed I should hurry along to the Great Hall, but I hardly had the energy. Everyone down there would be happy and annoyingly couple-y. Even Freddie had managed to scrounge up a date from a seventh year Hufflepuff. Like I had predicted, both Al and Lysander were flying solo, so we could at least be odd ducks together.

Climbing out of the portrait hole, I slowly made my way through the castle, running my hand along the familiar stone. I had missed Hogwarts in my year away, yet it almost seemed like I had outgrown the place, sad as it may be.

"Rose?"

"Lorcan?" I asked, surprised despite myself. Lorcan didn't seem the type to care about big balls. Yet there he was, sweeping towards me in a set of forest green dress robes, hair tamed on his head. He looked- different. More self-assured.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked.

Lorcan gave a soft smile. "Checking for nigawits. They love Christmas."

He noticed my face and chuckled. "Kidding."

My shoulders relaxed and I smiled a bit. "You've changed a lot from the boy I've met on the train."

He shrugged self-consciously. "Five years will do that to you. I know it's a bit late, but would you care to be my date to the ball?"

I gaped at the boy in front of me before I snapped my jaw shut. Me and … Lorcan?

Lorcan and I?

 _We? Us?_

Why on earth would I-

" _I missed you last year Rose. Hogwarts isn't nearly as lively without you."_

" _Nobody sees me. But you do."_

I blinked from the memories and shot a bright smile at the boy, slipping my arm in his. "I would love to."

"Oh! Dragon snot!"

"Dementor's tears."

"Pineapple juice."

"Nargle sweat."

I giggled louder. "I know, I know. It's the chosen boy's spit!"

Lorcan laughed along with me as we started to gwuaff, having spent the last ten minutes guessing what horrid substance stained the front of my dress robes.

"Oh. _Wow_." I breathed, taking in the decorations as we descended down the main staircase.

"Hogwarts does know how to throw a fancy party." Lorcan commented, leading me through the doors, Professor Vector looking sullen as he nodded to us.

"Even more wow!" I exclaimed, taking in the light snowfall that melted the second it touched something, the ceiling charmed to look like the northern lights, the giant frozen fountain in the middle of the room that served as a place for the live band to play.

Lorcan looked pleased as we swiveled around. "I'm glad I decided to come."

I tugged at my short robes self consciously. "Yeah. Me too."

"Rose, Lorcan!" Al exclaimed, pushing through the crowds with Lysander following in his wake.

"Hey Al." I said with a grin, giving him a quick hug.

"Um, Rose?" Al asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shoved him. "I know, I know, I've already been berated by one Potter today."

Al just gave me an even bigger grin. "Have you seen Marissa lately?"

I regarded him. "What about Kimberly?"

He gave me a lopsided smile. "More for the summer holidays. Marissa is for the here and the now."

I rolled my eyes.

"I think I see her over their by Scorpius, mate." Lysander said, nudging Al.

"You coming?" Al asked when they had gone a few steps and realized I wasn't following.

I glanced over to where the tall blonde stood out. Even seeing him from this distance I could tell that his robes had been meticulously tailored and his hair meticulously groomed.

"Nah, you guys go ahead." I said. "Lorcan and I are going to dance."

Lorcan turned to me in surprise. "Isn't that supposed to be a group decision?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"Well, I'm not very good at dancing, so no…"

"Exactly!" I said triumphantly, tugging the dirty-blonde boy behind me.

The dancing area was set up as a circle around the fountain, with couples and friends alike dancing to the retro tunes that the band (the wicked warlocks) was playing. It was a light and festive atmosphere, the only thing putting me off was the stupid laughter that seemed to cut across everyone else's chatter. Audrey. We weren't talking right now, due to her own bloody insecurities.

" _Does Scorpius like you?" Audrey asked as she thumped down on her bed, sending her dirty clothes flying onto the floor. Audrey was notoriously messy, as Cass and I liked to joke, worse than a boy._

 _I snorted. "Probably the opposite."_

 _Audrey made a sound of impatience. "I'm serious Rose!" She snapped, finally causing me to look up from the Daily Prophet._

" _I am too!" I spat bitterly. "Have you happened to notice that we haven't spoken in years?"_

" _But he beat up Wolffe for you."_

 _I threw up my arms. "Why do people keep bringing that up?! I didn't ask him to do that, he was acting on his own free will!"_

" _Fat chance!" Audrey scowled, burying herself in her pillow._

 _I let out an aggravating sigh. I knew she was just trying to figure out if the blonde actually cared for her as a way of keeping her feelings in check, but this was bloody ridiculous. "I'm sure he likes you enough; if he asked you to the Christmas Ball."_

 _Now it was Audrey's turn to snort. "Have you been paying any attention to the amount of girls he's gone through since the term started? He's just going to snog me and have his way with me-"_

 _My nose wrinkled in disgust. Now that I thought about it, every time I saw Scorp he_ _ **was**_ _with a different girl. In fact, I would go so far as to say he had turned into quite the manwhore. Gross._

" _-But he does have those deep grey eyes and that silky hair, and those muscles- oh! His abs-"_

 _I groaned. "Audrey, do you want to be used by him or not?!"_

 _Audrey flashed me a glare. "I'm not being used if I'm aware of it!"_

" _Sure you aren't," I mumbled, turning my attention back to the newspaper in front of me._

 _That didn't seem to be the proper response, because Audrey jumped up and pointed her finger at me. "You're just jealous!"_

" _Of you?" I laughed. "Don't be preposterous!"_

" _Not me," She sneered. "Of the fact that Scorpius isn't even talking to you, let alone inviting you to the Ball."_

 _My blood boiled as I mirrored Audrey and stood up. "What? So that he can snog me senseless and then throw me away like a used tissue? No thank you!"_

 _Audrey gave me a withering glare. "Go to Hell Weasley. I'll be in heaven with your best mate." The door slammed after her._

 _I curled my fists into a ball. "We. Are. Not. MATES!" I screamed._

I grimaced as Audrey laughed even louder. Who did that slag think she was? It was so obvious that Scorpius didn't really care for her, just like he didn't really care for any of the girls he was mucking around with. And when did her laugh become so bloody annoying?

"You want a drink Rose?" Lorcan asked placidly, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, sure, thanks Lorcan!" I said brightly, biting down the bitter taste that threatened to overtake my senses.

"Hey little Red!" I looked wildly around, rolling my eyes as I saw Rowan coming near. His arm was casually wrapped around Cassidy, and she was near beaming with happiness.

" _Little_ Red?" I asked, trying to straighten my spine out as much as possible. Once upon a time, back when I was a wee little first year, I had been one of the tallest people in the class. That changed when I stopped growing after third year and everyone else just kept shooting up towards the sky. "I prefer the term petite." I said, crossing my arms.

"You and the house elves both." Cass interjected with a grin.

I just stuck my tongue out at the both of them.

Later, I actually found that I was enjoying myself immensely. Even Altair seemed to be loosening up a little on the whole ignoring me thing, thanks mostly to the fact he had his face partially attached to a giggling Emily for a good portion of the night. So when the time came to go on patrol with Ty, I fairly had to drag myself out of the hall and sever myself from the group of Al, Cass, Rowan, Carter, Alexis, Lorcan and Lysander. Did I want to go patrol the corridors for couples snogging for an hour? No. Was I starting to regret this shiny badge on my chest? Quite possibly.

The hour did go by pleasantly fast, with Ty and I engaged in shallow conversations about our classes and our summers and what we were doing for Christmas. All the stuff that didn't scrape particularly deep. It was the first time I had had a conversation with him for more than five minutes since we broke up. And to be honest, we didn't have that much in common. Besides our shared desire to crack apart as many couples as possible. When we had gotten to the sixth floor and found at least fifteen snogging couples (one of which had been Altair), we bid goodbye to each other as Ty headed to the Ravenclaw tower and I started back down to the festivities.

I had gotten halfway there when I was alerted to quiet giggling, a telltale sign that someone- or rather someone _s_ \- was up to no good. But, I mean, what can you expect when you put nearly 700 teenage wizards together in the same building. However twisting and sprawling it might be. Still, I wasn't expecting the couple to be out in the open corridor, smashed together against the wall. It was the blonde hair and the light pink robes that tipped me off. I could only stare in thinly veiled horror as the two practically gropped each other, hands reaching to touch skin as arms were thrown to shoulders.

Then I coughed. Loudy. Obnoxiously.

Audrey saw me first, smoothing out her pink robes as she shot me a quick glare. I had to wonder, as she stomped away, if we would ever be friends again.

Scorpius took longer to turn to me, slowly and arrogantly buttoning his shirt back up until his smouldering grey eyes connected with mine. In an instant, all the hurt and utter disbelief of our last proper conversation caught back up with me. Then I shook it off and spun to leave.

"Rose." The voice was quiet and husky. But it was the first time I had heard my name come out of his lips in a year and a half. So I froze, heart hammering.

Scorpius brushed my arm, causing me to immediately jump back and collide with a horribly loud bang with a suit of armor. I would say amusement tugged at the edge of his swollen lips, but I could no longer read Scorpius like I once could.

"It wasn't Audrey I wanted to come with."

The statement floated to my ears, murmured so softly that I wasn't sure I had heard right. Nor did I have the chance to ask as the blonde disappeared down the corridor, leaving the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end and my breathing causing my chest to rapidly rise and fall. What in the name of Dumbledore's beard was that? That most certainly did not fit the picture of the boy who had spent a good ten minutes demeaning my entire family and calling on pureblood superiority. Nor was it the goofy best friend I had once known and loved like a brother.

* * *

 **The next update will be soonish, I cross my heart and swear to Dumbledore's grave**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear followers and reviewers, this goes out to every single one of you who have followed and favorited my story. A big hug for you guys! And some extra love especially to those who have reviewed! I promise, the Scorose story line will** **one day god beyond enemies or friends, but you'll have to read on to find out just how it unfolds. So, introducing Chapter 6: Part Two of Fifth Year!**

 **Disclaimer: May I reiterate, if I was JK Rowling, I most certainly would not be writing fan fiction. That being said, I do claim credit for any characters you don't recognize, and the plot is all mine.**

* * *

Teddy stopped stuffing in the pancakes into his already chubby cheeks, tensing up as his eyes moved towards the door. His hair quickly changed from his usual turquoise blue to that of a deep red, then fading to a purple color. Having lived next door to the boy most his life, I knew exactly what every single one of his colors meant. This time it meant he was feeling an intense emotion, which wasn't hard to believe when Victoire's sing songy voice was right on the other side of the door.

I stifled a giggle at his predicament and continued on with my own pancakes, happily drowning them in syrup and berries. The poor sap still wasn't talking to his ex-fiancee, even though it had been two years. _Two whole years_. Then I noticed Teddy had frozen with his fork comically hanging in midair. I sighed, the poor boy.

"Teddy!" I hissed, prodding him in the arm with my own fork. "Back door!"

That seemed to do the trick as Teddy shot me a grateful look and let his fork clatter to his plate, practically running out the door into the Burrow's garden.

I returned to eating, watching out of the corner of my eye as Victoire and Aunt Fleur swished into the kitchen, their veela faces scrunched up in deep conversation. Still, I could see Victoire visibly relax as she realized her once-fiance was not present. That, and if I had been a less observant person I would have certainly missed it, I saw a flicker of disappointment.

It had been like that for the ten days I had been at the Burrow, when one was in the room the other was not. And if they were forced together for meals or family bonding, they were as far away from each other as possibly. It didn't mean I, or half the Weasley-Potter bunch, missed the looks of longing. Those two idiots.

But then again, I shouldn't judge.

The kitchen door banged open once more, ushering in a familiar blonde clad in his Weasley sweater. This year's was an olive green with a grey S (To match his eyes, as Grandma said). I choked, sending a wad of pancake down the wrong side of my throat and me into a hacking fit, eyes watering in distress.

Scorpius frowned at me, as if I had interrupted his morning, but said nothing, that suave little git.

The little git I still missed terribly, even with every rational thought in my body trying to remind me about all the things he said to me. I screamed back that I had lost my best mate, a pain that didn't just go away after half a year.

Still coughing, my face now horribly unattractive, I dismissed myself from the kitchen and scurried away. Anywhere but near him. I had chosen to spend the entirety of the Christmas Holiday holed away at the Burrow, figuring that Scorpius would stay with the Potters and I could skip the embarrassment of literally being the window across the way. Then that plan went to shit when my announcement to stay the entire time at the Burrow led my family to do it, which led to the Potter's deciding to as well. I spent a good hour cursing the closeness of our two families. So instead of ignoring him next door as I would have, I had spent the last ten days trying to distance myself from the blonde as much as physically possible. It wasn't an easy task, however, because it seemed every single person in this damned house had fallen under Scorp's spell of charm. My whole bloody family was enthralled with him. I had walked in on him playing chess with Dad, the two laughing over some quidditch thing. I had walked in on him tirelessly putting up with Lily attempting to braid his shoulder length locks. I had walked in on him and Grandma cooking up a pot roast, the latter pinching him on the cheeks like he was the newest grandchild. I had walked in on him sitting with Aunt Fleur, the two conversing in rapid-fire french that I couldn't even begin to comprehend. But damn, my face was red after that one. I had even walked in on him, Grandpa, and Uncle Harry huddled over some muggle contraption as Scorpius, yes Scorpius- the only pureblood of the bunch- explained what it was. Suffice to say, I was exhausted. And desperately hoping that the Malfoys' would come home from Morocco sooner than they said.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the littlest Weasley."

I scowled. It was true though, even Hugo and Lily had outgrown me within the last six months.

"What's on your mind Rosie?"

I groaned. "Uncle Charlie, it's Rose. It's my given name!"

The uncle in question just chuckled, lowering himself down to sit on the stairs beside me. "You wouldn't think so, the amount of times Ron calls you Rosie."

I just grumbled, finding it admittedly endearing that Dad refused to call me Rose. But he was the only one I would tolerate it from.

"Missing America?" He asked, stretching out his arms. I could see the beginnings of a tattoo poke out from under his jacket. That was why I liked Uncle Charlie the best, he was the mysterious cool Uncle, the only one not married with little redheads running around. I admired that, considering Grandma always weaseled the subject into the conversations the two had. Uncle Charlie would just roll his eyes and say that she already had enough grandchildren to look after.

"A bit." I admitted, rubbing my hands together.

Uncle Charlie noticed. "Here." He took out his wand and mumbled a heating spell. My hands, once cold and numb, were now tingling pleasantly, like I had just stuck them in front of a roaring fireplace.

"I'll be able to do that myself in a year." I told him smuggly.

Uncle Charlie just stuck out his tongue and pulled an arm around me. "Would you stop growing up little one?"

"It can't happen soon enough." I groaned, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Uncle Charlie laughed. "One day when you're old and grey-haired like me you'll think differently."

I immediately wiggled out of his grasp and inspected his bright red hair. "Hey, there isn't any grey- Wait!" I said gleefully. "I found one!"

Uncle Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "Like I said, old."

I shook my head in disbelief. "My Uncle Charlie, with a grey hair. Soon you'll have to give up dragon wrangling."

Uncle Charlied looked both horrified and offended as he poked me in the side. "Don't go planning my funeral just yet!"

* * *

Eyes narrowed at the fit of giggling coming from the room, I pushed the door open anyways. Only to recoil in shock at the sight of James and Blue tangled on the bed.

"OI! GET A ROOM!" I roared.

The two jumped apart so quickly it was comical, with Blue falling hard onto the floor and James barely stopping himself from flying headfirst out the window.

"We _were_ in a room!" James said angrily once he had caught up with the current situation.

"How is she even here- how are you even here?" I asked, looking wildly about the room. "James! This is my bloody room!"

He shrugged and sent me a shit-eating grin. "Couldn't have her come to my room just yet."

"We- um- I apparated here." Blue said softly, grabbing at her flimsy white blonde hair as pink colored her cheeks.

I sighed. "Just go, otherwise I'll call Aunt Ginny. I assume I'll see you tomorrow at the New Year's Party?"

She nodded, turning and apparating with a loud crack.

I flopped on the bed and looked at James.

"What?" He snapped, still angry that I had interrupted.

"It's just… you two- she- I didn't think she would be your type."

"I never thought she would like me, she's so beautiful and calm and quiet- and she has this amazing way of centering me, you know…"

I watched James face go soft and loopy as he continued to describe his girlfriend. I had never seen him like that, vulnerable and honest and not even thinking about pulling a prank or telling a joke.

I held up a hand. "I understand. I just hope I'll feel it too someday." I said the last bit quietly, ashamed I had even admitted that to my older cousin.

James shot me a quizzical look. "Oh, I'm certain you will… soon."

With that he left me alone in the room, muttering about having to go and track down his owl, no doubt to write to a certain girl. Man, he was whipped.

* * *

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a job in the Ministry James? I'm sure I could pull from my many connections to get you an internship. When I was just a young lad starting out I got an entry level position. Important stuff, all that paperwork. Important stuff." Uncle Percy droned on, oblivious to how James was squirming beside him.

"Actually Uncle Percy, James wants to be a professional quidditch player." Roxy called from down the table, her eyes twinkling mischievously. All other conversations ground to a sudden halt.

Now it was Uncle Percy who looked like he rather be anywhere else. He coughed uncomfortably. "Is that true James?"

"I- um…"

"That bloke has knocked me with his bludger so many times over the years, it's probably the only reason Slytherin doesn't win the quidditch cup. Except, you know, for the last two consecutive years."

I slunk further down in my seat. Why couldn't Scorpius be that nice to me anymore?

"Is that true James?" Aunt Ginny said quietly, tears shining in her eyes.

"Oh, bugger off Mum!" James groaned as she quickly wrapped him up into a hug. But we all could see his relieved smile.

"-Raised my son right!" Uncle Harry exclaimed, clapping his eldest on the back.

Uncle Percy turned to Freddie. "And how about you Freddie, does the Ministry suit your fancy?"

"Hey, Perc! Back off, I've already recruited him!" Uncle George called, making the table shake with laughter.

"Yeah, Mate, you have Lucy!" Uncle Bill said, arm casually hung around Aunt Fleur.

Lucy grinned from beside me and whispered to me. "But he's all afraid, Mols just got her first tattoo and he's treating it like it's the end of the bloody world."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Mols got a tattoo and didn't tell me?"

"She only told me because it's hard to hide. I figured she wouldn't tell Dad."

I giggled. "The idiot! Why would she tell him?!"

Lucy looked pleased. "She came home for a family dinner and Dad nearly had a stroke, it's a full sleeve tattoo."

My eyes widened. My cousin, daughter of Percy Weasley, got a full arm tattoo? I whipped my head around the table, trying to find the elusive girl. "Where is she?" I asked Lucy, who had gone back to watching in amusement as the uncles bashed Uncle Percy.

She shrugged, looking a little sad as she twirled one of her brown curls. "No idea. Probably off with her boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. "And you don't know who it is?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah, she claims I'm too close with Mum and Dad."

I narrowed my eyes. "It must be someone bad then. Reckon it's a muggle?"

Lucy shrugged as she finished off her pudding. " Dunno. Doubt it though, Mum's muggleborn so she would probably be pleased if it were a muggle."

Aunt Audrey was one of the World's leading healers, a job that often took her abroad in searches for cures or to help on cases. Still, I had always wondered how Uncle Percy and her had ended up together. She was just so- pleasant. And even though she was all prim and proper now, she had told me many times that when she was my age she was a little rebel. Well, no time like the present to find out.

"Uncle Percy?" I said loudy, cutting through the chatter and laughter as Uncle George and Dad reenacted Uncle Percy's rage about something related to the thickness of cauldron bottoms.

"Hmmm?" Uncle Percy asked, adjusting his glasses.

"How did you and Aunt Audrey meet?" I asked curiously.

Then Uncle Bill howled in laughter. "Oh, he was completely smitten, you should have seen it!" He howled, gwuaffing. "Wouldn't give him the time of day!"

"Perc spent five months writing love letters and making me proofread them." Grandma added, an amused glint in her eye.

Uncle Percy puffed out his chest a little. "It worked, didn't it? She fell madly in love with me!"

"Oh yes," Dad said dryly. "You two bonded over rules and regulations."

"Only to elope in Vegas, of all places!" Aunt Ginny added, laughing.

Uncle Percy's cheeks tinged red. "Yes, well, that was Audrey's idea."

Now the entirety of the older generation was roaring in laughter. "We all knew that Perc! No way you would have eloped!"

"Hey now!" Lucy cut in. "Mum was pregnant with me!"

That didn't seem to help the laughter, in fact, it seemed to spur it on.

"Imagine, Perc landing a girl, getting her pregnant out of wedlock, and eloping!" Uncle Charlie roared, putting his head down on the table and banging his fist.

Lucy and I exchanged an exasperated look. It was one that clearly showed our unbreakable bond, all because of the crazy family that surrounded us.

* * *

"Looking Good, Rose." Lily said, startling me out of gazing uncertainty at my mirror. She was leaning casually against the doorframe, looking a little nervous. Nervous because I had been harboring anger for her over these last few months, all because she was bloody good at quidditch.

"Thanks." I sighed, running my fingers over the shiny fabric once again. I caught on my hips, wishing they would just disappear.

"I could-" Lily hesitated, biting her lip. "Braid your hair, if you want."

I nodded wordlessly, sinking onto the side of my bed. Lily was beside me in a instant, her deft fingers working out the knots and snares of my cumbersome mane.

We were silent for a few minutes, afraid to break the temporary cease-fire

Then I sighed. This was getting ridiculous. After all, she was family. No matter what. "Lily…"

"Yeah?" She asked, smoothing out my hair with some muggle product.

I scratched my neck in discomfort. "I'm sorry for being a jerk lately. I was in a bit of a bad place, especially a few months ago and-"

"It's okay." She said quickly. "I get why you were mad. I stole your place."

I shook my head, earning a mild protest from Lily as she put the finishing touches on my elaborate braid. "No- Oops! Sorry! It's my fault. I'm supposed to be the older more mature one."

"Done." Lily said softly. I turned to her, taking her hand.

"We're good, right Lils?"

She smirked. "Of course we are. What are cousins for?"

Later that night, I got lost under the stars. It was a cloudless night, perfect for the sprawling outdoor party. There were tons of people here, even the Minister of Magic managed to show up for a few minutes. I think I saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair that could only belong to one Mister Malfoy, fresh from his holiday in Morocco, his arm wrapped protectively around the brunette beauty that was Astoria Malfoy. I avoided that area at all costs. I had a feeling he knew about the ongoing silence between me and his son.

Not letting that stop me, I bobbed around from group to group, telling the older attendees about the educational value of studying at Ilvermorny and the younger attendees the- ahem- other tidbits from my time abroad.

And then the entertainment arrived in the form of Molly, freshly apparated, her arm clinging to a bulky, swarthy guy. Who was that?

I watched as she dragged the guy behind her, marching towards where her parents stood with Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur. I followed instinctively, as did the rest of the cousins, knowing full well that whatever was about to happen would at least be moderately entertaining, if not hilarious.

"Mum, Dad." She said fiercely, causing the two to turn. "This is Maverick Zabini. I'm in love with him and we're getting married."

There was a mixed reaction to that.

After a moment of stunned silence where even the jaunty music faded into the background, James and Freddie started to gwaff, falling to the ground in laughter. They were the only ones.

There were several intakes of breath behind me, and a voice- definitely Lucy's- who said, "Oh, Mols."

It was only then I noticed the tattoo that covered her whole left arm. The same arm that was wrapped around the waist of Zabini.

Uncle Percy's eyes had widened to the size of disks while Aunt Audrey looked back and forth between the two- first to her youngest daughter's determined expression and then to her boyfriend, whose expression was alternating between sheepish and sheer terror.

I'm pretty sure my jaw was lying somewhere on the ground. _Maverick Zabini?_ The same boy who had hexed Scorpius on that first train ride to school?!

I sought out Scorpius in the crowd, finding him paused by his parents and a few other ministry employees, his fingers twitching slightly on his drink glass. I forced myself to look up to his face, only to freeze as we locked eyes. For that one moment, we were Scorpius and Rose again, our brains one in the same as we both marveled over this unlikely event. Then I looked away.

Uncle George pushed through the silent crowd, his wife (Aunt Angelina), trailing behind him. Wary of Uncle Percy, whose face was getting redder by the second, Uncle George did what he did best.

"Well at least they didn't elope, right Perc?" He joked, nudging his older brother.

That seemed to alleviate the tension fairly quickly.

In a matter of seconds, Both Dom and Lily were squealing about the upcoming wedding while Lucy went over to her sister, a grim- yet oddly proud- expression plastered on her face. After a few minutes, Uncle Percy was even stiffly shaking Zabini's hand.

All while I was still in a state of utter confusion. How could my favorite female cousin go off and fall in love with such a git? Did she not care that he had terrorized Hogwarts during his school years, going so far as to hex little first years? He was a bloody Zabini! In the years that followed the war, while Mr. Malfoy worked tirelessly to clear the name of the Malfoy family, the Zabini's had continued to be a one stop shop for death eaters.

"He was the one on the train in first year, right?"

I didn't bother to answer Al, I just seethed at the happy couple. They were now deep in a conversation with Uncle Harry. That is, until Mr. Malfoy and his wife swooped in.

"Maverick Zabini." He said coldly, interrupting my Uncle. For his part, Uncle Harry stopped talking, sending the blonde haired man a quizzical glance.

"Mr Malfoy. My father has spoken of you."

Mr Malfoy sneered. "I assume it was nothing good."

Maverick shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I stopped listening to a word he said a few years back."

That seemed to temporarily stall Mr Malfoy. He eventually cleared his throat. "But before that?"

The swarthy boy shot him a wide grin. "Said you were of the bad sort, traitor and all to the pureblood ways. So I'm thinking you're everything I wish my family was."

Mrs. Malfoy let out a surprised laugh. "And what does Blaise say about you and Weasley?"

He grinned even wider. "Threatened to disown me. Then I threatened to turn him in for some of his crimes, and that shut him right up."

I watched with a faint look of disgust as the blonde hair man seemed to take to Zabini like a long lost son, even managing to get Molly to laugh at some things he said.

"You know Rose," Al piped up from beside me, having not left my side. "He doesn't seem like all that bad of a bloke.

I scowled. "That's just what he wants you to think!"

Al let out a bitter laugh. "Merlin, Rose, this is just like Scorpius on the way to Hogwarts!

I shoved him hard, taking satisfaction as he fell off the chair. "And I was right about that in the long run, wasn't I?" I hissed.

Al rubbed his back as he stood back up. "Rose," he said with a warning glance. "You don't know the whole story there."

I rolled my eyes. "I know enough. Besides, Zabini is a bloke that I already know is bad. I just have to get Molly to see it."

"Fat chance with that." Al muttered, gesturing across the party. The two were dancing now, Mols pressed tight against his chest.

"Hrmph. Must be the Imperius curse."

"Later Rose. I'm going to find Scorp." Al said finally, a sigh rising from his throat as he saw my glare. "Give him a chance, alright? People change."

It was near midnight when I staggered away from the paths lit by levitating lanterns, unsteady on my feet due to a few secret chuggings of firewhiskey (all of which happened after Molly showed up and decided to send my night into a tailspin) and a lesson where I taught several of the older cousins how to make a Greylock Martini. It involved a lot of whiskey and lot of mead with a hint of strawberry sorbet. A favorite amongst the American friends I made last year.

So yes, I was unsteady, but despite myself stepping far beyond the bounds of the heating charms, I felt nothing but the giddy rush of alcohol. I near collapsed onto a large stone that overlocked the frozen pond on the Burrow property, content with how the music and chatter had faded to a dull hum in the distance.

"Aren't you cold?" The voice sliced through the air and caused me to tumble, ungracefully, from the rock. I landed headfirst in snow, yet my first response was to burst into laughter. "Of course, of course, of course it's….. Youuuuu" I slurred, pushing myself into a sitting position.

The blonde just looked at me, his face shrouded in shadows. "You're drunk."

"And you're hot."

Shitshitshitshitshitshit. Shit! I did not just say that! What the hell was wrong with me? This guy was my enemy, my enemy, my- but he was hot. Undeniably so. He was like a goddamn greek god, with those chiseled cheekbones. How was I just now noticing this?

Scorpius stepped closer to me, tentatively. "You're not going to remember any of this tomorrow, are you?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Nope." I said, popping the p sound.

His expression remained guarded. "Rose, is this the first time you've drank?"

I snorted, starting to topple back into the snow. And I would have too, had his arms not shot out to prevent that. "You called me Roseeee! That's fucking perfect!"

The boy sighed. "You didn't answer my question."

I spun around, yanking myself from his grasp and hopping onto the frozen ice. "You don't know anything about me Scorpius, not anymore." I sang, weaving myself in circles.

"Rose."

I could tell he was exasperated. Somehow that made it funnier.

"Rose, come on." And then he was beside me, tugging gently at my arm. I took that as an invitation to throw both them around his neck, snuggling into his chest.

I could feel Scorpius take a deep inhale, trying to push me off him. I just held on tighter.

"Rose…" He sounded slightly strained now. "You're drunk."

I responded by burrowing deeper into him, Scorp's arms reflexively wrapping around my waist. "Just because we're not friends doesn't mean we can't cuddle." I murmured, twisting my head so I could gaze up at him.

"I-" He started, adam's apple bobbing as his eyes were lit up by emotion. I started to smile, only to be cut off by a gigantic _CRACK._

And then we were dropped into the middle of the freezing cold pond.

"Rose, why are you wet?"

That made everyone turn towards me. Yes, I was wet and shivering and feeling remarkably more sober than I had a few minutes before. Scorpius had helped me out of the pond, only to mutter an excuse and flee. Whatever.

In an instant, I was dry again. I looked gratefully towards Lucy, whose wand was pointed towards me. She just nodded.

"What happened?" Al asked, looking more than a bit concerned.

"Just needed to get away." I mumbled, shaking out my hair. Only half of it had gotten wet. The pond, after all, wasn't all that deep. Scorpius had managed to scurry away with only being submerged to his chest.

"Oh?" He asked with a smirk. "Is there a reason Scorp's wet too?" He was looking to where the blonde was slinking through the crowd, leaving puddles of water as he crossed the dance floor.

I shot him a look. "What do you want be to say Al? We went skinny dipping in a pond in the middle of December?"

Al scratched at his jaw. "It would be an improvement over the current situation, yeah."

I groaned, leaving Al in the dust. Truthfully, I was starting to feel sick from the copious amount of alcohol I had consumed on my quest to forget about Molly and… _him._ I just wanted to change into comfortable clothes and jump in bed. I stumbled a little, unsteady on my feet. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache I'd ever had the miserable luck of acquiring. It felt like the world was jumping up and down on my skull.

It didn't help that I was rooming with Dom and Victoire, both of them up and chattering away about Dom's boyfriend-du-jour. which was highly suspicious because both of my dear cousins had drank _way_ more than I had.

I opened my mouth to ask them, but all that came out was a "mmuygert…" Not my most valiant English attempt.

Luckily, Don knew me well. "Hangover potion, works wonders really. Here!"

And suddenly my jaw was being forced open and something slimy was slithering down my throat.

Victoire saw my face and smirked. "We did add bananas, for the taste."

"Well it didn't work." I grumbled, burrowing deeper into my blankets.

"Give it a few minutes Cous." Dom said, flouncing back over to the mirror. How she already looked so put together at half past nine in the morning was a secret I would never know.

And minute by minute, the intense feeling to block out the world and jump off a bridge did subside, eventually leaving me open to squinting in the morning sun.

"What happened last night?" I moaned to myself, putting my head in my hands. I remember Molly and Zabini arriving, the shots and martinis that followed, but after that it was all a blur of grey and black. I just prayed that Dad hadn't discovered his little girl had started drinking.

I headed down to breakfast a few minutes later as put together as I ever would be with my hair in a bun and dressed in sweats. I was about to enter the kitchen when I was suddenly yanked into a closet, protesting all the while.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Al asked urgently, his hands gripping my shoulders.

I shook him off me. "Why? How drunk was I?"

"Answer me Rose!" The boy pleaded, looking frazzled.

I sighed. "Nothing after I was dancing with James and Freddie."

"Nothing?" Al squeaked, looking pale.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why?- oh MERLIN! Did I do something stupid?"

Al paused, furiously trying to look anywhere but at my face. "No, no. You just fell into the pond."

"What?!" I screeched. "How?!"

"I- um- I pushed you in." Al gulped audibly.

I hit him. "That sounds like something you would do! Take advantage of me when I was drunk!"

The black-haired boy chuckled weakly. "Yes, well, you know me… always up to no good."

Then he made a flimsy excuse and bolted from the closet, leaving me to stare after him. Well that was odd- even for Albus Potter.

"You rubbish wanker!" I exclaimed as I slipped into a spot at the table, right next to my favorite cousin.

Al looked sheepishly at me- well, as sheepish as one could look with bacon shoved in their mouth. "-oree. Waftef brffst." He said, not bothering to swallow.

I just shot him a disgusted look. He responded by puffing out his cheeks and crossing his eyes, which in turn made me laugh.

Then he came in.

I would like to say that the sky darkened and dementors flocked to their new king, but that wouldn't be doing what I saw justice. Scorpius looked like death itself had just crawled from the bowels of earth to come have a bit of toast.

I opened my mouth to say something- because really, how could I ignore him when he looked like _that_ \- but I snapped my jaw shut. I had been strong so far, and today would be no exception. No matter if he looked like he just saw someone murder his owl. And Scorpius _loved_ his owl.

The weird thing was that Al didn't look the least bit surprised that his best mate was clearly on death's door. I was interrupted from my musings as Freddie banged into the Kitchen, Carter waltzing in behind him.

The two stopped short when they saw Scorpius. "Scorp, mate, what happened?!"

"Found two bottles of firewhiskey." Scorpius said listlessly, glaring at his eggs. "Drank it all."

" _Before breakfast_?" Carter asked with concern. "Isn't a bit early in the day for that?"

I agreed with them. What the hell had happened to make him guzzle two bottles of alcohol as soon as he woke up? Scorpius didn't even like drinking, said he didn't like the feeling of losing control.

"Washed up at the ripe old age of sixteen." Freddie tutted, moving to sit by the blonde.

"Mmmm." Scorp sputtered, staring down at his plate.

"A good ol' hangover potion would do you good, just like dear Rosie over there." Freddie said, sending me a cheeky grin.

"Hey!" I protested. "How'd you know I had a hangover potion!"

Carter scoffed into his orange juice.

"Please, Rose, you were drunk last night. And you're fine this morning. Doesn't take the Minister of Magic to connect the dots. Do you even remember anything from the party?" Freddie asked curiously.

I felt my cheeks redden as Al looked pointedly at me. Even Scorpius raised his head, eyes bloodshot. "No, not everything." I muttered. "Apparently Al pushed me into a pond."

Then there was the loud sound of a chair being pushed back. "I have to go." Scorpius announced abruptly, stalking from the room. Al looked between me and his best mate's retreating back for a moment before he hurried out after Scorpius without a word.

Freddie looked thoughtful between me and the door for a minute. "Huh." He finally said, his look indecipherable.

"I don't even remember midnight." I mumbled, pushing my own eggs around on the plate. I had really been looking forward to that, especially considering it was the first party where I was old enough to feel somewhat like an adult.

"Well I remember midnight." Carter announced with a grin. "And I remember Dom's cousin's lips even more."

Even Freddie rolled his eyes at that one.

* * *

"So, what? Is Scorp like, an alcoholic now?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, it was weird. He just looked so _miserable_ for the rest of the holidays."

We were on our way back to Hogwarts, catching each other up on our holiday adventures.

"Are you an alcoholic now?" Cass asked, wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I giggled. "Fat chance. I hate not being able to remember anything!"

Cassidy shoved me. "And to think you didn't even get to kiss someone at midnight!"

I groaned, falling ungracefully back into my seat. "I know! Talk about a lost opportunity."

"So…" Cass started, tugging at her hair. "Rowan met my parents."

"Oh?" I asked with a smirk. "How'd that go?"

She let out a puff of air and flopped by my side in a similar fashion. "It was good- I guess. Awkward, a little bit."

I raised an eyebrow. "You two are getting pretty serious." I observed, smiling as Cass blushed bright red.

"He's just, Rowan, you know? He gets me."

I snorted. "Eloquent description. It might even rival shakespeare."

"Shove off!" Grumbled Cassidy, smiling way too much to be taken seriously.

Later, as I lounged in the Gryffindor commons, I found myself suddenly lifted into the air by a strong force (read: Freddie Weasley).

"Come Rosie! We're having a family meeting!"

"It's Rose. And we can't have the family meeting here?" I asked, gesturing wildly around the room.

"Well that wouldn't exactly be fair," Freddie said with a chuckle as he carried me out of the portrait hole. "Al's in Slytherin, Hugo and Louis are in Ravenclaw."

We took a few steps down the hallway before I delivered a well placed punch to Freddie's shoulder.

"Ow you nutter! What was that for?!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Put me down!" I said through gritted teeth. "I'm not a bloody toddler."

"Sheesh, could have fooled me with that tantrum." Freddie muttered, but he did set me down.

"Thank you!" I said indignantly, brushing myself off.

Freddie just rolled his eyes. "Come on Rose, we're meeting everyone outside."

Now, even though the Weasley's and the Potter's were both a staple at Hogwarts, it didn't exactly mean that we only talked within our family, or that we had ridiculously exclusive family meetings all the time. Really, it only meant the corridors of Hogwarts had a higher chance of a redhead bobbing through them at any given time, a trait that I had a feeling would carry into the next generation as well. So by the time the two of us had trooped across the lawn towards the mass of red and black, I was slightly curious. The last time we had a family meeting was- well- never.

"Took you two long enough!" James called, lounging against the tree trunk.

"Bugger off Potter, Rose here is a hard witch to convince." Freddie huffed, dropping by his best mate's side nonetheless. I sat between Hugo and Al, the latter shrugging at my inquisitive look.

"Now!" James started, rubbing his hands together. The expression on his face made me wary. "It's mine and Freddie's last year here at Hoggy hoggy Hogwarts."

"So?" Lily cut in, filing her nails.

"So, we talked to Teddy and Victoire-"

"Separately I hope." Hugo mumbled.

"Yes, separately. And they told us about the prank war they had when they were both students here."

I barely held in a groan. A prank war- that would explain the mischievous glints in the two older boys' eyes.

"Once again, so?" Lily asked, boredom plastered on her face.

"We're declaring January to be _prankuary_!" Freddie exclaimed. He frowned when he didn't get the desired reaction.

"Um…." I started.

"I'm busy with quidditch and other things." Lily said, starting to stand up.

"Awww come on- wait. What _other things_?" James asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business." Lily shot back.

"If it's a boy…" James growled. "Kindly remind him you won't be fourteen until July."

"And I have quidditch too." Al interrupted.

"Oh come ON!" Roxy burst out. She was clearly a chip off her older brother's block. "You lot have no adventure! Where's that Weasley spirit?!"

I sighed, plucking at the grass absentmindedly. "Not all of our dads did the world's greatest prank and then promptly left the school Roxy."

Now the two older boys were starting to look desperate.

"Hugo, mate, you're with us on this, right?" James pleaded, doing a marvelous impression of a puppy dog. Good thing I liked cats better.

"I guess." Hugo shrugged, looking thoroughly apathetic. "Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my studies.

My brother, ladies and gentlemen. Always the Ravenclaw.

"Brilliant! Just Brilliant! I knew you were my favorite Granger-Weasley!" Freddie beamed at my little brother while managing to look very disgruntled with me.

"Look," I started, standing up. "I'm sorry, but I'm out. I'm a perfect and I can't let any more detentions marr my record for head girl."

James groaned. "Rosiekins, neither I nor Freddie here are head boy, and we're quite fine with that."

"Well good thing I don't aspire to either of you!" I snapped back with a cheeky grin. "Toodles cousins, Hugo!"

I tried to ignore the fact that our clan had dwindled to eight. And next year it would be further diminished to six. And after we left… only three. Well wasn't that thoroughly depressing.

* * *

I really did plan to stay out of the pranks. I really, really tried. Then that all went to shit when I took a sip of my pumpkin juice and suddenly my whole body was covered in red hair. And yes, I did mean my _whole_ body. Now if that had been an isolated incident, I could have kept my Weasley rage in check. I could have let James and Roxy snicker behind their hands and be done with it. But then I opened up my favorite textbook and found that all the words were running around the page like they were trying to win a marathon. In a state of rising panic, I grabbed textbook after textbook, only to have the same result. Normally I would be thankful for an opportunity not to study, but it was OWLs year! Imagine Mum disowning me if I even got something like an A! That did it! Those twits didn't know the beast they had woken up.

I started with Al, because, damn, if I was getting in on this ridiculous pranking month then I was dragging him down with me. If I was going to make this work, I had to target the two things he cared about above all else: Quidditch and Marissa. It just happened that combining the two was no easy task. But then again, I wasn't a Weasley for nothing.

"Hey! Marissa!" I called a few days later, jogging to catch up with the girl.

"Rose? Hi?" She said tentatively. We had never actually talked, but I was relying on the common link that held us together. And as I described the plan in detail, her confused look was replaced with a smirk as she giggled behind her hand. "Oh, Rose. I am _definitely_ in."

"Excellent." I said with an evil cackle. Yes, actual cackle-age. That was how good the prank was.

We waited until Al had taken off with his broom a few days later, everything prepped and ready. I tuned to Slytherin quidditch team (excluding Scorpius because he was just being downright moody and even more grating to me than usual).

"So, now just to do a little voice modification spell." I explained to them, trying to appear a great deal more confident than I felt. This was a spell I had never attempted. It was even't a part of the Hogwarts curriculum.

"Talerverio!" I said loudly.

""Did it work?" The beater of the Slytherin team asked. He was a large and muscular guy, but his voice came out exactly like Marissa's. I grinned. Oh yes, it had definitely worked.

"Get a move on people!" Al hollered from the air, Scorpius beside him.

"Right," I said urgently, turning back to them. "Just remember to grab a mask!"

As the team was ushered out, I could only laugh as Al nearly fainted when the five Marissa-lookalikes took to the air and started to yell in her voice. That ought to get him on my side. Especially when he looked wildly around the stands for James or Freddie, only to find me casually lounging as I sent him a cheeky smile and wave.

"What do you want?" He grumbled after practice, hair drooping into his face.

"You and I make a pretty good team." I said innocently.

He saw right through me. "Got roped into the Prank War?"

Well, no use lying. "Yup."

Al sighed as he rubbed his neck. "And you already have plans to get them back?"

"Please." I scoffed, secretly happy as I sensed a tone shift. "Of course I have plans."

Al sighed again. "You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

I gave him my brightest smile. "Not a chance."

"Fine!" Al groaned, dropping into the seat next to me. "But it had better be good."

* * *

In the end, I should have expected it. Al was a fairly easy-going person most of the time, but when he was roped into something he didn't want to do- well- he could be cumbersome. Still, in my naive little mind, I hadn't expected for Al to turn around and do the exact same thing to me.

It started out innocently enough, with us convincing Uncle George to send his daughter a supposed box of new treats from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, only for it to punch her in the face when she opened it. The best part was that the black eye she got as a result was charmed so one couldn't hide it or fix it. It was a pleasant few days. Until people started getting caught in the crossfire. Lorcan was turned temporarily into a ferret by James, Lily was glued to a tree, Scorpius showed up one day with black hair. Then we bribed Peeves into dumping a bucket of honey on Hugo in the main entrance hall. We just happened to walk by shaking feathers right after. There were a few retaliation pranks… my hair was charmed to flash red and green for a day, I was given a detention because I had eaten a candy from Uncle George that wouldn't allow me to stop talking. But as the month wore on, the pranks became less frequent, and much much more elaborate. It got to a point where everyone from the first years to the seventh years waited with baited breath to see what member of the Weasley clan would be covered in some unidentified substance on any given day.

It was the last week of January, and I was starting breath normally again. There was only four days left of this Weasley war before we had agreed to call a truce and move on with our lives. So maybe I should have still been looking over my shoulders as I walked down the corridors, but I had become numb to public embarrassment over the past three weeks. My hair had been charmed every color under the rainbow.

"Al?" I called as I reached my destination, an empty classroom. We had agreed to meet to plan out one last prank that would put all the other pranks to shame. We were going to be victorious in this battle.

I sighed. Al was late. _Again._ Typical.

"Hello?"

The voice was unexpected, to say the least. It sent shivers down my spine because it so familiar yet so, so distant.

"Al?"

Well, it looked like Scorp had been led on by Al as well. But why would he invite my semi-enemy to a meeting with the two of us? It's not like we needed Scorpius for the prank- oh. NO!

I spun to the door, only to see it swing shut and lock with a definitive click. That little…. If he thought that locking Scorpius and me in a room was suddenly going to solve all our problems, he had another thing coming to him.

"Rose?" Scorpius asked, bewildered as I stepped out from the shadows. At least we were on a first name basis again.

"Is Al here?" The blonde asked, looking around apprehensively.

"Nope. The little git locked us in here."

"Oh."

 _Oh?_ What was that supposed to mean? I was supposed to be the one mad at him, not the other way around!

"Did you try unlocking the door?" Scorpius asked, trying real hard not to meet my eyes.

"Yeah. No luck."

"Oh."

I stared at the ground, kicking it a little with the toe of my shoe. This was very, very awkward.

"So, um, how goes it?" I inwardly cringed. How had this been the boy I once was able to talk about anything and everything for hours at a time?

"It's good. I guess." Scorpius mumbled, looking towards the windows.

I groaned. If I knew Al, he wouldn't let us out of here for hours.

"Look, Scorpius…" I trailed off as he looked at me expectantly. "I think we need to talk."

He raised an eyebrow. "About?"

That made my rage bubble close to the surface. "What about? What do you think?" I hissed.

"Right." Scorpius said, chuckling awkwardly. "How much has Al told you?"

"Nothing," I said, crossing my arms. "Besides that he claims I don't know the whole story."

It might have been a trick of the lighting in the room, but I swore Scorpius paled severely.

"There isn't much to tell." He mumbled, scratching at his cheek.

"So you faked it then?" I asked, leaning against a desk.

His head snapped up. "What?"

"Faked being my best friend for about three years." I clarified, sounding dull and unattached and very un-Rose like.

"I… we…" Scorp snapped his jaw shut in frustration. "No. NO! Of course not."

"No need to get so worked up. It's just the facts." I drawled, closing my eyes.

The bang that echoed through the room directly after made me jump a few centimeters from my seat. Scorp's jaw was twitching as he shook out his hand, having just slammed his fist into the wall.

"That hurt." He said softly, as if that were a surprising fact.

I couldn't help it; I smirked. "Who knew that punching a stone wall could hurt?"

Scorp's face showed the pain that he was going through, but at least the corners of his mouth twitched in amusement.

"Here, let me look." I said with a sigh. In a few swift movements I had eliminated any space between us and was examining his hand. "Why would you do that?" I asked softly, brushing my fingers over his red knuckles.

Scorpius swallowed. "We're so screwed up."

"Yeah. We are." I said mechanically, going to drop his hand. Then I realized I couldn't.

"Um…" Scorpius trailed off, eyes widening as he took in my futile attempts to pull myself of him.

 _DAMN YOU ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!_

"It seems that the locking of the door wasn't the only component of this prank." I said slowly, a great deal calmer than I felt.

"Oh?" Scorpius asked, a smirk gracing his lips as he lifted an eyebrow.

"You should tell me your side of the story now. We have all the time in the world." I tried my hardest to hold eye contact with those fiery grey eyes.

He looked away first.

"You didn't want to go." It was spoken so softly, even in the quiet classroom. As if he was afraid the echoing of his words would make everything too real, too vulnerable, too grating.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't want to go. Because of me." And then he was looking at me again, grey eyes burning into my own as I inhaled sharply. Because he was spot on.

" _I don't understand you, you know that, right?" The blonde was just there. By my bed._

" _How'd you get in here?" I asked, flopping my head back to look at him._

" _Your parents love me." Scorpius said with a confident smirk. "Scooch Rosie."_

 _I groaned half-heartedly, earning a smack from my best mate. "Hey!" I exclaimed._

" _What in the name of Merlin are you doing Rose?" He asked, suddenly serious._

" _Cuddling with Callie!" I giggled, trying in vain to find my cat._

 _Scorpius scoffed. "You leave for America in two days and you aren't packed."_

" _I have plenty of time." I said absentmindedly, searching for the little feather thing that Callie loved. Then I tensed up as Scorpius placed a hand on my thigh._

" _No, you don't have time. Or enthusiasm, apparently."_

" _What are you trying to say?" I asked defensively._

 _Scorpius gave me a long, searching look. "I'm saying you don't want to go."_

" _That's ridiculous! Preposterous! Insane!" I babbled, trying to cover it up._

" _My question is, why?"_

 _Every part of me wanted to shake him and yell, You! You youyouyouYOU! But I didn't. After all he was my best mate, my other half, the ying to my yang and everything else._

" _I don't think I'm gonna go." It was a confession if there ever was one._

 _He gave me a probing look. "Everything will be here when you get back."_

" _But what if it isn't?" I whispered, letting my head fall on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you Scorp." Like I said, my best mate._

I blinked and narrowed my eyes. "If you think I almost didn't leave because of you…"

"But that's what happened." Scorpius interjected. "You wouldn't go if I was still a person you could lose in a year." His eyes were pleading, trying to convey a message. And then, in an enlightening instant, everything made sense.

"So you gave me no choice." I murmured. "You figured if I lost you before I left-"

"-Then you would have no worries about England, you could focus solely on the experience." Scorpius finished for me.

I opened my mouth, then closed it.

"You said such awful things." I whispered, my eyes welling with tears.

A finger to my chin made me look up. Scorp's eyes were watery, as if he was trying not to shed his own tears. "I hated every second of that conversation. It was like I was everything my grandfather wanted me to be and it made me physically _sick_."

His thumb brushed away one of my tears as he gazed at me with such longing and sadness and tenderness. He seemed to hesitate for a second, fighting an internal battle. Then he slowly closed the gap between us, laying his forehead on mine. We never looked away.

And then we were really, truly stuck. My hand was still glued to his hand, his other hand was stuck to my face, and our foreheads were… well, suffice to say, we weren't moving anywhere.

A few minutes passed where we just stared at each other, not having much of an option. Then the hilarity of the situation finally hit me.

I started giggling, then chuckling, and then full out laughing. Scorpius gave me a weird look before he dissolved into laughter as well, our breath hot against each other's faces.

"It's been so long since I've heard you laugh." He said quietly once we had calmed ourselves down enough to talk normally again.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what you get for calling me Weasley."

The boy looked sheepish. "Yeah- um- sorry 'bout that."

"I don't trust you. Not yet." I said slowly. Because even if we were literally glued together in what could be mistaken as a intimate situation, my heart still ached from the conversation we had right before I left.

Scorpius swallowed and looked me in the eye. "I know. I'm going to get it back."

When Al came for us an hour later, he took one look at us and started to wheeze, slapping at his thigh. "I'm going to assume my prank worked." He said, gasping through his laughter.

If I could have turned my head to glare without yanking Scorp's along with it, I would have. His surname may have been a Potter, but the git was a meddling Weasley through and through.

* * *

"Altair!" I called, jogging across the lawn. It was mid march, and Scotland had finally decided to give us a glimmer of spring weather. The boy in front of me visibly tensed as he heard my call, but I didn't pay the gesture any heed. We had hardly spoken since the Christmas Ball, and quite frankly I was exhausted with constantly having to endure his cold shoulder. I waved a quick hello to Lorcan in the middle of my musing, noting that the boy was heading towards the forbidden forest.

"Yeah Rose?" He asked, brushing his hair away from his shoulder.

"This is stupid!" I blurted out. "Altair, I've apologized a dozen times. I want my friend back."

"Rose…"

"Even Cass forgave me _months_ ago. I appreciate the gesture on her part, and I know you fancy her-"

"What?! No I don't!" Altair exclaimed, sending me a quick glare. "I'm dating Emily!"

"And Emily's very nice." I said with a smirk. "But she's no Cassidy."

Altair gaped at me, his aristocratic features scrunched.

"You- I- Wha-" He sputtered.

And then he closed his mouth and swallowed. "How obvious is it?"

I grinned. "That, my friend, is something we'll discuss over a mug of hot chocolate."

Despite himself, Altair gave me a small smile. "Well played Rose, well played."

"So…?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Altair rolled his eyes. "You're forgiven. But just 'cause of the hot chocolate."

"Of course." I said with a straight face. "The number one rule of diplomacy: warm drinks."

* * *

"Do you understand _any_ of this?" Scorp asked, throwing his arms in the air. "When did we learn this, when?!"

I had to laugh at Scorp's frustration. We had been holed up in the library for far too long studying for OWLs.

"If I remember right," I said smugly, leaning back in my chair. "It was November of fourth year."

Scorpius blinked at me. "You weren't even _here_ fourth year."

I shrugged. "Kept up with it when I was at Ilvermorny."

"You're one of a kind, you know that Weasley?"

I scowled. "Thanks for nothing Malfoy."

Scorpius winked at me as he turned to the window.

" _Roseee,_ it's beautiful outside!"

"Well, we could fail OWLs and go out there." I said nonchalantly.

"Are you sick?" Scorp gasped.

"It's not like our grades will completely shape our future and make or break our careers. Oh _wait,_ it does!" I exclaimed, send Scorpius a hard look.

"Hey, hey! Easy there, message received." Scorpius said, holding up his hands in surrender. "We'll stay in this hidden little niche for the rest of time and study until our eyes are brimming with spells."

"Good." I said with an efficient nod, turning back to the open transfiguration books. I busied myself in remembering every spell from second year, that is, until a large groan broke my concentration.

"I despise transfiguration." Scorp whined, banging his head on the textbook.

I sighed, looking from my textbook to him. "How about I help you in transfiguration and you help me in potions?" I suggested tentatively.

"Really?" Scorp asked, his face lighting up with one of his brightest smiles.

I mean, how could you not smile at that?

"Yeah, really." I laughed, sending him a small smile. Then the smile slid of my face. "But that still doesn't mean you're completely forgiven."

Scorp chuckled bitterly. "I wouldn't dream of it. What will it take, an O on potions?"

I pondered that for a minute. "That would definitely help…" I said finally, shooting a conspiracy grin at the blonde.

"Then we had better get studying." He said with a sigh, tugging fingers through his long locks.

I laughed and pelted Scorpius with a couple balled up pieces of parchment. "That's what I was doing you big dolt!"

* * *

"Hey Lorcan!" I said, sliding next to the boy on the shore of the lake. Ever since the Christmas Ball, we had talking more and more. And the more I got know him, the more I realized he was quite the adorable sweetheart. When I had first met him on the train, he was shy and convinced that nargles and skaligoats existed. And now? He was confident and funny with just the right hint of quirkiness.

"Rose, hi." He said with a smile, leaning over to give me a small hug.

"Taking a break from studying?" I asked, wiggling out of my socks to dip my feet in the cold water.

"It's a beautiful April day, so I thought, why not?"

"I think the gods are tempting us." I groaned. And it was true. For the last two weeks it had been warm and sunny every bloody day. I liked books and the library as much as the next person, but I hated being crammed in there with every other fifth and seventh year at Hogwarts. I much preferred the fresh air and the sound of the small waves lapping the shore.

"They must be." Lorcan agreed, shifting so he was laying back in the sand.

I joined him shortly after, our heads and sides touching each other as we stared up at the blue sky. It was comfortable, reassuring.

"I wish there were clouds so we could guess what shapes they are." I said, thinking out loud.

"Lorcan looked at me with a soft smile. "Who says there can't be?" He murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow.

"Lorcan grinned at me. "Himmelsio."

I gasped as white clouds erupted from the end of his wand, shooting up into the sky and lazily floating above us.

"Lorcan-" I breathed. "It's incredible! Where did you learn that spell?"

The sandy haired boy's smile turned nostalgic. "It was one of Mum's favorite spells when Ly and I were children. No matter where we were in the world; whether it be on the beach or in jungles or on the tops of mountains, we could always play the name the cloud game."

"That's so cute." I murmured, seeking out Lorcan's hand. It just felt right, you know?

"That one looks like a hippogriff playing the guitar." Lorcan said, his fingers finding mine and squeezing.

I didn't know what quite this was, as we laid side by side on the sand, hands grasping each others. But I did know it was the start of something magical and sweet and real.

* * *

"It's nice seeing you and Scorpius get along again." Al said, sliding next to me at the Gryffindor table.

"Al! It's dinner!" I hissed.

"And?" Al asked, popping a potato into his mouth.

"You can't sit here!" I exclaimed shrilly, shoving him.

Al raised an eyebrow and made an exaggerated show of looking up and down the table. "And yet, no one cares."

"Look, Al, you're cutting into prime charms study time." I said, gesturing to the open textbook in front of me.

Al regarded me. "You… studying- on purpose?"

I stuck my tongue out. "What do you want?"

"Oh!" Al said, his face contorting into a smirk. "I was wondering when your wedding is?"

My head shot up. " _My_ wedding? What are you, drunk on magic mead?"

"Yeah, yours and Scorp's. I'm gonna be best man, just so you know."

"I- Al, what the hell are you talking about? I'm dating Lorcan."

Al looked at me funny. Which he shouldn't have, because he was clearly the crazy one out of us two. "Never mind about Lorcan, didn't you say Scorpius told you everything?"

"Yeah. He said he did it to me so in the end I would go to America."

Al looked even more puzzled as he rubbed his neck. "And that's all he said?"

"Yes?"

Al's face reddened. "Right. Um… where are you at in your charms studying?"

"Al? Why did you think me and Scorp would get married? We're still on rocky ground. And, may I reiterate, _I'm dating Lorcan and I'm very happy._ "

"Of course." Al mumbled, saying something that sounded like _that idiot_. "Forget what I said. Although, you and Lorcan have only been dating a month."

I snorted. "And Scorpius and I have been dating for _never_."

Al just looked thoughtful, not bothering to respond to me. Of course, after knowing the guy for 16 years, I knew what he was thinking. And I didn't like it one bit.

I blinked as he started to fill up a plate with heaps of food. "Okay, but how long has your non existent relationship with Marissa been?"

Al answered that by shooting me a glare over his pasta.

"… and you know you're stealing a place from a rightful Gryffindor, right?"

Al shrugged, his cheeks bulging with mashed potatoes. "So what? They can be brave and go sit with the evil Slytherins."

* * *

Much, much later that day I tugged of the invisibility cloak with a tired groan, my knuckles white from grasping the textbooks from the library to here.

"Rose, dear, what are you doing out so late?" The Fat Lady asked, oblivious to the fact I was trying hard to quiet her so that her voice wouldn't ring up and down the corridor.

"Come now dear, you really think I don't know about that silly cloak? It goes back years and years."

"Can you just let me in?!" I whispered harshly, not in the mood to talk with a portrait. "Honeydukes."

The Fat Lady huffed. "You lot of redheads are all the same- impatient and-"

"HONEYDUKES!" I whisper shouted, functioning on less than two hours of sleep.

The Fat Lady flipped the hair from her face and gave me a venomous glare. "Alright! No need to get your knickers in a twist!" She swung open to reveal the hole. "Takes after her father, she does." The sleepy portrait grumbled to herself as I crawled it.

I expected the common room to be long deserted as the night was much closer to the sunrise than it was the nightfall. But as soon as I stepped in, I saw the great hearth roaring merrily, illuminating shadows over the four boys who were all sprawled out in armchairs, textbooks and parchment draping their bodies.

"Here James. Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said, having walked over to the redhead.

"No problem Rosiekins, the more mischief the better." He mumbled, not looking up from his parchment. I turned to say goodnight to the others and leave, but my eye caught on something peculiar.

"Is that quill… _writing on its own_?" I asked shrilly, eyes locked on the top of the quill as it scratched away.

That made James look up and give me a cheery grin. "Sure is! Fresh out of the wheezes."

"Arrived a few hours ago from Dad." Freddie chimed in, playing a game of exploding snaps with Carter as both their quills worked furiously away on the table.

"They're called AcethatQuills. And they're cheating." Rowan interrupted, sending a glare to his mates. He, as I noticed, was scribbling his own notes down frantically.

"Nah." James said, waving Rowan off. "Here, watch Rose. AcethatQuill, write notes on astronomy."

I watched with wide eyes as the quill came to a sudden halt and twitched, its point burrowing into the stack of parchment and flipping the old notes on herbology to the side, starting to title the new sheet with a swishing relish. My mouth was open by the time it had completely all possible notes on Jupiter's moons, complete with a detailed picture.

"That's-that's- it's amazing!" I exclaimed. "Can it write anything other than notes?"

Carter smirked at me. "Mr Weasley is working on a quill that will be able to write essays as we speak."

I nearly clapped in excitement as Rowan muttered something that sounded very close to _cheating_. "Whose idea was it?"

"Well I have had a mind for business." Freddie said nonchalantly, tucking his hands behind his head. "I thought it would save us time and make Dad loads of money."

Carter scoffed. "As if you aren't rich enough."

I had to agree with that; Uncle George had a business empire that had locations in every magical community from here to Copenhagen. Although I certainly wasn't lacking in the money department, Uncle George made the rest of us look like peasants.

"Well as Dad always says," Freddie said with a lazy grin. "Don't stop coming up with ideas until you're bathing in galleons."

I snorted. _Of course_ Uncle George would say that.

Then my sleepiness decided to rear its ugly head by attacking me with a ginormous yawn. "Sorry guys, I have to sleep." I said, rubbing my bloodshot eyes.

"We'll be getting another shipment tomorrow! We'll save one for you!"

I smiled as I fell head first into bed. I loved my cousins.

* * *

"I don't think that was _that_ terrible, do you?" Of course, I think I screwed up the fact that the giantess Alice de Stomp led the revolt of Humming's Hill and not Humbing's Hill, slip of the quill, you know? And there was that whole question on the lesser known witch trials of northern ireland, which is stupid 'cause I didn't even study for those… we only covered them for like two days in first ye-"

"Al!" I exclaimed, covering my ears as we walked away from the Great Hall and our last exam on the History of Magic. "I don't even want to _think_ about exams anymore!"

Al looked momentarily stunned before he snapped his jaw shut.

"Thank you Rose." Scorpius said, kneading his temple.

"Sorry," Al said sheepishly.

I just shook my head at him. "So we'll meet in a half hour by Hagrid's hut?"

Scorpius and Al nodded.

"Perfect, I'll see you then!" I exclaimed, bouncing away with a wave. I could finally, finally enjoy the hot temperatures and swim in the lake while worrying about nothing; no stupid potions, or transfiguring a teacup into a poodle. It was bound to be refreshing.

45 minutes later found me walking across the lawn with Cass, Lorcan, and Altair. The four of us were dressed in muggle clothes as we dodged bewitched frisbees and floating water balloons. It seemed that the entire population of Hogwarts had decided to congregate onto the lawn, the castle looming above us.

"Think of all the time we can spend together now that exams are over!" I half-whispered to Lorcan, squeezing his hand.

He responded by planting a chaste kiss on my lips and winking at me. "I know, all that time alone…. Without the others around…"

I playfully elbowed him in the side, aware of Cassidy's and Altair's eyes on us.

"You guys are so cute it makes me sick." Cass said, shaking her head.

"Not all of us are bitter to love." I shot back, squeezing Lorcan's hand tighter as he laughed. And it was true, between the stress of exams and Cassidy's recent fights with Rowan, she wasn't exactly the most chipper about magical love stories.

For our part, Lorcan and I had been dating for almost two months, and after the whirlwind relationships of Ty, Aaron in the US, followed by Ryan this year, it was nice to have a nice steady relationship where we actually got along as friends first.

"Hey!" Cass called, causing both Scorpius and Al to look our way from our usual spot beneath the willow tree on the shore, Hagrid's hut a few yards back. It could have just been my imagination, but it seemed like Scorp's face darkened a bit as he took in the boy walking next to me.

"Come on," I said, tugging Lorcan down beside me. "I'm so so so glad to be done with Exams!"

Scorpius smirked. "I would have thought with your Mum that you would have loved exams."

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Scorpius mirrored me and crossed his arms. "Just that Father always said your…"

"Right." I interrupted, rolling my eyes. "Because your dear old Dad was so reliable back in the days."

"Rose!" Al frowned deeply, narrowing his eyes. I glanced around, surprised to see even Altair looking at me with traces of disapproval.

"Look," Scorp said quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just forget it, alright? And don't bring Father into it."

"Then don't bring Mum into it." I shot back, unable to hold back.

"All I was trying to say is that Father said your Mum liked exams. _That's all_!" Scorp cried, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Well….." Al said, looking back and forth between the two of us. "I'm going to go swim. Who's with me?"

Altair and Cassidy scrambled to their feet as quickly as possible.

"I'm coming too." I said abruptly, not sparring another look in Scorp's direction as I stood and stripped to my bikini. Some frilly thing that I had gotten with Lily over the Easter holidays. It had been right when I was starting to notice Lorcan, and my young cousin had been adamant about showing him everything he had been missing. Related or not, I still had a boyfriend a month later.

The six of us spent the rest of the afternoon more or less lazing around in and out of the water. We participated in a splashing fight that the likes of Hogwarts had never seen before, where James and Freddie were the organizers. It went so far that the giant squid got involved and Altair tried out a few creaking words of mermish to enlist the help of the pod of mermaids that lived in the depths of the lake. The only odd thing was Scorpius. As the day went by, he became more and more aloof to me specifically, refusing to be the best mate that I knew he was.

It was late afternoon when I finally snapped and dragged him to the garden behind Hagrid's hut.

"What in the name of bloody hell are you doing?" I exclaimed angrily, pushing the hair out of my face.

"I don't know what you mean." Scorpius said stubbornly, refusing to meet my gaze.

I slapped him on the arm. "This won't work, Scorp, not unless we're both fully committed!" I hissed.

"What won't work?"

"This! Us! Our bloody friendship!"

Scorp's jaw clenched as he finally met my gaze, emotion brewing behind within the depths of his grey eyes.

"I- this- what we're trying to rebuild here, I don't think it will work." He said finally.

I threw my hands up to the heavens. "It's worked fine for the last four months!"

"It won't work." He repeated. "We'll always end up right back here."

I regarded him with confusion. Had I made up the fact we had ever been best mates? Sure, we weren't anywhere near as close as we had once been, but he had slowly been regaining my trust in the last few months. And with that, our friendship had started to grow again as well.

"Why? Why won't it work?" I demanded, closing my arm around his wrist as he tried to walk away.

"Because…" He mumbled, my ears only catching half of the sentence.

"What?" I asked.

"Because I can't see you with Lorcan!" Scorpius shouted, looking like he instantly regretted it.

I let my mouth fall open as my hand dropped from his wrist. " _What?!_ "

"You heard me, don't make me repeat it." He grumbled, kicking at the dirt with his shoe.

But _why_ can't you see me with Lorcan? It doesn't change the fact you've been my best mate for longer." I whispered softly, half afraid what the answer might be.

Scorpius laughed bitterly as he shook his head. "You remember how you told everyone you never got a midnight kiss on New Year's because you assume you passed out?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, waiting to see where this went.

"Well you were wrong. It was me." He admitted, a biting edge to his tone. "You were drunk and it was stupid, but you kissed me, or I kissed you. It hardly matters-"

"We _kissed_?!" I shrieked, fingers flying instinctively to my lips. "Why would I do that? To you of all people?"

I instantly regretted my word choice as Scorp's features hardened. "Sorry it's so miserable to think about! And for your information, Al didn't push you into the pond. We fell in together." He snapped coldly, swiveling around to leave.

"Wait!" I cried, grabbing his arm. "Wait, Scorp, what does this have to do with Lorcan and me?"

He didn't bother to turn around, but I could see his whole body tense. "Isn't it obvious? We- I'm- I'm in with love you."

I dropped his arm like a hot coal. Without another word, not even another glance back, Scorpius disappeared around the side of Hagrid's hut.

* * *

 **If you want to say anything at all to me, whether it be that you like the color blue or that you hate (boooo)/LOVE (yayyy) this story, REVIEW!**

 **'Til next time,**

 **The Clever Heir**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! I'm back with one of my favorite chapters thus far. I hope you all will enjoy it! This chapter is dedicated to Vika Tonks for her incredibly kind words! I always love to know there are people out there reading this story! And without further interruption, back to the story...**

 **Disclaimer: STILL NOT QUEEN J.K. ROWLING**

* * *

 **Sixth Year**

Muggle airplanes might be the worst technology ever invented. I was holding onto the seat armrests so tightly my knuckles were white, teeth gritted together and eyes squeezed shut as the plane bumped its way across the Atlantic. Curse Molly and Maverick for having their wedding in New York City. Curse Dad for claiming it would be a fun experience for the family to travel the "newfangled muggle way". Curse Mum for researching every little incident with airplanes in the last twenty years and promptly discussing them with me. Curse Hugo for casually reading a book on astrophysics next to me, claiming on wanting to fit in with the muggles. Right, like a thirteen year old boy normally is reading graduate level books. The oversized woman next to him did not think it to be usual for him, she kept sneaking incredulous looks at him. I sighed, looking back out the window to see the rolling layer of clouds, immersing myself once again in the thoughts that I had been thinking over for the past three weeks.

 _How dare he? How dare he? He can't just waltz into that corner of my brain and never leave. I wouldn't allow it._

 _That's what my thoughts were as Scorpius disappeared around the corner, presumably to rejoin the others by the lake. He didn't come back to check if I was okay with this bit of news, which I was not. My jaw was solidly on the ground, and I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. I tried to shake off his words, plastering a smile on my face like it never happened. When that didn't work, I settled for the more familiar scowl._

" _What's up with you?" Lorcan asked, throwing a arm around my shoulder._

" _Nothing." I answered shortly, all while sending daggers at a certain blonde. A blonde who was a remarkably good actor, judging by the way he was laughing with Altair and Al._

" _You do seem a bit… weird right now." Cass commented tentatively._

" _It's nothing. Really. Just thinking of the wedding."_

 _Cass nodded in understanding, having sat through enough of my rants to know how much I despised the fact that Molly would become a Zabini in a few short weeks._

" _Ah. Thinking about your plus one?" Lorcan asked, quirking an eyebrow at me._

 _Apparently I misjudged Scorp's acting abilities as he heard Lorcan's comment and sent a murderous glare at the tawny haired boy, not that the latter noticed. It was one of many nice qualities of Lorcan, he simply didn't care about what everyone else thought._

" _Something like that." I mumbled. "Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." With that I pushed myself up and hurried across the lawn, throwing my shirt on as I went._

 _I mean, really, I was doing so well, I had gotten Hogwarts back to the same home I had left at the end of third year, I was dating the best guy I could ever dream of, and it was almost summer vacation. But I had a feeling that the conversation Scorpius and I had just had would change the dynamic forever._

"Just look at all this history! The shape shifting buildings, the magnitude of the expansion charms," Mum sighed, resting her cheek against the cab's window. We were zig-zagging through the neighborhood of Merlik, one of the largest wizarding community in the world and smack dab in the middle of New York City.

"It _is_ pretty." I said, gazing up at the high rise buildings.

"And home to the biggest wizarding university in the world!" Hugo exclaimed, bouncing up and down in his seat. "The one that has the best programs in healing, law, charms, code-breaking, and potions!"

"But the British Ministry still has the best auror program." Dad supplied smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, and I wonder which two wizards had to do with that."

It might have been my imagination, but I think Dad puffed his chest out a little.

"Rosie!" Uncle George called, coming out of the hotel, the famous one that was charmed to change facades completely every ten minutes. Even as Roxy followed her dad out, the whole place shrunk from a sleek skyscraper into a charming english cottage exterior. I could practically hear Mum hum with happiness.

"Are we the last ones?" I asked, enveloped in Uncle George's arms.

He chuckled. "The last by a good day. Everyone else flooed here yesterday evening."

I took that opportunity to glare at Dad.

"Rose!" Roxanne cried, her tall frame bounding towards me, black ringlets of hair flying behind her. "You're finally here!"

"Erm.. yeah." I said as she collided with me, as if we hadn't seen each other in years. Never mind it had only been three weeks.

"It's just _so_ unfair that we aren't on the same dorms in Hogwarts. Think of all the extra time we would spend together!" She exclaimed, flipping some of her hair off her shoulder.

"Right." I said flatly. "I think I got over that the second week of first year." In fact, I had been ecstatic that I didn't share the same bedroom with my cousin. It would have been a complete nightmare.

"Rose!" Mum hissed, low enough so the excitable girl wouldn't hear.

"Come on, you lot, let's get inside, Mum is freaking out."

I grinned, imagining Grandma Weasley running around, freaking out about her first grandchild getting married. Victoire was supposed to be the first, but that hadn't worked out as anyone expected it too…..

"Al!" Hugo called, causing the boy to look up from lounging on the couch.

" _You knew!" I hissed, grabbing my cousin as he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast._

" _Knew what?" Al asked innocently. "Ow! Rose!" He cried as I dug my nails into his arm._

" _That he loved me." I growled, tugging him into an empty classroom._

" _Loves you." Al said quickly._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _ **Loves**_ _you, not loved. He's still is crazy about you."_

 _I threw up my arms in defeat. "How can somebody know who they love when they're sixteen?!"_

 _Al looked at me, green eyes piercing my own. The boy had x-ray vision, I swear. "Sometimes it's just meant to be."_

"Al." I said flatly, tugging my purse further onto my shoulder.

"Still angry with me Rosie?" He asked with a crooked grin, brushing hair from his face.

"As your best mate and cousin, you should have told me." I said as I flopped down beside him. I was tired at being angry with Al. We hardly ever fought, the longest was when we were five and I shoved Al down a hill. Al got a broken arm and I lost my best friend for two months.

"But Rosie, he's my best mate too. There are some things you just have to keep a secret."

"Fine. How long?" I asked, crossing my arms."

"How long what?"

I groaned. "How long have you known Al?"

My cousin scratched his head. "Oh, I dunno, about two years no-"

"TWO _YEARS_?!" I yelped, jumping from my seat.

"Two years what?" Asked a new voice from behind me.

I spun to see Lorcan, his hands stuck in his pockets as he grinned at me.

"Hi Rose, nice of you to finally show up."

I fell into his arms with a relieved sigh, holding him tight. I had missed him in the three weeks we had been separated. Luckily, I was allowed to bring a date to the wedding. It was something Dad wasn't too keen on, until he heard that Lorcan was Luna's son. "You know my Dad wanted to try out airplanes." I mumbled into his chest.

"Sooooo cute." Al deadpanned from behind me, causing my face to redden as I pulled away. "Way to rub in the fact a bloke is single, yeah?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What about Kim?"

He scoffed. "Right, like I can bring a muggle to a wizard event."

Lorcan whistled. "A muggle, huh?"

"Dunno, maybe." Al muttered, losing his confidence, his ears reddening. "Just a fling."

I narrowed my eyes at my mate, wanting to call his bluff.

"I have to show you this bookshop around the corner!" Lorcan exclaimed, tugging me away with him. "All the books are used and about the hidden secrets of the wizarding world!"

See why we were the perfect pair?

Later that night, I was scurrying through the halls in a misguided attempt to borrow one of those muggle straighteners from Dom for tomorrow. I was darting through the narrow corridors when I ran smack into Scorp.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, turning around. "Oh- um- hi."

" _Scorpius?_ " I asked in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He scratched his cheek and looked away. "Al didn't tell you? I- my family, was invited to the wedding."

I was going to castrate Al, and I was going to enjoy every second of it. This was _so_ much worse than me pushing him down a hill.

"Look, Rose…"

I held up a hand. "I can't do this conversation, not now. You ensured that after you ran away." I had successfully avoided him for the last week of school, or maybe he had been avoiding me.

"We can't just be friends again?" Scorp asked, his voice strained.

"I thought we were friends again. Then you told me- those- those words."

"And what if those words were a mistake?" Scorpius asked, fire burning at the core of his eyes.

"You should have thought about that before you said them." I muttered, pushing past him.

"Miss Weasley!" This voice was deeper, friendlier.

"Mr. Malfoy." I said after I turned around, recognizing the regal man who had appeared next to Scorpius. I tried to muster the brightest fake smile I could manage.

"I trust Scorpius has told you the news?" He inquired, shooting a look at his son.

"Actually, no." I said as pleasantly as possible, trying to tamp down the feeling of wanting to rip Scorp's head off and feed it to Callie.

"Scorpius here will be escorting you down the aisle as a part of the wedding party!" He said, putting a proud hand on Scorp's shoulder.

Speechless. I was utterly speechless. "How…. splendid." I mustered a few beats later, my bright smile dimming several notches.

"Yes, I think so… is there something going on between the two of you?" Mr Malfoy asked, finally catching on to the fact we were actively avoiding each other's gazes.

"No." We both said in unison. Normally it would be funny, but as soon as we locked eyes I craned my neck to the ceiling and gulped, afraid of the emotion I might find lurking in Scorp's grey eyes.

"I'm afraid I have to go Mr Malfoy, important business." I mumbled, hurrying away. This time in the opposite direction, my destination having changed.

"How _dare_ you?!" I exclaimed, bursting into Molly's room.

She glanced up from her bed, startled. "Still on me marrying a Zabini?"

"Yes!" I snapped. "But no, how dare you invite Scorpius here and put him in the damn procession?!"

Molly laughed. "That? I thought you would be thanking me."

 _Thanking her?_ I curled my fists, silently fuming. "You _know_ me and Scorpius are on a rocky bit right now. I personally told you!"

She sighed, setting down her magazine and waving off my words. "And this is the perfect way to become friends again."

"You… you…." I sputtered, my face red.

Mols groaned. "Rose, you two are best mates."

" _Were_." I corrected, glaring at her.

"Oh please Rose, this has gone on long enough. _We_ haven't even been really talking, and I _still_ know you and Scorpius have hardly been talking. It isn't right, you two are perfect for each other."

I gritted my teeth. "You know _nothing_! You've been too busy snogging Zabini's head off!"

Molly regarded me, cocking her head. "His name is Maverick. And I wasn't the only one snogging someone's head off."

"Merlin's balls, I was drunk!" I cried, throwing my hands up into the air.

"Drunk minds speak sober truths. Or in this case, less talk and more-"

"Stop!" I exclaimed as I covered my ears, glaring at Molly's knowing smirk. "Just- take him out and replace him with Lorcan, alright?"

Molly made a face. "Look, I know the Scamander's' are a family friend or something, but-"

"Nothing!" I snapped. "You lot don't get to decide who I find attractive!"

Mols raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow in my direction. "Then you don't get to tell me who to put in my procession. You're being walked down the aisle by Scorpius, whether you like it or not."

I let out a strangled scream. "You're infuriating!"

" _Teenagers, honestly._ Close the door!" Molly called after me as I stomped off.

* * *

"Take my damn hand!" Scorpius hissed, trying his hardest to shove his hand into mine.

"Over my dead body!" I shot back, holding up the rather pretentious bouquet to cover us from the gaze of a certain Lucy Weasley.

Scorpius made a sound of frustration somewhere between a whine and a growl. Quite funny, actually. "For Merlin's sake, Rose, if Lorcan won't even let you hold hands with another bloke…"

I stomped on his foot. Hard.

We were standing at the base of the long walk to the front of the wedding, the rest of the wedding party gathered around us for the rehearsal run through. Never mind we still had 10 days to prepare, Molly had quite the organization streak going. Uncle Percy had never been prouder.

"OI! ROSE!" Scorpius whisper-shouted furiously, comically hopping up and down on one foot.

"Oops. My heel slipped."

"What the hell is your problem Weasley?!"

I growled. "Back to last names _again_?!"

"Just. Hold. My. Bloody. Hand." Scorp gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Nope. Sorry. Molly didn't say we had to do that." I said, shaking my head and taking a big step away.

"Everyone else is!" Scorp exclaimed.

"And everyone else actually _likes_ their partner." I spit back, running an agitated hand through my messy hair.

"We were the freaking next generation golden trio! What happened to that?!" Scorpius asked.

"You and your fat mouth did." I said flatly, promptly swiveling away from him to hear the order of how things were going to run from Lucy. I sighed internally, looking at all the happy partners that had lined up. And since Molly had insisted that all the female cousins be put into the wedding party, there was a lot of them. Well almost everyone was happy.

To my right, Victoire was edging away from Teddy as much as physically possible without calling Lucy's attention to it. From the way Teddy's jaw was tightened and posture strained, he had noticed long ago. The guy wasn't a code breaker for nothing. The two of them…. I hadn't gotten used to them apart. They had been so close in age that they had always been best friends, which eventually turned into something more.

"Vic, why are you closer to Al than you are Teddy?" Lucy barked, stopping mid speech on the importance of walking heel to toe.

Vic, never one of degrade to childish antics, flipped her hair in a sophisticated manner. For Merlin's sake, was everything she did perfect?

"I didn't even realize." Vic said smoothy, falling back into place beside Teddy.

After what would have been a lethal glare to anyone not possessing veela blood, Lucy continued. "Right, well. All the partners will walk _heel toe_ down the aisle, holding hands-"

Scorpius sent me a smirk. Pompous ass. I groaned internally, while Victoire was the one to groan out loud.

"Must we?" I whined, not caring that I sounded exactly five years old.

"Yes." Lucy answered curtly, not even looking in my direction. "Now, onto the proper way to hold the bouquet…."

* * *

"I've been looking everywhere for you, you know."

"Sorry." I muttered, not tearing myself away from the twinkling skyline. There were so many tall buildings; why couldn't London be like that?

"It's beautiful." Lorcan said softly, voicing my thoughts. He eased his way on to the edge beside me. Right now the building was a twisting spiral, and as my feel dangled off the edge, I could barely see the specks of cars and brooms whizzing about below.

I sighed, leaning against Lorcan. Sometimes we sat quietly be each other for hours, breathing in the other's company and nothing more.

"Mum used to love telling us stories about how stars were made." Lorcan said, his eyes reflecting the skies. "Sometimes they would be shermorkles that flew too close to the sun, or sometimes she would say the were each individually arranged by some powerful sorcerer."

I smiled. "And Mum just told me they were far away planets and stars."

Lorcan chuckled. "Still whimsical though, even if it is the truth."

"I suppose so." I answered.

"Rose, do you remember back in second year-"

"Yeah?" I asked, pushing myself up from his chest."

"And that Slytherin quidditch party?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Lorcan said softly. "I didn't talk to a lot of people at that point."

I laughed. "And I remember thinking that I should teach you social skills."

Lorcan put an arm around me. "It worked, that party woke me up the realities I was facing."

Come to think of it, Lorcan had slowly changed over the years that I had known him. Really, it culminated in the beginning of fifth year when I realized that Lorcan was one of the most well known students in the school. And not just with our own years, but with the younger years as well. He was the same quirky person he had always been, but now he used the quirkiness to his advantage. And to think that I had started it, well, that was really cool.

"I like you a lot, you know that, right?" I asked, leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek.

"I would hope so." He chuckled. "'Cause I like you a lot too."

* * *

The days passed quickly, each filled with Mum dragging Al, Scorpius, Hugo, Lily, Lorcan, Lysander and I around to the wizarding heritage sites, spouting facts from the 1920's and the beginning of a dark wizarding era. It was fascinating stuff, but after five days of looking at crumbling brick buildings and touring the old American Ministry headquarters, I just wanted to wander through Merlik. For their parts, James and Freddie spent the entirety of the ten day period trying to impress American witches with their quidditch skills. Needless to say (and as I told them multiple times), Quidditch wasn't a big thing in the states. Uncle George spent the time touring buildings for his newest branch of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, Uncle Harry was off site seeing with Aunt Ginny and the American Minister of Magic, and the others were doing Merlin knows what.

"You're insane, you know that Rose?"

I stopped smoothing my hair for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes to give the blonde a glare. We hadn't exactly been on speaking terms the last week. "You're just now figuring this out?"

"Must have overlooked it." He said evenly, shaking out the sleeves of his suit elegantly. That was another thing about Molly's wedding. She decided it would be completely muggle-esque. She even including an alter and a priest. Well, the priest was a wizard who was not in fact a priest, but it was close enough.

I continued to fidget, shaking out my legs in an attempt to calm down. Despite the fact I regularly stood out from the crowd, I didn't necessarily fancy standing in front of fifty-odd people during the whole ceremony.

"It will be fine." Scorpius said softly, squeezing my hand.

I recoiled, smoothing out my dress. "What do you know?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Please, Rose, give me some credit. We were best friends for so long. I know you."

"Really?" I shot back, crossing my arms. Or attempting to. Bloody bouquet. "Why am I mad at you?"

Scorpius looked away with a strangled expression on his face. "I dunno."

"Then I guess you don't know me that well after all."

"Because you being mad isn't a _Rose_ thing, it's a _girl_ thing. Bugger if I know anything that goes through a girl's mind."

The poor bloke actually looked agitated about the whole mess.

"You had girlfriends before." I said icily. "In fact, you've had many." I looked down at my jeweled heels. "Maybe too many." I added on quietly.

"Well that's the first you and Bella have ever agreed on." He mumbled, fiddling with his tie.

Ravley and me… agreeing? Has the whole damn world gone mad?!

I sighed. "Take my hand."

"Really? Why?" Scorpius asked with excitement.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Because we're about to walk down an aisle and be seen by fifty people, why else?"

Scorpius looked at me suspiciously. "But you were against it a week and a half ago. Very much so, if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," I admitted with a shrug. "But my Dad is here now. Out there, I mean."

"And?" Scorp asked, looking impatient.

"He still thinks we're friends and if we don't hold hands he'll ask about it and it will be awkward and then he'll talk to your dad and-"

Scorpius put up a hand to stop me. "Say no more."

" _Rose_!" Lucy hissed, frantically scribbling away at a clipboard. "Musty Merlin's balls, you two are up!" Apparently the prim version of Lucy disappeared when she was stressed.

There was a charged moment as the both of us simultaneously reached for the other's hand, our eyes meeting in the process. It was broken when I snatched Scorp's hand and dragged him towards the walkway, positioning my flowers just so and plastering a smile on my face. A soft one, you know, nothing too cheesy. Just enough to convey that I was happy for Mols (or not so much considering who she was marrying) and that I hoped it would be me in the big white dress one day. Phew, that kind of smile took ages to perfect in front of the mirror.

The music changed and the two of us started down the aisle, my smile faltering with shock as I took in the fact Dad and Mr Malfoy were sitting by each other, whispering furiously. Then it brightened again as I caught Lorcan's gaze, who not so subtly looked me up and down with passion in his eyes.

' _Wow_ ' he mouthed.

I wanted nothing more than to plop next to him and laugh over the fashion catastrophes that were happening as a result of the only muggle clothes dress code, but Scorpius tugged nonchalantly on my hand, leading me forward. _Heel toe, heel toe, heel toe._

And as the two of us parted and took our places directly across from each other, I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips. Scorpius returned it, winking at me before focusing his attention back to Maverick.

What just happened? In those few seconds, it was like we were as close as ever, like nothing could come between us. Except, in this case, the bride.

All the guests rose at once as the music changed once again to something more upbeat. Me, being the short person I was, couldn't see Molly and Uncle Percy until she emerged from the rows of people. She took my breath away, not because of the intricacy of her dress, or the way she was glowing. No, it was because her eyes were shining with happy tears as she looked towards her future husband. In the moment, I realized the gamble she had taken when she showed up at the New Year's Eve Party. At the same time, a wave of jealousy overtook me at the idea of having a love so _powerful_ that it was worth risking your entire family for. I mentally berated myself. Lorcan and I could grow into that, right?

"Rosieeee." Jame slurred, throwing an arm around me. "How's my favorite female cousin?"

I quirked an eyebrow at the drunk redhead. "I'd be careful saying that if I were you, there are lots of female cousins around."

James gave me an exaggerated pout. "You're sober, why are you sober?"

"I'm only sixteen!" I scoffed, giving him a playful shove.

"Not- a good-" James paused to gulp some air. "-Enough answer little cousin."

"Pleased to know your take on underage drinking." I said with a hand on my hip. Truth be told, the last time I drank I ended up kissing a certain bloke. And seeing as that bloke was most definitely _not_ my boyfriend, I wasn't too keen on a repeat performance.

"Have you seen Blue around?" My cousin asked hopefully, his unfocused eyes scanning the crowd.

I bit my lip. "James, you and Blue broke up. She isn't here."

James blinked and focused back towards me. He seemed like he was about to refute my sentence for a few seconds, but then his features slid into a look I could only begin to describe as devastated. "S'right, I screwed up Rose, I screwed up bad."

"Why don't you tell her that when we get back to England?" I asked gently, trying to take the cup away from him.

He snatched it away, swaying dangerously as the amber liquid sloshed onto the ground. "I'm too late." He moaned. "She moved to France for her training a week ago. She's probably dating some perfect French bloke as we speak."

I sighed. The two had broken up mere days after graduation, with the two saying that James' position as a beater for Puddlemere United wouldn't mix well with Blue's four years of required healer training in France. Still, James had been the most depressed I had ever seen him the few times I had popped around the Potter household since summer break had begun.

"Rose, can I talk to you?" A new voice interrupted.

I turned to see the groom standing behind me, his green eyes piercing into my own.

"You have a beautiful bride, Maverick." I said simply, starting with the one thing we had in common.

"Champagne?" Zabini asked after a beat, holding out a sparkling glass. I took it, swirling it around and watching in interest as it changed from a clear liquid to a deep purple. Molly's favorite color.

"Can we walk now that I've given you a gift?" He asked, taking a swig of his own glass.

Despite myself, my lips curved into a smile. "Is that a bribe?"

"Did it work?" He fired back. "Come'n, we have some things to discuss."

I allowed myself to be led away from the giant white tent. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said with a shrug. "But I thought this was more important. You mean a lot to Mols."

"Well not enough to warrant an opinion about any of this." I muttered, kicking at the ground.

He sighed. "Rose, back in Hogwarts, I was a nightmare. I was under a lot of pressure from my family, but it isn't an excuse."

"And?" I asked impatiently, turning to him.

"The Zabini's are one of the oldest pureblood family trees is all of wizarding history. They're also one of the most prejudiced. I grew up learning that the death eaters' were wrongly imprisoned and the blending of muggles and wizards was wrong at best, unthinkable at worse. So I preyed on Scorpius because his father had cut himself out of the pureblood mania, and my own father despised him for it. At the time, I thought my father was the center of the universe. So when Scorpius came in and started to say things against him, I got mad-"

"And what do you think now?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He scratched his cheek. "Did you notice how there were members from Molly's side of the family on both sides of the aisle? That's because I only sent out one invitation to one person in my family. Otherwise I didn't want anyone to know; lest they try to stop the event."

I wrinkled my forehead. "And did they come?"

Maverick chuckled darkly. "It was to my mother, and no, she didn't come. She doesn't believe in everything my father stands for, but she isn't strong enough to go against his wishes. As soon as I graduated Hogwarts, I immediately severed my ties with the extended family, and eventually my own mother and father. I got a job in Diagon Alley and eventually purchased an apartment there. And then Molly came along and got me an interview in the office of magical laws in the Ministry and I've been there ever since."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Your point is?"

Maverick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them and brushed my shoulder. "My point is not to ask your forgiveness but to at least have a fighting chance to have you understand me. I'm sorry for what I did to both you and Scorpius on the train. And I'm hoping if you gave Scorpius a chance despite his lineage, that you'll give me one too."

"Thank you." I said softly. "I needed your apology. And I do understand a bit more of what you went through to get here, but-"

"You need more time?" Maverick asked.

I smiled. "Exactly. But tell Molly that I am happy for the two of you, truly."

"Tell her yourself." He said with a grin, turning my attention to the girl racing across the street in a white dress.

"Mav, we're married, WE'RE MARRIED!" She screamed, racing into his arms.

For his part, Maverick sung her around and kissed every available surface, laughing all the while.

"I couldn't be happier Mols." He said sincerely, burying her in his arms.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Like no one else on the planet."

I slipped away after that, letting the couple be on their own for the first time all night.

* * *

"Miss Weasley…"

"Mr Malfoy." I countered, giving him a curt nod.

"What has happened between you and my son?"

Jeez, he knew how to get right to the point. I sighed mournfully, pushing away the piece of cake slowly. What? It was really good cake.

"It's a rather long story." I admitted, deciding that the elder Malfoy deserved the truth.

He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "It always is, isn't it?"

I grinned. For all that Dad had complained about Draco, I quite liked him.

"Mr Malfoy, were you actually turned into a ferret?" I asked curiously, unable to stop myself.

He looked sideways at me for a few beats. "They were an interesting few minutes of my adolescence, yes." He said slowly.

I stifled a giggle. "And how did you meet your wife?"

He furrowed his brow at me. "Is there a reason for all these questions?"

I propped my head up with my hands, looking at the blond expectantly. "I've always been curious, and you seem like you're in a good mood."

"Well, Astoria wouldn't look twice at me first, said she preferred brunettes…" Mr Malfoy started, reminiscing.

I tuned out for a second, looking around the large tent. I felt someone's eyes on me, and I was determined to find out whose. Oh bloody hell, _of course_ it was him. His grey eyes were watching me from his seat by Lily, forehead wrinkled as he tried to understand why his father and I were in a long conversation.

I snapped back to his story. "... the brown dye took _ages_ to come out, inferior muggle inventions I suppose, but it did the trick and got Astoria's attention. After that it was just roping her in with my intelligence and devilish good looks."

"You dyed your hair _brown_?!" I exclaimed, aghast.

"My mother was devastated, said I was ruining my best feature." The man said with a chuckle.

"That's a brilliant story Mr Malfoy!" I said cheerfully, brushing the hair that had come undone from my intricate hairstyle away from my face.

He smiled at first, pleased; then he narrowed his eyes. "I've underestimated your Slytherin attributes, Miss Weasley. I came over here to hear why you and Scorpius are-"

"May I steal Rose away, Mr Malfoy?"

I nearly leaped into Lorcan's arms, that's how much I wanted to get away from the situation.

"Certainly." Mr Malfoy said smoothly, looking amused despite himself. "Well played, Miss Weasley."

"Please, call me Rose." I chirped. "There's too many Miss Weasleys running around. Until next time Mr. Malfoy!"

"You have _impeccable_ timing." I told my boyfriend as we navigated to the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh? What were you and Mr Malfoy discussing?" Lorcan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I put my hands around his neck and began to sway with him. "Nothing much." For some reason, I wanted to keep Lorcan separated from Scorpius. The two didn't mix well. Or maybe the problem is that they _did_ mix well. Scorpius could charm everyone from here to Beijing, and Lorcan was no exception. In the few days we all were dragged around by Mum, the two had become fast friends. It was… interesting.

Lorcan spun me around. "I'm going to miss being in the same spot as you."

I pouted. "You really have to leave for the Amazon tomorrow? Can't you delay it a bit?"

Lorcan gave me a sympathetic smile. "Mum and Dad are coming by tomorrow to get Ly and I, then we're off until September first."

"Why didn't your parents come to the wedding?" I asked.

"Dad thinks it's all superficial, and Mum had a falling out with your Uncle and Aunt a few years back and didn't want to intrude."

"A falling out with Uncle Harry?" I asked with a frown, peering at one of my favorite uncles. He was laughing about something with Uncle Bill.

Lorcan shrugged. "Mum won't talk about it."

"Apparently neither will Uncle Harry." I muttered, still staring at my Uncle. How many secrets was he keeping?

"Hey." Lorcan whispered, a finger forcing my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Let's not worry about feuds. Let's just worrying about dancing."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. "I like that idea."

And so we danced song after song, talking about everything and nothing late into the night.

* * *

The train whistle knocked me back into my senses, forcing me to quickly hug goodbye to Mum and Dad and every other aunt and uncle I get my hands on in thirty seconds.

"Remember to owl!" Dad called as I sprinted towards the train, which had started to chug out of the station. I gave him a one handed salute over my shoulder.

"OI! Rose, get a move on!" Hugo hollered, not even bothering to wave goodbye to our parents.

"Keep your pants on Hugo." I said irritatedly as I hopped onto the train. "And brush your hair, for Dumbledore's sake."

Hugo ran a few fingers through his messy red hair. As he got older, the red hue became less distinguished from the brown undertones, and now he practically looked like he was a brunette. It was the same with me, my hair grew a tiny bit closer to brown and less bright red with each year. Still, I was always going to be classified as a redhead. Regardless, my brother had decided he was old enough at fourteen to grow out his hair and not brush it. Typical.

The train ride of Hogwarts each year was usually one of my favorite moments of the school year. Even with the perfect meeting smack in the middle of the ride, I still had plenty of time to spend with Al, Altair, and Cass in our own carriage. But this year was different. While I typically cherished the ride as a time to catch up with my mates after a summer off, Altair and Cassidy had spent the last two weeks at my house (I had spent most of that time trying to get Cassidy's mind of boys and their foolish habit of breaking up with girls a month after they graduate). The one person I wanted to see on the train, after a month of being a part, wasn't going to be here. And it ruined the whole thing.

 _The large tropical bird might have been the dumbest I had ever had the pleasure of meeting. As I watched in awe from my open bedroom window, the dratted creature smacked into our stone facade three times before moving onto Hugo's bedroom and finally my own. It stuck its leg out with a loud squawk, revealing the brown parchment tied to its leg with a sturdy bit of vine. I ripped it off and sent the bird on its way, I would let our family owl Marcus carry the letter back, no way I was trusting that scatterbrain to carry my letter back to Lorcan. I had been waiting for this letter for ages, owl mail took much longer when it had to cross continents._

 _ **Dear my Rose,**_

 _ **I miss you. I know that might be self-explanatory, as your boyfriend, but it's true. I was planning on opening up this letter with some witty quote that would make you smile, but that came out instead. So I miss you. See? I can't stop saying it. As we float down the Amazon, coming in contact with magical communities that are so isolated and special, all I wish is that night will come faster. Because that's when I see stars, and stars remind me of you. Remember that night? The dancing on the rooftop?**_

 _ **If you were here, you would kick me to Hong Kong for what I'm about to write. I'm sorry in advance. You see, we had all planned on staying here for about five weeks. But we've discovered that there's so much more hiding in the jungles than we ever could have thought. Magical creatures Rose, magical creatures that have never been seen by wizards, much less catalogued and drawn. It's the biggest discovery in magizoology in nearly half a century, after Grandpap's great discovery of 1987 (which was completely overshadowed by some events in Britain). So we've written to Headmaster Sapientes to get permission to take a semester off. Ly and I both. I've been bonding and getting to know him again, and it's brilliant. I've missed my twin brother. You see Rose, as much as I want to come back to Hogwarts and you (you especially), this is an once in a lifetime trip. The experience I'm getting, even before I graduate from school, is unheard of. We heard back yesterday from Professor Sapientes. As long as I keep up with my courses, I'll be on track to graduate on time. I'm in love with you Rose, but I'm also in love with the humid crackling life of the jungle, of the thrill of chasing new creatures and humbleness that comes from sleeping on a raft every night, surrounded by the sounds of nature.**_

 _ **I'll see you in December, I promise. We'll kiss like there's no tomorrow at that famous New Year's Eve party that your family throws. I miss you so much. Write back soon.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Lorcan**_

 _My first thought after reading the letter was to scream and tear it up. Maybe if the pieces were all gone, it wouldn't be real. Because the fact that my boyfriend would be gone another four months couldn't be true. It just couldn't. He wouldn't do that, not if it got in the way of academics and me. My second thought was to curl up and cry, and that's how Mum found me two hours later. I was still clenching the letter, hair plastered to my face and face sticky with tears._

 _She read it quickly, finishing with a small sigh. "When I was near your age, your father and I separated for months and it was the hardest portion of my life. Tougher than defeating Voldemort, even."_

 _I sniffled. "How could he do this? Just decide to be gone for another four months?"_

 _Mum pulled me close, tugging me into an upright position and wiping the tears away from my cheeks. "Rose, you had your big experience. Now it's time for him to have his."_

 _I closed my eyes and buried my head in her chest, just like I did when I was younger. "I'm a selfish person, but I miss him, more than anything."_

" _Like Scorpius?" She asked gently._

" _Scorpius is a different story." I murmured, feeling marginally calmer as Mum stroked my hair._

" _I suppose so." She said thoughtfully._

" _Mum, will you stay?" I pleaded._

" _Rose, sweetheart, I'll always stay." Mum said softly._

I had been in a foul mood ever since, dragging my way through the last couple weeks of the summer holidays. If anything, I missed Lorcan as the person I always talked to. It was almost like he had grown into the spot I once had reserved for Scorpius. With him being away, it was like I was left with a gaping hole in my soul, exactly like the start of fifth year all over again.

Although, being in sixth year did have its perks.

* * *

"Welcome to NEWTS level potions." Professor Vesper said, his eyes sweeping over the twenty students in his class. I sat in the third row, fidgeting beside Al.

"Rose!" He hissed. "Stop it, would you? I'm trying to pay attention!"

I rolled my eyes. Any other class (except maybe defense against the dark arts) and he would be playing some muggle pencil games with Scorpius. Who, right now, was flanking Al on his other side.

In truth, I was nervous because I knew exactly what was coming.

"Everyone must select a partner for the remainder of the year. I implore you all to make smart decisions, there will be no switching."

Al shot me a sympathetic glance as he scooched to Scorp's side. Traitor. It didn't matter the two were the top of the class, getting an Outstanding on their OWLS each, cousin-dom should come before best friends. In my pondering, I lost out on any chance to get a good partner. In fact, as I looked around with rising panic, the only other student left was-

"WEASLEY!" Ravley screeched. "Not Weasley!"

I groaned. You would think, now that we were both sixteen, that our feuds would die down. That was not the case. I didn't help that Ravley's hair was down to her waist. That made her even more keen to flip around all over the place.

"Unless there is another student in this class who has been invisible the entire time, Miss Weasley will be your partner for the year." Professor Vespor said dryly.

What, was this second year all over again?

Even Ty looked sympathetic as I moved to sit by the brunette, who was huffing and tearing at her manicured claws. Although, he wasn't sympathetic enough to ditch his partner, Gracie Albertson, and come to my aide. You would think that ex-boyfriends would be more loyal.

"Don't slow me down Weasley. I'm going to go to Menchard for potions." Ravley hissed, turning her attention back to the board. Ahh, The Menchard School for the Higher Education of Wizarding Youth. The best University for the magically inclined in all of Europe. Also know for its prissy and prim students.

I scoffed. Me? Slow her down?

"Did you stir it five and a half times counterclockwise?" I asked, horrified as the potion bubbled unattractively in the cauldron. It was supposed to be a deep, velvety shade of purple. Instead, it was alternating somewhere between brown and burnt orange.

"Of course I did Weasley! Did you add the four handfuls of frog tongues?!"

"What do you take me as Ravley, an ameatur?"

"Well I certainly don't know how you got into NEWTS level potions." She fired back, flipping frantically through her textbook as she tried to find what was wrong with our pepper up potion.

I started to take hold of the ladle again.

"NO!" Ravley exclaimed. "Just- leave it, I'm going to go get more cat whiskers- or something. "

As she left, Al walked by enroute to the supply closet. But as he passed our cauldron, he drew back and wrinkled his nose. "Uh- Rose-"

"I know!" I snapped. "I can't figure out how to fix it!"

Curse Lorcan to high heaven. Had he been here, we would be partners and this wouldn't have happened. Curses curses _curses_.

Al glanced over his shoulder to see Professor Vesper buried to his elbows in essays, then he slipped beside me.

He took the ladle and quickly stirred the potion a couple times. "All you need to do is stir it two and three quarters times clockwise." He said brightly, smiling as the potion shifted from the brown to a deep purple-the right color- and issued a slight peppermint smell.

My mouth fell open. "Al, _merlin,_ you better go into a potions related career."

He shrugged. "Dunno, maybe. Being an auror sounds pretty-"

I groaned. "Don't be brainwashed by my Dad and yours, Al. There are plenty other careers in the wizarding world."

"I know that Rose, sheesh. It just- I want to be able to spread peace and stuff." He actually sounded a little offended that I dare suggest Uncle Harry had anything to do with his decision.

" _Peace and stuff._ How articulate." I muttered as he walked away, just low enough that he wouldn't hear. It was no wonder that one of Al's weak points was essays.

"Weasley! What- how- you're not supposed to be good at potions!" The raven-haired beauty finished somewhat desperately, her hands filled with newt eyes and owl livers.

I smiled smugly and leaned back in my chair. "Well, it was easy once you and your poisonous perfume left the vicinity."

Ravley looked like she was about to murder me. The only thing that saved me from a gruesome premature death was Professor Vesper calling time on our potions.

"Brilliant as always, Miss Ravley and Miss Weasley." He beamed when he reached our table. "Couldn't have made a better partnership myself. Five points to each of your houses."

He moved on shortly after that, grimacing at something for the couple of Hufflepuffs behind us. However, it was immediately obvious who his favorites would be for the next two years.

"Mr. Potter and Mr Malfoy! This is top notch work, better even than my most advanced students! Look at that deep shimmering purple! The spiraling steam! Brilliant, truly brilliant boys! I'll have to give this straight to Madame Pomfrey, better than anything she could whip up, dare I say it. 40 points to Slytherin!"

I scowled halfheartedly at my cousin, his cheeky grin focused right at me as Professor Vesper continued to fawn over their creation.

"Should have been with Scorp." Ravley murmured, cleaning up our station with a wave of her wand.

I glanced sideways at her. For some reason, she seemed to have said that with a trace of sadness, an emotion I didn't realize she possessed, and none of the bitterness that usually accompanied any statement she said to me.

"And I should have been with Al." I said. Ravley looked momentarily taken aback that I had heard her, but then she did an extraordinary thing. She cracked a smile.

"Try not to mess up the potion next time Weasley." She said a beat later, flipping her hair. Well, that was short. The witch with a b was back in action.

"I'll try not to fix your mistake next time." I huffed, sweeping up my books and hurrying out of the dungeon. Usually after fifth year students would drop a few subjects to focus on the ones needed for their career. I was one of the few who had not only not dropped a subject, but added a couple. What? Bugger if I knew what I wanted to do with my life. As a result, my schedule was horrendous, potions being followed directly by astronomy and then transfiguration.

* * *

The year was slipping quickly by, days blurred into weeks, weeks blurred into months and suddenly it was midway through October. As was tradition, the sparse halls of Hogwarts dropped dramatically in temperature, causing students to walk through the halls fully bundled. It also made the armchairs by the fireplace in the common room a hot commodity. Luckily, as the oldest member of the Weasley clan in Gryffindor and a perfect, I could- erm- overstep my powers a bit and force the little first years to scurry on their ways.

"I love when you do that." Lily sighed happily as she sank into the warm armchair, having escaped my notice long enough to flop into the chair I had just forced a second year to vacate for my 'perfect duties'.

"Lily!" I exclaimed, I had really been looking forward to that chair.

"Hmmm?" She asked, busy looking over my shoulder at a fifth year Gryffindor named Benny Lampini. Quite the favorite with the ladies.

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto the floor next to her. "Don't let Al catch you looking at Ben."

Lily snorted. "Please, Al? He wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm more worried about Hug and Louis."

It was a valid point. My brother was a hardcore academic when he was alone, but pair him with Louis and the two were known to do outrageous things. Terrorizing the boy their cousin liked was definitely a thing the two would do.

"I could hurt a fly. In fact, I killed a spider a mere two days ago." The new voice nearly made me jump out of my skin, especially since said voice belonged to a Slytherin. Of course, somewhere in third year I had started to give both Al and Scorp the password to the common room. Scorpius didn't come around anymore, for obvious reasons, but Al popped up here a few times a week.

"Hm. Rose didn't shudder at the word 'spider'. Maybe she's- oh! There she goes!" He said triumphantly, squashing into the armchair next to his sister.

"Hey! Albus!"

"Oh, you know I'm your favorite brother." He retorted, wiggling a little to get more comfortable.

"Oh! Al! Fancy seeing you here!" Marissa, the constant object of Al's lust, said with a happy grin as she walked by, her curly blonde hair bouncing and her arms full of herbology books.

"Oh- um, hi Is. Nice seeing you." Al muttered, staring down at his shoes.

The girl gave Al an odd look before shrugging and bounding away with a flirtatious wave.

"Why, I think you finally might have Marissa!" I said, shocked with this turn of events. After all, Al had been shadowing this girl since midway through third year and although they were friends, Marissa had never even looked twice at my poor cousin.

"Not if that's how you interact with her." Lily pointed out, wrinkling her nose at her brother.

Come to think about it, Al _was_ usually charming with the blond haired girl.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously. Al wasn't just not being charming, he seemed a little put out with the subject of Marissa.

"It's just- I promised, you know, Kim, that I would write this year." He said softly, dragging a few agitated fingers through his hair.

My eyebrows rose so high they disappeared into my hairline. "But you two are strictly 'a summer thing'!"

Al shrugged, fingering his tie. "I thought maybe we could become a all year round thing."

"You mean she's your girlfriend?" I practically shrieked. Luckily by that point Marissa had disappeared to her seventh year dormitory.

"Now how does that work mate? You're a wizard who uses owl mail; and she's a muggle who uses post." Altair dropped beside me, having overheard a fair bit of the conversation.

"Aren't you supposed to be on some kind of rendez-vous with Emily?" I asked the handsome boy.

"Nah," He shrugged. "I chucked her. She's a good friend and all, but I realized I had feelings for someone else."

Well color me surprised. Well, not that surprised, the poor bloke was deeply in like with a certain best mate of mine.

"So, how are you going about explaining to her why you have an owl?" Altair said, pulling my attention back to Al.

The youngest Potter boy blushed. "I trained Volanti to only drop off the mail at night, and how to open her mailbox."

I nodded, impressed. "You and Kim always did seem to be more than just a summer fling."

"Tell me about it." Lily groaned. "He brings her around all the time in the summer. Which is great, but then Mum tries to cook the muggle way, which is always disastrous."

"Although," Al said thoughtfully. "Dad is weirdly good at making bacon and eggs."

I laughed. "Well, all the same Al, I'm happy for you. It's about time you came to your senses."

Al's cheeks reddened even further. The boy might look like Uncle Harry, but he had inherited the Weasley blush. "We've barely been dating at all."

I rolled my eyes as Lily snorted. "Please, Al, you two have basically been dating since you were eight."

Al groaned, covering his face with his hands. But not before I saw a hesitant smile poke through.

* * *

"Hey, are you getting anything for Scorp's birthday?" Cass asked as she filled her plate with eggs.

I rubbed my eyes, the whole world blurry from staring at the charms textbook for the better portion of an hour. "When'd you get here?" I asked blearily.

"About ten minutes ago. I said hi." Cassidy said cheerfully as she poured me a glass of pumpkin juice, bloody morning person.

"Why would I get Scorpius anything for his birthday?" I asked, irritated at the thought.

Cass quirked an eyebrow at me. "Because his birthday is in a week and it's the biggest one of a wizarding youth?"

I grimaced. Bugger all, I would have to get him a gift.

"Don't know what to get him?" Cassidy asked slyly, digging into her breakfast. The girl knew me too well, I'm telling you.

"I have some things in mind." I mumbled, crunching through my piece of toast. "Ugh! Why do I even have to get him a gift?!"

"Because he loves you." Cass said simply, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. She was the only one besides Al that I had told the whole story to. Now I was regretting it.

"Keep it down!" I said warily, making sure no one at the Gryffindor table was eavesdropping on our conversation. Call me paranoid, but tidbits of my life in Hogwarts always ended up on the front cover of Witch Weekly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You're dating Lorcan and everything is terribly complicated. Heard from him lately?"

A scowl weaseled its way onto my face. "No."

Cassidy gave me a sympathetic look. "Boys are terrible creatures."

"Yeah." I sighed. "Except they're really not. They're just out having bloody amazing adventures in the Amazon."

* * *

In the end, I decided that buying a gift for my ex-best mate/enemy/guy who was the first person to tell me that they loved me was a terribly difficult task. That's why I sought him out on the day of his birthday with no package, no envelope. Only me.

Scorpius had been surrounded with his friends all day, who had made the whole Great Hall sing happy birthday to him at both breakfast and lunch. Luckily, I finally found him alone in one of the lesser-known courtyards of Hogwarts, were a crumbling statue of Helga Hufflepuff stood amongst overgrown plants and a small pond.

"Hey." I said softly, announcing myself to the boy sitting on the bench, his eyes closed.

He stiffened. "Hi."

"Happy Birthday Scorpius." I said sincerely, sliding next to him.

He opened his eyes and looked me up and down. Finally he let out a defeated breath of air. "Thanks. What do you want?"

I bit my lip. "My gift to you is a start over card."

"What?" He asked, scratching at his neck.

I swallowed and looked out at the tangled rose bushes, dead now that the first frosts of winter were upon them. "I miss my best friend Scorp. I miss when everything wasn't so horribly complicated between the two of us and we would talk for hours every day. So I think we should just start over. Forget everything that has ever happened between us-"

A hand brushed my shoulder, startling me to look into the passionate grey eyes. "That's a really great gift Rosie."

Somehow, Rosie didn't seem childish when it came from his lips. It seemed comforting.

I smiled and stuck out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Scorpius Malfoy, my name's Rose Weasley."

A small shock ran through me as Scorpius clasped my hand, his eyes never leaving my own. "It's a pleasure."

* * *

Our truce was the beginning of a new dynamic between the two of us. Some days we would joke and laugh with one another like we had never endured a fight in our friendship, other days we strayed dangerously close to forbidden topics, like love and dating and America. Those were the days I realized how fragile our new allegiance actually was. One thing could cause the whole facade to crumble and leave us even more alienated from each other than ever before.

"I can't believe you outscored me." I grumbled, hugging the charms book closer to my chest. "I _love_ charms!"

The blonde laughed from beside me. "You just have to accept that I'm better than you at every subject."

"Not transfiguration." I pointed out.

Scorpius sighed mournfully. "No, not that bloody class."

I giggled, and Scorpius look at me oddly.

"What?" I asked. "Oh Salazar, do I have something in my teeth?" I immediately started digging in my bag for a mirror.

Scorp shook his head. "Nah, it's just, I don't remember you giggling."

I narrowed my eyes. "People change. Like, for example, when did you start put your hair back in a ponytail?"

Scorpius reached back to finger his hair. "It was just getting in the way, that's all."

I eyed him critically. "You know, I think you would look better with short hair."

Scorpius gave me a smirk. "Oh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't let it go to your head."

"I can't get used to you two together again." Al said, dropping down next to me at the table. "It's like, everything is right and wrong at the same time."

"Al!" I groaned. "You're breaking the rules again!"

"Oh?" Al asked, snagging a bread roll. "What are you going to do about it Miss Perfect?" He winked and stood up, tossing the roll in the air before catching it again with ease.

"Better look out." I muttered softly. "Someone's giving you goo-goo eyes over there."

Al scowled. "Can't she just understand that I'm dating someone else?"

"Not if you keep coming 'round the Gryffindor table. Poor thing thinks she has a chance with the great Albus Potter."

Al looked at Cassidy, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked. "I pay attention to the happenings. Now shoo so I can talk to Rose about your best mate."

"And why can't I join into that conversation?" Al asked, his cheeks bulging with bread.

Cassidy looked thoroughly unimpressed. "Because it's _girls_ talk, for Godric's sake!"

"Fine!" Al grumbled. "I'll go find Scorpius and talk about… guy stuff!"

Cass and I looked at each other for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing.

The youngest Potter boy just scowled and stuck out his tongue, marching across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

"So?" Cassidy asked, turning to me.

"So what?"

The dirty blonde haired girl sighed impatiently. "Merlin, Rose, do I have to spell it out for you?"

I stuck a few chips in my mouth. "Apparently."

"You and him. Friends again?! For what, like, the fourth time this year?"

I shrugged. "Seems like that's the case, yeah."

Cass looked like she wanted to throttle me. "But how? Why?"

I reached up to absent-mindedly twirl one of my curls on my finger. "I suppose I'm banking on the idea that we'll both just forget the past and move on."

Cassidy looked unamused as she shook her head. "Rose, that's a terrible plan."

"Worked so far, hasn't it?"

"Yes, but eventually something will happen that will ruin your friendship forever." Cass said thoughtfully, turning back from staring down the table at Altair. "You're better off talking about it."

I made a face. "I'd rather not. I'm sure everything will be fine." _Maybe._

* * *

"Don't splinch yourself!" The blonde drawled.

Thanks for putting that image in my head, Scorp.

It was our third weekly lesson on apparition, something I was excited to learn. Unfortunately, the "exciting" classes were nothing more than envisioning and imagining and some other bullshit about a hoop. Now, for the first time, the lot of us were trying our first apparition. I mean, how hard could it be? All you did was turn in a tight circle, envision landing inside the hoop, and CRACK!

I was standing smack dab in the middle of the pumpkin patch that bordered Hagrid's hut.

"Excuse me, _what_?! And then I immediately leaned over to throw up. Well, ew.

But this wasn't my envisioned gold hoop! What the hell had gone wrong?

Breathe, Rose. All I had to do was apparate back. Simple.

CRACK!

I stumbled into our apparition guide from the Ministry, thoroughly dizzy and nauseous. Whoops. That still wasn't my designated hoop. And meanwhile, there were about fifty pairs of astonished eyes on me.

"Miss Weasley!" The little ministry official squeaked. "Where did you go?"

"Um-" I started sheepishly. "Hagrid's hut."

His eyes widened. "And you didn't splinch yourself?"

"I'm not fainting of blood loss, so no." I drawled sarcastically.

"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! I say, it must be due to that Uncle of yours! Great man, great man…"

I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and point out the fact that Uncle Harry was not, in fact, genetically related to me at all. The amount of times I had come across someone who had fawned over Uncle Harry- well- the number was too high to count.

"I was told he wasn't great at apparition." I pointed out.

The official looked enraged. A real Harry Potter fan club member, then. "Who told you such a thing about Harry Potter?"

This time the smirk was already on my face before I could stop it. "The chosen boy himself."

* * *

"Al, honestly, don't you think this is a little…" I trailed off.

"Crazy?" Scorpius finished for me, pushing his hair from his face. In the flickering torchlight, his hair almost looked brown. Well, as the years passed, his hair color _had_ edged away from platinum blonde, settling somewhere in the dirty blonde hues. But still, a Scorpius with brown hair was just plain weird. Like a world without magic.

Al looked disappointed with us, even though to face the two of us he had to twist his head back at an unnatural angle and stop shuffling his feet. "What'ou mean?" He asked.

I sighed, trying to adjust my own hair but instead just elbowing Scorp in the stomach. Whoops. The three of us were nearing the main entryway, crammed under the invisibility cloak that Al now had the sole ownership over. It may have worked for us back in second year and maybe it was even slightly doable in third year, but we had grown up. And the invisibility cloak had decidedly not grown with us. Both Scorpius and Al were pushing the six foot mark at this point, and without hunching over to the point where it was comical the cloak only came to their mid shins. But the great Albus Potter had decided we needed to 'bond' as a trio again by jumping in the lake in mid November. _Mid fucking November._

"It's bloody cold outside, mate." Scorpius said. "And it's late."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Al looked slightly disgusted that I had betrayed him.

"Honestly," He whined. "Where are your senses of adventure?!"

"Back in bed." I mumbled.

Scorpius cracked up beside me, the two of us forgetting the fact we were out hours after curfew. And, oh yeah, we were _perfects._ I was so not making head girl next year. Sapientes was going to give it to boring Gillian of Hufflepuff. I bet her cousin never made her do crazy things in the middle of winter

Al sighed. "Honestly? I think we should do it now 'cause who knows how long the two of you will be friends for this time?"

Well, way to nail the overlying issue right on the head, Al. Like I've said before, the boy was too damn perceptive for his own good. Why he didn't take after his blockhead brother in this category, I didn't know.

Scorp and I shared a mildly uncomfortable glance.

"Good point." We chorused, smiling slightly at the other.

"Right!" Al said, cheering up now that we were back on board. "Plus, I brought towels!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

I gave my cousin an incredulous look. He did remember that we were wizards with access to drying charms, right?

"I take it back-k-k." I shivered, standing at the edge of the lake. "This wasn't a good idea."

"I think we all agreed it wasn't a good idea." The blonde drawled from beside me, neatly stepping out of his pants. Right. Scorpius. Only in boxers. For Merlin's sake Rose! Get a grip, remember Lorcan!

"Hey!" Al called defensively, stripped down to his boxers as well. "I thought this was a good idea!"

"And clearly you aren't in your right mind." Scorp muttered.

"You coming, or what Rose?" Al asked impatiently, rubbing his arms.

I looked down at my pajamas. "I'll just go in with these, thanks."

"Oh no!" Scorpius said fiercely. "If I had to strip, you bloody well have to as well!"

I grimaced, shooting a glare at my so-called friend.

"Well," Al said with a mischievous grin. "I think that settles it. Off with your clothes!"

"You're my cousin!" I exclaimed, tugging my bottoms off despite my misgivings.

Al made a face as Scorpius snorted with laughter. "Ew! Rose! No, it's purely for blondie's benefit over there."

That shut up Scorpius. Wonderful.

I sighed and took my shirt off with one swift motion. I was just about to triumphantly turn to Al when a hard hand shoved me, sending me flailing into the icy water. I emerged seconds later, sputtering and in shock as the frigid water invaded every single crevice of my body. Merlin, it was _cold._

"Scorpius! Al!" I shouted, enraged.

"It was him!" They said simultaneously, pointing at the other.

I growled audibly as, in one swift motion, I reached up and tugged both them in by the ankle. Two satisfying splashes later, the two boys emerged, teeth chattering.

"Fuck!" Al said loudly.

"Salazar's ghost!"

I smirked at the two boys, sending a playful splash to my cousin. "It's just peachy in here, isn't it?"

My smirk quickly vanished as the best friends lunged for me, sending me under the surface of the black water once again. And in contact with something slimy. Like, _really_ slimy.

There may have been screaming when I resurfaced, my brain conjuring up images of spiders that could swim.

"Spiders! Sp-spiders! Underwater!" I gasped, frozen.

"Please, Rosie, it's just the giant squid." Scorpius said smoothly, rolling his eyes. The same two eyes that widened immediately after he realized what he had said.

Needless to say, all three of us managed the quickest dash to the shore in the history of mankind, practically flying to our clothes.

"I-I am never, ever, ever- listening to you again Albus Potter!" I gasped, hands on my knees.

Even through his heavy breathing, Al still managed a very Slytherin-like smirk. It was disturbing, actually. "I thought it was a fun time."

"And you're clearly mental, mate." Scorp said angrily, drying himself with a wave of his wand. And then he flicked the wand in my direction, drying me instantly.

"Hey!" Al protested as I pulled my slippers back on. "What, you're not going to dry me?"

Scorpius was trudging back to the school at that point, toweling his hair off. "Nope." He called back. "And I took your wand, the towels, and the invisibility cloak, so good luck!"

I could hear Al's swearing over my giggles as I ran to catch up with the blonde. Served him right for forcing us to jump into that bloody lake.

"You're cousin is a basket case." Scorp remarked as I finally caught up with him, offering me a towel.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck with him because of family. You, my friend, chose him."

"Too right." Scorpius muttered, throwing the invisibility cloak over the two of us.

* * *

 **Some filler, I will admit, but I promise things are about to get very very interesting. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out, huh? ;)**

 **Will Rose and Scorpius be able to continue to be** **friends?**

 **As always, I LOVE REVIEWS! LOVE! LOVE! LOVE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**When I uploaded the last chapter, I did not intend to go on a nearly eight month hiatus. Only with the free time that I have recently found along with all the wonderful reviews did I click on this file to continue on with this story. I've been working on this story for the better part of four years, and as always, I want to reassure y'all that I will see this to the end. If you haven't already, check out my newest story! I'm very excited about it, ready to deal with the more mature themes of Rose and the gang being lost in their twenties. Leave a review and let me know how you like it! And if you haven't already, I cherish all the reviews poster to this story. Become one my most cherished readers ;)**

* * *

Sixth Year Part 2

"And Slytherin wins! _Again…._ 210-80!"

I practically flew down from the stands, determined to be the first to congratulate Al. He was doing a tremendous job as captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, and had been since the beginning of fifth year. The boy had made Slytherin invincible, they hadn't lost eight straight matches and four straight Quidditch cups.

I collided with a blonde instead.

"Oops, bugger, Scorp, I'm sorry!" I cried.

Scorpius didn't respond. Instead, he picked me up and twirled me around with a gigantic grin on his face.

Once my feet were firmly back on the ground, I stared at him. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," He shrugged, not looking sorry at all. "We won."

I let a smile replace my frown as I give him a quick one armed hug before resuming my search for my elusive cousin by shoving through the happy crowd. Years ago, Slytherin was never cheered on at quidditch matches, but having two fit sixth years as your star players did wonders with the entire female population of Hogwarts.

And then I finally spotted him. And he was snogging a certain seventh year Gryffindor like there was no tomorrow.

I stopped in shock, feeling someone collide into my back. Evidently, Scorpius had been following me in search of his best mate.

"Al!" I cried, my heart breaking for him and Kim.

As I watched, Al shoved Marissa away harshly, looking quite mad. Which was funny, really, because I was furious. But apparently not as furious as a certain blonde.

"You COMPLETE _prat_!" Scorpius hissed, stepping in front of me. "You told me just last night that you think you love Kim!"

That was the thing about Scorp. Baring the one time he had full on yelled at me, his voice usually got quieter and more deadly when he was pissed.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Al insisted. My jaw clenched, and by peering at Scorpius, I could tell he was even more enraged, if that was possible.

"Really?" Scorpius was at the level of a whisper now. He stalked forward to Al and jabbed his pointer finger into the chaser's chest. "Because it bloody well looked like you were tongue deep in tha-that- _thing's_ mouth!"

"Hey!" Marissa protested, her lips slightly swollen.

That was the wrong move.

"Don't. Even!" I spit through clenched teeth. "You damn well knew that Al is dating someone!"

"It was mutual! Bloody Hell, Weasley, you make it sound like I sexually assaulted him!"

Scorpius bristled beside me. For almost a good six months of calling me Weasley, he hated when other people did.

"She- you- jumped me!" Al sputtered, trying to plead his case to his two best mates.

Too bad we weren't in a forgiving mood.

"Stop Al." I muttered, more disappointed than anything. "Come'n Scor."

The blonde shot one last murderous glare at his captain before following me past the crowd of people who had converged when they heard the drama.

"I can't believe he did that." Scorpius hissed, clenching his hands.

"We can't tell her." I said quietly. "Merlin, Scorp, stop looking at me like I killed your owl! It's Al's job, not ours."

"I suppose." Scorpius grumbled darkly, looking every bit capable of murder. "I'm not talking to him."

I sighed. "Me either. Not for now, anyways."

* * *

In the end, it was a bloody good thing that Kim wasn't a student at Hogwarts. The speed of the gossip in Hogwarts was something that never ceased to amaze me, and I still completely thought something more magical was the underlying issue. So I was expecting Al's name to be whispered throughout the castle, but I wasn't expecting what happened at breakfast.

Lily slapped down the papers in front of my triumphantly, a proud expression glowing from her features.

"What's that?" I asked sleepily, then almost proceeded to choke on my toast as I saw the image on the front page. It was Scorpius repeatedly jabbing Al, his expression fit for a prisoner in Azkaban.

"The Hogwarts Howler! This school's first _official_ gossip magazine!"

I gaped at her, and a few seats down, Altair's spoon clattered to the table.

"And _you_ created it?" I said with disbelief.

Lily smirked, an expression that didn't look quite at home on her face. "Well, everyone is going to talk about it anyways. Why not profit from it?"

I blinked. Merlin, Aunt Ginny would be proud.

"And what's on the second page?" I asked suspiciously as Lily moved to take the newspaper from me.

"Oh… nothing." She said quickly, biting her lip. At least there were still some traces of little innocent Lils somewhere behind that perfectly curled red hair.

I yanked it out of her grasp, opening the paper to see-

"ME!" I roared. "AND SCORPIUS!"

Lils at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"You're no better than the bloody Prophet!" I said with a glare, reading the headline. **Scorpius and Rose friends again. Or is it something more….**

Merlin, I was about to have one less cousin. And then be promptly sent to Azkaban for murder.

"I, um, it's what the people want!"

I doubted that. Scorpius and I were hardly the fixation of anyone's attention these days.

Lily read the disbelief showing on my face. "No, seriously! It's true!"

"Bollocks." I muttered, shoving the paper away. "Just- I can't talk with you right now, Lils."

My young cousin nodded before scampering over to the Ravenclaw table to sit with Hugo and Louis.

"Your little cousin is a menace." Scorpius said as he dropped into step beside me. Even that made everyone in the hallway whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

"Tell me about it." I grumbled, glaring at a group of third year Ravenclaws. "It's like everyone has forgotten that I have a boyfriend."

"Right," Scorpius said flatly, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Sorry about what?" I asked, bewildered.

"Maybe we should just stop being-"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I exclaimed sharply. "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!"

Scorpius look sheepish. "I'm just saying-"

"For Merlin's sake Scorp! We're friends! Don't let Lily Luna Potter over there try to make it something else!"

At this point, it seemed that the entire corridor had gone silent.

Scorpius, taking note of this, grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty classroom.

"I have a feeling that action isn't going to help the rumors." I sighed when Scorpius released me.

An evil grin weaseled its way onto the blonde's face. "Eh, they'll just think we're snogging."

Then his face grew pink as he realized what he said. And remembered the entire history of our friendship.

I laughed to cover up my own uneasiness. "Thanks for that image of infidelity, mate."

"Sorry." Scorpius muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, we're good?" I asked, moving towards the door.

Scorpius looked mildly surprised. "We are?"

I rolled my eyes. "Scor, it's going to take a lot more than a few comments and whispers to break this apart."

A small grin surfaced. "Really?"

I groaned. "You're such a girl!"

* * *

"Weasley!"

"Ravley." I returned smoothly, tucking my hair up into a ponytail as I worked on ancient runes.

"What are you doing here?"

I glanced up and looked around the dim common room, the feeling of craftiness being amplified by the green decor and the giant glass wall that showed the murky depths of the lake beyond it.

"Al told me the password." I shrugged. Now that Scorpius and I were back on relatively good terms, I often frequented the dungeon common room. In its own way, it was cozy.

"Can you help me with charms?" She asked abruptly, sliding next to me on the velvet couch.

I raised a single eyebrow, and Ravley rolled her eyes.

"No need to be so surprised. We make a good team."

Now both my eyebrows were raised.

"What, was I working with a polyjuiced version of yourself for the last four months in potions?!" Ravley snapped.

It seemed nice Ravley had a limit.

"Yeah, sure, I'll help you." I said, setting my own work aside. It wasn't like I actually _wanted_ to do my assignments. I just did them, because, well, I'm Hermione Granger's daughter.

Twenty minutes later, I was explaining the difference between a hair straightener and a hair curler (charms homework had been quickly forgotten) when Scorp swaggered into the room, followed closely behind by a fifth year Slytherin, Mona Pierce.

As the two of us watched, she spun Scorpius around and put a manicured hand on his chest, standing on her tiptoes to whisper something in his ears. Ravley and I exchanged a disgusted look, because when it came to Scorpius and his conquests, our thoughts were eerily similar.

"No thanks, Mona." Scorpius said flatly, swinging to go up to his dormitory.

"You _know_ that we would be good together! All I'm asking for is a quick shag-"

Merlin, now I was turning green with the thought of her and Scorpius doing it in some broom closet.

"I said no." Scorpius said through gritted teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

"What happened to you?!" Mona exclaimed. "You were fine with this arrangement up until last year!"

Bloody hell, they _had_ shagged in some random broom closet.

"People change." Scorpius said, leaving the girl as he started up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Bloody skank!" Ravley hissed from beside me, watch as Mona huffed her way out of the common room.

"Scorpius must not be feeling well." I observed. "He usually goes after blondes."

Ravley stopped her muttered curses to look at me incredulously.

"What?"

" _What_?! What do you mean _what_?!" Ravley said.

"What're you on about?" I asked through narrowed eyes.

"Oh for Salazar's sake, you must know!"

I shook my head.

The raven haired girl sighed. "Weasley, Scorpius hasn't even so much as _looked_ at girl since the beginning of the year. That is, except one." She said this with a note of bitterness.

I blinked. Come to think of it, while last year he had certainly gone through girl after girl, I hadn't seen him with _anyone_ this year.

"Finally putting the pieces together?" Ravley asked with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, but who's the-" My eyes widened. "Shit."

Ravley smirked. "Figure it out?"

"But I'm dating Lorcan!" I cried. Bugger, he still loved me. I was hoping the emotion would fade away, but alas.

"Who you haven't seen in over four months." Ravley pointed out unhelpfully.

"Whatever." I muttered, clamming up. Lorcan was a sore subject at this point.

* * *

"I think you should start dating again." I announced as I dropped across from Scorpius at dinner the next day. I ignored the small twinge in my chest, marking it off as a ghost pinching me. What? Things like that could happen!

Next to him, Al choked on his drink.

The blonde didn't look fazed. "What?" He asked calmly, regarding me with an indecipherable look.

"Look, Scor, I know that you-" I broke off, looking around the table before lowering my voice. "Like me, or whatever-"

"It's a bit more than _like_." Al muttered, earning an elbow to the side from his best friend.

"But I think it's time to move on." I finished, feeling proud of the plan. That damn twinge again!

Scorpius, on the other hand, was gaping at me.

"Scorpius? Scorp? Comprendo?" I asked half a minute later, waving my hand frantically in front of his face.

"I'm fine." Scorpius said coldly, detached. "If that's what you want, so be it." He pushed himself up from the table and stalked away.

"You're a prat, you know that?" Al asked as he watched the blonde disappear into the main hall.

I sighed. "I don't want him to get the wrong idea, that's all."

"Why don't you marry Lorcan then?" Al asked harshly. "Because it seems to me you won't even _consider_ Scorpius like that!"

Consider? _Consider?!_ Of course I had imagined Scorp and I like that countless times, but not since I had started to like Lorcan. Scorpius, he was- Scorpius was just that. Scorp.

"It's not like I've never thought about it, but I want us to just be friends again like we used to." I explained, twisting a lock of hair around my finger.

Al's gaze didn't soften one bit as he stood up abruptly. "Well that's not the way to do it!" He snapped.

I narrowed my eyes. "Oh, and snogging someone right after a quidditch game while you're dating someone else is the way to do it?!"

Al gritted his teeth. "Merlin, Rose, I told you that _she_ kissed _me_!"

"And you kissed her back!" I exclaimed, something inside me snapping.

"And it was the biggest mistake I've ever made!" Al roared, not caring that half the school was still in the Great Hall.

I lowered my eyes, glaring at the filet in front of me. "Whatever, Al."

"Rose!" He said, desperate. "I need you on my side right now. I _need_ my best friend!"

I just shook my head and pushed myself up, not bothering to look back at the boy.

* * *

"I wouldn't look at that if I were you." Altair advised as I reached for a copy of the Hogwart Howler.

"And why's that?" I asked suspiciously, my hand hovering above the stack.

Altair grinned. "Because it seems Lily has taken a liking to telling the stories of her relatives."

I groaned, picking up a copy anyways.

 **Best friends and cousins, relationship dissolves over pumpkin juice and dinner rolls.**

"She can't be serious." I muttered.

"I'm afraid so." Altair said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Well that's just lovely. Family is a beautiful thing." I said sarcastically.

"Rose!"

I whipped around in the armchair to see Lily, aka the new bane of existence, approaching. "What?" I snapped.

She shrank away a little. "Just, I was about to say, don't look at the third page, alright?"

I furrowed my brows. "And why would you care?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Because you're like my sister. I don't want my job getting in the way of that."

I scoffed. "Lils, I love you, but this is not the way to be proving that you care for me."

She shrugged apologetically. "The public wants what the public wants. I can't let my personal principles interfere with that."

In a twisted way, I respected her for that. But then again, I was on the front page of her gossip magazine, looking positively livid at my cousin.

"Can't you just, I dunno, only publish stuff on Scorp or something." I muttered, letting the newspaper flop into my lap.

Lily bit her lip. "Well I did publish something about him…"

She didn't finish, because I was already tearing through the pages, coming to abrupt halt as I saw the article.

"Oh." I said softly, not able to tear my eyes away from the moving picture.

Lily snatched the newspaper from me. "It wasn't me who wrote the article." She said hastily.

I blinked. "I- I don't care. I told him to go do that."

"You did?" Altair asked in disbelief from beside me.

I straightened up. "I did. It doesn't really matter."

"You're lying." Lily said quietly as I started to walk towards the dormitory.

I felt myself redden. "Why would I care if Scorp is snogging Mona Pierce?"

Lily looked at me strangely. "I don't know. But you _do_ care."

I rolled my eyes. "Let it go, Lils. I basically shoved him into her arms."

But then why didn't I feel as triumphant as I thought I would?

* * *

"Thank you Mum, Dad! It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, holding the new wristwatch tightly as I rushed to hug my parents.

"Happy 17th birthday, Sweetheart." Mum smiled.

"It was technically three weeks ago." Hugo pointed out from his place on the couch, a book in hand.

"Hugo!" Mum snapped. "This is family time, and family time means-"

"No books." Hugo and I recited. Family legend was that the rule was actually developed by Dad when they were first married.

"Dad? Do you think you could ask Gram not to give me a knitted sweater this year?" I asked sweetly, laying on my charm for all it was worth as I cozied next to him in his armchair.

And then frowning as Dad let out an enormous snort. "Sorry Rosie, but that will never happen."

"But they're just so- tacky!" I cried. "And itchy!"

"And a family tradition dating back to when I was a kid!" Dad shot back.

"Which was when? The Stone Age?!"

"Sweetie, I doubt anyone will notice a tacky sweater-"

"Unless there's someone you're trying to impress." Dad said, eyes narrowed.

I groaned. "No Dad, of course not. The only non-family member there will be either married or Scor-"

"AHA! I knew you liked him!" Hugo exploded triumphantly from behind us, book long forgotten.

"No, I don't!" I said through clenched teeth, making a note to make sure Hugo would wake up in the middle of the Sahara Desert tomorrow morning.

Beside me, Dad had paled considerably. "The… Malfoy boy?"

"Oh, Ron!" Mum admonished. "You've known him for years, he's Rose's best friend, and you said he was a good lad…"

"Not good enough for my daughter!" Dad hollered.

I rolled my eyes. "Calm down Dad, I'm dating Lorcan."

"You… what?"

Mum sighed. "Ron, are you that thick?! I must have told you about them a dozen times. They were together at the wedding."

Now Dad's ears were red and Hugo was laughing in the background.

"You've already started to see boys, Rosie?" He said quietly.

This was dangerous territory.

"Yes?" I said uncertainly, wincing as Dad begun to physically swell with anger.

"My little girl-"

"RON!"

"Dating Merlin knows who-"

"RON!"

"And she didn't even tell me-"

Ah, the root of the problem. Dad hated being the last to know things.

"Ronald! Let her be!" Mum snapped sternly.

Dad just stared moodily down at his feet.

"This is like a soap opera!" Hugo called happily, having scrounged up some peanuts, chomping at them happily.

Bugger, why couldn't Hugo have gotten himself a girlfriend?

"Dad…" I trailed off, afraid I had broken him.

"He'll be fine." Mum said impatiently, getting to her feet. "Who wants hot chocolate?"

* * *

"THAT IS IT!" Teddy roared, knocking his plate over as he stood abruptly.

All the eyes of the Weasley-Potter clan swiveled to him.

"Victoire, I fucking _miss you!"_ He hollered at the blonde at the other end of the table.

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips. Finally.

The blonde veela in question looked shocked. "Ted, I'm dating Ra-"

"I don't give one fuck about Randal!"

Boy, if Teddy was going to continue on at this volume, I would lose my hearing by the time I was twenty.

He pushed over his chair and sped to his ex-fiance's side faster than should be humanly possible. "Vic," he said, marginally softer as he took her hand. "I still love you. I know it's been three years and you're dating Ran _dick_ -"

"Randal." Victoire interjected.

"Whatever. Vic, we're _meant_ for each other? Don't you see that? We can't exist without one another. These have been the most miserable three years of my life because I lost my best friend-"

Teddy was interrupted again, this time in the form of a kiss.

"What about Randal?" Lily whispered to the table as their kiss deepened, glowing with all the new gossip material.

"Randal was a fucking wanker anyways." Uncle Bill muttered, staring happily at the couple.

"Sometimes you need the distance to see how necessary you are to one another." Aunt Audrey sighed, head propped up by her hand. I stifled a laugh. I loved Aunt Audrey, but the woman was a little too much into muggle romantic novels.

I could feel a pair of eyes burning at the side of my head, and I turned to meet those grey eyes. They were like melting metal, transfixing me, even as the rest of the table roared in laughter when Victoire finally came up for air- " _bloody hell, took you long enough!"-_ even when Teddy's hair finally, _finally_ morphed back into his classic turquoise, a shade that hadn't been seen by anyone for years.

I swallowed, looking away. Maybe Aunt Audrey's obsession in romantic novels wasn't so far fetched after all.

* * *

"Can I talk to you Rose?"

"Fire away." I said, putting aside the dishes. I was cleaning them the muggle way, just because it felt good to be preoccupied with something.

"What's on your mind?" Lily asked lightly, hopping onto the counter.

I chuckled. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Lily grinned. "But you see, Rose, nobody just _chooses_ to clean all these dishes by hand for the fun of it. Either Grandma Weasley forces you into it or you want to get something off your mind."

I shrugged. "Maybe I do have something on my mind."

Lily gave me a expectant look and I returned it with a quirk of my brows.

"Fine. I'll find out eventually anyways." She sighed. "I have a problem."

I smirked. "Well, I assumed so."

Lily blinked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing- it's just- you looked so much like Scorpius there for a second." Lily said thoughtfully. "But never mind that, I like a guy!"

"Oh?" I asked with a small smile. Ah, to go back to the days where all I was worried about was a guy liking me.

"Yes, and-" Lily gulped. "Dad said that he would castrate any bloke that even looked at me."

I laughed, imaging my Uncle trying to be harsh. "Lils, it just sounds like Uncle Harry was dutifully trying to be the protective father. I doubt he actually means that."

"You think?" Lily asked brightly. "Because he's older- like out of Hogwarts older, and-"

I dropped my towel. "Lily," I started slowly, carefully, bending to pick it up. "Who is it? You're only fourteen and-"

"See?!" Lily wailed. "He'll never see me like that! All I am is James' little annoying sis- whoops."

I sighed, tucking the towel away onto the counter. "Lily, it would help if you just told me who he was. I won't judge."

My young cousin squirmed a bit on the counter. "It's Carter." She finally admitted quietly. "It's just- I've known him forever, you know, and he's so nice and friendly to me."

I pitied my cousin just then, I really did. Carter had hit it off with a muggle from France soon after he graduated Hogwarts, and the whispers I had caught from James and Freddie pointed to marriage.

"I'm sorry Lils…" I started sympathetically. On cue, her eyes filled with tears.

"It's just bloody awful! All I want is one kiss-"

"A kiss with who?"

The two of us jumped, Lily nearly falling off the counter before catching herself. "James, you pig-headed prat!" She bellowed. "What have I told you about eavesdropping?!"

My muscular professional quidditch playing cousin paled dramatically at his younger sister's rage. "I was just wanting to talk to Ro-"

"Whatever!" Lily raged, stomping out of the kitchen. James gave me a look, and I shrugged.

"Probably teenage angst or something like that." I said, answering his unsaid question.

"Right." James muttered. "So, can I talk to you?"

"Well, I do seem to be the one stop shop for the Potter siblings today, so go right ahead." I joked. In reality, all I wanted to do was be lost in my own thoughts and scrub at a few dirty dishes- curse Teddy and Victoire for being made for each other and basically proving that soul mates and all that junk existed.

"I want to get Blue back." James said quickly. "And I need help."

"James, I'm not about to go to France and-"

"No, no, nothing like that!" James clarified. He glanced at the floor and rubbed his neck. "I just need an idea on how to get her back."

"You said she has a second floor flat, right?" I asked thoughtfully, my thoughts turning to all the cheesy romance novels Al had given me over the years.

"Yeah, why?" My cousin asked, shifting restlessly on his feet. Something told me that he would be apparating to France before the night was done.

"Well," I drew out slowly. You could go and throw pebbles at her window. And then when she sticks her head out you can confess all your feelings- undying love and stuff- oh! Bring chocolate, girls love chocolate. And her favorite flower, that would be romant-"

"Pebbles, chocolate, flowers…. Got it!" The redhead interrupted happily, giving me a crushing hug. "Want anything from Paris, Rosie-Posie?"

I chuckled. "Nah, I'm good. Go get Blue back."

James' face lit up with a confident grin. My cousin was back in his element. "I won't take no for an answer, even if she doesn't open her window I can always climb up and-"

"Why don't you think about it on the way?" I asked, pushing him out of the kitchen.

"But apparition only takes a few seconds and-"

I shut the door in his face. Phew. Finally, _finally_ , silence.

* * *

In the end, I had decided to take a page out of my own book as I aimed the rock at the window. _Clink_.

I waited expectantly for a minute, but no head popped out of the window like I expected.

 _Clink. Clink. Clink_.

Oi! In all the books and movies I had seen, this had always worked. Now I was practically pelting the window with rocks, and nothing!

"Is there a reason you're attacking my window with pebbles?" A deep voice asked from behind me.

I jumped a meter in the air before I spun around. "Al!" I chasized. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He chuckled, running a finger through his unruly hair. "Sor- ouch!"

I had flown into his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs. "I'm sorry for being a judgemental pig!" I exclaimed.

"'S Okay, I understand why you were." He said sheepishly. "I just came back from talking with Penelope..."

"What about Kim?" I interjected, crossing my arms.

He smiled at my defensive exterior. "Chill, Rosie, I don't like Penelope like that."

"Well they are identical twins." I muttered.

"Yeah," Al said, his cheeks tinged red. "But Kim is, well, she's perfect."

"So why were you talking with Penelope?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Kim wasn't home, Penny said she would be back soon-"

"Aly?"

I grinned as the girl appeared on the street, her hands shoved in her coat pockets.

"Go." I urged my cousin, shoving him forward. "Tell her everything."

He stopped and turned back to me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Everything?"

I smiled, shifting so that my wand peeked up from my pocket. " _Everything._ She deserves to know. Plus, she'll have to know for the wedding."

He broke out into a gigantic smile as he wrapped me into a quick hug. "Thanks." He whispered into my ear before breaking away and jogging to the muggle.

"G'night Rose!" Kim called, waving a mitted hand.

"Night!" I called back. "Have fun!"

* * *

"Rose-"

"Not now Scorp."

"Rose!"

"I said, not now!"

"Why?" The blonde asked, leaning against the doorway to my room.

"How did you even get here?" I asked, finally tearing myself away from the window.

"Gee- I dunno, a thing called magic?" He said sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your mansion?"

"I apparated."

I crossed my arms. "That doesn't explain why you're standing in my doorway."

My mate smirked. "Your parents love me. Although-" he said, rubbing his chin. "Your Dad didn't seem to glad to see me."

I snorted despite myself, and Scorp grinned despite not knowing the story. "So, I was wondering-"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"-Oi, Rosie, don't give me that!" Scorpius complained.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly.

"The Malfoy's have a ball each year, the Saturday after the New Year." He said casually, picking at his nails.

"And?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Scorpius regarded me, an amused expression on his face. He crossed the room in a few steps and flopped on my bed. "Come with me."

"No." I said flatly. "Ask Mona. Or Ravley, she misses you." Oi, now I was advocating for Ravley… what had the world come to?

"Rosie, not like that. As a friend."

"A friend?" I echoed unsurely.

"Yes, I think we've agreed that's what we are." Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. "Look- we just haven't hung out alone in awhile. And you've never seen the Ball before."

"Maybe…" I said uncertainly.

A pillow hit me on the side of my head.

"OI!" I exclaimed angrily.

Scorpius smirked. "Your quidditch skills have deteriorated."

I frowned deeply. "Not my fault that the littlest Potter is bloody gifted."

Scorpius gave me a look. "You didn't even try out this year Rosie."

I bit my lip. "It's just- I dunno- Lily is-"

Scorpius just shook his head sadly. "Save it Rose."

Merlin, the boy knew me too well. We were finally starting to be able to read each other again, and that was a frightening thought.

"So?" He said nudging me. "Will you come with me?"

I pursed my lips together. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Yup."

"And heels?"

"Considering your height, yup."

"And straighten my hair?"

"Only if you want to." Scorpius said evenly.

I furrowed my brow. "I dunno Scorp…"

Scorpius regarded me. "I'll tell you what. You come and we'll spend an hour dancing and talking and then the rest of it in the library."

"Really?" I asked, a grin working its way onto my face. I _loved_ his library. Of course, I hadn't been there for three years, but no matter. It wasn't like the Malfoy Manor ever changed.

"ROSE! Lorcan is on his way up!" Mum bellowed.

I immediately jumped up and started to race for the door. Lorcan was here! _Lorcan_ , my boyfriend who had been gone for _five_ months, was here! In my excitement, I didn't notice the corner of the rug.

I went flying, bracing myself to hit the floor hard. Then I was suspended in midair, strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"I didn't know the thought of seeing Lorcan again would lead you to leap towards a broken nose." Scorp's deep voice chuckled.

Spitting with rage, I twisted around in his grasp until we were looking right at each other. "I _tripped_ , you prat!"

Scorpius grinned. "Sure, whatever you say Rosie."

I growled. "Don't call me-"

"Rose?"

Fuck.

I quickly untangled myself from the blonde, who watched me in amusement as I elbowed him in the side. Then I was leaping- heeding the carpet- into Lorcan's arms.

He captured me into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He whispered, pressing a kiss to my temple.

"Don't ever leave me again." I said softly, leaning up for a quick kiss. Or, well, it was supposed to be quick.

A cough interrupted us, and I turned, my features pinched in annoyance, to Scorpius.

"Lorcan!" He said, striding forward to give Lorcan some kind of manly handshake.

"Scorpius." Lorcan said, his eyes troubled. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Rosie didn't tell you? We're going to my ball together." Scorpius said jovially, causing both Lorcan and mine's mouths to drop.

"I didn't- we just-" i stammered helplessly as Lorcan turned to look at me. "Scorpius! Out!" I roared, face turning a bright red.

"Sure thing Rose. I'll see you in a few nights." He said happily, giving me a quick squeeze and Lorcan an exaggerated friendly pat on the back as he headed out of my room.

That's it. Scorpius Malfoy was dead. Completely and utterly-

"What was that about?" Lorcan asked curiously, interrupting my murderous thoughts.

"Just digging his own grave." I said through gritted teeth.

Lorcan laughed. "Rose, I've missed you so much."

I melted a little under his brown eyes. "I missed you too Lor, it just hasn't been the same without you."

"Hey, Rose, Lorcan's back!" Hugo shouted from the hallway.

I stifled a laugh. For as perceptive as Hugo was academically, socially he wasn't the brightest.

"Didja hear that Rose? I'm back!" Lorcan said brightly. "Now we have to make up for _months_ of lost snogging opport-"

I slapped a hand over his mouth and giggled. "Merlin Lorcan, you know how to talk up a girl!"

"But it worked, didn't it?" Lorcan asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Alright. Maybe." I admitted as his lips met mine.

* * *

"So what classes will you be taking this term?"

Lorcan had been with me all night, and we were finally alone after a tense dinner. _Finally_ , because we had been sitting with Dad for hours in the living room as he refused to go upstairs. Mum had finally dragged him away, sputtering, giving a friendly smile to Lorcan.

Lorcan's hand stilled over my hair, and I twisted to meet his eyes. He looked guilty as he studied the wall beyond my head.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Rose…."

I sat straight up. "No."

The blonde sighed, running fingers through his hair restlessly. "Rose…."

" _No._ " I whispered, curling up into myself.

"Rose…" He pleaded, trying to grab my hand.

I yanked out of his grasp and glared at him. "Why don't you write a letter? That's what you did last time!"

Lorcan grimaced. "There's just so much more to see, we're not even halfway through…"

"How long?" I gritted out.

We were locked in a staring battle for half a minute before Lorcan tore his gaze from mine.

"Until August." He admitted, scratching at his chin.

My heart broke open again, _again_ , at the thought of losing him for another seven months. I pushed myself off the couch and ran to the stairs.

"Rose? I'm not allowed up there, remember?"

Without turning, I spit back. "I think you should leave. Goodbye Lorcan."

"No."

I turned on my heels to stare at the boy, who had crossed the room in a few determined steps.

"Rose, I think we can work through this. I… I think I'm in…"

The rest of the sentence is lost to the sound of blood rushing in my ears and my awareness of my breath speeding up. Because, as he was saying the words, I realized I couldn't say them back. What a time for _that_ realization.

"...Does that mean anything to you?" Lorcan asked, his tone pleading.

My eyes burned into his as I tried once, twice, to say something. I shook my head. "I can't anymore Lor." I whispered, heart beating loudly in my chest.

Something died in Lorcan's eyes as he looked at me. Like a switch had been flipped off in his deep brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." It wasn't enough, I knew, but it was at least something. "Have an amazing time in South America." I gritted out. And then I raced up to my room and slammed the door, throwing myself onto the bed. _Bloody Hell I feel like my heart just broke into two_.

* * *

I gulped, smoothing my hands over the dress. It was a beautiful gown, a light blue that cascaded to the floor like a waterfall.

"Sweetheart, would you like some help with your hair?"

I turned to the sound of Mum's voice, smiling gratefully at her. "Yeah, I would like that." I said softly, tugging harshly at a frizzy curl.

As I let Mum's fingers detangle my hair, I relaxed and closed my eyes. Uncle Harry had told me several times that everyone thought that Mum wouldn't make the best mum. She was just never interested in nurturing and caring. But then she held me for the first time, and everything changed. Or so they said.

"I'm sorry about Lorcan." She said quietly.

I took a breath. "Me too. I thought he was perfect. But then I realized it wasn't fair to either of us to go on like that."

"He'll make an excellent magizoologist, I'm sure." She said lightly, muttering complex charms under her breath.

I laughed. "I think so too. Maybe he'll find some girl just as keen on finding a trufling hippocuff as he is."

"Well, maybe it's for the best." She said, smoothing my hair. "I always thought you and Scorpius would be better together."

I rolled my eyes. "Just because we're going to his stuffy Ball together-"

"No, not because of that. I just know a thing or two about best friends…. And shagging them."

"MUM!" I cried, covering my ears. "I did not have to hear that!"

Mum smiled back at me. "I'm just saying Rose…"

"Oh, Mum, _stop_!" I groaned, my face heating up.

She just laughed as she left the room. Honestly! Who did that woman think she was?!

"Rosie! Malfoy's here!"

"Dad!" I admonished as I made my way down the stairs. "For the last time, his name is Scor-"

Scorp's jaw was on the floor as I descended the stairs, his eyes wide as he took me in. I blushed despite myself, effectively ending my sentence, feeling very exposed on the small staircase. Then I caught Dad looking- no, glaring- and I stopped, nearly bounding the last few steps to stop his eyes from being glued to me.

"Ready to go?" I asked, slipping my arm into his.

"Right. Be back by Midnight!" Mum called, only to be cut off by Dad's groan.

"Mione! You could have said Ten!"

We walked in silence to the edge of the property.

"Ready Rosie?" He asked softly. I nodded, and we apparated on the spot.

A second and a few uncomfortable tugs later and we were standing at the edge of the Manor, its gardens lit up with holiday warmth.

" _Wow."_ I muttered as we stepped inside the main entryway, the ceiling charmed to look like snowflakes were drifting down softly from a swirling night sky.

Scorpius smiled. "Come'n Rose, this way."

I blinked as we followed the line of elegantly dressed people to the ballroom. That's right, this house had its own _ballroom_.

"Rose! Welcome!" Mrs Malfoy exclaimed as we reached the front of the line, swooping down to give me a quick kiss on both cheeks.

"Thank you for having me, Mrs Malfoy." I said politely. Then I turned to the man standing next to her. "And thank you as well, Mr Malfoy."

I swore I saw a hint of a smile on the elder Malfoy's face as his eyes gleamed. "Always a pleasure, Miss Weasley. I believe we have some things to talk through later."

I grinned. "We'll see about that, Mr Malfoy. It looks like you're pretty busy with hosting." That time he full out smiled as I dragged Scorpius past.

"How did you do that?" Scorpius asked in amazement as we entered the ballroom.

I shrugged modestly. "How did I do what?"

"That!" Scorp said, gesturing back to his dad. "He smiled! He rarely smiles!"

I sent a cheeky grin his way. "Oh, I have my ways. I quite like him, really. He's a bit gruff, but nothing like my Dad made him out to be."

Scorpius shook his head with smile. "You want anything to drink Rosie?"

"A coke please!" I exclaimed automatically.

"A- what?" Scorpius asked, tilting his head.

I gasped in fake horror. "Please tell me you've had a coke once in your life! It's the drink of champions!"

Scorpius raised a single eyebrow, the suave prat. "Can't say that I have."

"But- that's- I mean-" I sputtered indignantly. "Oh bloody hell. Just get me a butterbeer." I sighed, giving up. One day, my blonde friend would taste coca cola.

"Now that's a drink I can get." Scorpius chuckled, giving my arm a squeeze before he disappeared into the crowd.

The crowd, as it were, was made up of some of the most famous names in the wizarding world. Everywhere I turned, I saw businessmen and beautiful women. Somewhere in the crowd were Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, as well as Uncle George and Aunt Angelique. Even Mum and Dad usually attended, although this year Mum has said something about needing some alone time when both her children were away from the house- _ew_.

"Hide me!" Scorpius yelped as he appeared out of nowhere and dove behind me.

"What?" I asked curiously, starting to turn around.

Firm arms gripped my shoulders and whipped me back around. "Merlin, Rose, don't give me away!" Scorpius spat.

"Who are you hiding from?" I asked, a small smiling tugging at the corner of my face as I pictured Scorp huddled comically behind my tiny frame.

Scorpius mumbled something indecipherable.

"Hmmm?"

"Anastasia Parkinson!" Scorpius whispered loudly, his breath tickling my ear as he peered over my shoulder.

I frowned. "Haven't heard of her."

"Lucky. You don't want to. She's the bane of my freaking existence." Scorpius fretted. "Always talks about the pureblood triplets we'll have."

At that moment, a plain looking girl stepped into view. "You haven't happened to see a tall blonde around, have you?" She asked politely, tugging at her short dress.

"Do I know you?" I blurted out, prompted by a sharp jab in the back.

She smiled widely and stuck out a hand. "My name is Anastasia Parkinson. Pureblood."

Oh, this would be fun.

I returned her shake. "Rose Weasley. Half-blood."

Her grin slowly left her face as she realized exactly who she was talking to.

"And your Mum is…"

"Hermione Granger." I said, grinning all the more widely.

"Oh-"

"But I do believe I've seen a tall blonde around- Draco, right?" I asked, faking a large helpful smile.

"Well I'm actually looking for-"

"Oh! His son? Scorpius? Hmmm-" I pretended to pondering, trying not to laugh at the frantic tapping that was going on to my lower back.

"Look," Anastasia said after a minute, looking tired. "Just- if you see him, tell him I wanna talk."

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "That's where I saw him. On the second floor snogging his girlfriend."

Anastasia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And who might that be?"

I gulped, racking my brain for a name, any name. "Lily Potter!" I blurted out.

A snort from behind me was cut off when I kicked my heel in that general direction. _Merlin balls_ I heard quietly muttered. I grinned even larger. "My cousin, you know. She's young but they're _madly_ in love."

Anastasia looked disgusted. "Isn't she a half-blood as well?"

I frowned. "Yes. But her Father happens to be the chosen one, so it cancels out, really."

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Later, Rose."

I managed a sarcastic smile. "It was _so_ nice to meet you Anastasia!"

The minute she left I heard an urgent voice grumble, "She's fourteen! And my best mate's younger sister!"

I laughed, moving aside to let the blonde come out. "Sorry, Scorp. It was the first name I could think of."

"You could have thought of another one." He sniffed, wiping at the invisible dirt on his dress robes.

"Like Dom?" I asked, a mischievous glint in my eye.

He reddened slightly. "Fuck you, Rose."

I just chuckled. "So, my butterbeer?"

Scorpius gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I was under that table a long time and…"

I groaned. "How much did you drink?"

He grinned. "About half."

"Give it." I sighed, slightly disgruntled as he thrust the half finished glass (yes, butterbeer in a _crystal_ glass) towards me.

"What?" I asked, having downed the butterbeer in one gulp as I wiped my mouth.

The blonde smiled fondly. "Nothing. Let's dance."

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. "Scorp, you know I don't-"

The sentence was left unfinished as my mate dragged me onto the dance floor.

"Just follow me." Scorpius whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

The sudden closeness left me with no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck, staring into his bright grey eyes.

"We were like this one other time, you know." Scorpius murmured as we swayed on the dance floor.

"Oh?" I asked, raising a brow.

"New Year's Eve."

I shook my head, not ready for the conversation that was bound to follow. "Not now, Scorpius."

Eyes narrowed slightly as they took in my hidden anger. "Fine." He said flatly, jaw clenching. "How's Lorcan?"

I cocked my head, the steely tone of his voice making me wary. "We're done. So probably somewhere in the middle of the goddamn jungle." I admitted, bitter despite myself.

"What?" Scorpius breathed, lifting my chin up with a finger.

I batted it away. "Shove off, Scorp."

"You broke up?"

I scowled. "Yes."

I was suddenly twirling out into the crowd, led by Scorpius, his features pinched into a crinkling smile.

He drew me back in with a tug of his arm, and I found my back flush against him as we swayed once more.

"What was that for?"

Another tug and I was facing him again, his grey eyes glittering with amusement under the ornamental chandelier. "Oh, shut up Rosie. Just dance."

I offered a half smile as I picked up my pace, the two of us waltzing (or in my attempt, trying to waltz) around the other couples in the room.

* * *

"Victoire!" I called, nearly tripping in my panic to get to my older cousin.

She glanced around the kitchen at the Potter's Cottage. "Rose? What are you-"

"I- I- I have boy troubles!" I blurted out, immediately covering my mouth with a hand. Bugger, I hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that.

She smiled. "Ah. Does this have anything to do with the ball last night?"

I blushed a deep red. "Maybe, Scorpius just- there was a moment. Between us."

" _Oh, how I've missed you!" I exclaimed, caressing the books lovingly. A loud snort interrupted my moment._

" _They're just books." The blonde said, leaning against the end of the bookshelf._

" _Just books my arse!" I shot back. "These are portals to other universes."_

 _He rolled his eyes, but I could see the smile tugging at the edge of his lips._

" _You want to see something?" He asked suddenly, looking intently at me._

" _Sure, what is it?"_

 _Scorpius grinned as he grabbed my hand. "You'll see."_

" _Wow." I breathed, taking in the small space. "How did you ever find this place up here?"_

 _The blond pulled himself up beside me. "I was climbing the ladders one day and found it. I doubt Father even knows about it."_

" _So this was your hideout?" I asked, leaning over to look at the rows of books a ways below us._

" _Yeah." Scorpius admitted, moving towards the stacks of pillows in the corner._

 _I grinned mischievously at his retreating form, crawling away from me._

 _WHAM!_

" _Rose!" Scorp groaned from beneath me, now sprawled out on the ground._

 _I laughed, having tackled him from behind. "That was too easy!"_

" _What are you, eleven?" Scorpius grumpled._

 _I stuck out my tongue at the back of his head. "Well you're easy to tackle, like a little girl- HEY!"_

" _What was that?" The blonde asked with a smirk, his face hovering over mine as he straddled me._

 _I frowned, annoyed by how easily he had flipped me over and pinned me down. "Shove off you big prat."_

" _I don't think so." Scorpius said smoothly, leaning even closer._

 _I should have fought to get up, but at that moment I realized how close we were, and how warm and cozy I felt with his body shifting over mine. A tingle worked its way down my spine, and my eyes caught on the grey ones above me, a smile wiggling onto my face._

" _What?" Scorpius asked softly, eyes darting to my mouth._

" _You have gold flecks in your eyes." I said wondrously, reaching up (almost against my wishes) to trace a path with a single finger down his cheek. "And your skin is so soft."_

 _Scorpius let out a warm puff of air. "Rose-"_

" _Young Master Scorpius! Master Draco wants you at the ball!"_

 _The squeaky voice snapped my out of my trance, causing me to lower my hand guiltily._

" _Right, then." Scorp sighed, rolling off me. "Back we go."_

" _Indeed." I said softly, taking his outstretched hand. "Back we go."_

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Victoire observed, looking very smug as I finished my story.

"Bollocks." I muttered. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Victoire grinned, I don't think she had stopped smiling since Teddy and her had gotten back together.

"You know, I still remember when I first felt that way about Ted." She supplied with a dopey sigh. "It was like the butterflies had come out to sing-"

Three very badly thought out metaphors later from my newly sappy cousin made me tune out the conversation. What was I supposed to do? He liked me, or had... I knew that. But getting together would ruin everything we had ever had. Plus, it was just one moment. Just one.

* * *

"Holidays good, love?" Altair asked casually, looping an arm around my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and narrowed my eyes. "What's this about you not writing to Cass the whole holiday?"

He rubbed his neck nervously. "Cassidy told you?"

I pursed my lips and nodded.

He grinned cheekily. "Just playing hard to get. Is it working?"

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Altair- just tell her how you feel!"

Altair sighed, offering me a hand up to the carriage pulled by those invisible creatures. "It's not that simple. What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's not my place to tell. But I think there's a pretty good chance you two will have gorgeous children." I supplied with a smirk, nestling back into my seat.

"Hold the carriage!" A shrill voice exclaimed, the figure fairly leaping onto the carriage as we started up the winding path to Hogwarts.

"Oh! Rose! Good holiday then?" The raven haired girl asked as she swept me into a short hug.

Altair blinked in disbelief from across from me.

For my part, I smiled and returned the hug. "We're on a first name basis now, Bella?"

"Of course! I'm done with saying Weasley, Rose rolls of the tongue _so_ much more easily." My ex-arch nemesis said as she settled in beside me. "So I got a straightener for Christmas, almost gave my mum a heart attack, and you were right! They are _so_ much more useful than the charms!"

I smiled smugly. "Told you so. My Mum used to-"

"Um-" Altair spoke up, cutting us off. "When did you two become… friends?"

I rolled my eyes. "We've been building towards it for months now, catch up Altair."

"Yeah, after we stopped fighting over Scor we realized we were pretty similar." Ravley said with a shrug.

"Does this mean I have to start calling you Bella?" Altair asked slowly, wincing at the idea.

The two of us looked at each other, the two of our eyes glinting in amusement.

"Not just Bella." I said mischievously, glancing at my friend.

"I prefer Queen Bella of Hogwarts." Ravley said with a grin, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Sometimes she lets me just call her 'her majesty' for short." I said, fighting laughter.

"You two are idiots, you know that?" Altair said as we dissolved into laughter.

"Just call me Ravley, cheekbones. It's easier for everyone involved." Bella snorted as we pulled in front of the massive front doors of Hogwarts. Home.

"I happen to like my cheekbones." Altair mumbled as he heaved himself out of the carriage.

Bella jumped from the carriage and landed in a pile of brown slush, coating both mine and Altair's lower legs in wet chunks.

"That makes two of us." She said with a wink, waving goodbye as she sashayed into the entry hall.

Altair gave me a look as he delivered a swift kick to my shin.

" _OW! What?!_ "

"Are you two really _friends_?"

I groaned. "Forget about it, it's just too big for your little pea-sized brain to comprehend; there's a peppy blonde in there that I'm sure is dying to slap you for not writing."

Altair's hauty features suddenly screwed up into a look of unease.

I stepped into the entry hall, face breaking into a smile as I took in the familiar staircase, the suits of armor, the- PLOP!

"What the-"

I was interrupted as a third year screamed beside me, her hair dripping wet from a fallen balloon. _Peeves_.

In a matter of seconds the crowded hall had turned into a war zone, water balloons dropping at such a rate that no one was left untouched and the floor was essentially a small pond.

"PEEVES!" I yelled, fighting to steady myself on the slippery floor. Be the perfect, be the perfect, be the-

The ghost in question just cackled evilly, sending the biggest balloon yet crashing to my left- right onto Mona Pierce.

 _Thank you Peeves._ I cackled with barely suppressed glee as she shrieked loudly, having avoided the balloons until now. Her makeup ran in channels down her face, her teeth gritted so tightly I was afraid they would crumble. That is, until a familiar blonde slipped a hand into hers.

"Mona, you're a little wet." He teased, using his thumb to wipe the river of mascara.

My laughter immediately hitched. I knew the right thing to do was to leave for dry ground just as everyone else was doing, but for an unknown reason I was rooted to the spot, openly staring at the boy I had had a - _moment_ \- with just a few days before. Was it possible that I was the only one who had felt anything?

"I love you Scorpius." Mona sighed, melting in his arms.

Scorpius smiled, opening his mouth to say something back-

I didn't stay to hear it. Because I had a feeling I already knew what it was and my heart suddenly felt like it had cracked a little bit. What the hell? I should be happy for him. He had gone through so many girls, obviously he had found the one for him. Good for him. But also, _screw_ him.

* * *

"You can't avoid Scorpius forever." Al advised, his serious tone not matching the goofy smile on his face. The same one that had been there since the minute he had gotten back from Kim's house a week and a half before. It seemed my cousin was in love.

I would of called him on it, but I was too busy trying to refute his statement. "What? Avoid? I'm not avoiding him."

The blonde in question appeared down the hallway and I gulped, moving to Al's right side. Or trying to.

"Not avoiding, huh?" Al asked with a smirk as he took in my awkward shuffling.

"Bugger off." I grumbled, begrudgingly stopping my evasive techniques.

"Rose!" Scorp called.

"Gotta go!" I muttered, moving to hightail it away.

"Yeah, not so fast." Al said with a chuckle, latching onto my arm.

I shot Al a murderous glance before I straightened to look at Scorpius. "Hey, Blondie."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "You flatter me. Walk to class?"

"I, um," I stammered. "Actually, I'm, uh, going to the library real quick. I'll catch up with you."

"What's her problem?" I heard Scorpius ask as I bolted from the awkward scene.

"She's just-" Al sighed, all traces of young love wiped away. "-I dunno. Being Rose."

* * *

"Rosie."

"Don't call me that."

"Ros-ie."

"Bugger off Scorp."

"Ro-sieeee."

"What?!" I snapped, banging my textbook down on the desk and getting a glare from the librarian.

"Where have you been for the last two weeks?"

"Exams are coming up." I muttered, wrapping a strand of hair around my finger.

Scorpius examined me, eyes narrowing slightly. "Not for a good five months. Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." I said defensively, crossing my arms.

"Oh?" Scorpius asked in amusement as he leaned forward in the chair, closer to me.

As if by reflex, I leaned back. Unfortunately for me, I leaned back just far enough to lose my balance and went crashing to the floor.

"Hm. You're right. Why would I ever think you're ignoring me?" Scorpius chuckled, holding out a hand.

"Whatever." I moaned, rubbing my backside. "Avoiding you is a hazard to my health."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "So, what gives? Why are you suddenly more elusive than your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a- HEY!" I yelped, punching a smirking blonde in the side.

"Get it? Because you don't have a boyfriend." Scorpius managed as he bent over in laughter.

"Yeah, got the first time." I grumbled. "Not all of us are lucky enough to be in a relationship."

"Ah." Scorpius said. "Is someone jealous about Mona?"

I frowned. "No."

"I think you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"...No."

"Save your lies for another day, Love." Scorpius said smoothly, winking at me.

I stuck my tongue out. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

"I try." Scorpius grinned, looking all too pleased. "Now, seriously, we should talk."

I sighed, scratching my chin. "Look, Scorp, I can't control who you like or anything like that."

"Oh? You want to control me now? How… _domitrix_ of you." The blonde hedged, wiggling his eyebrows.

I frowned. "Scorpius, I'm trying to be serious, I think-"

"Rose, you told me to date people. So, I'm dating people. I can't wait around forever." Scorpius said, his eyes caught on mine.

"I know-" I muttered. "It's just-"

"It's just _what_?" Scorp asked, annoyance laced through his voice.

I squirmed under his gaze. "Well it's just a bit fast to say you love her, isn't it?"

"And when did I say I loved Mona Pierce?" Scorpius asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"In the entry hall, the night we came back from the holidays?"

Scorpius laughed. "Rose, honestly, did you actually _hear_ me say those words?"

I searched my memory, sure that I had. "Well, I guess, no-"

"-Exactly." Scorpius interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed. "Fine, alright. Sorry."

"For?"

I grimaced. "Thinking you were going to elope with the blonde slytherin bimbo."

Scorpius grinned. "Apology not accepted."

"Excuse me, what?" I yelped, momentarily forgetting we were in a library. _Bugger._

* * *

"So nice of you to get us kicked out." The blonde drawled as he heaved his book bag over his shoulder.

"Should have thought of that before you didn't accept my apology." I muttered as we walked down the hall.

"All those years of staying in Madame twisted knickers' good graces, all for nothing." Scorpius continued to lament, ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Scorp, you and Lysander used to play basketball in there."

Scorpius gave me a smirk as he shrugged. "That muggle game has its merits."

I elbowed him. "But not in the library, you useless dult! Now tell me why you won't accept my apology!"

"Because." Scorpius shrugged.

"Because why?" I ground out, frustrated beyond belief.

Suddenly Scorpius spun towards me, causing me to back up a few steps within the corridor. "Because," He said softly. "I'm a little offended you think I would tell someone else that I loved them."

I blinked. And then I gulped, the close proximity to Scorpius nearly too much to handle.

"You always have a girl hanging off your arm." I said, voice wavering.

Scorpius smirked, grey eyes smoldering. "But I've only ever had one Rosie."

* * *

"He's an insufferable _git_ , I can't believe I was ever friends with him-" Cassidy continued on and on, her and Altair still fighting over seemingly nothing.

"Rose? Rose!"

"Huh?"

The blonde girl looked at me quizzically. "You're not listening. And you're bright red."

I groaned. "I'm always red, my hair is red! Seriously, why won't everyone just accept that?"

Cass regarded me suspiciously, fork hovering in midair. "But, you're more red than usual."

That, of course, made my face heat up another notch to the famous Weasley red.

"Is this about a boy?"

I glanced at the Slytherin table, nibbling nervously on my lower lip. "No-"

Cassidy narrowed her eyes. "Lily!" She called down the table.

My little cousin, curse her, perked up from her pot roast. "Yes, Cassidy?"

"I need gossip."

Lily was over faster than I could blink. "That is my expertise." She said proudly, flipping her shiny red hair. "What bit of gossip?"

Cassidy smirked, an evil glint in her eye. "How about anything you have dealing with dear Rose and any boys?"

"Oh?" Lily asked, widened eyes turning towards me. "Does this have to do with the inevitable competition between you and Mona Pierce?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lils, why in Merlin's name would there be a competition?"

"Duh." Heather said, sliding next to Lily. "Because she took your man!"

I gave Lily's best friend such a stink eye she had no choice but to shrink back and sip on her pumpkin juice.

"That's what I thought." I grumbled as Cassidy snorted.

"She's right though." Lily inserted cheerfully, having the audacity to wink.

"About what?" The deep voice interrupted us and immediately Cassidy fell silent while turning a dark red.

"Nothing Altair." I sighed, sick of being in between my two friends.

"Look, Ro, Mona's bound to feel threatened by you. Just by the way Scorpius looks at you." Lily sighed dramatically.

"And how's that?"

"Did I walk into something here?" Altair asked, looking back and forth from me to my _dear_ little cousin.

"Like you're his world and stars and sun and all that shit." Cassidy muttered, shooting a look at Altair, which he _of course_ missed. Like I said, oblivious.

"Shut up guys." I groaned, my ears starting to heat up. Heather and Lily giggled, giving each other a high five.

"But it's true." Cass said quietly, casting one last longing look at Altair and scampering away before I could scold her.

* * *

In reality, I had no idea why I had decided to forge on with NEWT level Astronomy. The drafty tower was always so cold and bare. Despite having been rebuild twenty-some years before, it still made my hair stand on end if I were up there alone, even if the view was spectacular. I suppose it would have to do with the thought that the class was incredibly easy to pass well, but no one told me about the semester long project.

"-That will be worth half of your final grade for this year!" Professor Stellae drawled on, sounding entirely too pleased with herself. The red-haired professor was miraculously not related to me, one of the youngest professors that Hogwarts had ever seen. Usually, she was chill and down to earth, but I felt I might need to reexamine my thoughts on her with this monstrous project.

"-Scorpius and Rose, partners. Grace, William, partners-"

Brilliant! More time to spend with the smug blonde who was smirking at me from across the room. _But why was I suddenly nervous?_

"Hello, Partner." He said smoothly as he fell into step with me walking down the spiral staircase.

"Hello Partner." I returned cheerfully. After all, there were worse people to be paired with. Like Jonathan Gwelp from Hufflepuff. There was a reason the kid wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw, to say the least.

"I say we shoot for the stars with this project." Scorp said smoothly, leaning towards me.

As was a recent habit of mine, I started and jumped back. Forgetting momentarily I was on a steep staircase.

" _Ow._ " I groaned lightly, rubbing my back. I was sprawled in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Scorpius shook his head as he hurried to gather my fallen bookbag. "You're a bloody klutz, you know that?"

"You reckon?" I shot back, attempting to get to my feet.

Scorp's smirk softened a little. "Hey, hey! Easy! We don't know if you're actually hurt."

'I'm… fine." I muttered, stifling another groan as I struggled to stand.

"Rosie! You are very clearly _not_ fine." The blonde fretted, rushing to support me.

I giggled. "Honestly, Scorp, since when are you so worried?"

"Since you decided to chuck yourself headfirst down a spiral staircase!" He shot back.

"Anything to prevent me from working with you on a project." I teased.

"Brilliant retort Miss broken ankle." Scorp said, finally helping me hop to my feet.

"Just twisted." I grimaced, taking a careful step.

"Like that's any better!"

"What did you do Scor, finally push her down the stairs?" The new voice echoed in the relatively empty hallway.

"Funny, Altair." I drawled.

"If you must know, she threw herself down them at her own will." Scrop said primly.

Altair's smile flickered. "Why did you do that Ro?"

"Obviously too much time spent with this blonde." I muttered.

"Please, no girl has ever said I spend _too_ much time with them." The blonde teased.

"Lovely, really, I needed to know that in my life." Altair said, giving Scor a light smack on the head.

"I tripped, that's all." I said quietly, giving Scorpius a look.

"Well, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey."

"Really, it's not necessary-"

"Actually, I think it is." Scorpius interjected, lifting me easily into his arms.

" _Scorp!_ " I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Put me down!"

"I'll bet that's a first." Altair said under his breath, shooting a lopsided grin at my best mate.

"I'm not putting you down." Scorpius said firmly, tightening his grip on me, his jaw clenched as he gave Altair a stink eye.

"Scorpius!"

" _Rose_!" Scor mimicked, eyes twinkling.

"Scorpius Hyper-" I started.

"Don't you dare-"

"HYPERION!" I said loudly, the name echoing down the hallway.

" _Hyperion?"_ Altair scoffed from behind us.

" _Rose_! I'm never going to live that down!" Scor shot me a wounded look.

"I'll cast a little forget charm if you put me down." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

Scorp considered for a second, "Well if you say so…"

"SCORP!" I yelped as Scorpius loosened his grasp. I swear I saw my life flashing before my eyes.

The blonde chuckled. "That's what I thought."

I reddened in his arms. "Don't get cocky."

"I'm never cocky."

"You're always cocky." I spat, punching his chest lightly.

"Yeah, just a bit." Scorp said, a giant shit-eating grin on his face.

I huffed and shifted slightly, warmth surrounding me despite my unease with being in his arms.

* * *

"Hufflepuff is going to win!"

" _Please,_ have you so much as looked at Slytherin this year?"

"What makes you the judge of that?"

"Oh, and your Hufflepuff hat suddenly makes you an expert? I bet you got that from that absolute _slag-_ "

" _Stop!_ " I pressed, nails digging into my palms. "You two are so _insufferable_ now!"

Cassidy pouted from behind her borrowed Slytherin scarf as Altair shot me a wounded look, eyes partially hidden by a Hufflepuff hat.

"What has twisted your knickers?"

"You two! Bickering! All. The. Time!" I gritted out. "Both of you love each other, so just get on with the snogging already!" With that, I stomped away and up into the Slytherin stands. Maybe I was a bit forward, but for Merlin's sake! We'd been back at Hogwarts for two months at this point and I really couldn't stand those two going at it like an old married couple with none of the benefits.

"Um…"

"What?!" I snapped at the Slytherin, eyes blazing.

"Merlin, what's your problem?" Bella asked, swishing her hair.

"Sorry, I-"

"And would you look at that everyone! We've found Hogwarts' newest couple!" The announcer, Hanna Grasker, was beside herself. "I think they'll make a bloody good couple, a real power couple if there ever was-"

"Who's she talking about?!" I asked, looking around wildly.

"Well I'll be…" Bella trailed off, mouth dropping open.

" _What? Who?"_ I asked, swivelling around.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come on, Rose, you honestly don't know? There's no way you didn't orchestrate this somehow."

It seemed my two good mates finally had resolved some of their issues.

"At least they're using their mouths for something more productive." Bella said slyly, winking in my direction.

I scrunched my face up at the images that flew into my head.

"An unfortunate blow for the ladies of Hogwarts, it seems that the handsome, jaw-inspired Altair Black is fresh off the market with a girl-"

I groaned. I had heard lots about the fourth year Slytherin Hanna; her and Lils had become close friends as they bonded over gossip and boys.

"Right'o, back to the game!" Hanna exclaimed cheerfully, having finished her exaggerated monologue of the best bachelors of Hogwarts. "Even though, between all of us, we all know which team will win."

Beside me, Bella cackled at the looks of anger coming from the heavily yellow section of the stands.

"She _is_ right though, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance." I pointed out as the first quaffles whizzed by, Al not far behind.

"Come on Scorp!" Bella shouted, her eyes glued to the blonde as he pulled off a spectacular save.

I whooped, grinning all the while as my Slytherin scarf twisted in the wind.

* * *

As February faded into the month of March, the astronomy project began to loom like a black cloud over my every thought. The project required intense focus and a gigantic amount of time, neither of which I had a lot of. Scorpius, with his quidditch and perfect duties combined, had even less time to spare. I reasoned with myself that it would be fine, the project wasn't due until the end of April. We had a good eight weeks until that point- seven if you discounted the week for the Easter Holidays. Still, it was plenty of time to finish the project. As it turned out, that would be mine- And Scorp's- near undoing.

" _Fuck!"_ I spat as the bowl of bleach clattered to the bathroom floor. I groaned, my sheer amount of hair was making this nearly impossible.

"Rose, Dear, are you alright?" Mum called from outside the door.

"I'm fine Mum!" I growled, wrestling with my half bleached hair. That's right, I was going blonde.

It had really been a spur of the moment decision as a result of a few bored days at the start of the Easter Hols. Lily and I had been lounging in her room.

" _Have you ever thought of going blonde?" Lils asked, glancing up from one of her muggle fashion magazines._

 _I chuckled at the memory of Ryan Wolffe and his preference for blondes._

" _Nah, not really." I answered with a shrug._

" _I think you would look bloody fantastic!" Lily exclaimed, jabbing her finger at a beautiful model on a page. Her hair was perfectly windswept into bright blonde curls. "You two would be twins if it weren't for the hair!"_

" _You know what.." I trailed off, thinking hard. I was always deemed as the goody goody, despite trying to change my image through pranks and other such avenues. Maybe something this drastic would finally prove that I was becoming my own person. I was of age, for Merlin's sake. I could dye my hair if I wanted to! If anything, it might finally kill my 'Rosie' nickname once and for all._

 _After all, if it turned out horribly I could just erase it with a flick of my wand. The perks of being a wizard._

"You stay right there you little bloody-" I cursed under my breath, trying to use the muggle brush on a unruly strand of hair like it said in the instructions.

An hour and a half later I was staring in the mirror, horrified at what I saw. I hadn't realized the role my red hair played in my identity until it was gone. All bloody gone.

I closed my eyes and sent a little prayer up to the gods, something Scorpius had told me about from his muggle studies class. Mum and Dad were going to _murder_ me.

Wait! I was a bloody wizard, for Godrick's sake. All I had to do was grasp my wand, point it at my mass of platinum blonde curls and voila!

I opened my eyes, expecting to see my familiar red mane of curls staring back at me. Instead the blonde was still there, almost mocking me with their brightness. My eyes widened as I continued to try every spell I knew, none doing any bit of good besides turning a few strands here and there a slight shade of orange.

Panic flaring inside of me, I remembered the conversation I had had with Mr Malfoy months ago.

" _... the brown dye took ages to come out, inferior muggle inventions I suppose, but it did the trick and got Astoria's attention. After that it was just roping her in with my intelligence and devilish good looks."_

Nonononnono. It seemed that muggle hair dye was somehow immune to magic. How was that bloody possible? How was muggle hair dye the only known thing in the universe that couldn't be changed back with a little swish and flick?

"Rosie! Dinner! Harry and his lot are joining us!" Dad hollered. I glared at the closed door. How dare dinner interrupt my teenage angst! Couldn't dinner rolls wait until I was done with this episode of teenage flawed rebellion?

"Rose, darling, is there a reason you're wearing that hat?" Mum asked, eyeing the outrageously big beach hat with faint suspicion.

"Just thought I would get in the mood for summer. You know, all those days we'll spend by the beach with Vic's wedding!" I chirped, plastering a grin on my face.

Mum's look of suspicion didn't fade, and I internally cursed.

"Take the hat off Rose. _Now._ " That was a voice I knew well. It was what Mum used to get what she wanted. It nearly always worked.

Squirming, I went to take the hat off my head, only to have it snatched.

" _Hugo!"_ I yelled, turning to glare at my brother, whose expression had quickly shifted from shock to utter glee.

"Oh, _Rose_!" Mum gasped from behind me, her eyes glued to my hair.

"Did Al curse you?" Hugo asked, a grin weaseling its way onto his face. Jerk.

"No." I muttered.

"Scorpius then?"

"No!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. "I did it myself, alright?!"

"With magic, I hope." Mum said in a soft voice.

I gulped. "Well, you see, Lils had gotten a few boxes of muggle dye a few years back as a joke, so I took them and-"

"Oh, Rosie." Mum sighed. "I could have told you that muggle hair dye doesn't come out."

I pouted. "I'm practically an adult, almost out of Hogwarts. I can choose what I want to do with myself!"

Hugo rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _sisters._

The doorbell rang just then, and Hugo quickly jumped up.

"That'll be Uncle Harry." He chortled, an evil smile present on his face. Honestly, he was spending too much time around Al, the boy was picking up some Slytherin traits.

"Ron! Hermione! I've just about reached the end of my rope today at work, Andrews was being bloody impossible-"

Was it too late to run away? The familiar face appeared around the corner just as I was about to slip away. Bollocks.

" _Rose?"_

Bloody, pasty, squirming Merlin's balls.

"Yes…?" I asked tentatively.

"Wanted to turn half Malfoy, didja?" Uncle Harry asked, amusement laced in his voice. "A testament to the future, surely."

I groaned. "How bad is it Uncle Harry, really?"

He took a step back and surveyed me, his brow wrinkled. "Different, certainly. Not terrible, except that you seem to have to red eyebrows with blonde hair."

"Oh, bugger!" I spat, immediately bringing my hands up to cover my eyebrows. "How did I forget about the color of my bloody eyebrows?" I cried.

"Why would you care about the color of your eyebrows?" James asked as he too came around the corner.

"Um, Ros-"

I held up a hand. "Please, don't mention it."

He grinned. "But Rosiekins, it's a little impossible not to notice your latest development."

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"Rose! Language!" Mum chasized as she swept past me to give Uncle Harry a hug. "Harry, are you eating alright? You look a bit pale, here, let me whip up some of Molly's home cooking, she dropped some soup off yesterday-"

"Anything in this room looks pale in comparison to Rose's hair." Hugo pointed out unhelpfully. I gave him the best glare I could muster, dredging up all Mum's might.

Unfortunately, I still had a lot to learn before I could inspire the same fear that came from being on the receiving end of my death glare. Hugo just stuck his tongue out at me. Little twit.

"Where's Al?" I asked, turning towards the four adults.

"He's at Scorpius' place for the rest of Holidays." Aunt Ginny said. "Didn't you already know that?"

As a matter of fact, I did, but I needed an ally right then. Like, really really.

"Right." I muttered. "These are going to be a rough few months."

* * *

"LILY!" I screeched. "Front cover?! Really?!"

My dear cousin smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Ro, but-"

"Business comes first." I grumbled, falling onto the couch beside her. "You know, I'm both very proud and very pissed at you for starting this gossip magazine."

She shrugged, a small smile wiggling onto her face. "That's what most of them say. Mum is especially proud. Dad- not so much. But then I told him not all of us could be the bloody savior of the wizarding world and that shut him right up."

I groaned. "But Lils, couldn't you have picked a more _flattering_ picture?"

The picture she had chosen was actually a very accurate portrayal of me. Read: NOT front cover material. I had a silly hat covering half my face, an ice cream cone dripping on my right hand. Still, the fuel to the fire was the bushels of bright blonde hair sticking out from under the hat and the title that screamed **Young Weasley pushes away family, dyes hair blonde!**

Yeesh, I happened to think this was one of Lily's weaker covers, but she had proudly told me it quickly sold the most copies in a record period of time. I mean, it was _just_ hair! A simple mistake on my part.

"It certainly reflects the light more." Cass said, her head tipped sideways as she considered my new look.

"And it certainly is rebellious." Altair said from his new favorite position of being as close to Cass as physically 's position was interlaced legs _and_ arms.

I ruffled my hair with a scowl. "I _thought_ I could change it right back."

"Hullo long lost Cousin!" Came an annoyingly cheerful voice, an arm slinging around my shoulder. "Ready to work on that majorly gigantic astronomy project?"

"Could you stop calling me cousin?" I asked with a sigh.

Scorp tugged on one of my curly blonde locks, his eyes glittering with amusement. "Nope. Not until you're a full on red head again."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever. Let's go start the project that we should have finished weeks ago."

"That's the spirit!" Scor proclaimed cheerfully, dragging me to my feet. "Better grab a knit, the tower is bound to be cold."

"God damn Scottish weather." I muttered, stalking off to the sixth year dormitories.

* * *

"Right. So we have the parchment, the writing tools, the needed equipment-"

"And the snacks!" A booming voice called, causing me to jump from my place by the window.

"Great Dumbledore's Ghost, Scor, you scared me!" I yelped.

"Will some chocolate frogs make it better?" The blonde asked, raising a suggestive brow.

I groaned. "Nice of you to show up. So according to the instructions of this project, we need to map out a full month's worth of the sky with _meticulous_ detail. So I figure that we'll have to spend-"

"Every night for the next month trapped up here in this tower?" Scorp said, flashing a feral grin.

"Sod off, you wanker." I muttered, wrapping a protective arm around my waist. _Don't blush, don't blush._ "But yes, we've waited too long to do anything else. And I figure we should both draw out the sky every night and then compare. It might be more accurate that way."

Scorpius laughed. "Rosie, you're just saying that because you can't even draw a stick figure, let alone a full-blown drawing of the constellations."

"So what if I am?" I fired back, blonde curls bouncing into my face.

He chuckled. "Luckily for you, like most things in life, I happen to _dabble_ in drawing."

I huffed. "If you stopped being so infuriatingly good at everything, maybe you and I would have some common ground!"

He smiled lightly, reaching out to tug at a curl. "I think you just took care of that, Rapunzel. Now we look like twins. Well, if only one twin got the height gene."

"I resent that!" I said, tugging my hair out of his grasp. "Just because I'm a _tad_ vertically challenged-"

"A tad?" He scoffed.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Let's just work, alright? We don't have time to waste."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that my quidditch schedule and perfect duties got in the way of a subject like _astronomy._ " Scor said, an edge to his voice.

"It's fine." I said flatly. "I'm just saying, maybe if I had had been given another partner, I would already be done with this stupid project and could study freely for exams."

The blond threw up his hands in exasperation. " _Just_ when I thought we were doing okay-"

"Life isn't that goddamn simple Scorp!" I yelled, suddenly defensive. "We can't just forget the past. Our friendship alternates between being on eggshells and being nothing!"

Scorpius paused, turning to me with anger burning in his eyes. "It's not my fault you left for a year Rose."

"Yes." I said. "But it's your fault that I lost my best friend hours before I supposed to leave."

His jaw clenched. "I can't do this. Not tonight. Not ever."

I glared back at him, ignoring the awe that bubbled to the top of my mind as I saw his molten eyes reflected in the starlight. _Stupid pretty eyes. Stupid pretty boy._ "Then what are you waiting for Scor? Just leave."

And he left, tearing across the tower and thumping down the stairs.

Only then, after the echo of his steps had ceased, did I let the first hot tears fall. _What just happened?_ Tonight wasn't supposed to go like that, not at all.

* * *

 **Hmmm. Quite the cliff-hanger, if I do say so myself. As you, my faithful readers, will see, this was a prime spot to cut off sixth year. The final chapter will be uploaded soon, much sooner than this chapter. Everything will be wrapped up nicely in a bow- or will it? Stay tuned to find out. And as always, reviews are truly the one thing that made me finish this chapter, this story. The more reviews, the more motivation I have to write. Lots of Luv ~ The Clever Heir**


End file.
